Harry Potter y la Sangre del Poder
by And Black
Summary: Harry descubre que no solo es dueño de una mision sino de la mitad del colegio... TERMINADO!
1. El Hechizo

"Harry Potter y La Sangre del Poder"  
  
Capitulo 1 "El Hechizo"  
  
La noche estaba estrellada, la luna se dejaba mostrar en todo su esplendor, permitiendo una noche clara pero no menos calurosa, el verano se presentaba ya en Privet Drive desde hace varias semanas, sus casas se encontraban en silencio, permitiendo a sus moradores un tranquilo sueño, sus jardines recibían el fresco roció de la noche, los animales trataban de mantener la calma sin hace mucho ruido, todas las ventanas de las casas se mantenían en oscuridad excepto en el numero 4, en esta se podía divisar una débil luz que se asomaba de la habitación pequeña del segundo piso, en ella se encontraba un chico tendido en su cama, su físico muy bien desarrollado permitía ver sus 16 años recién cumplido, se mantenía boca arriba con los ojos cerrado, respiraba con dificultad, se movía de un extremo a otro de la cama, de su frente corrían gotas de transpiración como si estuviera corriendo en sueños y no paraba de hablar hasta romper en llanto.  
  
Se enderezo rápidamente, su cabello azabache desordenado le cubría sus verdes ojos esmeraldas, trato de enderezarse pero el dolor que se presentaba en la cabeza hizo que se volviera a recostar en su cama, su habitación se veía muy nublada tomo de la mesita de lado sus lentes, seco sus ojos con la manga de la camisa y se los coloco, aun con los lentes puestos la habitación seguía viéndose borrosa, estiro su mano derecha y se encontró con los regalos y las cartas de sus amigos felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, extrañamente este año las cartas de sus amigos no le dieron la felicidad de otras años cuando las recibió, la única carta que le importaba no había llegado y aun que le costara mucho aceptar no llegaría nunca mas.  
  
Fijo su vista en el techo de la pieza y cerro los ojos para tratar de dormir un poco mas, aun faltaban 2 horas para levantarse, pero en cuanto logro entrar en sueño, aparecía de nuevo la pesadilla que no le permitía dormir bien desde que había llegado a casa de sus tíos.  
  
- ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor! - la cara de Sirius aparecía tal cual el la recordaba.  
  
- ¡j aja j aja aja j aja! De verdad crees que puedes contra mi - la voz de Voldemort resonaba con eco en la sala de paredes blancas y con arco en el centro. Podía ver a Voldemort apuntándolo con la varita. Mientras Sirius se interponía entre ellos  
  
- Canuto!!! - gritaba su padre que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación tomando de la cola a una rata que trataba de escapar a toda costa.  
  
- Noooo - sintió un grito en su espalde y pudo ver a su madre correr hacía él con los brazos extendidos pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo una luz verde segaba su vista por completo y luego de unos minutos el panorama era escalofriante  
  
Se encontraba de pies de un cementerio, un cementerio Muggle, de donde se distinguía una montaña.  
  
- ¿Te sorprende el lugar? - le preguntaba la voz de Lucius Malfoy con una leve sonrisa  
  
- ¿Qué haces .... ¿que hago? - tartamudeo Harry  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? Fácil Harry solo mira detrás de ti - lo interrumpió Detrás de Harry se podían ver unas docena de tumbas, todas con nombres tallados en plata y bajo ellos la frase "Muerto por Harry Potter" entre ellos pudo notar el nombre de Cedric Diggory, eso hizo que Harry no pudiera evitar un gran escalofrió, siguió pasando la mirada entre las tumbas hasta encontrar la de sus padres una al lado de la otra y detrás de esta la de Sirius Black, Harry no quiso seguir mirando las demás y miro ha Lucius sin hacer nada  
  
- Tranquilo Potter , entiendo lo que tu sientes, es difícil traicionar a los que te quieren, pero será mejor que ahora empieces a ver el futuro que tienes, tu sangre es pura en poder y ya que te deshicisteis de estas escorias el señor tiene un buen trato para ti - le dijo Malfoy con mucha calma  
  
- Deshacerme de ellos, esta loco, ellos eran mi familia y fue Voldemort el que los mato - le grito con una furia que se reflejaba en su rostro  
  
- El Señor solo termino lo que tu empezaste, tu hiciste que ellos cayeran es sus manos, tu los empujaste a su muerte, El Señor solo termino el trabajo, piensalo Potter eres igual a él, ya no te queda nadie, ya mandaste a todos a su muerte - termino esta frase con un tono burlón  
  
- Nunca!!! - grito - nunca pensaría en acercarme a Voldemort. - En el fondo sabia que Lucius tenia razón por el todos ellos estaban muertos  
  
- Potter, valiente, recuerda que El señor es invencible, y él mas tu poder será fácil, vamos Potter píensalo bien, ya mataste a todos ellos, y mira aun hay tumbas bacías para el resto que falta que mates  
  
Harry miro donde le indicaba y noto en una de ella se distinguía muy claro el nombre de Albus Dumblemore aunque se notaba que estaba bacía. Harry empezó a sentir que el sudor correr por su frente apretando sus puños grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
- nunca, jamás, YO NO LOS MATE - gritaba tratando de creerlo él también  
  
- Potter, tú los mataste, tu lo hiciste, ellos murieron por tu culpa - le repetía Lucius Malfoy con un tono de maldad en su voz  
  
- No yo no lo hice, no lo hice, fue Voldemort.  
  
- HAAARRYYY!!!!!!!!!!! - el grito de tía Petunia lo despertó de un salto.  
  
Harry se levando aun con lagrimas en los ojos y su frente húmeda, tomo una toalla y se dirigió a la sala de baño, luego de un rato ya estaba vestido listo para bajar cuando la cicatriz le empezó a arder por primera ves aquel verano, y sin tener motivo sintió una gran alegría, y la pena que estaba acostumbrado a sentir se borro, el no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que recordó lo que el profesor Dumblemore le había dicho hacia ya varios meses, Voldemort debía de estar feliz por algo que a ocurrido, trato de controlar ese sentimiento que no le agradaba, porque no era de el.  
  
Al llegar a la cocina  
  
- ¿Porque te demoras tanto? - le gruño tío Vernon sin dejar de mirar su periódico  
  
- me estaba vistiendo - le contesto Harry sentándose junto a su primo, quien en cuanto lo vio sentado le pego una patada por debajo de la mesa  
  
- Bien Vernon dile al muchacho lo que tiene hacer - hablo tía petunia colocando un trozo pequeño de melón en su plato y entregándole el que paresia le cuarto trozo a Dudley  
  
- Ha si claro Petunia - Bajo el periódico y lo miro con su cara gorda y dejando ver una nota de felicidad - hoy es día de jardinería.  
  
- Yo tengo hoy una junta con mis amigos en casa de Malcom, - reclamo al instante Dudley  
  
- Amor tranquilo, come para que te puedas preparar para tu reunión - le dijo tía Petunia con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Pues bien ya sabes donde están las cosas, para las 5 tiene que estar todo listo y no quiero problemas ni nada de... eso que tu ya sabes - termino y volvió a levantar el periódico para no poder mirar a Harry.  
  
Desde que había llegado ese año del colegio, tío Vernon traba de no mirarlo a los ojos  
  
- esta bien - contesto - mmm... ahora permiso que tengo que escribirles a mis amigos para contarles como la estoy pasando - terminado esto disfruto por unos minutos el estremecimiento del cuerpo de tío Vernon y salio de las sala en dirección al patio para recoger las cosas que necesitaba para su tarde de trabajo.  
  
Cuando ya llevaba una hora al sol de un día caluroso y tenia un poco mas de la mitad del trabajo listo miro una sombra que se posaba detrás, un extraño miedo se apodero de el y lentamente se giro pero para sorpresa solo era su primo.  
  
- ¿que quiere? - le pregunto amenazante  
  
- solo mirar tu patética vida anormal - Dudley se rió con ganas  
  
- ja ja ja quieres una vida patética, gran D, porque puedo traer algún Dementor para que te ayude o... mejor aun, saco mi varita - dijo sarcásticamente  
  
- sabes que no te atreverías, mi papá te mataría además tu Escue... eso donde vas todo el año no te lo permite - pero su primo se había preocupado el niño. Harry al notar eso se aprovecho  
  
- ¿a si? - dijo mirando a su primo - lo hice el año pasado, ¿no lo recuerdas? Y nadie me dijo nada.  
  
Su primo palideció y comenzó alejarse de él ante la amenaza, pero se detuvo y con una pequeña sonrisa maléfica le pregunto  
  
- ¿Que según tú no es tu culpa?  
  
Harry se quedo mirando con cara de duda, no sabia a lo que se refería  
  
- jajajaja - se rió Dudley - que sepa mi papá que estas metido en algo malo y te dejar sin comer el resto del verano.  
  
En ese momento Harry recordó su sueño  
  
- ¿que sabes tu de eso? - le pregunto temiendo a la respuesta  
  
- haa!!! Ósea si estas metido en algún problema - se burlo el primo  
  
- eso no te importa a ti Dinky, así que no te metas - y continuo retirando la maleza del césped  
  
- bueno como quieras, pero trata de no gritar cuando duermas - le sonrió - y menos llorar que no me dejas dormir - termino burlonamente pero no se retiro se quedo mirándolo  
  
- ¿que quieres? ¿Por que sigues hay parado? - le pregunto Harry al notar que el chico seguía mirándolo  
  
- ¿quien es el que murió? - Se decidió a preguntar su primo  
  
- El que morirá serás tú si no me dejas tranquilo - se levanto Harry y lo miraba de frente. Aunque su primo era el doble de grande que el  
  
En ese momento se sintió un ulular en el cielo y ambos primos dirigieron su vista a una blanca lechuza que entraba por la ventana de una de las habitaciones  
  
- Hedwig!! - grito Harry y antes de que su primo lo pudiera detener  
  
Corrió lo mas que pudo y al entrar en su habitación se encontró con Hedwig quien lo esperaba en la cama con un gran paquete y una nota, Harry se apresuro a desatar la nota y comenzó a leerla  
  
Querido Harry He recibido este libro hace unos días, lo he leído y me parece muy interesante, tiene unos conjuros y hechizos de magia antigua, me gustaría que mira con mucha atención el hechizo de la pagina 254, se que te va a parecer muy interesante y por favor envíame a Hedwig con tu decisión y cuando lo piensas hacer.  
  
Te extraño mucho, Besos Hermione  
  
- ¿Decisión? ¿Cuando lo pienso hacer? - se pregunto. Luego tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió, a la vista dejo un hermoso libro forrado en piel plateada, tenía en su portada y gravado con negro 4 vela con las llamas ardiendo, como titulo con letras negras intensas decía "Poder y Sobre Poder" y en el extremo de la portada se podía ver unas runas antiguas. Abrió el libro, y noto que ciertas hojas estaban escritas en otro idioma, siguió hojeándolo hasta que encontró las primeras hojas que pudo leer  
  
- "Poder y Sobre Poder" - leyó Harry  
  
- ¡¡¡¡HAAARRYYY - el grito de tía petunia le hizo saltar de la cama donde estaba sentado - DONDE ESTAS MUCHACHO!!!!!!!  
  
Dejo el libro en su cama y bajo corriendo al jardín donde tía petunia lo esperaba con la cara que echaba chispas de rabia - que se supone que estas haciendo en la casa, tienes que terminar aquí  
  
- si tía - contesto Harry y se puso a terminar lo mas rápido posible para poder ir a leer el libro.  
  
Terminado se dirigió a su pieza sin cenar, no lo necesitaba tenia muchas cosas para comer por su cumpleaños. Tomo el libro lo volvió a abrir su curiosidad lo hizo dirigirse a la pagina 254 cuando llego a la página vio como titulo  
  
"ELDER" El Principio y el Fin: el poder de comunicarse con los que ya no están aquí, hechizo legendario que rompe las barreras del tiempo y espacio, se necesita gran poder mágico para llevarlo acabo, la historia cuenta que la Bruja Rowena Ravenclaw creo este hechizo para poder comunicarse con su esposo Godric Griffyndor una ves que el fue muerto y no se ha sabido de nadie que haya logrado realizarlo aparte de ella. Este hechizo solo se puede llevar acabo con las personas con las que se ha mantenido, en vida, un contacto largo de tiempo y los que tiene un sentimiento en común.  
  
Ingredientes: una prenda de la persona con la que se desea mantener contacto Sangre de la persona que quiere realizar el contacto Una bolsa de piel de unicornio Madera del árbol de Elder los ojos de dragón, de no tener los ojos de dragón se puede utilizar: Los Talismanes de la Fe o Los espejos de doble Cara  
  
A continuación venia el hechizo.  
  
Holines.... Este es el primer fiction que escribí, espero que les guste mucho, maleficios y hechizos en los Review Cariños And Black 


	2. Grimmauld Place

Capitulo 2 "Grimmauld Place"  
  
En medio de la pagina había una pequeña bolsita blanca muy suave y dentro de ella una ramitas de árbol. Harry no lo podía creer su corazón se empezó a acelerar, miraba y releía los ingredientes y la función del hechizo, se podría comunicar con Sirius, podría volver ha hablar con el, pensó en sus padres y algo de melancolía se dejo ver en sus ojos, pero era mas seguro probar con Sirius por las condiciones del Hechizo. Comenzó a pensar en los ingrediente, el tenia su sangre, miro la bolsa y debía de ser de piel de unicornio la abrió, saco las ramitas del árbol estaba seguro que serian de Elder  
  
- gracias Hermione eres genial - pensó en ella y lo mucho que la necesitaba -una prenda de la persona?, bien eso es fácil tengo ir a... - se detuvo al pensar el lugar- Grimmauld Place - dijo en un susurro mientras su corazón se apretaba dejando notar la tristeza que le hacia recordar ese lugar - pues bien mas vale que funcione  
  
Tomando un pergamino y una de sus plumas se dispuso a escribir  
  
"Querida Harmione  
  
Muchas gracias por mandarme el libro, creo que ya sabes que haré el hechizo lo antes posible, no te voy a decir cuando porque prefiero no meterte en líos tan pronto, mejor espero a llegas a Hogwarts para eso, gracias por los ingrediente, pero necesitare ir a un lugar por los que me faltan antes de realizar el hechizo.  
  
Cariños Harry  
  
PD: cuando lo haya hecho te escribiré de nuevo"  
  
Puso la carta en la pata de Hedwig y miro mientras se alejaba, luego tomo su mochila y empaco una poco de ropa, su capa invisible, un poco de comida, su varita y el libro. Si lo iba a hacer mejor fuera de noche para que sus tíos no se dieran cuenta de nada, ya eran las 8 así que bajo a cenar, se sentó sin pronunciar palabra, con su mirada fija en su plato.  
  
- hoy nada de ruidos con ese asqueroso pajarraco - le dijo Vernon gruñendo - y tu nada de armar escándalo que estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir tranquilo  
  
- no te preocupar tío - contesto Harry tranquilamente - hoy será como si no estuviera en casa  
  
Luego tomo los platos y los lavo rápidamente ya eran las 9 y ya estaba oscuro se acostó en la cama a esperar que dieran las 9:30 para que los Dursley fueran a dormir, tomo el libro de nuevo en la pagina del hechizo y lo miro  
  
- ¿¿los ojos de dragón, Los Talismanes de la Fe o Los espejos de doble Cara?? De donde yo voy a sacar un... ¡un espejo de doble caras! - se enderezo y corrió a su baúl busco entre las cosas y lo encontró, se lo había dado Sirius la navidad pasada, pero le faltaba el par - debe de estar en esa casa - y lo guardo también en su mochila.  
  
Las 9: 33 y un gran silencio invadió la casa de los Dursley, espero un par de minutos y se puso de pie tendría que irse luego para regresar antes del amanecer. Se puso su mochila al hombro y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, con mucho cuidado abrió la punta y salio a la fresca brisa de la noche. En cuanto salio de la casa corrió calle arriba asta llegar a una esquina saco su varita y la levanto. Al instante un autobús de dos piso se poso ante el. Un chico bajo de el y comenzó a hablar mirando al infinito  
  
- Bienvenido al autobús noctámbulo, transporte de emergencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la varita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no... -  
  
- Si si si, lo que tu digas - lo paro Harry con un gesto de la mano y mirando para ambos lados de la calle - puedes llevarme a Grimmauld Place  
  
- Amigo el autobús noctambulo te puede llevar a las estrellas si lo deseas - lo miro con cara de asombro  
  
- que bien, pero ahora solo quiero ir a Grimmauld Place - y le extendió unas monedas y su mochila  
  
- muy bien abordo - el chico lo condujo a una de las camas que se encontraban al comienzo del autobús - ¿a donde vas exactamente? - Número 12, Grimmauld Place - contesto Harry terminando de acomodarse  
  
- oh!!! Ya nadie va por esos lados, casi no hay comunidad mágica por hay, ¿porque vas para haya? - pregunto con deje de curiosidad  
  
- eh... - dudo Harry - solo voy a... a entregar un paquete - termino Harry y para que no siguieran con las preguntas tomo el libro y comenzó a mirarlo.  
  
Pasaron unos 20 minutos cuando Stan anuncio  
  
- 2 minutos para Grimmauld Place, muchacho

Harry se preparo tomo su mochila y bajo del autobús, Los sucios frentes de las casas circundantes seguían hay como el año anterior; algunas de ellas con las ventanas rotas, brillando tenuemente con la luz de las lámparas de la calle, su pintura estaba peor que antes y se estaban cayendo de varias de la puertas, y montones de basura reposaban en muchos de los peldaños delanteros. Harry se paro en la vereda entre las casa numero 11 y 13, tomo la vieja capa de su padre, por prevención se la puso y saco su varita

- El cuartel de la Orden del Fénix se encuentra en el número 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres - pronunciada estas palabras ante el se materializo una puerta negra descascarada con un numero 12 en plateado.

Harry se paro ante la puerta, saco su varita y se disponía a prenunciar el hechizo para abrir la puerta, pero algo lo detuvo, el recuerdo de la audición no lo dejo continuar, tenia que hacer esto pero nadie se tenia que enterar y menos el ministerio de magia, dudo unos momentos, no se le ocurría nada, hasta que observo bien la puerta, paresia una puerta ordinaria, miro el cerrojo, podía resultar?, al final se decidió y de su mochila tomo la navaja que le había regalado Sirius en su cuarto curso y comenzó a forzar la entrada, luego de pelear con la puerta un buen rato logro abrirla, para sorpresa de el la casa se veía decirte, cruzo con mucho cuidado el pasillo y llego al pie de la escalera que comenzó a subir.

Se dirigió directamente al tercer piso, a la habitación donde dormía Sirius, abrió la puerta muy lentamente, la pieza estaba vacía y en penumbra, después de asegurase de que la puerta quedo cerrada se saco la capa y comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de la habitación alguna prenda de Sirius.

Después de un buen rato encontró lo que paresia una capa que para sorpresa del era de Hogwarts la tomo y empezó a guardarla en su mochila cuando la hubo cerrado y gran ruido invadió la pieza y sin dudarlo tomo la capa de su padre se la puso, la habitación se lleno de humo comenzó a sudar y se llevo la mano a la boca para parar el ruido de su respiración agitada, mientras miraba que de la chimenea de la habitación se asomaba la figura de una mujer perfectamente marcada con sus cabellos que caían como cascada por sus hombros, cuando pudo ya mirar a la mujer noto unos hermosos ojos miel cristalinos que miraban la habitación en busca de algo.

-Harry por favor que no estés aquí - Dijo la chica y al instante Harry la reconoció era ¡¡Hermione!!

-Her - mione - titubeo Harry - ¿Harry? - Pregunto la chica mirando en todas direcciones. Harry no se saco la capa permaneció hay mirándola, no salía de su asombro la chica estaba mas bella que nunca y con la tenue luz que entraba parecía un ángel

- Hay Harry ¿Porque no puedo sacar tu voz de mi cabeza? - dijo Hermione en tono afligido

- Porque si es mi voz - le hablo Harry por la espalda lo que hizo que la chica saltara del susto y tratara de Gritar por surte Harry le tapo la boca a tiempo

- ¡Harry! - se abalanzo sobre el y lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que Harry sintió que perdía la respiración - Por Merlín Harry, sabes lo peligroso que es lo que estas asiendo, si se entera Dumblemore, si se enteran tus tíos, o si se entera - pensó antes de decirlo – Voldemort

- Tu sabes que lo haría de cualquier forma, además - la miro con una leve sonrisa mientras sus ojos se cruzaban - fue tu idea

- Si lo se y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento - contesto la chica con un tono de pena en su voz - yo pensé que...

- Tranquila Hermione - la paro el - como supiste que estaría aquí?

- Cuando leí tu carta donde decías que lo harías lo antes posibles y que necesitabas ir a un lugar por lo que te faltaba me acorde que el ingrediente era la prenda y supe que vendrías aqu

- Como siempre Hermione tienes toda la razón, bien tengo la prenda - le dijo mostrándole la capa de Hogwarts - pero necesito el par de este espejo de doble cara, supongo que debe de estar por aquí - mirando a su alrededor

Y sin hacer ruido comenzaron a abrir cajones y revolver baúles, la habitación estaba como supusieron la había dejado su dueño  
  
- Harry mira - dijo Hermione mostrándole una cajita de color rojo escarlata con el símbolo Griffyndor y la Iniciales S.B. en su tapa - Era de Sirius  
  
Harry tomo la caja y la abrió dentro había varias cartas, mas bien se veían como mensajes que se enviaban entre los merodeadores, fotos de cada uno de ellos y en grupo, una bolsita de terciopelo de color rojo y...

- ¡¡¡el Espejo!!! - dijo Harry sin poder evitar levantar la voz. Su corazón se apretó por fin tenia todo lo que necesitaba.

- eh... Harry, quien te dio el otro espejo, el que tu ya tenias? - le pregunto la chica en un susurro mientras Harry guardaba la caja su mochila

- Sirius la navidad pasada - y se noto de nuevo el tono se tristeza es su voz - bien vamonos, tienes que volver a tu casa antes que te pase algo y yo antes que mis tíos se den cuenta que no estoy

- ¿Harry leíste bien el hechizo? - si ¿por que? - respondió mirándola con incredulidad

- Porque dice que se tiene que realizarse en el lugar donde murió la persona

- ¿Que? "sea ¿tengo que ir al ministerio? - pregunto mientras se desvanecían sus esperanzas- pero Hermione eso es imposibles

- lo se, pero... - pensó la niña por unos minutos - la única solución seria usar los polvos Flu y llegar a la oficina del padre de Ron de hay podremos movernos a la sala del velo - termino esto con algo de duda

- podremos no, podré, tu no vienes - dijo firmemente mientras se colgaba la mochila al hombro

- pero - se disponía a protestar cuando Harry la paro

- no Hermione, no puedo arriesgarte a esto y menos después de los que paso en ese lugar - dijo mirándola a los ojos de alguna manera sentía que tenia que protegerla

- no Harry yo iré aunque tu no quieras, me arriesgue a llegar aquí, y no te voy a dejar solo - dicho esto la chica saco de su bolsillos un pequeño bolsito y se lo entrego a Harry, este tomo un puñado de los polvo y los lanzo a la chimenea

- Oficina del señor Weasley Ministerio de Magia - las llamas verdes se encendieron, Harry tomo a Hermione de la mano y entraron en ellas, al momento cayeron en un apequeña oficina que se mantenía a oscuras

- ¿y ahora que? - pregunto Hermione una ves se hubieron incorporado

- tenemos que subir al piso 9 al Departamento de Misterios - salieron de la oficina y como esperaban el pasillo y todo el ministerio estaba desierto subieron por el elevador, hasta llegar a la puerta negra grande

- ¿lista? - le pregunto a Hermione la que solo respondió apretando su mano.

Entraron y se encontraron en la sala circular, antes de cerrar la puerta Hermione marco la puerta con un hechizo como lo hizo el año anterior, ya sabía lo que venia y luego de cerrarla se aferro a brazo de Harry, la habitación se volví oscura y el piso tembló cuando volvió la luz se dirigieron cada uno a una puerta la abrían luego la marcaron y la volvían a cerrar, hasta llegar con la que buscaban

- ¡Hermione esta es! - Harry le indicaba la entrada. Bajaron la escalera y Harry sintió de inmediato un frió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su corazón se apretó empezó a sudar muy frió y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no le agradaba estar en es lugar, los recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente y sus piernas temblaban.

- ¿estas seguro de esto? - le pregunto su amiga notando el estado de Harry, el solo asintió con la cabeza porque la voz no le salía.

Al acercarse a la tarima cerca del velo y unas lágrimas silenciosas le recorrieron la cara. Hermione le apretaba mas la mano tratando de darle ánimos.

Se quedo un rato mirando el velo y comenzó a sentir voces y a distinguir figuras le dio la impresión que en cualquier momento saldría Sirius caminado.

- Harry hay que hacerlo ahora - dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamiento

- Si claro - asistió el y saco de la mochila y los materiales y le entrego el Libro a Hermione

- Debes estirar la prenda en el suelo y poner sobre ella dos ramas del árbol Elder cruzadas luego con tu sangre escribir su nombre, y poner uno de los espejos con la cara así abajo encima de las ramas - le iba indicando Hermione

- Listo ¿y ahora? - pregunto impaciente - Arrodillado y con la bolsa de unicornio en las manos tienes que repetir el hechizo - dijo entregándole en libro

- "En el Principio fue la vida y la felicidad, en el fin es el sufrimiento y el dolor, en la mente se guardan los recuerdo y en el alma el amor, regresa de donde estés, a donde perteneces, regresa de donde no eres, a donde si eres, regresa de donde no haces falta a donde te necesitan".

Cuando termino de recitar el hechizo sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y noto que la vista se le nublaba miro así la capa donde estaba escrito el nombre de Sirius con su sangre y pudo notar que las letras brillaban en un tono plateado luego un gran peso callo sobre el y cerro sus ojos

- Harry, Harry te falta la ultima parte del hechizo rápido - lo despertaba Hermione y al notar que el chico abría los ojos lo ayudo a parase - Harry tienes que poner todo en la bolsa de piel de unicornio y arrojarlo al velo rápido antes que el nombre dejen de brilla Harry con muy pocas fuerzas coloco todo en la bolsa y apenas sosteniéndose en sus piernas lanzo la bolsa al velo y se quedo mirando como se perdía en la oscuridad del agujero.

Hermione se le acerco y lo tomo por el hombro.

- piensas que pueda funcionar - pregunto pidiendo una respuesta positiva

- lo siento Harry pero no lo se

- lo extraño tanto Hermione, mas que a mis padres

- eso es natural, compartiste mas tiempo con el, vivieron mas cosas juntos

- odio más que nunca a Voldemort

- el odio se dejo ver en sus ojos - no pienses en eso ahora, la orden se esta encargando de todo - trato de consolarlo su amiga

- si pero ¿cuantas muertes mas? Y todas por esa tonta Profecía

- Harry deja que Dumblemore se encargue de eso - lo tomo por los brazos para pode encontrar sus ojos

- tu solo aprovecha la oportunidad que te dieron de seguir viviendo, Harry así lo quieren ellos.

Harry no contesto, abraso a su amiga y comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca, sentir el calor de su amiga junto a él, encontrarse en el lugar donde perdió a su padrino y el recuerdo de sus padres provocaron el sentimiento de culpa que sentía desde hace mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, alguien los observaba desde la puerta de la habitación hace ya varios minutos.


	3. La Huida

Capitulo 3 "La Huida"

- ¿Profesor Lupin? - Pregunto Hermione cuando levanto la vista y pudo notar su presencia El Profesor tenía su cara pálida, respiraba con dificultad y tenia su varita lista para atacar

- Rápido vamos - fue lo único que grito, al instante Harry tomo su mochila y corrieron asía el - tenemos que llegar al pasillo del primer piso, encontraremos una caja roja, es un trasladador que nos llevara a un lugar seguro, pero tengan mucho cuidado aun debe haber mortifagos por el ministerio

- ¿que? mortífagos - Hermione empezó a temblar ante la noticia  
pero Lupin no le dio importancia

- si, los siguieron, por suerte llegamos a tiempo, pero no creo que se vayan a rendir tan fácil, vamos detrás de mí y saquen sus varitas - Al instante los chicos tenían sus varitas listas para atacar - cualquier movimiento extraño quiero que corran

Harry asintió y comenzaron a caminar con mucho cuidado por el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador cuando las puertas de este se abrieron apareció una mujer bajo una capa negra, sus ojos de un amarillo intenso se clavaron en Harry

- Vaya, Vaya, si no es el sobrino de mi primo, justo a quien buscaba - dijo la mujer con una vos muy baja

- Bellatrix - pronuncio Harry con un claro tono de Ira en su voz

- ¡¡Somylon, Thirix aquí esta el chico!! - grito con un tono de triunfo

- Rápido Harry, Corran - les ordeno Lupin mientras se ponía entre ellos y se disponía a atacar.

Harry y Hermione comenzaron a correr por el pasillo mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba la voz de Lupin y Bellatrix conjurando maleficios

- Harry por aquí - Hermione le indicaba un pasillo que descendía Comenzaron a correr mirando de ves en cuando para atrás, tomado diferentes direcciones, al final de un pasillo se distinguía una escalera, apresuraron el paso y cuando alcanzaban a llegar a la zona iluminada por la antorcha sintieron como un hechizó paso rozando por su lado

- Harry son ellos - grito Hermione sin dejar de correr cuando otro  
maleficios provoco que una parte de la pared se cayera tras de ellos

- Sevillarius - grito Harry con la varita sobre su hombro tratando de bloquear el paso de los Mortifagos

- Petrificus totales - grito Hermione en dirección a uno de los encapuchados pero sus maleficios solo provocaron que se detuvieran por uno momentos para luego seguir tras de ellos.

- nos siguen Harry, ¿que haremos ahora? - pregunto la chica mientras seguían corriendo por un pasillo angosto que paresia no tener fin - ¿a donde vamos?

- necesitamos llegar al primer piso - le contesto con dificultad para respirar - Encantatus - mandaba un hechizo por sobre su hombro mientras otro rozaba el brazo de Hermione.

- ¡Hermione a la derecha! - le cedió el paso mientras gritaba

- Rittusempra - aturdiendo al mortifago que los seguía

- ¡¡HAAARYY!!- grito la chica y cuando Harry doblo el pasillo se encontró de frente con Bellatrix que sostenía a Hermione firma de los brazos

- mira Potter lo que llego a mis manos, tu amiguita - rió - ¿la quieres?, ven por ella, ¡maelaforet! - la luz amarilla salio disparada al pecho de Harry quien la esquivo por poco

- SEVILLARIUS - grito Harry

- Amortiuaso - contesto ella y los dos chorros de luz chocaron en el aire y se desvanecieron

- DÉJALA IR, ME QUIERES A MI - le grito Harry - DEJA QUE ELLA SE VAYA

- ¡¡oh!! Potter, te interesa esta chiquilla, no será que nuestro Potter se enamoro, esto le encantara al Señor - se burlo Bellatrix

- déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto - se notaba en la voz de Harry el odio

- igual que Black siempre preocupándose por esos asquerosos amigos suyos

- NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A SIRIUS, TU, ASESINA - el odio de Harry se le notaba en los ojos, el tener en frente a la asesina de su padrino lo empezó a volver loco, comenzó a temblar de ira - te odio, y pagaras por lo que hiciste

- ¿yo voy a pagar por matar a un maldito traidor? - lo interrumpió Bellatrix - La familia Black fue siempre una de las mas importantes en el lado oscuro y el maldito nos traiciono con ese viejo loco de Dumblemore

- CÁLLATE - le grito con todas sus fuerzas - cállate y deja que ella se vaya - ya no podría controlarse mas y trataba de no atacarla por miedo de dañar a Hermione que seguía tratando de soltarse de sus brazos

- La quieres - le dijo mostrándole a la chica - la tendrás a cambio de tu varita

- no Harry no le hagas caso, no la escuches - le pidió Hermione mirándolo a los ojos - por favor no Harry

- que dices Potter, yo suelto a tu amiguita y tu me das tu varita

- No Harry no lo hagas - seguía tratando de soltarse

- suéltala primero - se decidió a hablar con la vos temblándole de rabia

- jajajajajja y confiar en ti, no - se burlo - deja tu varita en el suelo - le ordeno Harry Miraba a Hermione que forcejeaba por soltarse y comenzó a bajar su varita al suelo cuando detrás de Bellatrix se escucho un grito

- Alelliatuo - y la figura de Tonks apareció con la varita en alto, su cabello era de color violeta y su rostro tenia claras heridas por la batalla.

- Maldita Auror - gruño Bellatrix, soltando a Hermione porque el hechizo le dio justo en la pierna

- corran - alcanzo a gritar antes de que comenzara la lluvia de maldiciones

Harry y Hermione empezaron a correr asta llegar a las escaleras, las bajaron lo mas rápido que pudieron asta llegar al primer piso, el pasillo tenia claros indicios de la batalla pero se veía en medio de el y pegado a la pared la caja roja que los esperaba

- Rápido Hermione - ordeno Harry y cuando se acercaban más a la caja

- ¡CRUCIO!

- ¡¡¡AAAAHH!!! - se escucho el grito de Hermione con eco en el pasillo

- ¡¡HERMIONE!! - grito Harry mientras corría asía ella

- Para - le grito el encapuchado y Harry se detuvo al instante - Bien Potter deja en el piso tu varita, ¡AHORA! - grito pero Harry no se movió - ¡CRUCIO! - volvió a Gritar y la chica se retorcía con fuertes quejidos de dolor.

- ¡NOO! Déjala

- ¿quieres que la mate o me vas a entregar tu varita?

- ¡No! te voy a entregar mi varita

- Frontateos - la vos de Lupin se escucho en todo el pasillo seguida por una luz plateada que golpeo al mortifago directo en la cabeza asiéndolo caer. Ambos se acercaron a la chica la que temblaba en el suelo

- toma a Hermione y váyanse rápido

- pero Tonks y tu...

- toma a Hermione, necesita que la vea un medimago - lo interrumpió Lupin. Harry tomo a Hermione y toco la Caja. Sentía como el torbellino que lo arrastraba se comenzaba a acelerar sus pies se separaron del suelo, su estomago no aguantaría mucho mas.

Tomo con más fuerzas a Hermione acercando su cara a la de ella para poder sentir su débil respiración y cerro los ojos. Al abrirlos se encontró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Distinguió varias personas, sus rostros se veían borrosos, solo sintió cuando la profesora McGonagall le quitaba a Hermione de sus brazos y se la llevaba

- Harry, mi niño por merlín que te han hecho - dijo la señora Weasley asiendo que Harry se sentara en una silla cercana

- ¡¡Harry!! ¿Estas Bien? - pregunto el señor Weasley mientras examinaba verificando que no estuviera herido

- deja que Harry descanse papá - intervino Bill

- bien iré avisarle a Dumblemore que ya estas aquí y desaparecio de la puerta en el momento que dos cabezas pelirrojas la cruzaban, un chico alto y muy pecoso al mirar a Harry se puso pálido y sus ojos de plato se fijaron en él

- ¡HAARYY! - gritaron Ron y Ginny al tiempo que se abalanzaban a el para abrazarlo

- Ho... la - contesto Harry mientras la señora Weasley le daba a tomar una poción púrpura que humeaba

- ¿que paso Harry? ¿Por qué volviste a ese lugar? - le pregunto Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a el y le tomaba la amno.

- eso es lo que espero que el Señor Potter me explique - quien entraba en la habitación era Ojo-Loco Moody acompañado por

- Profesor Dumblemore - dijo Harry en cuanto lo vio, su aspecto era de cansado, sus cabellos estaban más blancos que nunca pero en sus ojos no desaparecía ese brillo que los caracterizaba

- Buenos Días Harry - le contesto el profeso, a lo que Harry no contesto, seguía muy enojado con él, por la muerte de Sirius y por ocultarle la verdad sobre la profecía - Ahora si me permiten necesito conversar con Harry antes que regrese a Privet Drive

- Yo no volveré a Privet Drive - interrupción Harry, Dumblemore solo lo miro

- pero Albus el chico esta muy débil tiene que descansar y comer algo además...

- tranquila Molly permíteme unos minutos con el después es todo tuyo - le sonrió Dumblemore, Harry pensó que no había motivos para sonreír.

La Señora Weasley tomo a los chicos pelirrojos del brazo y los saco fuera de la cocina una ves hubo cerrado la puerta y se encontraron solos en la sala el profesor saco su varita y aprecio una tetera dos tazas y unos bollitos

- ¿Té Harry? - le pregunto pero este contesto negando con la cabeza, lo que menos tenia era hambre - Bien entonces por que no me cuentas a que fuiste al ministerio y porque la Señorita Granger estaba contigo - Harry lo miro a los ojos pero no pudo mencionar ninguna palabra - Harry sabes que lo que acabas de hacer puso en peligro tu vida y a mas de la mitad de la orden, sin mencionar a tu amiga - Harry se mantuvo en silencio tenia una mezcla de culpa y rabia en él - Harry, por que no tratas de explicarme el motivo que te llevo a cometer esta imprudencia

- Sirius - contesto Harry en voz baja y ahogada

- ¿Sirius? - Pregunto el profesor - ¿y por que? Harry tomo aire miro a esos ojos detrás de los lentes de media luna, esos ojos que siempre lo miraban con ternura y se decidió a contarle, empezó con la llegada del libro, su visita a esa casa, la llegada al ministerio y el hechizo, al terminar se sentía muy mal, se daba cuenta de todos los problemas que había ocasionado - ya veo, aunque tus intenciones son entendibles, Harry, has cometido una gran imprudencia, bien ahora quiero que comas algo y subas a descansar el hechizo que has realizado y el enfrentamiento con los mortifagos debió ocupar todas tus energías, dentro de 4 horas una escolta te llevara a Privet Drive - se levantó de su asiento - tengo que escribirle a tus tíos, deben de estar preocupados

- lo dudo - contesto Harry, Dumblemore sonrio

- y tengo que avisar a los padres de Hermione

- ¿como esta ella? - pregunto ya mucho mas calmado

- el crucio es un hechizo muy poderoso, pero ella es fuerte se pondrá bien - y salio de la cocina Harry se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que la señora Weasley entro con Ron y Ginny que lo obligaron a tomar su desayuno, Ron solo lo miraba con cara de preocupación

- Harry tienes que comer algo - le insistía Ginny

- No tengo hambre, permiso quiero descansar - tomo su mochila y salio de la habitación directo al cuarto que el año anterior ocupo, pero cuando llego a la puerta cambio su dirección y se fue a la pieza de Sirius, entro en ella cerrando bien la puerta se acostó en la cama saco la cajita y la abrió, tomo las fotos y las miro por largo tiempo, luego leyó los recados, la mayoría eran citaciones para realizar alguna travesura o aventura nocturna, varias de ellas estaban firmadas por su padre finalmente abrió el bolsita y saco su contenido, eran dos anillos  
de oro muy brillantes Harry los observo por un instante y noto que dentro de ellos llevaban gravado nombres al mirarlos bien Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse y su estomago se recogi

Jame Potter  
Lily Evans

.................................................................................................................

Asumire que mis historia no esta muy buena... =P dejen Review para ver si la continuo o de una la mando a volar Saludines And Black


	4. ¿Una Black?

Capitulo 4 "¿Una Black?"

Los anillos de matrimonio de sus padres los tenia en sus manos, los apretó fuerte en su puño y comenzó a llorar nunca se había sentido tan solo como en ese momento, recordó a Sirius, sus padres y odio mas que nunca a Voldemort, permaneció hay por un largo rato hasta que la puerta se abrió y entro Ron

- ¿te sientes bien Harry? - pregunto el chico un poco tímido

- eh... si me siento bien - se apresuro a guardar los anillos

- que bien, porque Lupin dice que en media hora mas se van

- ha cierto, tengo que regresar con mis tíos - dijo con pesadumbre - no será tan malo, además solo faltan tres semanas para el inicio de clases, necesitas un poco de paciencia y es lo mejor para ti - trato el niño de darles animo

- ¿lo mejor para mi? - lo miro incrédulo - lo mejor que ellos creen que es para mi

- tranquilo Harry se que es difícil pero tienes que tener paciencia, con el que no debe ser nombrado suelto por hay tienes que cuidarte mas

- ¿como esta Lupin y Tonks? - pregunto para cambiar de tema

- están bien, ellos son grandes magos

- y Hermione ¿donde esta?

- en el cuarto de Ginny, esta inconsciente, pero bien, mi mam ya le dio unas pociones y sus padres vendrán a buscarla en un par de horas mas

- he... bien voy a... la cocina - y salio de la pieza pero no se fue a la cocina sino a la habitación donde estaba Hermione. Al entrar la encontró en una de las camas durmiendo, se sentó a un lado de ella y la observo - Hermione perdóname nunca quise ponerte en peligro, nunca quise que esto pasara - unas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla -eres demasiado importante para mi, jamás quise que te hicieran daño, soy un tonto un gran tonto, no se como deje que fueras conmigo, perdóname - tomo su mano, la chica estaba fría, comenzó acariciar su cara, su piel era suave y su ojos eran perfectos asta cuando dormía, estaba pálida pero eso no impedía que pareciera un ángel, de repente sintió un gran deseo de abrazarla, de tenerla entre sus brazos, de ¿besarla?, se acerco muy lentamente a su rostro y deposito un suave beso que solo rozo su mejilla, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo y su estomago se recogió - te quiero Hermione y me moriría si algo te pasara

- Harry te están esperando - la puerta se había abierto y la señora Weasley lo interrumpi

- gracias - contesto el y ella salio de la habitación

- no te quiero dejar sola pero se que lo mejor es que te alejes de mi para no ponerte en mas peligro, solo quiero que sepas que estaré pensando en ti siempre - de su bolsillo saco el anillo de su madre y lo puso en el dedo de la chica - ella estará contigo a la distancia igual que yo - y sin poder resistirlo rozo los labios de ella con los suyos - cuídate - y salio de la habitación Se dirijo a la cocina para encontrase con Lupin, Ojo-Loco Moody, y dos personas que no conocía

- Harry ellos son John Dewey y Paulo Ocán, nuevos miembros de la orden

- mucho gusto Harry - le saludo John un joven de pelo negro en una melena que le llegaba a los hombros el era de piel oscura y ojos café mientras que Paulo Ocán le saludo con un gesto de la mano, era un hombre regordete muy parecido a tío Vernon, con cara de niño tenia su pelo muy corte color rubio oro y piel clara con ojos verdes profundos.

- Hola - saludo Harry con una débil vos, el recordar que tenia que volver con sus tíos le puso de mal humor

- bien vamos antes que esos Muggles se arrepientan - apresuro a decir Moody ante el incomodo silencio Salieron de Grimmauld Place y cuando Harry se preguntaba como llegarían a Privet Drive ante ellos se paro un carro azul bastante grande, se subieron a el y emprendieron el viaja el cual fue muy tranquilo y silencioso, notaba que sus acompañantes mantenían sus varitas cerca de sus manos listas para alzarlas ente el mas mínimo movimiento. Al llegar a Privet Drive, pudo ver a su tía Petunia que estaba asomada a la ventana como esperándolos, y en cuanto los vio se entro, antes de que se pudieran bajar todos del auto tío Vernon apareció en la puerta, con su cara roja de ira y respirando fuerte se acerco al auto

- baja de hay chico y vete a tu cuarto - le grito

- tranquilo Dursley - lo trato de calmar Lupin lo que fue peor

- Ustedes no me hablen, baja chico, vamos baja - le ordeno a Harry

- mira asqueroso Muggle - dijo Moody parándose frente a el, su cara hosca y llena de heridas provoco en tío Vernon un gran miedo ya que retrocedió varios pasos - te lo dije y te lo repito, si algo le llega a pasar a Harry o sabemos que esta teniendo un trato que no se merece me tendrás aquí antes que puedas decir magia, ¿entendido?

- s s si - contesto tío y dando media vuelta salio camino a la puerta

- Harry cuídate y por favor no mas aventuras ¿si? - le hablo Lupin tomándolo de los hombros

- y chico, cualquier cosa nos escribes - se despidió Moody y luego de subir al auto se marcharon.

Harry entro y se fue directo a su pieza no tenia ganas de ver a sus tíos y menos a su primo Así pasaron casi tres semanas encerrado en su pieza bajando solo a comer y sin cruzar palabras con sus tíos solo Dudley lo hablaba y siempre era para molestarlo, Harry se preguntaba porque no le había llegado la carta de Hogwarts, no había comprado sus libros para el 6º curso y no tenia idea como llegaría a la estación hasta que el día antes del inicio de clases se despertó con un picotazo en la mano era una lechuza gris muy linda, abrió la carta y leyó Querido Harry Espero que estés bien y que tus tíos te hayan recibido con agrado (n/a ¿realmente creen en milagros?) te escribo para avisarte que mañana a las 10:30 pasaran por ti para llevarte a la estación King's Cross, y querido no te preocupes por tus libros yo ya te compre todo y lo envié a Hogwarts Cariños Molly Weasley Junto a esta venia una carta de Ron Harry Como te han tratado esos asquerosos Muggle tíos tuyos, si tienes problemas solo escribe, te cuento que Hermione ya esta muy bien dijo que nos vería en el tren Saludos Ron El día siguiente llegó puntual la escolta y después de un viaje muy entretenido cruzaron la barrera para encontrarse con la plataforma llena de magos, Harry ya se empezaba a sentir como en casa.

- Harry ¿como estas amigo? - le estrecho la mano Ron muy contento

- Hola Ron, hola Ginny - saludo Harry

- Hola Harry ¿Cómo te recibieron tus tíos, nos tenias muy preocupados? - pregunto Ginny dirigiendole una amplia sonriza

- Después que tío Vernon dejo de gritar pude entrar a mi pieza y solo salí para venir para ac

- Porque no vamos a buscar un vagón para que nos cuentes mejor que es eso del hechizo - sugirió Ron y con ayuda de Lupin y Tonks subieron los baúles no sin antes que Moody revisara todo el vagón

- Ya Moody, es solo un simple vagón - reclamo Tonks

- El mal se puede encontrar hasta en el corazón más puro, recuerda,alerta permanente

- Si lo que tu digas, ya deja que los chicos se acomoden antes que el tren llegue a Hogwarts con nosotros incluidos

Luego bajaron para despedirse

- Potter recuerda siempre estar preparado - le estrecho la mano Moody

- Cuídate Harry y nos veremos muy Pronto - se despidió Lupin Cuando el tren empezó su marcha tomaron asiento y Harry recordó a Hermione

- ¿Y Hermione donde estas? - pregunto Harry mientras Ron y Ginny se miraban con preocupación

- eh... bueno Harry lo que pasa es que los papás de Hermione... bueno ellos... solo dijeron... que quizás... - titubeaba Ron sin poder hablar claro

- Quizás no vuelva a Hogwarts, Harry - contesto Ginny algo con pena, alcon con satisfaccion

- ¿Que?, que no va a volver, ¿porque? ¿Cómo?

- sus padres decidieron que era muy peligroso y después de lo... bueno de su aventura nocturna y el hechizo, era peligroso que Hermione volviera - le explico Ginny

- pero, pero - Harry no lo podía entender, para Hermione era muy importante ese mundo, ¿como dejo que sus padres no la dejaran ir? - pero Ron, tu me escribiste diciendo que nos veríamos aqu

- si eso fue lo que me dijo ella, pero escuchamos a Dumblemore decir que los padres de Hermione no estaban seguro de dejar que ella siguiera asistiendo a Hogwarts y lo mas probable que la alejaran del mundo mágico

- pero ellos no pueden, quiero decir, no deben Hermione es una bruja, ella necesita terminan sus estudios - La voz de Harry era de desesperación y preocupación

- si Harry pero tranquilízate, mi madre dijo que Dumblemore trataría de hablar de nuevo con ellos - lo calmo Ginny - sabes que Hermione es la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, Dumblemore no dejara que se vaya

- si Harry además míralo por el otro lado, si Hermione no viene a Hogwarts estará protegida de los ataques de tu sabes quien, no le harán daño - intervino Ron

- Ron... no entiendes... ella - murmuro en susrro inaudible Harry

- Harry, Ron tiene razón, ella corre peligro ahora con el de nuevo en el poder Harry no contesto sus amigos tenían razón, aun que le costara admitirlo quizás Hermione estaría mejor lejos del mundo mágico

- Además si Hermione no esta serán menos horas de biblioteca y más horas de diversión - sonrió Ron comiendo una rana de chocolate - y siempre están las lechuzas

- Así que el señor Ronald Weasley prefiere que su amiga este lejos de Hogwarts - la vos de Hermione interrumpió la conversación

- ¡¡Hermione!!- gritaron los tres a coro y salieron a abrasarla

- Pensé que no vendrías a Hogwarts - le dijo Ginny

- Hermione, oh tu sabes... quiero decir... bueno... que bien que tus padres te dejaran venir - la saludo Ron

- Si claro Ron se nota que estabas preocupado - entro la chica en el  
compartimiento y se sent

- Es que oímos a Dumblemore decir que tus padres no te dejarían venir - aclaro Ginny

- Si, al principio mis padres me prohibieron volver a Hogwarts y me dijeron que me enviarían a otra escuela, pero como yo los amenacé de escaparme de nuevo si no me dejaban venir, aceptaron - sonrió la chica

- ¿Y donde estabas? - le pregunto Harry

- ¡ha si! Estaba en el vagón de prefectos, recibiendo las instrucciones ya que mi compañero de casa no se ha aparecido por allá - dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada severa a la que Ron contesto abriendo los ojos

- rayos, verdad, se me había olvidado por completo, OK nos vemos mas rato y Harry... no te aproveches de mi hermanita - sonrió Ron picaramente y salieron del vagón

- bien Harry me vas a contar que fue eso de un Hechizo, porque cuando se entero mi madre estuvo llorando toda una noche

- si, bueno me parece que no dio resultado - Harry comenzó a contarle todo, una ves que termino Ginny tenia los ojos cristalinos, la boca abierta y la expresión de su cara era de total asombro

- ¿y como sabrás si dio resultado?  
  
- No lo se, ese es el problema no se cuando... - en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro Luna Lovegood acompañada por una chica  
  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta al verla, la chica era de piel muy blanca como la nieve, sus ojos almendrados eran de un negro profundo que cuando la mirabas te podías reflejar en ellos, tenia una figura delgada de curvas muy bien marcadas, su cara era alargada una perfecta nariz y sus labios rojo intenso resaltaban con su largo pelo que caía asta su cintura en espirales negros azabache, la chica era la mas bella que había visto en su vida y solo salio de su asombro cuando Ginny le dio un codazo en su costado y rió ante la cara de tonto que tenia  
  
- Hola chicos - saludo Luna - ella es Anais Bla... - pero la presentación se interrumpió porque de golpe se abrió la puerta y Seamus Finigan entro casi sin respiración en el compartimiento  
  
- ¡¡Ha... rry!! Es Ron...y...Malfoy  
  
- ¿Qué? - Harry se levanto de su asiento y salio corriendo así el compartiendo de los prefectos mientras se iba acercando sentían los gritos, se abrió paso entre la gente y pudo ver a Ron y Malfoy en el suelo peleando al estilo Muggle, Harry tomo a Ron por la cintura y lo aparto de Malfoy  
  
- Ron, para ya, Ron tranquilízate - le grito Harry mientras el pelirrojo seguía asiendo dejes de querer continuar la pelea mientras que Malfoy era ayudado por sus gorilas amigo suyos

- ¿Que es lo que pasa aquí? Pregunto Enrie Macmillan el prefecto de Hufflepuff

- este asqueroso Slytherin, empezó - se apresuro a decir Ron mientras Malfoy se tapaba la nariz que le sangraba mucho

- tu Weasley, cuida tu boca, si no quieres que te petrifique aquí mismo

- o si Malfoy ¿tú y cuantos mas? - contesto Ron con rabia

- ya basta - paro la discusión Enrie - cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y cinco menos para Griffyndor

- pero porqué cinco para nosotros si fue él quien insulto - protesto Ron, estaba tan enojado que Harry tenia que ponerse en frente para evitar que se abalanzara sobre Malfoy de nuevo

- porque son prefectos, Weasley, deberían dar el ejemplo - termino Enrie - ya ahora todos a sus respectivos vagones, caminando, caminando - los estudiantes comenzaron a desaparecer

- Me las pagaras Weasley, cuando te encuentre solo nos veremos las caras de nuevo rata y tu también Potter cuídate que este será el ultimo año que estés en este mundo - y dando la media vuelta Malfoy desapareci

- ¡Te estaré esperando Malfoy no te tengo miedo! - le alcanzo a gritar Ron

- ¿que fue lo que paso Ron? - le pregunto Harry devolviéndole la varita que había caído lejos

- Malfoy, empezó a insultar hasta que... - pero se freno, no quería decirlo  
  
- ¿hasta que? Ron - pregunto Harry

- el sabe lo de Sirius Harry, dijo que esa fue la mejor perdida desde el regreso del que tú sabes, que si no era uno de ellos, los dementores lo encontrarían y que los siguientes seriamos nosotros - Harry se quedo cayado solo tomo a Ron por los brazos y lo ayudo a llegar al compartimiento justo cuando aparecía Hermione

- por dios Ron, eres prefecto, como se te ocurre caer en el juego de  
Malfoy - lo regaño y se dispuso a limpiar sus heridas

- el empezó - se defendió su amigo. El resto del viaje fue tranquilo, Ron permaneció en el compartimiento ya que no se podía mover, Hermione tenia que patrullar los pasillos, aprovechando que estaban solos conversaron sobre el hechizo y como descubrir si funciono, Harry le contó sobre la cajita de Sirius y los añillos de sus padres omitiendo la parte que se lo entrego a Hermione, y sobre la hermosa amiga de Luna, este tema fue el que mas le intereso a Ron Cuando el tren comenzó a detener su marcha apareció Hermione anunciando que habían llegado, la estación Hogsmeade estaba completamente oscura, cuando se abrieron las puertas del tren, se oyó el retumbar de un trueno. Hermione envolvió a Crookshanks con su capa, La lluvia caía entonces tan rápida y abundantemente que era como si les estuvieran vaciando sobre la cabeza un cubo tras otro de agua helada.  
  
- Odio cuando nos recibe este clima, es como si no quisiera que regresáramos a Hogwarts - reclamo Ron que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por la espesura de la lluvia  
  
- Vamos Ron, busquemos un carruaje - y comenzaron a caminar, Harry sabia que Hagrid no estaría allí, debía seguir en su misión con los gigantes  
  
Tomaron el carruaje donde se encontraba Ginny, Hermione y Seamus que llenaba de preguntas a Ginny sobre la chica nueva  
  
- vamos Ginny, Luna es tu amiga, tienes que saber algo de ella, cuéntame  
  
- ya déjame Seamus te digo que no la conozco  
  
- Ho Ginny si va a estar en tus clases  
  
- no Seamus, no se quien es y ya deja de molestar - le grito - además no se que tanto tiene esa chica que todos se le quedan viendo con cara de tonto - dijo esto ultimo mirando notoriamente a Harry el que se sonrojo y miro así la ventana de donde ya se distinguía la puerta del castillo  
  
- mmm... - pensó Seamos - uno tiene unos ojos que hechizan, dos su figura es la de un ángel, tres su vos es como el canto de los pájaros cuatro... - pero dejo de enumerar ante un golpe de Hermione  
  
- ¡hey! Que te pasa, por que hiciste eso - reclamo mientras el resto reía  
  
- porque estabas empezando a babear, además ya llegamos  
  
La lluvia seguía cayendo así que corrieron escalera arriba para cruzar las puertas  
  
- vamos al comedor antes que nos encontremos a Peeves y tengo mucha hambre - los apuro Ron al entrar al gran Salón se encontraron con la decoración de siempre el cielo reflejaba claramente el ambiente de afuera caminaron entre las mesas hasta la suya y tomaron asiento  
  
- hola chicos, ¿como estuvo el viaje?, ¿es verdad que dejaste a Malfoy como puré Ron?  
  
- Hola Colin - contestaron a coro  
  
- Si lo hice trisas - contesto orgullosos Ron  
  
- Y por eso nos quitaron 5 puntos - argumento Hermione en tono muy enojado - Ho Hermione siempre tienes que arruinar los pocos buenos momentos que tenemos para burlarnos de Malfoy y los Slytherin - reclamo Ron

- Por que, por tu culpa ya tenemos puntos menos, además tu eres prefecto Ron se supone que tienes que cuidar que los alumnos no se pelen y no tú provocarlos  
  
- Fue en defensa propia además tu oíste lo que dijo de Harry  
  
- ¿De mi? ¿La pelea fue por mí? - pregunto Harry sorprendido  
  
- no Harry es solo Ron buscando excusas para su mal comportamiento - dijo dando una mirada fulminante a Ron - eh... quien será el nuevo profesor de DCAO  
  
- yo se, pero no pienso decirlo - todos miraron a Ron impresionados ya que estaba sentado mirando al piso  
  
- ¿donde esta tu amiga, Ginny? - interrumpió el silencio Seamus  
  
- ¡¡no es mi amiga!! Y debe venir con los de primero - le contesto de mala manera  
  
- espero que quede en Griffyndor - dijo Seamus alegremente - yo podría servirle de guía turístico  
  
- ¿vas a ser guía de quien? Seamus - pregunto Lavender sentándose a su lado  
  
- de la mujer mas linda de todo el mundo mágico ¿cierto Harry? - Las chicas miraron a Harry esperando una respuesta quien se puso nerviosos  
  
- eh... yo... - pero en esos momentos las puertas del salón se abrieron y entro la profesora McGonagall con la fila de alumnos los que eran mucho menos que los de años anteriores  
  
- ¿por que serán tan pocos los alumnos de primero? - pregunto Ginny  
  
- mi abuela me contó que muchas de las familias de magos comenzaron a irse del país cuando supieron que el que no debe ser nombrado recupero su poder - contesto Neville que había estado muy callado  
  
- pero si Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro de todo el mundo, esta protegido con hechizos, conjuros, contra apariciones, además esta Dumblemore y...  
  
- si Hermione lo sabemos - la interrumpió Ron - pero el miedo del mundo mágico es muy grande, ¡hey! Miren ha esa chica  
  
- ¡¡es ella!! ¡¡Es ella!! - indico emocionado Seamus  
  
- Bienvenidos - comenzó Dumblemore - alumnos a un nuevo año de estudio, de saber y de diversión. Primero recordarles a los alumnos de primero y de otros cursos - dijo mirando la mesa de Griffyndor - que el bosque y sus límites están prohibidos para todos. Este año se celebrará la copa de quidditch entre las casas y la ganadora se enfrentara con el equipo ganador de la escuela de Durmstrang - al terminar, el jaleo que se formo en el gran salón fue tal que se demoro en regresar el silencio  
  
- ¡¡que bien!! Este año tenemos que volver a ganar Harry, tenemos que jugar contra Durmstrang - Harry no contesto solo sonreía ante la emoción de poder volver a jugar después de un año de no montar su saeta de fuego.  
  
- este año quiero entrar al equipo - dijo Hermione y ambos la miraron con los ojos abiertos - que no lo recuerdan Angelina, Fred, George y los demás ya salieron de Hogwarts en resumen ustedes son los únicos miembros del equipo de Griffyndor  
  
- es cierto Harry, tenemos que elegir un nuevo quipo - dijo emocionado Ron pero fue interrumpido  
  
- Después de esta agradable noticia seguiremos con la selección - termino Dumblemore y tomo asiento  
  
- Kant Saul - Un chico pequeño, con cabello rubios, se Adelanto y se puso el sombrero, estuvo hay un minuto antes de ser declarado un ¡Griffindor!  
  
- Occika Tania ¡Slytherin!  
  
- Marrk Elisa ¡Hufflepuff!  
  
- Wood Michael ¡Slytherin!  
  
- Dewey Ninet ¡Ravenclaw!  
  
- Jean Marcuse ¡Griffindor!  
  
- Zorted Vincent, ¡Hufflepuff! - y así continuo hasta   
  
- Black Anais - pronuncio la profesora McGonagall y Harry al escuchar el apellido no pudo evitar ponerse de pie de un salto para poder mirarla mejor  
  
- ¡¡Black!! Black, ¿dijo Black? - pregunto a sus amigos asombrado  
  
- si Harry - lo tiro Hermione de la manga de la túnica para que se sentara - dijo Black  
  
- pero..., pero Sirius dijo que era el ultimo de los Black  
  
- quizás es algún pariente lejano, una sobrina o algo así - comento Ron - o quizás es una coincidencia de nombre  
  
- ¿Sirius Black el asesino? - pregunto Lavender  
  
- si el y no es asesino - la miro amenazante Harry, luego dirigió su vista a la chica que se dirigía a la mesa de  
  
- ¡¡ Hufflepuff oh no!! - se lamento Seamus

.................................................................................................................

Holines... ok ok segire torturandolos con mis cap, qui esta el 4 y uno de mis favoritos. Queria dar las Gracias a Nelly Esp – Amsp14 – Angel310 – Princesa sakura – KagRin Adriana, por sus apoyos =) Grax y para ellos esta dedicado este capitulo

Cariños And Black


	5. El Trozo de Pintura

Capitulo 5 "El Trozo de Pintura"

Después de que Ron y Hermione dejaron a los alumnos de primero es sus dormitorios cada uno se retiro a su pieza, Harry encontró todo ordenado, y a Hedwig su lechuza que lo esperaba para saludarlo.  
  
- Harry mira aquí están tus libros, un caldero y un montón de paquetes, mi mamá te compro túnicas nuevas y una de gala color verde - contaba el pelirrojo mientras miraba los paquetes de la cama  
  
- Si mañana los mirare, ahora tengo mucho sueño - mientras se ponía el pijama - buenas noches Ron - y se metió en la cama, por fin se sentía en casa, por fin dormiría sin problemas y con una leve sonrisa cerro sus ojos  
  
Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño, se encontraba en el bosque prohibido apoyado en un árbol, el sabia que estaba esperando algo o a alguien, de entre las sombra de los árboles distinguió un encapuchado caminando directo a el, al principio pensó que era un Dementor y se puso en posición de ataque, pero noto que la figura solo paso por su lado, al encontrarse lateralmente esta le dedico una sonrisa, solo pudo ver sus labios ya que la capucha le tapaba hasta la nariz, esos labios le parecieron a los de una mujer y eran bastante normales.  
  
La mañana siguiente se despertó con un leve reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana, a pesar del sueño que tuvo no sintió ninguna molestia ni dolor así que no le tomo ninguna importancia. Noto que sus amigos comenzaban asomarse por entre las cortinas de sus camas, el ya se había levantado y venía saliendo de los baños con el pelo todo mojado  
  
- Buenos días Harry, listo para otro año de desagradable estudio - le saludo Dean Thomas tomando la toalla y dirigiéndose a los baños  
  
- hola Dean - contesto - ¿y Ron? - pregunto al resto  
  
- se levanto temprano dijo que tenia una cita con su destino y no ha regresado - contesto Neville aun somnoliento  
  
- A mi me parece que su destino tiene nombre de mujer - intervino Seamus saliendo de entre las cortinas de su cama  
  
- ¿Mujer? - pregunto Harry poniéndose sus pantalones - ¿Quién?  
  
- a mi me parece que es Hermione - comento Dean desde el baño  
  
- ¡Hermione! - dijo Harry sin poder creerlo - pero ellos son amigos, no creo que... - sintió como su estomago se encogía y un dolor se sentaba en el  
  
- ¿por que no Harry? Ellos son amigo desde primero y Hermione esta muy bonita -lo interrumpió Neville  
  
- ¿ho acaso a ti te gusta Hermione, Harry? - pregunto Seamus en tono burlón  
  
- a mi... he... no... claro que no, ella en mi amiga - dijo tratando de poner su vos lo mas convincente posible  
  
En ese momento apareció Ron en el dormitorio  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas? - le pregunto Harry algo molesto por la conversación anterior  
  
- eh... fui a... dar un paseo por los terrenos, me sentía un poco ahogado - contesto sin darle mucha importancia  
  
- ¿tu solo? - le pregunto mirándolo con duda 

- si... ¡haa! Hermione quiere hablar contigo, te esta esperando abajo - y tomando su toalla se dirigió a los baños, Harry lo miro con el ceño fruncido por alguna razón la respuesta de su amigo no le pareció nada verdadera, termino de vestirse y bajo La sala común estaba desierta, solo Hermione sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea  
  
- Buenos días - lo saludo ella con una enorme sonrisa  
  
- Buenos días - le contesto el - ¿porque tan temprano despierta? - pregunto sentándose a su lado  
  
- la profesora McGonagall deseaba hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó en el tren - le contesto la chica -  
  
- ¿y bien de que quieres hablar conmigo? - pregunto Harry algo impaciente  
  
- sobre esto - y le mostró un saquito  
  
- lindo saquito ¿que tiene?  
  
- Un anillo que misteriosamente llego a mi mano y que tiene el nombre de tu madre grabado  
  
- ¡ha! Bueno... yo te lo coloque en el dedo cuando estabas inconsciente - contesto tratado de no darle importancia - pensé que mi madre te podría proteger mientras estuvieras lejos de mi - la chica no contesto se quedo con la boca abierta ante la respuesta de su amigo - Hermione - continuo el chico mirando al techo - yo no quería que te pasara nada malo, se que fue mi culpa lo que te paso y de verdad lo siento mucho, me sentí muy inútil en no peder protegerte como debía hacerlo, lo siento es que yo...  
  
- Harry no fue tu culpa - lo interrumpió poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico el que sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo - yo fui la de la idea del hechizó y jamás te dejaría solo, aunque mi vida estuviera en peligro - y finalizo con una sonrisa  
  
- Gracias Hermione  
  
- Ahora toma - le entrego el saquito - esto es tuyo es mejor que lo guardes bien, y así algún día se lo puedas dar a alguien especial  
  
- Mmm... - pensó Harry, saco el anillo del saquito lo miro por un rato y luego - no, por ahora quiero que tu lo tengas - y lo puso en el dedo de la niña - quiero que este anillo te proteja tal como mi madre me protegió a mi y por favor nunca te lo saques  
  
- ¡Hoo! Harry - y la chica se abalanzo con los ojos cristalinos hacía él en un gran y fuerte abraso, justo en el momento en que alumnos de las diferentes casa comenzaban a aparecer y algunos al verlos reían tontamente así que se separaron rápidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas  
  
- ¿bajamos a desayunar? - anuncio su llegada Ron  
  
Al entrara al comedor la tormenta se había ido a otra parte, aunque el techo seguía teniendo un aspecto muy triste, caminaron por el pasillo hasta su mesa pero antes de sentarse  
  
- Ron, Hermione - los llamo McGonagall - los horarios repártanlos y le entrego a cada uno la columna de papeles  
  
- Yo reparto los de cuarto a séptimo - le informo Hermione  
  
- Bien  
  
Comenzaron a repartir los horarios mientras Harry tomaba unas tostadas escuchando como Seamus inventaba pretextos para ir a las clases de los de 5º  
  
- Hermione que lindo el anillo - le comento Parvati  
  
- Ho!! Si es un regalo - le contesto Hermione entregándole su horario  
  
- ¿un regalo, de quien? - pregunto Lavender picadamente  
  
- de un amigo - dijo sin darle importancia y entregándole su horaria ella  
  
- ¿Qué amigo? - pregunto Ron sorprendido  
  
- aquí tienes tu horario Ron - le dijo como que no escucho la pregunta - ¿ya terminaste de repartir el resto? - entregándole el horario a Harry  
  
- Si - contesto el sentándose al lado de Harry - Un amigo, ¿la oíste Harry? Desde cuando Hermione tiene amigos que no conocemos y que le regalen anillos, buff - bufo enojado, Harry no contesto se limito a mirar su horario  
  
- Hoy no está mal, afuera toda la mañana - dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario- Herbología con los de Hufflepuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas... Maldita sea!, seguimos teniéndola con los de Slytherin... ¿has sabido algo de Hagrid?  
  
- no, debe estar en alguna misión de la orden  
  
- ¿Cuándo tenemos DCAO? - pregunto Hermione sentándose al otro lado de Harry  
  
- te diré si me dices el nombre de tu amiguito - contesto Ron. Hermione solo lo miro severamente  
  
- ¿y tu horario? - pregunto Harry para cambiar de tema  
  
- me quede sin horario - contesto - me prestas el tuyo - Harry movió la cabeza y ella lo tomo - tendremos que esperar hasta el jueves para saber quien es el nuevo profesor  
  
- "go che quieñ e"- contesto Ron comiendo una gran tostada Harry y Hermione lo miraron esperando que siguiera hablando  
  
- ¿y bien? ¿Quién es? - Pregunto Hermione  
  
- no hasta que me digas quien te pidió matrimonio - al escuchar estas palabras Harry escupió su jugo de calabaza y Hermione frunció el ceño fulminando a Ron con la mirada  
  
- yo no... - tosió Harry- dijo, no creo que su amigo le haya dado el anillo por ese motivo  
  
- ¿de que estas hablando Ron? - Hermione estaba realmente enojada - por supuesto que no me pidió matrimonio, tengo muy claro que esta persona no siente nada por mí, es solo un amigo  
  
- entonces ¿porque te dio una argolla? -  
  
- porque... - busco una buena excusa mientras Harry la miraba con expectación de escuchar su respuesta - porque es un símbolo y además no te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti - y terminando se paro de la mesa y se encamino a la puerta con la vista del pelirrojo clavada en su espalda, Harry se paro  
  
- mejor que vaya a ver como esta - y se encamino tras de ella encontrándola en un pasillo desiertos  
  
- ¡Hermione! - la llamo, ella iba con los ojos cristalinos - lo siento no quise causarte problemas  
  
- tu no eres Harry, es él, no entiendo porque se puso as  
  
- ni yo, pero si lo deseas puedes guardar el anillo para evitar problemas

- no, a mi me gusta y no porque a él le moleste tengo que sacármelo  
  
- como tu digas...eh... voy a buscar a Ron al comedor, nos vemos en clases - y comenzó a caminar  
  
Al doblar en uno de los pasillos, algo le llamo la atención, lo que hizo que se detuviera y acercara para ver mejor. Draco Malfoy se encontraba apoyado en la pared con una corbata de Hufflepuff con la que jugaba divertido Harry tuvo el impulso de acercarse pero prefirió evitar problemas y continuo su camino. Al entrar al comedor pudo ver a Ron dirigirse junto a otros chicos a la mesa de Hufflepuff, Harry se les acerco  
  
- ¿a donde van? - les pregunto  
  
- a darle la bienvenida a la alumna nueva - contesto Dean  
  
- seriamos mal educados si no nos presentamos - afirmo Seamus  
  
- chicos tendrán que dárselas de galán en otro momento - los detuvo Lavender - tenemos 10 minutos para llegar a Herbología con los de Hufflepuff  
  
- y que tristeza, nos toca con los de 6º no con los de 5º - dijo Parvati burlonamente  
  
- 10 minutos Harry, nuestros libros - Ron se hecho a correr seguido de Harry  
  
Al llegar a los invernaderos y entrar en ellos se apresuraron a dirigirse junto a Hermione que conversaba con Terry Boot quien los saludo y luego se retiro  
  
- ¿Terry? el es tu nuevo amigo - la interrogo Ron  
  
- No Ron y si sigues con ese tema no te hablo nunca mas en mi vida - se corrió dejando a Harry entre ambos  
  
- Chicos puedo compartir mesa con ustedes - era Susan Bones  
  
- Claro - contesto Hermione y comenzaron a sacarle el veneno a las manicactus, luego de extraer una botella entera de veneno la profesora Sprout les mando como tarea un ensayo de 10 pergaminos de las propiedades y efectos del veneno  
  
- No puede ser, no llevamos ni 24 horas en Hogwarts y ya tenemos deberes - se quejo Ron  
  
- Ron por favor ¿que esperabas?, vacaciones todo el año - le critico Hermione  
  
- no es mala idea - comento Ron caminando por los terrenos así la cabaña de Hagrid  
  
- Buenos días queridos alumnos - los saludo la profesora Grubbly Plank - para empezar con algo entretenido estudiaremos solo animales alados este semestre y les tengo una sorpresa, por favor los Slytherin acérquense mas para que puedan verlos, estos son Pegazos familiares de los unicornios tiene grandes poderes...  
  
Después de 2 horas  
  
- estuvo muy buena la clase de hoy ¿no? - comento Hermione - quien diría que los pegazos puedan volar a tal velocidad y que con una pluma de sus alas puedas hacer tantos hechizos y pociones - pero se detuvo ante la mirada de Ron - ¿Qué?

- Como que ¿Qué? ¿No extrañas a Hagrid? - le reclamo el pelirrojo  
  
- he, claro que si, pero bueno... yo solo digo que... - trato de argumentar la muchacha  
  
- no te preocupes Hermione se a lo que te refieres - la calmo Harry mientras caminaban a la torre para dejar sus libros  
  
Al entrar en la torre pudieron ver a la profesora McGonagall que retaba a un niño por haber soltado una bomba apestosa en el dormitorio de las chicas de primero  
  
- Potter, Weasley - los llamo en cuanto los vio cruzar el retrato - necesito hablar con ustedes síganme - los guió a una de las mesas de un rincón - este año como ya deben de saber tenemos que elegir un nuevo equipo de Quidditch para Griffyndor y dado que ustedes son los únicos que pertenecen al equipo les toca este noble deber, he fijado como día para las pruebas este sábado a las 11:00 así que los espero en el campo - se levanto de la mesa - además tenemos que elegir al nuevo capitán - y guiñándole un ojo a Harry desapareció por el retrato  
  
- bien hecho Harry, es mas que seguro que McGonagall te deja como capitán, ¿te imaginas? - le palmeo la espalda su amigo mientras Harry pensaba ¿yo capitán?  
  
- que paso chicos - pregunto Hermione  
  
- Harry será el nuevo capitán de Griffyndor  
  
Lo que pasa en que McGonagall ya nos pidió que el sábado eligiéramos a los nuevos jugadores del equipo y también tendremos que elegir al capitán - aclaro Harry  
  
- haa...pero es obvio que serás tu Harry, eres perfecto para el puesto - le apoyo Hermione mientras caminaban al comedor para almorzar  
  
Mientras iban por el pasillo se toparon con Anais la chica nueva quien caminaba directo a ellos rodeada de muchachos de las distintas casas y cursos, al encontrarse frente se acerco a Harry y lo saludo  
  
- Hola Harry soy Anais Black es un placer conocerte - le estiro la mano la que Harry estrecho sin poder entender  
  
- Hola - saludo Harry, Ron le pego con un codazo para que lo presentara - el es Ron Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger - la chica estrecho la manos de ambos mientras Ron la miraba con la boca abierta, Hermione miro con desconfianza  
  
- Bien, me tengo que retirar a mi sala común, fue un placer conocerlos chicos, y nos veremos muy pronto Harry Potter - y dando vueltas en sus talones comenzó a caminar, en eso Harry tuvo la idea  
  
- ¡Anais! - la llamo - la chica se detuvo y se giro - ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
- claro dime  
  
- ¿tienes tu algo que ver con Sirius Black? - ante la pregunta de Harry los murmullos aparecieron entre los alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento en el pasillo, muchos miraban a Anais y luego a Harry  
  
- ¿ha dicho Sirius Black? ¿Ese no en el hombre que escapo de Azkaban?  
  
- Si el mortifago que mato a 12 Muggle y un mago  
  
En ese momento todos dirigieron la mirada a Anais la que mostró una sonrisa muy amplia en su bello rostro  
  
- te has demorado un poco en preguntármelo Harry, pensé que te interesaba mas tu Padrino - y con esto los murmullos aumentaron, Harry solo la miraba con asombro ¿como sabia ella que Sirius era su padrino? - y dirigiéndoles una ultima sonrisa desapareció entre la gente que no paraba de hablar  
  
- ¿que quiso decir con eso? - Hermione decidió hablar  
  
- ¿como sabe que era tu padrino? - pregunto Ron  
  
- no lo se, pero algo tiene que ver ella con Sirius y hay que averiguarlo - respondió Harry y comenzaron a caminar al comedor que estaba lleno con todos los alumnos que regresaban de su primera mañana de clases  
  
- chicos por aquí - los llamo Ginny - ¿como estuvo la mañana?  
  
- Pudo ser peor - contesto Ron - por lo menos los Slytherin estuvieron tranquilos y Malfoy apenas y hablo  
  
- Eso es muy raro, algo le pasa a Malfoy porque después de lo del tren ni siquiera nos miro - dijo Hermione tomando uno de los platos  
  
- Hermione eso no es raro, es fantástico, significa que Malfoy por fin se dio cuenta que no puede contra nosotros  
  
- Ho que algo trama, hoy en la mañana lo vi... - Harry comenzó a contarles pero fue interrumpido  
  
- Harry es cierto que Black se acerco a saludarte en el pasillo - le pregunto Seamus sentándose enfrente de él  
  
- ¿Quién?... - pregunto preocupado y luego de acordarse a quien se refería - ¡ha! Ella, si  
amigo y que esperas para invitarla a una cita, si se acerco es claro que le gustas - lo insito Dean  
  
- Hee... - iba a comenzar a hablar cuando Hermione dejo caer su tenedor tan fuerte que todos la miraron  
  
- no hay otro tema en esta mesa que no sea esa chica - reclamo  
  
- solo era una sugerencia - dijo Dean tomando su tenedor un poco molesto  
  
- ¿que clase tienen ahora? - pregunto Ginny tratando de calmar el ambiente  
  
- mmm... Transformaciones - contesto Ron  
  
Al terminar el almuerzo y recoger sus libros en la torre se dirigieron a la clase de transformación en la sala los esperaba la profesora McGonagall en su escritorio  
  
- pasen, pasen tomen asiento - les indico a los estudiantes que entraban, - bienvenidos a un año mas de clases, como ustedes deben saber este año nos empezamos a preparar para los éxtasis que tendrán que rendir el próximo año y aunque transformaciones es un materia obligatoria durante los 7 años en Hogwarts este año pueden elegir tomar Transformaciones avanzadas según la vocación que deseen realizar una ves terminen sus estudios aquí - todos se miraban con gran ansias - así que bien saquen sus libros y ábranlos en el capitulo 3 hoy en pesaremos la transformación de objetos a plantas  
  
La clase fue muy interesante y junto con Hermione, Harry fue el único en lograr un cactus perfecto y para sorpresa de todos lo hizo en menos tiempo y al primer intento, al salir del aula se encaminaron a la sala común a dejar sus cosas  
  
- pero Harry lo lograste en el primer intento - le dijo Hermione - de verdad que no estuviste estudiando en vacaciones  
  
- no Hermione, es verdad solo hice lo que McGonagall nos indicaba y listo - contesto el  
  
- bueno Harry eso quiere decir que tus poderes están creciendo por fin - le explico Hermione  
  
- ¿mis poderes están creciendo? de que estas hablando Hermione solo fue un poco de suerte  
  
- si claro lo que tu digas - contesto - voy a la biblioteca los veo luego - y se alejo  
  
- ¿que le pasa? - pregunto Harry  
  
- no lo se, sabes como es ella, mientras no se vaya a encontrar con ese amigo que le regala anillos esta todo bien  
  
- melena de león - y el retrato se abrió dejando ver la sala común llena de estudiantes  
  
- Harry, Harry - lo llamaba Colin - entrare al equipo entrene todo el verano y estoy listo  
  
- Primero tienes que pasar las pruebas que te pondremos - le comento Ron sentándose junto a el  
  
- Si lo se y te aseguro que seré el mejor golpeador que haya habido en todo Hogwarts  
  
- Harry, Hedwig te esta esperando en tu cama con una nota - le informo Dean que acababa de aparecer por las escaleras. Harry se puso de pie y subió las escaleras al entrar en la habitación encontró a Hedwig en su cama tomo el sobre y saco lo que parecía el trozo de una pintura en tela, lo dio vuelta y en ella ley  
  
"No es casualidad que yo este aqu  
  
Harry se quedo con la boca abierta, volvió a mirar al trozo de la pintura, era un paisaje muy lindo y en una esquina del trozo se podía ver la cumbre de una montaña sus colores eran hermosos Harry volvió a leer le mensaje ¿de quien era? ¿Qué significaba? Decidió que necesitaba mostrárselo a alguien experto en esos temas tomo el sobre y el trozo de retrato, lo guardo en su bolsillo y salio del dormitorio. Estaba abarrotado de estudiantes, se dirigió a la mesa donde Ron regañaba a unos alumnos de segundo por poner plumas explosivas en la mochila de las chicas  
  
- Ven esta insignia, me conocen, Soy PREFECTO y puedo hacer de esta la peor semana que hayan tenido en Hogwarts si no...  
  
- ¡Ron!  
  
- ... se empiezan a comportar como deben y espero no tener que repetírselos - finalizo Ron  
  
- ¡hey Ron!  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¿Hermione, llego?  
  
- No, se supone que me tendría que estar ayudando con estos diablos - reclamo el pelirrojo tomando un montón de varitas de broma - incluso lejos de Hogwarts mis hermanos siguen ocasionando problemas, mira - le mostró una bolsa que decía Envió especial Sortilegios Weasley. Harry lo miro y sonri  
  
- Voy a buscar a Hermione - y empezó a caminar hacía el retrato de la señora gorda pero entes de salir - Ron  
  
- ¿Qué? - le contesto irritado recogiendo un libro que mordía  
  
- te estas pareciendo a Percy - le grito antes de desaparecer para evitar que el libro que le tiro su amigo se estrellara en su cabeza  
  
Emprendió el camino al único lugar seguro donde Hermione estaría, a la biblioteca, al entrar en ella busco con la mirada a su amiga y pudo notar su cabeza sumergida en un libro en la mesa mas alejada de la gente, cuando empezó a caminar así ella algo lo distrajo  
  
- Hola Harry - le saludo una muchacha de cabellos negros y bellos ojos  
  
- Hola Cho - le saludo el  
  
- ¿Como pasaste el verano?  
  
- Bien gracias - le contesto el, de alguna manera lo único que quería era que la conversación terminara luego - eh voy a buscar un libro...  
  
- Sabes supe que Griffyndor tiene que armar el equipo completo, ¿si quieres te puedo ayudar en la selección? - lo interrumpi  
  
- Si como digas, pero ahora me tengo que ir a...  
  
- Oh bien ¿donde nos encontramos?  
  
- ¿Donde que? - pregunto Harry que no prestaba atención a la conversación por mirar a Hermione la que ya había notado su presencia  
  
- la selección para el nuevo quipo de Griffyndor  
  
- a si, el sábado a las 11  
  
- ok entonces hasta el sábado  
  
- si adiós - y se encamino a la mesa, tomo asiento junto a Hermione que lo miraba extrañada y cuando se disponía a hablar él la paro con un gesto en la mano - después de todo lo de Cedrig, el beso y la cita me di cuenta que no es para nada lo que yo pensaba - hizo una pausa mirando por donde había desaparecido Cho - de todos modos quiero mostrarte algo y que me des tu opinión - saco el sobre y se lo entrego mientras la niña lo miraba su cara de asombro aumentaba - lo recibí hace unos minutos ¿que dices?  
  
- seguro que es de una pintura - siguió examinándolo - parece que se lo sacaron a un cuadro para mandártelo  
  
- si eso lo se, pero mira lo que dice atrás  
  
- No es casualidad que yo este aquí - repitió en voz alta - Harry es alguien de Hogwarts ves este aquí debe de ser alguien que te conoce - se preocupo la chica  
  
- ¿Reconoces la letra Hermione?  
  
- No jamás la había visto y el sobre es un sobre ordinario ¿Cómo llego a tus manos?  
  
- Hedwig la trajo  
  
- Hedwig o sea que eso lo confirma, la persona que te lo envió tomo a Hedwig de la lechusería sabiendo que es tuya - la chica siguió mirando el papel mientas mordía su labio inferior, Harry la miraba fijamente cuando se dio cuenta se ruborizo y desvió la mirada al libro que tenia en su mesa  
  
- ¿porque me miras así? - le pregunto un poco molesta  
  
porque ... - Harry dudo un poco antes de contestar - porque me gusta como muerdes tus labios cuando piensas - y sintió el calor del rubor en su cara, Hermione no contesto luego de un minuto de incomodo silencio donde ninguno de los dos se miro  
  
- ya son las 6 ¿vamos a cenar? - pregunto muy tímidamente  
  
- como tu digas Hermy - tomo el sobre y lo guardo en el bolsillo mientras ella lo miraba extrañado  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- ¿Como me llamaste?  
  
- Hermy ¿por que?  
  
- Nunca me has dicho así, de hecho nunca me han llamado así aquí, solo lo hacen mis padre y Hagrid por lo de su hermano  
  
- si te molesta no lo volveré a hacer, pero me parece bonito  
  
- No esta bien, eh... ¿vamos?  
  
Y se encaminaron al comedor, por los pasillos se veían estudiantes que iban en grupos comentando su primer día de clases, de entre ellos apareció Ron paresia molesto  
  
- ¿donde te habías metido? - le pregunto a Hermione  
  
- hola Ron, si yo también estaba buscándote - le contesto ella de mala manera  
  
- sabes lo que hicieron esos chicos Abercrombie y Zeller en la sala común y yo tuve que arreglar todo solo - dijo la ultima palabra lentamente  
  
- hoo... lo siento pero estaba estudiando  
  
- ¡ha! Pero podrías avísame si te desapareces en caso que te necesite  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy el que paso por su lado sin antes decir alguna pesadez  
  
- ¡oh hay viene Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico y sus asquerosos amigos  
  
- no le hagas caso Harry - lo paro Hermione - no caigas en su juego  
  
- eso Potter hazle caso a tu sangre sucia - se burlo Malfoy y Harry sin poder contenerse y tan rápido como pudo saco su varita y tomo a Malfoy por el cuellos de su túnica  
  
- ¡jamás vuelvas a llamarla así, entendiste, nunca más! - le grito en la cara mientras Ron lo tiraba de la manga para separarlo y Hermione miraba preocupada, en cuanto Malfoy se pudo soltar de Harry llamo a Crabble y Goyle con la mano y se dirigieron a su mesa  
  
- ¿por que hiciste eso Harry? -le pregunto Ginny que se había acercado a ver que era lo que pasaba  
  
Harry no contesto solo miro a Hermione y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la mesa se sentó y empezó a comer sin decir palabra, ni el entendía el porque de su reacción, siempre había querido mucho a Hermione y la había defendido varias veces de Malfoy pero esa vez había sido distinto, no soporto que Malfoy la tratara mal.


	6. El Beso

Capitulo 6 "El Beso"

El martes pasó sin ningún problema, dio paso al miércoles donde las clases estuvieron muy pesadas y cada vez les daban más trabajo hasta llegar el jueves.  
  
- Harry, Harry - Harry sintió un peso caer en su cabeza - vamos Harry son las 8:00 y tenemos que desayunar  
  
Harry se enderezo y saco la toalla de su cara Seamus se la había tirado mientras se terminaba de vestir, Harry se enderezo, tomo su toalla y se dirigió al baño. Al terminar de vestirse bajaron a la sala común donde Hermione los esperaba junto con Ginny, cuando llegaron a su lado  
  
- Harry puedo hablar contigo un momento - le pregunto tímidamente Ginny  
  
- si dime - le contesto el sin mayor importancia  
  
- puede ser a solas - dijo ella sin levantar la vista  
  
- ho claro - miro interrogativamente a sus amigos que le devolvieron la misma mirada y siguió a la chica al fondo de la sala - y bien dime - le pregunto una vez estuvieron acomodados  
  
- solo quería saber si tu y Cho están saliendo o lago por el estilo - Harry la miro sin entender la pregunta - digo... porque ayer cuando les comentaba a mis amigas que me gustaría hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch ella interrumpió la conversación y dijo que eso lo decidía ella, que ella tomaría las pruebas ¿es cierto?  
  
- No, claro que no Ginny - Harry sonrió al ver la cara de aflicción de la niña - ella me ofreció su ayuda y yo la acepte pero la decisión es de Ron y mía  
  
- Oh que alivio, porque también dijo que no dejaría a chicas en el equipo - sonri  
  
- Te aseguro Ginny que si eres tan buena como tus hermanos estarás en el equipo, así que entrena duro y el sábado me muestras si te mereces el puesto - y acto seguido le paso su mano por la mejilla, la chica se ruborizo y de un salto se levanto y se fue  
  
- ¿Se puede saber que fue eso? - pregunto Hermione por la espalda de Harry ¿qué fue que? - Pregunto Harry dándose vueltas para mirarla  
  
- eso Harry, lo de la manito  
  
- solo un gesto de apoyo y cariño ¿por que?  
  
- Porque tu sabes que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de ti y le estas dando falsas ilusiones además... además - titubeo la muchacha por los nervios  
  
- Además que Hermione - Harry pudo ver el nerviosismo de la muchacha  
  
- ¡O nada! - se quejo la chica y salio hacía el retrato  
  
- ¿Qué le paso a Hermione? - le pregunto Ron acercándose  
  
- no lo se - sonrió Harry pero en realidad pudo notar la gota de celos que se reflejo en Hermione  
  
Se encaminaron al gran comedor para tomar su desayuno, al llegar la mesa de Griffyndor estaba repleta de estudiantes y Ginny al ver llegar a los muchachos se puso roja y bajo su vista, Hermione solo le hecho a Harry una mirada fulminante y siguió desayunando

- ¿con que empezamos hoy? - pregunto Harry. Ron miro su horario y lo dejo en la mesa boca abajo  
  
- no arruinemos nuestro desayuno con malas noticias - comento Ron  
  
- espera - dijo Harry asiendo un gesto de pensar - ¿doble de pociones con Slytherin?  
  
- Si, y eso me preocupa, por alguna extraña razón Malfoy a estado muy tranquilo y eso - se estremeció - me asusta, lo único bueno es DCAO después del almuerzo  
  
- Genial podremos saber quien es el nuevo profesor - comento Hermione sin mirarlos  
  
- Como aun no lo saben - los interrumpió Dean sentándose junto a Ron - es el profesor Lupin  
  
- ¡¡¡Lupin!!! - repitieron Harry y Hermione a coro y luego miraron a Ron  
  
- me hizo prometer no decírselos - se encogió de hombros  
  
- quiero verlo - se levanto del asiento pero Hermione lo paro  
  
- tenemos clases Harry  
  
- aun faltan 20 minutos - le aviso Ron poniéndose de pie - ¿vamos? - Harry asistió con la cabeza y se dirigieron al aula de DCAO  
  
Al llegar entraron a la sala que estaba extrañamente vacía, solo algunos objetos y libros en el escritorio se dirigieron a la puerta que daría al dormitorio del profesor y antes de golpear la puerta se abrió dando la pasada al profesor Dumblemore  
  
- buenos días señor Potter, Señor Weasley - saludo amablemente el profesor  
  
- buenos días profesor - saludaron a coro  
  
- Lupin me parece que tienes dos jóvenes visitas - el profesor Lupin apareció en la espalda del director  
  
- Hola Harry, Hola Ron - y con un gesto en la mano les indico que pasaran  
  
- Harry me gustaría que pasaras por mi oficina el sábado por la tarde para conversar sobre tus clases de Occlumency  
  
- Es necesario que siga tomando esas clase  
  
- Sabes que si Harry, es un gran método de defensa así que sin reproches. Bien yo los dejo, que tengan un buen día - y se retiro de la sala  
  
- Pasen chicos - los invito Lupin - ¿Cómo han estado?  
  
- Bien supongo, nada de sueño, nada de dolor en la cicatriz - dijo Harry sentándose en una silla - ¿porque no me dijiste que vendrías ha hacer clases a Hogwarts?  
  
- Era una sorpresa, Dumblemore me ofreció el puesto este año y después de hacer ciertos arreglos acepte, además así podré estar mas cerca de ti y asegurarme que las aventurillas desaparezcan- les sonri  
  
- Yo cumplí con mi palabra - se defendió Ron - pero como mi amigo tiene complejo de detective lo averiguo  
  
- Lo supe por casualidad - le dirigió a Ron una mirada tosca - de todos modos me alegra que estés aquí - bajo la vista al suelo - necesitaba la compañía del ultimo merodeador  
  
- Vamos Harry - se acerco Lupin y le paso el brazo por el hombro - sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, bueno excepto en luna llena - le sonrió - además te tengo un regalo solo si tu quieres aceptarlo  
  
- Mm.. - dudo Harry - depende que es - y le sonri  
  
- Toma - le entrego un sobre - velo por ti mismo - Harry saco el pergamino y ley

_Tutoría Legal  
  
El ministerio de Magia le entrega la tutoría Legal temporal de Harry Jame Potter Evans a Ramus C. Lupin Scriber, por un año, periodo que falta para el cumplimiento legal de la mayoría de edad del menor mencionado, si durante este periodo algún familiar sanguíneo reclama tutoría este documento quedara invalido  
  
Mafalda Hopkirk Departamento de moderación de la brujería en menores de edad Ministerio de Magia  
_  
- Lupin - dijo el chico afligido - ¿estas seguro que no tengo más familiares que los Dursley? - Lupin ri  
  
- seguro Harry, así que no te preocupes, y que dices ¿me aceptas? - pregunto Lupin como cuando un niño pide un favor

- claro que si te acepta Lupin, Harry tendría que estar loco para oponerse - interrumpió Ron que paresia muy emocionado pero al notar que su euforia provoco miradas de interrogación agrego - dijo... quizás, Harry ¿Qué dices? - termino preguntando a su amigo  
  
- no se - dudo Harry sin mirar a Lupin - podrás con la responsabilidad, tendrás que aguantar mis escapadas, reclamos de los profesores, visitas a la enfermería sin mencionar mis enfrentamientos con Voldemort  
  
- y una que otra pelea con Malfoy - agrego su amigo  
  
- mmm... si lo pones de ese punto de vista en realidad es mucho problema - siguió el juego Lupin - mejor llamo al ministerio y rechazo la tutoría quizás te destinen algún otro profesor de Hogwarts - miro a Harry con malicia - McGonagall o Snape - la ultima palabra la dijo muy despacio disfrutando la cara que ponían lo chicos  
  
- ¡no! - lo paro Harry - claro que me encantaría que fueras mi tutor, no pude pedir mejor persona que tu - se paro y ante la sorpresa de Lupin le estrecho un abrazo - siempre me has apoyado cuando lo he necesitado como en tercero, fuiste el único que creyó en mi y siempre estas pendiente de lo que hago, además eres la única persona que mantiene vivo el recuerdo de mis padres aparte de ser mi profesor favorito y un gran amigo  
  
- gracias Harry  
  
- que lindo, pero lastima que la idea que en 10 minutos tenemos Pociones me llega a la mente - se paro Ron - es mejor que nos vayamos si no la primera misión de Lupin como tu tutor será enfrentar a Snape, se imaginan a Snape ante un Hombre Lobo - y ante la imagen Ron rió - OH por favor Lupin pide mi tutoría también - y los tres rieron  
  
Al llegar a las mazmorras vieron a los de Slytherin esperando fuera del aula, Malfoy estaba apoyado en la pared y al ver a Harry sonrió maliciosamente  
  
- vaya Potter hasta que lograste que el licántropo amigo tuyo volviera a Hogwarts ¿Qué hiciste? Llorarle a Dumblemore  
  
- cállate Malfoy - contesto Harry cortante  
  
- ¡oh que miedo! ¿Qué harás Potter? Atacar con tu ejercito  
  
- no Malfoy nosotros atacamos a magos, no a hurones saltarines - contesto Ron y al recordar ese incidente se noto un leve rubor en las mejillas de Malfoy  
  
- vaya Weasley tu lengua sigue larga después de lo de ayer  
  
- ¿ayer? De que hablas Malfoy - le pregunto Harry acercándose amenazadoramente a Malfoy el que noto su ingenuidad y sonrió notablemente  
  
- si tienes algún problema Weasley mi familia puede emplearte como un elfo - Draco entro en el aula dejando a Ron en el pasillo muy confundido  
  
- de que diablos esta hablando - dijo molesto mirando por donde había entrado Draco  
  
- déjalo Ron, solo te esta molestando - cometo Harry y tomando al chico por el codo lo entro en el aula caminaron a sus asientes habituales lejos del pupitre del profesor sacaron sus libros y materiales de trabajo, en eso aparece Hermione sentándose al otro lado de Harry muy nerviosa  
  
- ¿que te pasa? - le pregunto el y ella le entrego el diario "El Profeta" en el que ley  
  
_Traidores en el Ministerio  
  
Después de una exhaustiva investigación los aurores y ministerios reconocieron haber logrado dar con los nombres de varios magos y brujas que han traicionado al mundo mágico y al ministerio de Magia sirviendo al que no debe ser nombrado como mortifagos y espías, han sido llevado a Azkaban Félix Reading, Robert Pants, Calvin Perfumo y Dana Calfee quienes fueron condenado por pasar información al lado oscuro y su mayor prueba fue el descubrimiento de la marca tenebrosa en sus brazos.  
Quienes fueron despedidos por sospecha fueron Jane Grinder y Arthur Weasley y aunque asta ahora o se han encontrado pruebas para acusarlos y enviarlos a Azkaban deberán enfrentar un juicio el 30 de septiembre ante el tribunal de magia._  
  
Al terminar de leer el artículo Harry no pudo evitar la cara de asombro  
  
- tenemos que hablar con Dumblemore, el tiene que saber que paso en realidad  
  
- ya he ido a hablar con el, me a dicho que estemos tranquilos - contesto ella en un susurro sacando sus libros  
  
- ¿que estas leyendo? - le pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
- ¡nada! - Contesto exaltado Harry y guardo rápido el periódico- ya sabes Rita Skeeter y mis romances  
  
- sus romances, señor Potter, no nos interesa en esta clase - lo interrumpió por la espalda Snape - ahora si su celebridad me lo permite quisiera comenzar mi clase - y echándole una mirada aterradora siguió hacia la parte delantera de la sala - poción del Mandato - pronuncio bien alto - quien me puede hablar sobre esta poción - miro a toda la clase - otra persona que no sea la señorita Granger - dijo al ver la mano de Hermione en alto - bien señorita hable  
  
- La poción Mandato es la alternativa de la maldición imperius, dura aproximadamente 30 minutos y su componente principal es el Caro melaza, planta que crece en el valle de la luna al sur de Inglaterra, se diferencia de la maldición en que la persona recuerda todo lo que a pasado - al terminar de hablar Snape solo la miro y continuo  
  
- Abran sus libros en el capitulo 3 y después de leer los ingredientes comienzan a prepararlas - mientras que caminaban la mano de Hermione se volvió a alzar en el aire - dígame señorita Granger  
  
- no merezco punto por mi explicación  
  
- los merecería si su explicación hubiera sido completa pero solo me dijo lo que cualquier mago sabe  
  
Dos horas después Slytherin salio ganando 50 puntos  
  
- ese maldito Snape ponerle a Malfoy 20 puntos por tener los ingredientes listos primeros  
  
- ¿y a mí? - Hermione estaba de verdad muy enojada - lo que cualquier mago sabe, si claro entonces porque no lo dijo algún Slytherin  
  
- ya tranquila Hermione - la abrazo Ron - nosotros sabemos que tu eres la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, ese Snape, nos la pagara ya veras  
  
Harry al ver a Ron abrazado de Hermione no pudo evitar una gran rabia, pero ¿Por qué? Si ellos son sus amigos, pero no pudo evitar sentir ganas de separarlos y sentirse de muy mal humor, no le gustaba que ellos tuvieran esa confianza  
  
- vamos al almuerzo estoy muriendo de hambre - ofreció Ron y caminaron hacia el comedor que estaba repleto de estudiantes se sentaron y sirvieron un gran plato cada uno  
  
- ¡oh dios mío! - se escucho a dos chicas correr así la mesa de Griffyndor sentándose frente al trío - por dios es Harry Potter  
  
- y mira Ron y Hermione - dijo la segunda niña que era rubia, el trío se miro entre ellos interrogante y luego las miraron  
  
- si creo que esos somos nosotros - rió Ron  
  
- ¡hola! mi nombre es Elisa soy de Hufflepuff - saludo una niñita de pelo negro ondulado, su carita era muy tierna - y ella es Ninet de Ravenclaw - mostrando a la rubia  
  
- mucho gusto - saludo Hermione  
  
- oh Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts es un gran honor, lamento no estar en tu casa - saludo con toda cortesía la chica rubia  
  
- eh gracias, supongo - dijo Hermione cohibida  
  
- Ron un placer conocerte también, a mi me gusta mucho el ajedrez mágico, tengo mi propio tablero - ante la sorpresa Ron solo estrecho la mano de la chica morena - quizás podamos jugar algún día  
  
- Si claro - contesto sin quitar la cara de asombro - cuando quieres  
  
- Harry queríamos decirte que eres nuestro héroe y que cuando seamos grande nos gustaría ser como tu para luchar contra el mal y los magos que quieran dominar el mundo mágico - Harry solo las miraba, no entendía muy bien a la niñas porque hablaban demasiado rápido pero agradeci  
  
- Hermione es verdad que eres la novia de Harry, por que si lo eres no importa, pero si no lo eres nos encantaría que Harry saliera con nosotros a dar un paseo ahora - pregunto Elisa tan rápido que no dio tiempo que Hermione contestara cuando ya estaban cada una tomada de un brazo de Harry y ante la cara de asombro de Harry Ron entallo en risas que tuvo que evitar el caerse de la silla mientras Harry miraba en forma de suplica a Hermione  
  
- Lo siento chicas - hablo Hermione tratando a toda costa de no reír y poniendo cara seria - mi novio y yo tenemos clases en 15 minutos , pero si lo desean me avisan y yo se lo presto uno de estos días  
  
- Oh gracias Hermione - y dándole cada una un beso en la mejilla a Harry salieron del salón, Ron no dejaba de reír hasta que sin darse cuenta dio vuelta su jugo de calabaza, Hermione también hecho a reír ante la cara de asombro y enojo de Harry  
  
- No se que les parece tan gracioso, eso no fue divertido Hermy, tendré a esas niñas pegadas a mi todo el tiempo  
  
- Vaya Harry ahora tendrás tu propio grupo de Fans y admiradoras - comento Ron sin para de reír - y son todas unas mujeres  
  
Esa misma tarde vieron a las chicas tres veces mas espiándolos por los pasillos incluso cuando salían del aula de DCAO, había sido la mejor clase que habían tenido desde hace ya dos años  
  
- vieron cuando pude crear la muralla - comentaba Ron emocionado - fue genial  
  
- no creaste una muralla solo fue una niebla gris y se desvaneció a pocos segundos de creada - lo enfrento Hermione  
  
- ¡¡oh!! Claro, como la súper bruja pudo crear una muralla sólida

- si la pude crear, lamentablemente por pocos minutos, pero era mucho mas sólida que tu niebla

- cual es el interés de arruinarle el día a todos - se quejo Ron  
  
- lo que me sorprendió fue que Harry pudiera crear un muro tan sólido al segundo intento - dijo pensativa la chica

- lo que mas me importa que es tener a Lupin cerca - comento Harry y sus amigos dejaron de pelear al notar una nota de tristeza en su voz  
  
- a mi me gustó mucho la clase, por fin tenemos un profesor digno - comento Seamus que venia detrás de ellos  
  
- Harry, Ron - salieron de detrás de una estatua Elisa y Ninet  
  
- Hola chicas - saludo Ron  
  
- ¿Como estuvo su clase? - preguntaron animadas  
  
- Muy interesante aprendimos el Protecto - contesto Harry sin ninguna importancia  
  
- Ohh!!! - exclamaron sorprendidas - Hermione queríamos decirte que como admiradoras oficial de Harry te ayudaremos a cuidarlo de esa de sexto curso - le comento Elisa muy seria. Los tres se miraron extrañados  
  
-¿De quien? - pregunto Hermione  
  
- de Anais Black - contesto Elisa molesta - hace unos días la encontré escribiendo una carta en mi sala común y solo de casualidad me pare detrás de ella y alcance a leer algo como "Harry es un chico muy amable, y tiene muchos amigos" pero no te preocupes Hermione nosotros no dejaremos que nadie te quite a tu novio  
  
- ¿novio? - pregunto Seamus  
  
- larga historia, te la contamos luego - lo paro Hermione y mirando a la niña pregunto - ¿que mas decía la carta?  
  
- eso es lo que alcance a leer antes que comenzara a gritarme - se encogió de hombros la niña  
  
- gracias por tu ayuda Elisa y te puedo pedir que me mantengas informada sobre el tema  
  
- si claro - y se alejaron las niñas  
  
- vez Harry te lo dije esta loquita por ti - le pego un codazo Seamus - pero como es eso de que ustedes son novios  
  
- no lo somos, fue una broma que le hicimos a esas niñas y parece que resulto - miro Hermione a sus amigos significativamente  
  
- ¿porque no vamos a dar una vuelta al lago? antes de empezar con los deberes - ofreció Harry y los tres se encaminaron al los terrenos de colegio  
  
- ¿que crees que quiere hablar esa contigo? - pregunto Hermione molesta  
  
- seguro que te quiere invitar algún baile - sonrió Ron  
  
- no hables tonteras Ron  
  
- pero Hermione tu viste que ella se acerco a saludarlo  
  
- entonces que vaya y le pregunte - contesto molesta - mira Harry, hay esta tu admiradora señorita perfección, lo que es yo, me voy - y dando vuelta en sus talos se alejo con paso firme así el castillo  
  
- ¿que le pasa, porque se pone así?, ni que tu le - pero se detuvo y miro a Harry seriamente - gustes, Harry a Hermione le...  
  
- no - lo paro Harry - no lo creo, ya sabes como son las mujeres, además, ella es mi amiga - le digo Harry muy poco convencido, pero el deseaba que lo que dijo su amigo fuera verdad  
  
- que bueno saber que tu piensas eso, por que... - paro en seco al darse cuenta de los iba a decir  
  
- ¿por que Ron? - Pregunto preocupado  
  
- porque a mi me gusta Hermione desde cuarto - contesto mirando el suelo, con la voz casi audible y rojo como su pelo  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ??? - Harry no lo pedía creer  
  
- No lo pude evitar, lo pensé todo el verano y me decidí, cuando llegamos aquí le mande una nota citándola en los terrenos el primer día de clases y después de confesárselo solo me dijo que lo pensaría - paro de hablar tomando aire. Harry solo lo miraba expectante - por eso morí de celos cuando le vi el anillo en la mano - volvió a mirar por donde la niña se había ido - te juro que cuando sepa quien es el idiota que la corteja lo mato - termino en tono amenazante  
  
Harry no pudo articular palabras, su sorpresa lo dejo sin ideas, su amigo estaba enamorado de la misma muchacha que el, y peor aun su mejor amiga, a Harry se le sentó un dolor en el estomago y sus ánimos de pasear desaparecieron, sin decir palabras comenzó a caminar al castillo y subió directo a la sala común, al entrar en ella pudo ver el cartel que invitaba a los alumnos a participar en el equipo de Quidditch de este año, tomo asiento en una de las mesas mas alejadas de la sala y saco su libro de "La Protección, la mejor Arma" para realizar un ensayo sobre el encantamiento protector que les había mandado Lupin de tarea, Ron tomo asiento al lado de el he hizo lo mismo. Poco a poco la sala común se fue vaciando hasta sin darse cuenta ser los únicos es ella  
  
- mira la hora - dijo Ron al notar el vació de la sala - son mas de la 12 - bostezando - me voy acostar ¿vienes?  
  
- no aun me falta el contra hechizo  
  
- entonces buenas noches - y subió escalera arriba, Harry continuo escribiendo el movimiento de varita para el contra hechizo hasta que 10 minutos después sintió pasos que bajaban las escaleras y vio aparecer la misma figura que en Grimmauld Place  
  
- ¿Hermy? - pregunto  
  
- Harry ¿que haces despierto ha esta hora?  
  
- Termino mi tarea ¿y tú?  
  
- ¿Yo? No podía dormir - contesto desanimada sentándose en el sillón, Harry se paro y se dirigió a sentarse junto a ella  
  
- ¿y se puede saber el porque de tu falta de sueño? - le pregunto Harry, Hermione mordió su labio inferior pensando  
  
- me encantaría decírtelo pero no puedo - lo miro pidiéndole disculpas  
  
- oh entiendo - contesto desilusionado - pero quiero que sepas que soy tu amigo y puedes confiar en mi, para lo que sea - la chica acepto con la cabeza y el silencio llego a la sala, los dos miraban el fuego  
  
- Harry ¿que piensas sobre esa chica? Anais Black - Harry ante la pregunta se sorprendió, se estiro hacia tras y miro el techo  
  
- Pienso que tenemos que averiguar mas sobre ella lo antes posibles, algo tiene que ver con Sirius  
  
- ¿que te hace pensar eso?  
  
- Que sabe que el era mi padrino, además su apellido es Black  
  
- vaya Harry - sonrió Hermione - eres todo un experto deduciendo misterios  
  
- tengo a la mejor maestra - la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar nuevamente el cosquilleo en su estomago y el nerviosismo  
  
- ¿y cuando vas a conversar con ella? - recobro el tema Hermione desviando la mirada  
  
- no lo se, mañana después de clases la buscare en al comedor, trate de preguntarle a Ginny sobre ella pero por alguna razón se enojo y me dejo hablando solo  
  
- ¿por alguna razón Harry? Tu sabes que Ginny esta enamorada de ti  
  
- lo se, y yo la quiero mucho - miro a Hermione que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - como la hermanita que nunca tuve, jamás la podría ver distinto, porque a mi me interesa otra persona - ante estas palabras Hermione se quedo callada y solo miro de nuevo el fuego  
  
- y se puede saber el nombre de ella - pregunto tímidamente  
  
- me encantaría decírtelo pero no puedo - contesto Harry sonriendo, ella hizo lo mismo  
  
- ¿quieres leche caliente? - le ofreció Harry - dicen que es buena para el insomnio - y con un movimiento de su varita apareció 2 vasos de leche en la mesa pasándole uno a la chica tomaron sus leches conversando de todo olvidando sus problemas, después de casi 1 hora  
  
- por dios Harry, son casi las 1:30 es mejor que nos vamos acostar - se levantaron del sillón y subieron a los dormitorios  
  
al llegar a la puerta de la pieza de las chicas Hermione agradeció la compañía de su amigo, se acerco a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, al separarse notaron sus rubores, antes que Hermione pudiera dar un paso a su dormitorio Harry le tomo la mano asiendo que se detuviera, ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo sentir la transpiración de la mano del muchacho, Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus manos transpiraban, el brazo comenzó a tiritarle y el calor subió hasta su cara, tomando fuerzas tiro suavemente a la muchacha contra su cuerpo cruzando su otro brazo por la cintura de ella y comenzó a acercarse suavemente a sus labios, provocando primero un roce entre ellos, la chica puso sus brazos en lo hombros de Harry y acepto el beso con gran ternura, hasta que se juntaron en su totalidad por varios segundo, de repente la chica se separo bruscamente, Harry la miro confundido  
  
- yo... lo siento... Hermy no quise... - espeso a tartamudear  
  
- no Harry yo... eh... mejor olvidémoslo, esto no debió ser, buenas noches - y desapareció detrás de la puerta. Harry siguió a su dormitorio aun con la imagen del beso y la sensación de Hermione en sus brazos jamás se había atrevido a hacer algo así, jamás creyó tener la valentía de atreverse a tanto, nunca pensó llegar a realizar tal hazaña, pero fue algo mas fuerte que el, un impulso, no pudo evitarlo.


	7. La Seleccion

Capitulo 7 "La Selección"

A la mañana siguiente Harry despertó muy contento, tanto que todos lo notaron  
  
- vaya, estas de buen humor hoy - lo miro el pelirrojo interrogante - ¿a que se debe?  
  
- A la vida Ron, a la vida - siguió camino al cuadro para salir de la torres dejando a Ron con la boca entre abierta  
  
Bajaron asta el gran comedor donde los esperaban Hermione y Ginny, la ultima cuando vio a Harry corrió y lo saludo con un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Harry no hizo caso a esto y fijo sus ojos en Hermione quien se ponía nerviosa cada vez que cruzaba sus ojos con el, el resto del día fue tranquilo durante todo el día Harry y Hermione intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas inofensivas ninguno toco el tema de lo sucedido la noche interior  
  
Durante la noche del sábado Harry tuvo un sueño, algo que no se presentaba desde el verano.  
  
- Amigo mío - le sonrió la mujer extendiéndole los brazos - por fin reunidos nuevamente - esta se encontraba parada en las puertas de un castillos que se le hacia familiar a Harry  
  
- ¿Quién es usted? - le pregunto Harry totalmente confundido  
  
- Estamos en peligro, tienes que traerlas pronto, - le suplico la mujer tomándolo de la mano y asiendo pasar a una sala dentro del castillo  
  
La habitación estaba decorada con muchas velas, de todos portes, colores y tamaños, todas estaban apagadas, excepto por una, se encontraba en un candelabro en medio de la habitación, era especial, diferente a todas las demás, mas grande que una vela normal, era de color amarillo intenso, sus llamas flameaba débilmente en un negro opaco  
  
- Debes traerlas León, antes que la serpiente las encuentre y pueda acabar con la estirpe del poder - la mujer hablaba con voz tan dulce que no se le podía temer, mientras indicaba con sus manos los 3 espacios vacíos en el candelabro  
  
- ¿Como me llamo? ¿Traer que? - pregunto Harry muy confundido tratando de captar cada imagen que se le presentaba  
  
- Tu sabes donde encontrarlas, tráelas león, tráelas  
  
- Si Harry tráelas - una voz retumbo en toda la habitación. Al dirigir su vista de donde provenía la voz Harry descubrio a un encapuchado que se reía muy fuerte. Dio la vuelta para ver a la mujer pero en su lugar se encontraban dos mortifagos ya conocidos para Harry sujetando un gran tejon negro que daba increíbles gritos de dolor  
  
- Que pasa Harry, asustado - la voz de Lucios Malfoy uno de los mortifagos que sostenía al tejon, se escucho con eco en la habitación  
  
- Asustarme por ti, para nada - Harry ya tenia su varita empuñada para atacar  
  
- ¿Y por mi? - el encapuchado hablo con silbido casi inaudible y bajando su capa dejo ver un rostro alargado muy parecido a una serpiente blanca con grande ojos rojo  
  
- Voldemort - pronuncio débilmente Harry  
  
- Si Harry, yo - rió - no me esperabas tan pronto  
  
- Me extrañó que no aparecieras antes - contesto Harry tratando de mostrar toda la seguridad posible, pero el notaba como sus piernas se debilitabas, un sudor comenzó a correr por todo su cuerpo  
  
- Vaya Potter, como se nota la sangre que recorre tus venas - se dirigió a Harry, sus pasos retumbaban en la habitación, quedaron lo bastante cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro - lamentablemente cada vez que encuentro un modo de dominar el mundo mágico y convertirme en el magos mas poderoso aparece el apellido Potter y lo arruina todo - le indio a los mortifagos que soltaran al tejos - pero además de provocarme problemas, también me sirves de mucho, si no fuera por esta conexión no me hubiera enterado que la cuarta vela ya había nacido  
  
- ¿La cuarta vela? - Pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar a Voldemort apuntándolo con la varita  
  
- ¡O claro!, como Dumblemore va a exponer a su protegido a peligros como este - rió burlonamente - seguro eso es misión para esa entupida orden - mostrando una clara sonrisa irónica - esto es más de lo que necesita saber - y con un movimiento en la varita desaparecían en el preciso instante en que Harry era arrastrado por un torbellino muy parecido a los polvos flu.  
  
Al abrir los ojos se encontraba boca arriba en su cama, sudado completamente, su respiración era agitada y la cicatriz le dolía a tal punto que Harry sentía que si se movía la cabeza se le partiría en dos, la pieza de los chicos de sexto curso se encontraba en silencio, trato de pararse pero el dolor no lo dejo, se quedo unos minutos en la cama pensando en el sueño, había sido muy real, muy vivido, incluso pensó que pudo sentir la respiración de Voldemort en el momento que se acerco, cuando comenzó a notar que el dolor disminuía escucho  
  
- Harry son las 10, levántate o no llegaremos a la selección para el quipo de Griffyndor - le grito Ron de los baños  
  
Harry se levanto y se dirigió a ellos luego de vestirse bajo con Ron a la sala común. El sueño le preocupaba mucho, pero prefirió no comentar nada a sus amigos para no preocuparlos. Atravesaron directo al cuadro para salir a los pasillos del castillo, caminaron por ellos al comedor, al entrar vio a Lupin en la masa de profesores que lo llamaba y al acercarse  
  
- Harry, solo quería desearte suerte en la selección y entregarte esto - le paso una pequeña Snich dorada - era de tu padre, pensé que te gustaría tenerla, la encontré entre las cosas de Sirius  
  
- gracias Lupin, nos vemos luego - se dirigió a la mesa de su casa  
  
- Harry mira esto - Ron le entrego una carta a Harry en cuanto se sentó en la mesa - a eso se refería Malfoy, mi padre fue despedido por mortifago - Ron estaba realmente molesto - como pueden pensar que mi padre es un mortifago están locos  
  
- Tranquilo Ron, ya lo sabia, apareció en el profeta el jueves y se que tu padre estará bien, no tienen pruebas para inculparlo  
  
- Ese maldito ministro - empujo su plato con fuerza - escribiré a mamá, yo quiero ir al juicio - parándose bruscamente se alejo justo cuando entraba Hermione acompañada de Terry, Harry la miro frunciendo el ceño, la chica se despidió de su acompañante y se dirigió a sentarse junto a Harry  
  
- buenos días - lo saludo con una gran sonrisa  
  
- si que son buenos para ti ¿no?  
  
- ¿Cómo? - contesto ella tomando un gran plato de avena  
  
- ¿Desde cuando tan amiga de Terry?  
  
- ¿Desde cuando tan interesado en mi vida privada?  
  
- ¿Desde cuando tienes vida privada para tus amigos?  
  
- Desde que mis amigos tiene otras amigas  
  
- Yo no tengo otras amigas - se defendió molesto a lo que Hermione sonrió - no has contestado mi pregunta - insistió Harry  
  
- Siempre he sido amiga de Terry, compartimos Aritmansia, ¿y Ron? - trato de cambiar el tema  
  
- Fue a escribir a su familia, se entero de lo de su padre- le contesto rápido - ¿que tan amigos son?  
  
- ¿Quienes? - pregunto sin prestar atención a la conversación y tomando una tostada  
  
- tu y Terry  
  
- ya te lo dije, oh Harry - ya cansada del tema - desde cuando tanto interés por mis amistades  
  
- Desde lo de la otra noche - sonrió el chico a lo que ella respondió con cara de asombro y muy colorada  
  
- yo...yo... este...  
  
- Harry ya son las 10:30 vamos al campo - pregunto Dean detrás de el  
  
- Claro, nos vemos después - le dijo a Hermione parándose de la mesa  
  
- O quizás antes de lo que tu crees - sonrió ella

Cruzaron los terrenos del colegio hacia el campo de Quidditch, el día estaba despejado, el sol entregaba sus rayos y una agradable brisa corría por los terrenos, Harry se dirigió a los vestidores y se cambio a los 5 minutos apareció Ron, los tres muchachos sacaron el baúl con las pelotas y se fueron al centro del campo, Dean le daba sugerencias de estrategias nuevas mientras esperaban a los postulantes, a las 11en punto se distinguió un grupo de gente bajar por los terrenos hacia el campo, al llegar Harry pudo ver varias caras conocidas entre ellas Seamus, Colin, Ginny y  
  
- Hermy ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Al parecer tus dotes de deducción no te duran mucho tiempo, vine a ser la prueba para el puesto de cazadora  
  
- pero pensé que era broma  
  
- no Harry hablaba enserio  
  
- bien entonces veamos que tan buena eres - y le dirigió la mas tiernas de sus sonrisas  
  
- por favor todos pongan atención, nos vamos a separa por grupo - le grito a todos los presentes - los que postulen al puesto de cazador entrenaran por 10 minutos con Ron, los que deseen el puesto de golpeador lo harán conmigo  
  
- Harry, Harry - una chica que venia corriendo lo llamaba  
  
- ¿Cho? - pregunto Harry, en ese momento recordó su conversación en la biblioteca  
  
- siento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy, parece que llegue a tiempo, empezamos - termino con una alegre sonrisa  
  
- si - contesto Harry muy sorprendido - eh a si - continuo - después empezaremos las pruebas oficiales, se les recuerda que solo les esta permitido a los alumnos de segundo en adelante pertenecer a los equipo de sus casas, bien tomen sus escobas y buena suerte a todos.   
Terminado el discurso se acerco a Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué escoba ocuparas? - le pregunto el chico  
  
- por el momento una del colegio, en dos días recibo la mía  
  
- si quieres te paso la saeta de fuego para que realices la prueba  
  
- eh no, no te preocupes yo...  
  
- Harry te estamos esperando - los interrumpió Cho dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada de odio  
  
- Y yo soy la que tiene amistades nuevas - Hermione miro a Harry interrogantemente  
  
- Ellaa... yooo...  
  
- Déjalo Harry, ve te están esperando - y dándole una sonrisa se dirigió al grupo de Ron  
  
- Ya separados en dos grupos, Harry hizo una lista de los postulantes y se pusieron a entrenar, Cho andaba detrás de Harry hablándole al oído sobre los jugadores que en esos momentos volaban esquivando las bludger luego de unos 10 minutos Harry y Ron se reunieron  
  
- Harry ¿Qué se supone que hace ella aquí? - pregunto Ron indicando con la cabeza a Cho que se encontraba en un extremo del campo hablando con Colin  
  
- lo siento Ron - se disculpo - pero me ofreció ayuda y yo...  
  
- ya Harry te entiendo, como ella te gusta no puedes negarte - le palmeo el hombro - pero para otra ves reúnanse en otro lugar, no en las practica - Harry solo lo miro con la boca medio abierta y asistió con la cabeza - ¡¡¡¡¡¡BIEN POSTULANTE BAJEN!!!!!!  
  
Al instante todos se alinearon ante los dos chicos  
  
- primero partiremos con los cazadores - hablo fuerte Harry - Ron se pondrá como guardián, en 10 minutos tendrá que anotar 5 tiros, esquivaran a tres jugadores antes de marcar, mmm... Dennis, tu Colin Y Tom que están postulando a Golpeadores tendrán que bloquear el paso a los cazadores - en el acto 3 escobas se elevaron y Ron tomo su posición  
  
- Cuando los nombre se elevan y al sonar del pito comienzan, Natalie McDonald - una chica morena de 3ª curso se elevo en su escoba y ante el silbido empezó a esquivar a los golpeadores, al finalizar el tiempo pudo anotar 2 veces - Franc Listern - el chico de 5ª curso subió a los cielos y después de 10 minutos pudo anotar 1 puntos - Dean Thomas - al instante Dean estaba con la quaffle y al terminar bajo orgullosos marcando 4 puntos - bien Dean felicidades - lo saludo Harry siguió llamando - Ginny Weasley - la chica se notaba muy nerviosa y con dificultad subió en su escoba y tras de difíciles movimientos y mucho esfuerzo logro obtener 3 puntos - Bien hecho Ginny - le sonrió Harry y esta se ruborizo tanto que quedo del color de su pelo pasaron así 2 chicos de 4º que lograron 1 puntos cada uno y una chico de 7ª que logro 2 puntos hasta llegar a - Hermione Granger - Hermione salio de entre el grupo de gente muy segura, subió la escoba y en cuanto sintió el silbido se desplazo rápidamente y con hábiles movimientos al cabo de los 10 minutos obtuvo magníficamente 4 puntos - felicidades Hermy lo hiciste fantástico - la felicito Harry con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- No fue mucho, le pegaron 7 veces y perdió 8 tiros - comento de mal humos Cho que anotaba los puntos de Hermione  
  
- Con eso terminamos los cazadores, ahora los Golpeadores - comento Ron bajando de su escoba  
  
- Trabajaran en parejas tendrán que mantener a las bludger lejos de los cazadores.... mmm... - pensó Harry  
  
- Dean, Hermione - los llamo Ron - y...  
  
- Ginny - se apresuro a pronunciar Harry. Ron lo miro con cara de extrañeza pero no dijo nada - ustedes tendrán que pasarse la quaffle por todo el campo, no lancen puntos, solo vuelen pasándosela  
  
- Kevin Quirke y Dennis Creevey ustedes primero - les aviso Ron y los chicos estuvieron 10 minutos golpeando bludger. Dennis no lo hacia nada de mal evito dos veces que una bludger le pegara en la cabeza a Ginny mientras que Kevin salvo a Hermione por poco de otra que iba directo a su brazo, lastima que no tuvo mucha suerte con Dean quien tuvo que saltar se su escoba y quedar colgado de una mano para evitar una que se dirigía a el a gran velocidad  
  
- Bien ahora Colin Ceevey y Euan Abercrombie ahora ustedes - aviso Harry los dos chicos eran bastantes buenos, golpeaban las bludger con gran fuerza y protegían bien a los cazadores, Colin en una espectacular salvada se lanzo hacia Hermione estirando el bat para evitar que la golpearan y lanzando la bludger justo a uno de los arco. Ron y Harry quedaron fascinados con Colin  
  
- Tienen 15 minutos para descansar mientras nosotros decidimos - comunico Ron y dirigiéndose a Harry - yo tomo a Colin y Euan y de cazadores Dean y Hermione  
  
- Te recuerdo Ron - lo interrumpió Cho - que Hermione perdió 8 tiros y le pegaron 7 veces además no vuela muy bien - Ante esta interrupción Ron le abrió los ojos a Harry el que entendió el mensaje  
  
- Cho no te preocupes nosotros sabes lo que hacemos - le hablo amablemente Harry ante estas palabras la chica se sintió ofendida dando media vuelta se alejo hacia las gradas. Harry mirando a Ron retomo el tema - Dean y Hermione me parece muy bien y Colin por supuesto que si, pero con respecto a Euan hay algo en su vuelo que no me gusta, parece que siempre anda con miedo, no se arriesga en ese caso prefiero a Dennis  
  
- mmm... - pensó Ron - tienes razón, mejor arriesgarse con alguien que sea capas de volar bien, que dices sobre el tercer cazador, estaba pensando en Franc tiene buen vuelo, domino bien la quaffle y...  
  
- ¿que tal Ginny? - pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
- ¿GINNY? - grito Ron y varios lo miraron - ¿Ginny? Harry ¿mi hermana Ginny?  
  
- Si Ron, tu la viste, vuela bien, logro esquivar a los cazadores y anoto 3 puntos, y durante las pruebas de los golpeadores estuvo muy bien con Hermione, se complementaron muy bien están casi al mismo ritmo  
  
- Ahh!! por eso la pusiste a ella - miro Ron picadamente - no será que la quieres tener cerca  
  
- Ron, como se te ocurre eso, yo a Ginny la quiero como mi hermanita, además ese no es el tema, me parece que es una gran cazadora y yo voto por ella  
  
- Mmm...- Ron pensó - si, en realidad hizo un buen trabajo  
  
- Entonces listo el equipo - sonrió Harry y llamo a todos para que se reunieran - Primero que nada gracias por asistir y felicidades porque todos han hecho un gran trabajo pero el equipo queda de esta forma cazadores Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley y como Golpeadores Colin y Dennis Ceevey - al terminar de escuchar los nombres los participantes irrumpieron en aplausos y felicitaciones - felicidades a los nuevos integrantes  
  
- ¿Que sigue ahora? - le pregunto Ron  
  
- la selección del Capitán - contesto Harry - ¡equipo! - los llamo, cuando solo el equipo estuvo reunido - ahora viene la selección del capitán, escucho propuestas - los animo a hablar  
  
- Harry - levanto la mano Hermione como lo hacia en clases - yo creo que el mas indicado para el puesto eres tú - le sonri  
  
- Si Harry - apoyo Ginny - eres el mas antiguo, el mejor jugador, eres líder natural, valiente, te llevas bien con todos - hablaba mientras contaba con los dedos  
  
- Ya entendimos Ginny - la paro Ron - entendimos que Harry es tu señor perfección - todos rieron y Ginny bajo la cabeza muy colorada y murmurando algo inaudible - de todos modos yo estoy de acuerdo amigo - dirigiéndose a Harry  
  
- Entonces levanten la mano los que están a favor - intervino Hermione y todos alzaron la mano lo que hizo que Harry se ruborizara

Terminada la selección Harry y Ron se encaminaron a los vestidores  
  
- Harry - lo llamo Cho - Felicidades por ser el capitán - le dio un beso en la mejilla - espero que luego se enfrenten nuestros equipos - lo miro a los ojos - ehh... no se si sabes pero hay programada una visita a Hogsmeade este mes y me preguntaba si... podíamos... ir juntos para remediar lo del año pasado - Harry ante la sorpresa de la invitación se quedo mudo - tal ves podrías ir con Ron y Hermione ehh... ellos hacen bonita pareja ¿no? - al oír estas palabras y mirar donde Ron conversaba con Hermione Harry sintió deseos de golpear a Cho  
  
- Lo siento Cho, pero ya tengo planes para ese día - mintió Harry  
  
- oh entiendo, bueno nos vemos Harry - y se alejo hacia el castillo  
  
- Harry nos vamos - lo llamo Ron - ya es hora es almorzar  
  
- claro - y después de cambiarse se dirigieron al Castillos, al entrar en el comedor las mesas estaban repletas de alumnos y varios felicitaban a los nuevos integrantes del equipo  
  
- Vaya Hermione, cazadora - la saludo Parvati - es un juego muy rudo, tendrás que cuidarte  
  
- Si gracias - sonrió ella  
  
- Y tu admirador ¿no te ha dado algún regalitos por el logro? - le pregunto Lavender sentándose frente a los chicos  
  
- No Lavender y creo que no lo volverá a hacer - ante esta frase Harry la miro y sonri  
  
Durante el almuerzo varios se acercaron a saludar a la mesa de Griffyndor entre ellos Terry quien felicito a Hermione muy cariñosamente lo que hizo que tanto Ron como Harry se pusieran furia y no hablaran con ella por el resto del almuerzo.  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa? - pregunto Hermione ingenuamente  
  
- Que qué nos pasa - contesto Ron de mala manera - que desde que Terry te regalo ese anillo no te deja tranquila - Harry solo la miro pero con la vista le dio a entender que el pensaba lo mismo (que no la dejaba tranquila)  
  
- Ron estas loco - contesto cortante y siguió comiendo sin mirarlos  
  
Al terminar se dirigieron a la torre de Griffyndor para descansar y después de una espectacular derrota de ajedrez contra Ron, Harry recordó que Dumblemore lo había citado a su despacho  
  
- nos vemos luego, voy al despacho de Dumblemore - se despidió Harry y salio de la sala común, iba caminando por el pasillos hacia el despacho del director cuando una vos fría y muy conocida para él lo llamo  
  
- Potter, me dijeron que ya tenian su equipo de sangres sucias para la copa de Quidditch - Malfoy apareció en el pasillo tras él  
  
- Si Malfoy y supongo que también ganaremos la copa este año como los 5 anteriores  
  
- No estaría tan seguro Potter, con esa escoria en el equipo, si a eso se le puede llamar equipo, solo dos sangre puras que lamentablemente son Weasley  
  
- Cállate Malfoy, mi equipo no es de tu importancia - Harry siguió su camino  
  
- ¿mi equipo? ¿Que ya eres el capitán?  
  
- Si - contesto caminando seguido de cerca por Malfoy  
  
- Ohh que bien, yo pensé que el equipo de fenómenos lo terminaría dirigiendo la sabelotodo - al escuchar esto Harry paro en seco y se dio vuelta para mirar la gran sonrisa que mostraba la cara de Malfoy al notar el efecto de sus palabras en Harry  
  
- No te metas con Hermione - pronuncio muy lentamente Harry conteniendo la rabia  
  
- Vaya Potter, te interesa de verdad, Te creía mas inteligente, podrías hacer caso a tu destino y tomar en cuenta la pureza de la sangre - Harry solo lo miro y siguió caminado sin prestar atención a Malfoy, pero este alcanzo gritar antes que doblara la esquina - lastima que tu y la sangre sucia jamás puedan estar juntos  
  
Al doblar en el pasillo ya dejo de oír esa desagradable voz y se dirigió al despacho del director, Al llegar a la gárgola que se mostraba inerte Harry se paro frente de ella y recordó que no sabia la contraseña para entrar, miro para ambos lados del pasillo esperando respuesta, volvió a mirar la gárgola pensando intentar con alguna antiguas contraseñas.  
  
- pie de limón, biscochitos, ranas de chocolate, tarta de calabaza  
  
- prueba con torta de melaza - una voz cruzo el pasillo, Harry volteo a ver de donde provenía. Un hombre del doble del tamaño normal, Su rostro estaba gravemente herido semioculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba desaliñada, pero sus ojos no habían perdido el brillo calido  
  
- ¡¡¡¡HAGRID!!!! Hola Harry, me alegra mucho verte -estrechaba en sus brazos al muchacho  
  
- ¿Cuando has llegado? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿porque no has escrito? - pregunto rápido el niño  
  
- hoy, en muchas parte, por tiempo - le sonrió el gigante - Harry siento mucho lo de Sirius, quiero que sepas que yo soy tu amigo si - le cerro un ojo a lo que Harry afirmo con la cabeza  
  
- ¿te vas a quedar?  
  
- No, aunque me gustaría, toda la orden esta en un misión muy importante ¿Cómo están Ron y Hermione?  
  
- Bien, recordándote, Hagrid, ¿cuando vuelves?  
  
- No lo se Harry, pero tratare de encontrar mi misión pronto, no te preocupes además recuerda que tienes al profesor Lupin, renuncio a la orden para estar contigo  
  
- ¿¿Renuncio?? - Harry no podía entenderlo  
  
- eehh... yoo... olvida lo que te dije si Harry, ¿vienes a ver al director? ¿algún problema?  
  
- No, solo quiere que retome mis clases de Occlumency - se quejo Harry  
  
- Es por tu seguridad, hasta que confirmemos la teoría de la orden - le sonri  
  
- Si supongo - dijo desganado - ¿hasta cuando te quedas? - Pregunto mas esperanzados y Hagrid miro su reloj  
  
- Mi Trasladador se activa en 20 minutos  
  
- Ohh - suspiro Harry - por lo menos pude verte  
  
- Tratare de volver nuevamente lo mas pronto posibles, cuídate mucho Harry saludos Ron y Hermione y... no mas aventuras por este año ¿si? - y guiñándole un ojo y desapareció en el pasillo Harry lo miro desaparecer y se quedo pensando si de verdad todo lo que hacia la orden por cuidarlo valía la pena, de repente se acordó de su cita con el profeso y continuo por las escaleras para entrar al gran despacho cubierto de fotografías de directores anteriores de Hogwarts. El profesor se encontraba sentado en su escritorio y lo miraba con una leve sonrisa  
  
- Adelante Harry, pasa, toma asiento - indicándole la silla que tenia al frente de él  
  
- Buenas tardes profesor  
  
- Bueno Harry, como ya sabes esta reunión es para comunicarte el horario de tus clases de Occlumency  
  
- Profesor, se que estas clases son muy importantes, pero, ¿las impartirá el profesor Snape?  
  
- No Harry, encontré una persona que podrá dártelas sin problemas que bien y... ¿Quién es?  
  
- Será una sorpresa hasta tu primera lección, las que serán los martes y viernes a las 5:00 en el aula de transformaciones. Es muy importante Harry que estas clases las tomes muy enserio, te esfuerces al máximo y logres dominar este arte lo antes posible, se que no has tenido sueños porque tenemos muy bien vigilado a Voldemort, pero no dudo que empiece a atacar luego - Harry solo respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, no se atrevió a comentar la pesadilla de la noche anterior además quedo muy sorprendido porque el tono de voz del director mas que orden sonaba suplica  
  
- señor - titubeo Harry - no voy a recibir entrenamiento especial para mi enfrentamiento con Voldemort - el director solo lo miro muy serio  
  
- ¿enfrentamiento Harry?  
  
- Si, la profecía dice que uno tendrá que morir en las manos del otro, eso quiere decir que tendré que matar a Voldemort y eso solo lo puedo hacer en un enfrentamiento  
  
- eso Harry es solo hipotético, cada uno es digno de elegir su destino, aunque esté este escrito en una profecía - le sonrió el director  
  
- O sea, ¿si yo no quiero enfrentarme con el, nada me obliga a hacerlo? - pregunto confundido Harry  
  
- cada uno es responsables de sus decisiones  
  
- lo se y por eso quiero enfrentarme a él - contesto Harry seguro  
  
- por el momento Harry, estas bajo la custodia de Lupin y mía, me temo que mientras estés en Hogwarts esa oportunidad no se te presentara - Harry entendió las palabras del director y prefirió no insistir sobre el tema  
  
- Profesor ¿me gustaría saber como esta el señor Weasley?  
  
- El esta bien Harry así que dile a tu amigo que no se preocupe que todo a sido un mal entendido, pero que lamentablemente no se le tiene permitido asistir al juicio - Harry se quedo pensando si preguntar lo que le rondaba en sus pensamientos  
  
- Algo que quieras decirme Harry - lo saco de sus pensamientos el profesor  
  
- Si - contesto débilmente - me preguntaba si usted sabia sobre el hechizo que realice para volver a ver a Sirius, quiero decir si sabe cuando surtirá efecto  
  
- el hechizo que realizaste Harry, es muy difícil y poderoso, nadie a podido llevarlo acabo por completo mas que su creadora y eso es un gran logro - Harry solo lo miraba - cuando tu corazón este listo para afrontar que Sirius ya no volverá, ese será el momento - Harry se paro y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir - Harry, recuerda, no importa donde nacemos o en que circunstancias lo hacemos, es lo que realizamos con el donde de la vida lo que nos hace especiales  
  
Harry camino por los pasillos del colegio pensando en lo ultimo que le había dicho el director y sin darse cuenta había llegado frente el retrato "melena de león" al entrar la sala estaba con algunos pocos estudiantes  
  
- ¿como te ha ido? - pregunto Ron cuando ya se hubo sentado junto a el ya conocido sillón frente a la chimenea  
  
- supongo que bien - se encogió de hombreas - me encontré con Hagrid  
  
- ¿Hagrid?- casi se le cae el libro que tenia en las piernas - ¿Dónde?, ¿como estas?  
  
- En la gárgola, esta bien solo vino a entregar un informe de su misión y se fue enseguida - dijo desanimado - va a tratar de volver pronto  
  
- ¿Y lo de las clases? ¿te las seguirá dando Snape?  
  
- No, Dumblemore dijo que encontró otra persona - sonrió levemente - ha Dumblemore dijo que tu padre esta bien que todo fue un mal entendido, pero que no puedes asistir al juicio, que no se te tiene permitido ir  
  
- Si ya me lo comunico mi madre en una carta, ella nos avisara todo lo que pase  
  
- ¿Hermione? - pregunto buscándola con la vista  
  
- No lo se, esta actuando muy raro, dijo algo de un libro y se fue, debe estar en la biblioteca - se encogió de hombros - de todos modos ya es hora de comer, porque no la pasamos a buscar  
  
Así lo hicieron y después de encontrarla leyendo el mismo libro de donde Harry saco el hechizo de Sirius, junto con un gran paquete a su lado.  
  
- Hola chicos. Harry disculpa pero necesitaba el libro  
  
- no hay problema  
  
- ¿que es eso Hermione? - pregunto Ron interesado en el paquete  
  
- mira por ti mismo Ron - y el chico comenzó a abrirlo - no la esperaba hasta en dos días, pero mis padre se emocionaron tanto cuando les conté que quede en el quipo que me la enviaron de inmediato  
  
A la vista de los chico relucía una hermosa saeta de fuego  
  
- vaya Hermy, esta preciosa, felicidades - le dirigió un sonrisa Harry  
  
- ¿preciosa? Esta maravillosa, con esta escoba vas a ser la mejor cazadora, Ginny solo tiene la barredora de Fred felicidades - termino Ron  
  
Y hablando de escobas se dirigieron a cenar, cuando ya llevaban buena parte de sus platos  
  
- Harry, Harry - Elisa y Ninet corrieron de la entrada del comedor y dándole un gran beso cada una en una mejilla se dirigieron a sus mesas  
  
- vaya Harry o sea que lo de tu fans de admiradoras es verdad  
  
- ¿de que hablas Neville? - pregunto irritado Harry por las risitas tontas de sus compañeros  
  
- hay circulando una lista para unirse a el, dicen que ya hay varias inscritas  
  
Después del bochornoso incidente Harry se dirigió a la sala común para realizar sus deberes de la semana y las 10 se retiro a dormir

Muchas Graxias a todos los que me dejaron Review... eso me anima a segir escribiendo este ff... por el tiempo no alcanzo a contestrlos uno por uno, pero prometo hacerlos lo en la sigiente atualizacion... de todos modos muchas gracias =)

Cariños And Black


	8. Desordenes

Capitulo 8 "El Desorden"

- El domingo se levantaron tarde y decidieron dar un agradable paseo por el lago donde Harry les contó sobre su encuentro con Hagrid, el misterio de la misión de la Orden, la renuncia del Profesor Lupin y su sueño  
  
- ¿Un sueño? ¿Pero si no has tenido sueños hace meses? - pregunto Ron asustado  
  
- Tranquilo Ron es solo un sueño - lo calmo Harry  
  
- No, no me digas tranquilo Ron - el chico se había puesto muy nervioso - tu sabes que tus sueños con... con... con él, no son precisamente normales  
  
- ¿no reconociste ha esa mujer? - se atrevió a pregunta Hermione  
  
- no, pero se me hacia levemente familiar  
  
- vol... digo él, te pudo tocar, me refiero a si te hizo daños - pregunto Ron tragando saliva mientras hablaba  
  
- no Ron, solo apareció hablamos y se fue, pero - dudo un poco en seguir - fue muy real, pude sentir su respiración.  
  
El lunes paso sin muchos inconvenientes, al llegar el martes Harry estaba muy preocupado por sus clases de Occlumency y sobre quien seria su nuevo profesor. Al llegar las 5 Harry se despidió de sus amigo y se dirigió a la sala de transformaciones, llamo a la puerta y al recibir el permiso abrió para encontrase de frente con el profesor Dumblemore y un joven de pelo rubio platinado muy liso, su piel pálida y ojos grises, le recordaron a Malfoy Harry al mirarlo no pudo notar el parecido pero prefirió no mencionar nada solo lo miro extrañado  
  
- Buenas tardes Harry - lo saludo el director - te presento a tu nuevo profesor de Occlumency, el señor Wolden Malfoy  
  
- ¿Malfoy? - susurro Harry con mucho asombro  
  
- Hola Harry mucho gusto - se acerco Wolden y le extendió la mano  
  
- Hooola - fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho aceptándole el saludo  
  
- bueno Harry yo los dejo para que puedan comenzar con sus clases - y dándole una palmadita en la espalda al chico el directo desapareció cerrando la puerta tras de él  
  
- se que tienes muchas preguntas Harry, así qué porque no te acercas y te sientas - Harry accedió y tomo asiento quedando frente a él - bien que es lo primero que quieres preguntar - Harry a esto no pudo evitar hablar  
  
- ¿es usted un Malfoy?

- Eso dijo mi padre cuando nací - sonrió el joven profesor  
  
- Entonces ¿usted es familiar de Draco Malfoy? - pregunto Harry intrigado  
  
- Haaa Draco, claro, el profesor Dumblemore ya me contó sobre tu relación con mi primo - sonrió a Harry - si Harry, el es mi primo y si piensas que todos los Malfoy somos iguales te equivocas, nos parecemos, pero no somos iguales  
  
- A los Malfoy no le gustan los Muggles  
  
- En lo personal no me gustan los Muggle, pero eso no quiere decir que un hijo de Muggle no pueda ser un gran mago, de hecho, los grande magos de la época han sido hijos de Muggle, extraña coincidencia  
  
- ¿Por que tendría que creerle? - lo puso a prueba Harry  
  
- porque si confías tanto en Dumblemore como para permitir que te de clases de Occlumency Severus Snape, debes confiar que él me eligió a mi por ser el único después de Snape que a podido engañar a Voldemort y eso me llena de orgullo - esa respuesta sorprendió aun mas a Harry  
  
- perdón profesor pero ¿Cómo un Malfoy esta orgulloso que engañar a Voldemort?  
  
- Fácil Harry, porque como el mago no hace a la varita sino que la varita al mago, pasa los mismo con los apellidos, el apellido no hace al mago sino que el mago al apellido, yo vengo de una familia de sangre pura y amante del lado oscuro, pero mi vocación siempre fue ser Auror y después de 2 años de estudio a escondida de mi familia logre entrar al ministerio  
  
- ¿Es auror?  
  
- Y de los mejores, no es que lo diga yo - sonrió ampliamente - ahora bien tu relación con mi primo y resto de mi familia la dejaremos al margen en nuestras clases para evitar discusiones ya que si es verdad que no estoy de acuerdo en mucha de las ideas de mi familia le tengo un gran cariño a Draco y por eso te pido que él no se entere que estoy aquí y mucho menos que soy un Auror, mi profesión es confidencial  
  
- Claro profesor como usted diga  
  
- Bueno para empezar la clase y como me lo estuvo comentando Snape al parecer no pusiste mucho de tu parte en aprender Occlumency ¿es así Harry?  
  
- Si profesor  
  
- Y ¿por que?  
  
- Porque... - dudo en contestar con la verdad  
  
- Necesito la verdad Harry, para poder cambiar lo que te molesta de este arte  
  
- Era el profesor Snape  
  
- Ha claro, pero si con ese profesor nunca se puede aprender algo bien - comento en vos alta pero para el. Harry solo lo miro y sonrió - entonces que tal si empezamos de cero - Harry asistió con la cabeza - Occlumency es la rama de la magia que cierra la mente ante las intrusiones e influencias mágicas, ahora Harry ve al centro de la sala para que yo trate de leer tu mente, y tu con el hechizo que sea lo tratas de impedir, trata de vaciar tu mente antes  
  
Al terminar la clase una hora después, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, mientras caminaba por los pasillos a la sala común veía todo nubloso, la cicatriz le dolía como no lo hacia ase mucho tiempo, en los primaron tres ataques el profesor Malfoy había podido ver la mayoría de sus recuerdo incluido el beso con Hermione, pero eso no le afecto tanto hasta el cuarto intento donde Harry tubo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para poder evitar que viera el recuerdo de Sirius muerto. Al llegar a la sala común se encontró con Ron y Hermione sumergidos en los deberes de Encantamiento  
  
- ¿Cómo te fue? - susurró Hermione, y entonces, preocupada, agregó - ¿Estás bien Harry?  
  
- creo que si - contesto débilmente - pudo ser peor, por lo menos el profesor es muy agradable  
  
- y... ¿quien es? - pregunto Ron inquieto  
  
- Wolden Malfoy  
  
- ¿Malfoy? ¿un Malfoy? - se sorprendió Ron  
  
- si es primo de Draco, pero este Malfoy es muy agradable además es auror  
  
- pero Harry, es un Malfoy, igual o peor que Snape  
  
- yo diría que mejor que Snape - le contesto tocándose la cicatriz  
  
- pero... - comenzaba a protesta Ron pero Hermione lo paro  
  
- si Dumblemore confía en él, no veo porque nosotros no debamos hacerlo  
  
- porque es un MALFOY - reclamo Ron exasperándose  
  
- Ron - lo callo Harry - el profesor Malfoy me pidió mantener su estancia en el castillo como secreto en especial por Draco  
  
Así pasaron los siguientes días, las clases de Occlumency fueron mejorando poco a poco y aunque Harry no lo pudiera ver, mejoraba mucho en su control de cerrar la mente, además que el profesor Malfoy era muy agradable con él. Por otro lado Harry acostumbraba visitar mucho el despacho de Lupin, junto con Ron y Hermione, tomaban té y él les contaba aventuras de los merodeadores en sus tiempos en Hogwarts o les ayudaba con sus encantamientos. Harry prefirió no mencionarle lo de su renuncia a Lupin, en el fondo el prefería que Lupin estuviera cerca todo el tiempo  
  
Extrañamente Anais trataba de no toparse con Harry en los pasillos, después de su encuentro donde se presento, no le hablo más y trataba de no mirarlo, Harry por su parte solo averiguo que era de padres magos, que era hija única y que extrañamente tenía grandes poderes, asiendo que sea la primer en su clase. Los entrenamientos iban muy bien, Harry era un gran capitán y el equipo cada vez mejoraba mas, Ginny demostraba ser una Weasley claro que seguía poniéndose roja cada ves que Harry le daba instrucciones o le pedía algo.  
  
- Hoy salida a Hogsmeade - grito muy alegre Ron - vamos levántense o nos quedaremos atrás - movía a sus compañeros de pieza para despertarlos  
  
- ya calmate Ron, ¿Cuál es el apuro? - pregunto molesto Seamus  
  
- heee... - ante la pregunta Ron se puso muy rojo - solo quiero visitar Honeydukes  
  
- mmm... a mi me late que es otra cosa - le interrogo picaramente Dean  
  
- no, no es nada mas, chicos lo juro - contesto moviendo las manos rápidamente y negando con la cabeza  
  
- lo que sea, que no es, yo diría que tiene que ver con la cazadora de nuestro equipo, y no me refiero precisamente a Ginny - le guiño un ojo Dean. Harry al escuchar estas palabras se incorporo en la cama y termino de abrir sus cortinas  
  
- de que hablas Dean - contesto malhumorado Ron  
  
- vamos Ron eres nuestro amigo, además he visto como la miras en los entrenamientos  
  
- eso es mentira - y tomando un chaleco salio de la habitación  
  
- porque toma esa actitud - dijo Dean mirando la puerta - si todo Gryffindor sabe que es así, además hacen perfecta pareja, que dices tu Harry  
  
- yo... no se, no lo había notado - contesto sin darle importancia al asunto  
  
Cuando todos hubieron desayunado se encaminaron a las puertas y se unieron al grupo de personas que firmaban afuera con Filch. Al salir al aire fresco, Harry pudo notar el hermoso día, comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo donde las calles se empezaban a llenar de estudiantes, fueron mirando vitrinas hasta llegar a Honeydukes que estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hogwarts que apenas pudieron entrar.  
  
- Harry que tal un poco de turrón - pregunto Ron mostrando un paquete en la mano  
  
- Ron siempre pensando en comer - le reprendió Hermione  
  
Pasearon por todo el pueblo, y después de pasar a Zonko, donde Harry y Ron compraron todo lo que les caía en sus bolsas se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca, el ambiente estaba tibio y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo, la señora Rosmerta se les acerco a la mesa  
  
- que se van a servir queridos - les sonrió la mujer  
  
- tres cervezas de Mantequilla - contesto Hermione - y 3 bollitos dulces  
  
La mujer se alejo y 5 minutos después regreso con el pedido, estuvieron conversando sobre lo de la misión y la orden, a la mesa se les unió Ginny a la que también le contaron lo que había sucedido ese mes, 30 minutos después  
  
- Ginny porque no vamos a ver eso que tú necesitas - interrumpió la conversación Ron y todos se le quedaron mirando muy raro en especial Ginny  
  
- ¿lo que yo necesito? - pregunto incrédula  
  
- si, lo que me habías contado Ginny - le indico con la mirada que le siguiera el cuento  
  
- haa eso, si Ron - acepto la niña - vamos - despidiéndose de los dos chicos salieron de las Tres Escobas  
  
Harry y Hermione terminaron de beber sus cervezas y Harry pidió que lo acompañara a un lugar en especial  
  
Se encaminaron a la casa, en silencio, Hermione sabía donde iban La Casa de los Gritos, al llegar Harry se apoyo en la reja y fijo su vista en la ventana del segundo piso, con el vidrio quebrado y más sucia que hace tres años, la casa paresia todavía esconder a alguien, Hermione se paro a su lado y miro donde lo hacia el chico  
  
- no deberíamos estar aquí - interrumpió el silencio - te hace mal  
  
- no lo puedo evitar, necesito tener cerca todo lo que me recuerde a él y mis padre - respondió sin dejar de mirar la ventana  
  
- Harry, tienes que superarlo, es doloroso para todos pero hay que continuar, tu tienes que ser fuerte y seguir con tu vida, es lo que ellos hubieran querido  
  
- Seguir viviendo para matar a Voldemort, si es que él no me mata primero - contesto dándose vuelta hacia la chica molesto  
  
- No Harry, seguir viviendo por ellos y por ti, porque aun tienes mucho que hacer y mucha gente que te quiere  
  
- Me quieren porque soy el niño que vivió y el único que puede devolver la paz a este mundo, por eso me quieren, pero a alguien le importa lo que yo quiero, No - su rabia se notaba cada vez mas - Dumblemore y la orden me tiene como su arma secreta, la que utilizaran en caso de emergencia, Sirius murió por mi tonto error, la mitad del mundo mágico me cree un loco y Voldemort me quiere muerto solo porque nací a fines de julio. Nada de eso me hace sentir orgulloso - pero antes que pudiera empezar a gritar de rabia sintió una mano en su mejilla, Hermione le había pegado y se corrió así el otro extremo de la casa dándole la espalda  
  
Harry estaba muy confundido llevo su mano a la mejilla que le dolía, calmándose se acerco a la chica molesto  
  
- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunto él pero ella no contesto - ¿por que me pegaste?  
  
- no me gusta que digas que nadie te quiere y que no sabes para que sigues aquí - contesto con un débil voz dándose vueltas para mirarlo - tu eres importante para mucho porque eres tú, no el niño que vivió - sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas  
  
- lo siento Hermy, no quise... por favor no te pongas así y menos por culpa mía  
  
- Harry tu eres la persona mas importante en mi vida - le dijo tomándole la mano y una corriente recorrió sus cuerpos, sus ojos se cruzaron sin poder evitar el cosquilleo en le estomago  
  
- Y tu la mía Hermy - le contesto el con una sonrisa muy tierna, tomo la otra mano de la chica y la acerco suavemente como porcelana a su cuerpo, lentamente se acerco a sus labios y le dio un beso tan dulce y delicado como si tuviera miedo de quebrarla, sus labios se rozaban mutuamente, la calidez del beso borro todo sentimiento de tristeza y lo cambio por una gran felicidad, el mundo desapareció a su alrededor y el tiempo se paro para dejarlos disfrutar el dulce momento, no deseaban separarse, como si el mundo se acabara si lo asían. Pero antes que Harry lo pudiera evitar su cicatriz comenzó a arder con gran intensidad, no pudo evitar el separarse de la chica bruscamente, llevando sus dos manos a la frente, era un dolor atormentador, desgarrador, su vista se nublo por las lagrimas que corrían por sus ojos, todo su rostro se inundo en sudor, trato de no quejarse de dolor, pero no pudo evitar caer de rodillas al pasto respirando con mucha dificultad, Hermione al ver tan dramática escena no supo que hacer  
  
- ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¡¡¡Harry!!! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? - trataba de acercarse pero él la alejaba con un gesto de la mano  
  
Pasado unos minutos Harry sintió que el dolor disminuía parcialmente, la cicatriz dejaba de arder y respirando entrecortadamente seco su cara con la manga de la túnica  
  
- Harry, ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Hermione notando que su amigo recuperaba fuerzas  
  
- no... lo... se... - contesto entre cortado, tratando de inspirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible - fue como si... toda esa felicidad que sentía...me la quisieran quitar  
  
Ante esta declaración Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca evitando un grito y en un susurro audible pronuncio - Voldemort  
  
Pasó unos minutos donde Harry pudo recuperar su estado habitual y en el que Hermione no dijo nada, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Harry se percato de la situación y antes de preguntarle ella contesto  
  
- fue mi culpa - Harry no dijo nada, solo camino hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, en parte si había sido su culpa, por darle la felicidad que había sentido y cuando se disponía a demostrarle que a pesar del dolor que sintiera, sus besos bien valían la pena apareció el recuerdo de Ron y se separo de la chica con cara de horror dejándola muy confundida  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿de nuevo? ¿Harry?- le pregunto ella mas preocupada que antes  
  
- no tranquila - la calmo con las manos - es Ron - contesto alejándose y sentándose en el pasto mirando así el pueblo, aun le dolía la cabeza  
  
- ¿Ron?- pregunto sentándose junto al él ya mas calmada pero el doble de confundida  
  
Ron me confeso hace tiempo sentir algo por ti - dijo mirando el pasto - estar enamorado  
  
- ¡oh! Entiendo - contesto mirando también el piso y hubo un minuto de silencio luego Hermione siguió - a Ron lo quiero mucho como amigo, es como mi hermano, me alegra los días y las peleas hacen mas entretenida nuestra amistad, pero Harry yo te... qui...  
  
- ¡¡¡HARRY!!! - Ron subía la colina entre los arbusto asiendo que Harry y Hermione se sobresaltaran - Dean me dijo que los vio dirigirse para ac  
  
- Hola - contestaron los dos notoriamente nerviosos  
  
- ¿Qué les pasa?  
  
- Nada - volvieron a contestar al unísono  
  
- ¿Harry que te paso?, estas pálido y tienes una cara terrible - pregunto Ron preocupado por su amigo  
  
- hee... si no me siento bien, fue...  
  
- ¿Ron donde estabas? - Pregunto Hermione rápidamente para cambiar el tema, no quería que supiera lo sucedido  
  
- ayudando a Ginny - contesto sin mirarla a la cara - ya es hora de ir al castillo  
  
El camino al castillo fue muy corto, Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas significativas y estaban muy preocupados por lo sucedido con Voldemort, Ron era el único que prestaba atención a la conversación  
  
Después de cenar y cansados por el paseo todos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, cuando el reloj de la mesa de Harry marcaba las 11: 00 en el dormitorio se sentían solos los ronquidos de Neville, en silencio Harry tomo la capa de su padre del baúl y salio a las escaleras, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas de 6º. Al entrar vio 3 camas con sus cortinas cerradas, se dirigió a la primera a su derecha y abrió suavemente la cortina para no hacer ruido. Al mirar encontró a Parvati dormida con su cuaderno en la mano, cerro la cortina y se dirigió a la cama siguiente al mirar en esta vio a Hermione dormida, de entra las sabanas pareció Crookshanks quien ronroneo suavemente y bajo al piso cediendo su puesto a Harry este se acerco muy despacio y le acaricio la cara con su mano, de repente Hermione se movió tan rápido que Harry no pudo evitar el que se le cayera la capa antes que lo tumbaran a la cama amenazándolo con una varita  
  
- Harry ¿que haces aquí? - le miraba sorprendida  
  
- quería verte - contesto disgustado - hee... puedes alejar eso de mi cuello - se enderezo y se sentó en la cama juntó a la niña  
  
- pero Harry, no debes estar aquí, si te pillan nos quitaran puntos  
  
- esta bien - dijo resignado - si así lo quieres me voy  
  
- ¡¡no!! - lo paro ella tomándolo de un brazo - quédate - se corrió a un lado para darle espacio para que se sentara  
  
- solo quería verte, además tenemos un conversación pendiente - le dijo una vez acomodado, ella solo ri  
  
- ¿y cual es esa conversación? - pregunto la chica fingiendo inocencia  
  
- Hermy, tu sabes que nunca he sido bueno en estas cosas y desde que Ron me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, no quise seguir pensando en ti  
  
- Harry ya te dije lo que siento por Ron y supongo que tendrá que entender  
  
- Si, pero preferiría que no supiera lo nuestro todavía  
  
- ¿lo nuestro? - pregunto ella extrañada - quien dijo que ya éramos nuestro  
  
- ha... yo solo - Harry bajo la mirada a la cama con un notable color rosado en sus mejillas - pensé... que quizás... tu y yo...  
  
- tú y yo ¿que? Harry - pregunto la chica disfrutando el momento de nerviosismos de su amigo  
  
- bueno... - pero de repente se sintió un estruendo que hizo que los chicos se sobresaltaran ¿Qué fue eso? - pregunto Hermione aferrándose del brazo de Harry  
  
- No lo se  
  
- vino de la sala común  
  
- voy a ir a ver - contesto Harry tomando su varita, se escucho una segunda explosión y Harry salio de entre las cortinas de la cama de Hermione  
  
- ¡¿Harry?! ¿Que demonios haces aquí y saliendo de la cama de Hermione? - pregunto enojada Parvati  
  
- en otro momento Parvati - le corto rápidamente Hermione tomando su varita y dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
- ¡no! - la paro Harry - quédate aquí y cualquier cosa te pones la capa y te escondes  
  
- pero... - comenzó a protestar  
  
- no dejare que pase lo del verano - y diciendo esto salio de la habitación sintiendo los gritos de algunos alumnos que ya se encontraban en la sala común  
  
La vista de la sala común era sorprendente todo estaba completamente revuelto, las mesas dadas vuelta, las sillas tiradas por todos lados, papeles, plumas, tinteros, libros todo tirado, revuelto, cuando Harry pudo mirar todo en primer plano pensó que un tornado se había metido en la sala común. Todos los chicos, se preguntaban que había pasado y murmuraban sin querer tocar nada  
  
- Harry ¿donde estabas? - le pregunto Ron - mira lo que a pasado - Harry no contesto siguió mirando el panorama  
  
- Ron será mejor que vayas por McGonagall - le grito Seamus de un extremo de la escalera. Y pasando con mucho cuidado por la extremadamente desordenada sala común desapareció por el retrato  
  
- ¿Qué creen que causo esto? - pregunto Neville nerviosos  
  
- quizás fue una broma de los Slytherin - contesto Colin no seas tonto Colin - lo regaño Ginny - necesitarían la contraseña para entrar  
  
- o tal vez un gran troll perdido entro en la torre buscando algún niño inocente para comer - comento Dennis asustando a algunos de primero y segundo que se encontraban junto a el  
  
- por favor Dennis - lo regaño Hermione que había aparecido en las escaleras seguida de Parvati y Lavender - no los asustes así con esas tonteras  
  
- pero si puede ser verdad - se encogió de hombros y se corrió a una esquina  
  
- al parecer buscaban algo - comento Dean enderezando una silla - por lo que veo no falta nada importante, están los estandartes, el escudo, el león...  
  
- eso descarta a Slytherin, si hubieran sido ellos seguro se hubieran llevado al león - Parvati mostraba la figura de oro que estaba en la chimenea. En ese momento se abrió el retrato y entro McGonagall seguida por Ron. Ella se detuvo y observo el panorama abrió tanto los ojos que los chicos pensaron que se paresia a la profesora de adivinación. Luego de unos minutos de silencio un grito sobresalto a todos  
  
- señorita Hopkirk, por favor evite esos grititos  
  
- lo siento profesora creí ver algo que se movía  
  
- esta bien todos vuelvan a sus camas, ahora - ordeno la profesora y enseguida comenzaron a moverse - Granger, Weasley, y usted también McKinnons premio anual.  
  
Harry Espero que todos se retiraran y se quedo parado en la puerta de las escaleras  
  
- Potter, retirense a su dormitorio - le ordeno McGonagall  
  
- profesora yo quería saber si puedo... - comenzó a hablar dudoso  
  
- o esta bien - contesto resignada - siempre es bueno un poco de ayuda, además prefiero verlo, que bajo esa capa. Bien formaremos guardia, señorita Granger se encargara de los dormitorios de las chicas, señor McKinnons se encargara del de los chico y señor Weasley usted y el señor Potter harán guardia en la sala común, mandare a los elfos a ordenar todo esto  
  
- profesora - pregunto Hermione - tiene alguna idea de que o quien provoco todo esto  
  
- la verdad no, lo mismo paso en la sala común de la casa de Hufflepuff y los profesores estamos trabajando en eso, por ahora estén tranquilos y muy atento - y se retiro de la sala común dejando a los chicos con mas preguntas que antes  
  
- voy a ver a los chicos - anuncio el premio anual y desapareció por las escaleras  
  
- que crees que ocasiono todo esto - pregunto Hermione  
  
- no lo se, pero es raro que también haya pasado lo mismo en la casa de Hufflepuff - intervino Harry  
  
- ¿creen que fueron mortifagos? - pregunto Ron asustado

- Ron llevamos 6 años y aun no entiendes que en Hogwarts uno no puede llegar y aparecer así de simple - regaño Hermione  
  
- Ya lo se, pero no se me olvida la forma de cómo Sirius entro o la que Crunch nos engaño  
  
- Tiene razón Hermy - comento Harry  
  
- ¿Hermy? - pregunto Ron  
  
- esta bien, supongamos que alguien entro a la sala común, cual es el fin de revolver todo  
  
- buscar algo - argumento Harry  
  
- ¿desde cuando la llamas Hermy? - pregunto Ron Molesto  
  
- ¿pero que? - pregunto Hermione si prestar atención a Ron  
  
- no lo se - contesto desanimado Harry sentándose en un sillón  
  
En eso momentos aparecieron 10 elfos domésticos que saludaron muy cordialmente a los chicos y comenzaron con el orden  
  
- voy a ver a las chicas a sus dormitorios - aviso Hermione y se paro hacia la escalera  
  
Ron se sentó Junto a Harry y observaron un rato el lugar  
  
- no me has contestado la pregunta - se decidió a hablar, Harry lo miro con cara de interrogación - ¿porque llamaste así a Hermione?  
  
- haa no se, suena bonito y es mas corto que Hermione - sonri  
  
- ohh y ¿donde estabas? - Harry sintió un gran dolor en su estomago, no podía decirle la verdad  
  
- yo estaba aquí leyendo, cuando me aburrí subí las escaleras y hay fue cuando escuche los ruidos - contesto nervioso  
  
- es extraño que le haya pasado lo mismo a las casa de Hufflepuff y no a las demás - interrogo Ron  
  
- me parece que esa Black tiene algo que ver - intervino Hermione que había llegado  
  
- ¿porque dices eso? - pregunto Ron - si ella es tan dulce, tierna, hermosa, simpática, además de la futura novia de nuestro amigo - termino dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Harry mientras Hermione los fulminaba con la mirada  
  
- me refiero a que es extraño que ella llegue y nadie sepa nada de ella, ni siquiera los de su propia casa, tiene el apellido de Sirius, después lo que dijo esa chica de primero, además que cada ves que puede evita y se esconde de Harry  
  
- Hermione eso sonó con molestia - le pregunto Ron. Harry la miro y sonrió tienen que admitir que es extraña - ambos muchachos se miraron, ella tenia razón la chica era demasiado misteriosa  
  
- pero no creo que ella atacara su propia casa - argumento Harry  
  
- quizás lo hizo para despistar - comento Ron  
  
- no Ron, lo que yo creo es que lo que buscaban era a ella - contesto muy segura Hermione  
  
- ¿quienes? - pregunto Harry  
  
- y ¿para que atacar también a Gryffindor? - pregunto Ron  
  
- no lo se - se mordió los labios la chica y el silencio reino en la sala interrumpido solo por el movimientos de las cosas que ordenaban los elfos  
  
Después de un rato apareció McKinnons y esperaron que apareciera la profesora McGonagall  
  
- muy bien pueden retirarse a sus dormitorios, ya revisamos todo el castillos y es seguro buenas noches - y se retiro nuevamente  
  
- estoy muy cansada así que me iré a la cama, buenas noches - se paro Hermione y comenzó a subir las escaleras  
  
- si nosotros también - contestaron los chicos y subieron con ella  
  
Al llegar a sus dormitorios notaron que sus compañeros de habitación ya estaban dormidos y en silencios se pusieron sus piyamas y se durmieron.  
  
Al día siguiente, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de los ataques de las casas. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo habían logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que habían sido 20 monstruos de dos cabezas que tiraban fuego por la boca, las sospecha de Harry sobre Anais se volvió mas clara, después del incidente con las casas, ella lo comenzó a vigilar mas que nunca contrario a la actitud que tenia antes siempre se la cruzaba en los pasillos o en el comedor  
  
- ves lo que te dijo, no ha parado de mirarte desde que entramos en el comedor - reprocho Hermione  
  
- es porque Harry le gusta, Hermione deja que nuestro amigo tenga novia  
  
- yo no me refiero a eso Ron - contesto molesta y mirando a Harry dijo - si Harry quiere tener novia esta en todo su derecho, yo me refiero a que ella esta demasiado pendiente de él  
  
- Bueno Harry, porque no vas y hablas con ella, sobre lo de Sirius y de paso la invitas a salir - Harry medito un momento la situación  
  
- Será mejor que sea después, ahora tenemos clases - y tomando su mochila Hermione salio como torbellino del comedor.  
  
- Recibí la carta de mi madre - continuo Ron la conversación sin darle importancia a la actitud de Hermione - a mi padre lo encontraron inocente, pero lo tendrán mas vigilado que nunca, tendrá que dejar por un tiempo la orden para no levantar sospechas  
  
- Dice algo sobre cual es la misión de la orden - pregunto Harry interesado  
  
- No, pero dice que se lo pasan viajando en busca de algo muy importante y que no nos metamos en lios  
  
La noche antes del cumpleaños de Hermione la sala común estaba como siempre a las 12: 00 vacía el único era Harry que sentado en un sillón miraba constantemente hacia las ventanas como esperando algo. De repente algo llamo su atención, en una de las ventanas picoteaba una lechuza amarilla como el oro, Harry corrió a abrir la ventana y darle paso, la lechuza planeo en el techo de la sala común y luego se poso en la mesa estiran la pata para que Harry tomara el pergamino que decía

_ Entrega especial Señor Harry Potter Lechuza de primera categoría, Hembra, color oro, 1 año de edad. El valor de la lechuza se cargara a su cuenta en Gringotts  
  
Tiendas de Lechuzas Bletchley_  
  
Harry observo la lechuza por un tiempo y sonrio  
  
- Eres justo lo que había pedido y llegas a tiempo - la acaricio y tomando su varita apunto al cuello de la lechuza asiendo aparecer un moño color rojo que combinaba muy bien con ella - espero que le gustes a tu nueva dueña  
  
Tomo un pergamino que tenía en la mesa de la sala común y untando una pluma en tinta escribió una nota  
  
_Querida Hermione Muchas felicidades en el día de tu cumpleaños, espero que mi regalo te guste la escogí pensando en ti _

_Te quiero Mucho Harry  
_  
Tomo la nota y la amarro a la patita de la lechuza  
  
- Ve a la habitación de Hermione Granger, y espera en su mesita junto a la cama hasta que ella despierte - termino acariciando nuevamente a la lechuza y le dio una palmadita para que se marchara

------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. El Inicio

Capitulo 9 "El Inicio"  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó como de costumbre más tempranos que todos y después de ducharse bajo a la sala común a esperar al resto de los chicos, cuando en la sala comenzaron a parecer los Gryffindors, bajo Ron con un paquete muy pequeño en la mano, se notaba muy nervioso, tomo asiento al lado de Harry dirigiendo constantes miraba hacia la puerta que daba a las escaleras  
  
- ¿que pasa? - le pregunto Harry extrañado  
  
- hoy es el cumpleaños de Hermione  
  
- si lo se - contesto mas extrañado aun - ¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?  
  
- Como ese admirador secreto le regalo un anillo... yo le compre una gargantilla - contesto en vos muy baja mostrándole el paquete - para ver si se anima a ser mi novia  
  
Al escuchar la ultima palabra, Harry abrió los ojos tan grande que a Ron le dio ataque de risa  
  
- jajajaja la caras que pones Harry, si te conté que me gustaba Hermione ¿porque te sorprendes?  
  
- pero no me dijiste que pensabas pedirle que sea tu novia hoy  
  
- no dije que se lo pediría hoy, dije que la empezaría ha conquistar hoy - sonrió el pelirrojo  
  
- y de donde sacaste los galeones para el regalo  
  
- fue un préstamo de los gemelos, les tendré que dar mi mesada por el resto de mi vida, pero Hermione bien vale la pena  
  
Al escuchar esto Harry sintió la ya conocida molestia en su estomago, Ron hacia un gran esfuerzo por llamar la atención de Hermione y el solo lo cargo a su cuenta en Gringotts. En ese momento Hermione apareció en la sala común junto con Parvati y Lavender, se acerco a los chicos y con una gran sonrisa abraso a Harry muy fuerte  
  
- Gracias Harry - dijo en voz alta y al oído casi en susurro - yo también te quiero...y mucho - ambos chicos se separaron mostrando sus dientes con una gran sonrisa  
  
- Hermione... yo... - tartamudeo Ron - feliz cumpleaños - le extendió el paquete desviando su mirada hacia un lado  
  
- Ohh Ron Gracias - y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego desato el moño y abrió la cajita, dentro había una linda gargantilla con la inicial H - es preciosa Ron y le volvió a dar otro beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Harry la mirada notoriamente con las cejas arqueadas  
  
- Porque no vamos a desayunar - comento Parvati al ver la cara de Harry  
  
Bajaron al comedor y mientras desayunaban aparecieron las cientos de lechuzas que entregaban diariamente el correo a sus dueños, Harry ya no levantaba la cabeza porque cuando lo hacia recordaba a Sirius, que además de Hagrid era el único que le escribía en su estancia en Hogwarts. Pero se sobresalto mucho al notar de repente que Hedwig se poso bruscamente en su mesa ululando muy fuerte. Harry la miro extrañado y luego miro a sus amigos  
  
- que esperas - lo insito Ron - ábrela  
  
- pero, ¿Quién me escribiría? Antes solo lo hacía Sirius  
  
- si no lo abres no lo sabrás - le repitió Ron. Harry tomo el pergamino y lo desenrollo para leerlo en tono alto pero que solo sus dos amigos escucharan  
  
- "no te parece entraño el ataque a las casas, no te has preguntado quienes eran, no te has preguntado que BUSCABAN".... lee el Profeta - los chicos se miraron unos a otros y Hermione desato rápidamente su ejemplar del profeta extendiéndolo en la mesa  
  
_Asaltos en Museos y Bibliotecas  
  
Una seguidilla de asaltos en Bibliotecas y Museos de toda Inglaterra a  
causado la inquietud del Departamento de Cuidado de Posesiones Mágicas,  
el que informa que todos estos ataques son provocados por un grupo de  
magos del lado oscuro que entran, registran, revuelven y desordenan  
todo, pero no se roban nada, lo extraño del caso es que muchas de las  
cosas mas valiosas del mundo mágico las dejan sin ni siquiera mirarlas,  
al parecer su afán es solo provocar el susto y desorden.  
_  
- Es lo que paso en las salas comunes - comento Harry  
  
- crees que de verdad sean magos del lado oscuro - comento Ron muy asustado - me refiero a ¿como entraron a la sala común?  
  
- El ¿Cómo? no es tan importante como el ¿Qué buscaban? - respondió Hermione  
  
- ¡HERMIONE! - grito Ron sin poder evitarlo - como se te pasa por la mente no pensar que es importante, eso significa que pueden entrar mortifagos por esa puerta en cualquier momento - indicando las dos grandes puertas del comedor  
  
- primero Ron - argumento Hermione calmadamente - no entraran mortifagos en Hogwarts mientras Dumblemore sea el director, y para seguir con el tema, si los que hicieron el desorden de las salas comunes están buscando algo, tiene que ser muy muy importante para registrar todos los museos de Magia y no llevarse nada  
  
- además de arriesgarse a entrar en Hogwarts - termino la idea Harry mas como pensamiento que hablando - pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso tan importante?  
  
El trío se quedo pensando en silencio un par de minutos hasta que un grito los sobresalto  
  
- ¡¡Harry, Harry!! - Elisa y Ninet se aferraron a los brazos del chico  
  
- hola chicas - las saludaron los tres  
  
- Harry, ya sabemos que el primer partido es contra Slytherin y veníamos a decirte que apoyaremos a Gryffindor - hablo rápidamente Elisa  
  
- Y que tu eres el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos - termino su amiga  
  
- ¡¡PODEMOS DARTE UN BESO!! - gritaron las dos  
  
- ¿Qué? - se levanto de repente Harry mirando a Ron que se tapaba la boca para evitar reír y Hermione que miraba entre enojo y diversión  
  
- solo uno en la mejillita Harry - lo tranquilizo Elisa y antes de esperar respuesta ambas le plantaron sendos besos dejándolos todo marcado con color carmín y salieron corriendo a sus mesas  
  
- que se traen estas chicas - comento molesto Harry mientras se volvía a sentar - están realmente locas  
  
- están realmente enamoradas Harry - comento Ron tratando de respirar con el ataque de risa de que le daba  
  
- podemos volver al tema que nos tiene tan preocupados - los regaño Hermione entregándole a Harry un pañuelo para que se limpiara  
  
- Hermione creo que tu investigación quedara para mas tarde tenemos DCAO en 10 minutos - contesto riendo Ron  
  
Harry guardo el pergamino en su bolsillo y levantándose de la mesa se dirigieron hacia la salida del comedor, Harry sin darse cuenta miro a la mesa de Hufflepuff y su vista se cruzo con la de Anais la que le dedico una gran sonrisa, esto hizo que Harry quedara como embobado mirándola sin salir de su transe hasta que Hermione le pego un codazo con la mas clara cara de furia.  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala de DCAO, esta se había convertido, como siempre cuando la impartía Lupin, en la clase favoritas de todos, claro esta que cuando las impartía Snape (durante la semana de luna llena), se volvía aburrida, pero por lo menos ya no lo criticaba tanto, se limitaba a pasar los apuntes que él dejaba y quitar puntos a Griffyndor, mas de los que le quitaba en pociones.  
  
Extrañamente esa fue la clase mas dura que habían tenido hacia mucho tiempo, Harry recordaba que la clase mas parecida a esa fue la del falso Moddy donde les puso a todos la maldición Imperus, en esta clase ninguno de los alumnos fue capaz de realizar el contrameleficio que Lupin les enseño y al salir de la clase ese día, todos tenían algún tipo de daño, Seamus todavía no podía mover el brazo derecho, Ron salio cojeando, Dean con un gran moretón en el estomago y Hermione solo consiguió realizar el contramaleficio a medias y ganarse un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero Harry, además de ser el único que pudo igualar el rendimiento de Hermione, salio ileso de la practica, lo que le llamo la atención a todos  
  
- Como es posible que no te hallas hecho daño - interrogaba Hermione molesta  
  
- No lo se Hermy, te lo juro, hice lo mismo que ustedes - le contesto el chico apestado de la interrogación  
  
- Harry, hay estas - le grito Colin en el pasillo  
  
- ¿Que pasa Colin? - pregunto Ron  
  
- McGonagall dice que ira al entrenamiento de mañana para supervisar el rendimiento del equipo para el partido de la próxima semana - hablo entrecortado Colin  
  
- Gracias Colin, avísale al resto del equipo - le ordeno Harry  
  
Y así fue a las 4 en punto del día siguiente la profesora McGonagall se encontraba en la puerta de los vestidores esperando al equipo que se acercaba rápidamente - buenas Tardes jóvenes - los saludos agradablemente - veamos que tan buenos son y si los comentarios de los otros Gryffindor son verdad - termino entregando una diminuta sonrisa  
  
El entrenamiento de ese día fue terriblemente agotador, Harry demostró muy bien el hecho de haber tenido a Oliver Word como capitán por 3 años seguidos, pues en un momento el resto del equipo pensó que era su reencarnación, les saco el jugo y no dio por terminado el entrenamiento hasta que Hermione le grito muy enojada que ya era de noche y no podían ver las bludger, la profesora McGonagall estaba encantada con el rendimiento del quipo y despidiéndose muy alegre se encamino al castillo canturriando algo como "la copa será nuevamente nuestra"  
  
Al llegar a la sala común nadie dijo nada y con claras muestras de dolor en sus cuerpos todos se retiraron temprano a sus camas.  
  
El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba fin de Septiembre y mientras pasaban los días Harry se iba poniendo más nervios y no tenia tiempo ni espacio en su cabeza para preocuparse de otra cosa que no sea el partido contra Slytherin. Seria su primer partido como capitán  
  
Para cuando llego el día del partido, todo el equipo estabas nerviosos, apenas habían logrado dormir, se levantaron tratando de aparentar seguridad y se dirigieron al gran comedor, cuando llegaron encontraron a Hermione y Ginny desayunando juntas, Harry noto que los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de él. Cuando su reloj marco las 10 tomando aire se levanto y dijo en voz muy alta  
  
- Jugadores, a camarines  
  
En los camarines nadie decía nada, al terminar de cambiarse ropa Harry los reunió y comenzó a hablar,  
  
- Bueno equipo, hemos entrenado muy duro, tenemos grande cazadores dos excelentes golpeadores y un maravilloso guardián  
  
- Y el mejor buscador de todos los tiempos - agrego Ginny medio sonrojada  
  
- Gracias Ginny - le contesto con una sonrisa - así que no podemos perder este partido  
  
- Y más si es contra esa asquerosa serpiente de Malfoy - gruño Ron  
  
- Muy bien den su mejor esfuerzo y se los agradeceré - termino Harry con una sonrisa y todos se levantaron para salir de los camarines, mientras Harry terminaba de ponerse su capa solo, apareció Ginny en los camarines y se le acerco  
  
- Harry... yoo... solo quería darte esto - y se le acerco muy suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Harry quedo paralizado de la sorpresa y no hizo nada - para desearte suerte en tu primer partido como capitán  
  
- Gracias - fue lo único que pudo articular y la chica muy colorada dio media vuelta y salio corriendo chocando con el hombro de Hermione que estaba parada en la puerta mirándolos  
  
- Vaya Harry no pierdes el tiempo  
  
- Hermy, yo no fui - la miro preocupado - ella entro y me dijo que...  
  
- Te dijo y por lo que vi, te dio lo mismo que venia ha darte yo - le miro seria  
  
- No Hermione - se encamino a ella - si fue Ginny, entro aquí...  
  
- Ya déjalo Harry - y salio del camarín dejando a Harry muy enojado  
  
Cuando por fin salieron al campo, fueron recibidos como siempre con una gran ovación sobre todo aclamaciones de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff cuyos miembros y equipos siempre deseaban ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque los Slytherin también hicieron oír sus abucheos y silbidos. La señora Hooch, que era la profesora de quidditch, de los de primero, hizo que Harry y Malfoy se dieran la mano y los dos aprovecharon para dirigirse miradas desafiantes y apretar bastante más de lo necesario.  
  
- ¡Quiero un juego limpio! - grito Hooch  
  
- suerte Potter la necesitaras - modulo Malfoy  
  
- eso es lo que tu quisieras Malfoy, espera y veras - le sonrió burlonamente  
  
- Cuando toque el silbato - dijo la señora Hooch - tres..., dos..., uno...  
  
Todos los jugadores despegaron y tomaron sus posiciones, Harry y Malfoy un poco más elevados que el resto, ambos se miraron un instante y Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisa malévola  
  
- Veamos que tan bien juegan tu equipo de fenómenos y sangras sucias  
  
Harry no contesto, prefería evitar cualquier tipo de pelea que provoque menos puntos para Gryffindor y solo salio en busca de la snitch dorada  
  
- Y el partido comienza - dijo Pangrit el nuevo comentarista de los partido era un chico de 5 de Ravenclaw - Slytherin tiene la quaffle y comienza su ataque, Colin y Dennis golpean las bludgers con fuerza hacia los cazadores de Slytherin, vayas hermanitos me recuerdan a los Weasley, ¿recuerdan a los Gemelos?, los hermanos que hicieron que el pasillo del primer piso quedara como pantano  
  
- ¡Pangrit! por favor, te elegí por ser serio, no necesito otro Jordan  
  
- Esta bien lo siento profesora, Gryffindor tiene de nuevo la quaffle Granger se la pasa a Weasley en una combinación perfecta, vaya jugadoras y vaya que bellas son, la toma Granger de nuevo para lanzar un tiro al arco derecho y... falla, no importa preciosura para la otra será, además, ¡que escoba!, ¿una saeta de fuego?, ¡estas chica si que nos sorprende!  
  
- Otro comentario de esos Pangrit y te quito el micrófono  
  
- Si profesora, Slytherin tiene la quaffle y se la pasan entre sus jugadores y ¡¡HOOO eso dolió!!  
  
Un cazador de Slytherin le había pegado una patada a Ginny quien se vio obligada a detenerse para poder respirar, en cuanto la vio Harry voló para corroborar que estaba bien

- No te preocupes Harry estoy bien - le sonri  
  
- Seguro si quieres pido tiempo muerto y te cambio  
  
- No Harry, quiero estar contigo en este partido - y tomando la escoba con firmeza se lanzo tras la pelota  
  
- Los hermanos Creevey tiran una bludger contra el portero de Slytherin pero sin existo, mientras que las serpientes lanzan un tiro perfecto y... ¡¡Eso es!! Ron Weasley detiene el tiro de manera sorprendente, y ahora es Gryffindor quien ataca.  
  
Ron estaba jugando realmente bien y solo le habían podido anotar una sola vez y el marcador estaba 50 – 10 a favor de Gryffindor. Harry volada de un lado a otro buscando la Snitch, y atento a los movimientos del resto del equipo.  
  
Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas, aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo, necesitaba más que nunca terminar el partido, volaba muy ligero seguido de cerca por Malfoy que no paraba de gritar cosas contra el equipo y dar instrucciones de pegar o morder a cualquiera que porte el símbolo escarlata  
  
- ¡¡Eso es!! Colin manda una bludger al guardián de Slytherin y este se toma la cabeza por el dolor del impacto jajajajjajaja, y Gryffindor aprovecha la situación para marcar 10 puntos, buen tiro del único cazador hombres Dean Thomas, ¡vaya hombre! ¿No se como te concentras con esas compañeras de equipo?  
  
- Pangrit, ya vasta - lo miro hecha una furia la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Y Potter vuela como águila o como leon alado jajajaja - siguió comentando sin darle importancia a la profesora - seguido muy de cerca de la serpiente Malfoy, ¡en el buen sentido de la palabra Profesora!, al parecer vio la Snitch y los buscadores se lanzan en picada así el póster derecho de Gryffindor y el partido se paraliza para ver cual de lo buscadores coge la pequeña dorada, y es Potter el que lleva la delantera, mientras que Malfoy lo sigue muy de cerca, pero... pero... ¡¡CUIDADO!! ¡Huuuyyy eso debió ser doloroso! y Malfoy no alcanzo a frenar y choca de frente con Weasley, caen al vació muy rápido mientras que Potter empuña la mano en el aire para demostrar porque es el mejor buscador de Griffyndor, ¡¡Gryffindor gana!! - se escucho decir a Pangrit - el marcador final 210 a 30.  
  
Harry no se había dado cuenta del accidente hasta cuando Hermione le indico me mirara para donde todo Hogwarts corría, bajo lo mas rápido posible, la vista no era muy bonita, Ron se hallaba tirado en el pasto boca arriba y con toda la cara llena de sangre, su nariz estaba tan roja como su pelo y tenia los ojos blancos, respiraba con dificultad. A unos metros se encontraba Malfoy, Harry podo ver que tenía el brazo en forma muy extraña y sus gritos retumbaban entre la lluvia  
  
- ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! - gritaba la señora Pomfrey - dejen espacio - y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer dos camillas  
  
- Podemos ir con él - pregunto Ginny preocupada  
  
- Será mejor que no señorita Weasley, su hermano estará bien - y mirando al resto del equipo - podrán verlo después de cambiarse de ropa y comer algo - y flotando se llevo a los chicos al castillos  
  
Harry y el resto del equipo se encamino a los vestidores, pero antes de entrar Harry sintió unos brazos que se le colgaban al cuello por la espalda  
  
- Harry, felicidades eres el mejor, fue una atrapada espectacular - Cho lo miraba con cara de admiración - me encantaría poder realizar las maniobras que tu haces  
  
- Gracias Cho - se sonrojo Harry al darse vueltas para mirarla  
  
- Bien Harry, solo quería decirte eso, nos vemos luego - y para despedirse le dio un tierno beso en los labios y salio corriendo mientras que Harry la miraba muy sorprendido hasta darse cuenta que detrás de el y que por obvio habían visto todo, estaban Ginny y Hermione, Ginny solo lo miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a los vestidores de chicas mientras que Hermione solo camino hasta pararse al lado de el  
  
- Vamos Harry o nos enfermaremos - le llamo la chica  
  
- Si vamos - y siguió caminando hasta que la pregunta apareció en su mente - Hermy ¿No estas enojada?  
  
- ¿Enojada? Y ¿porque debería estar enojada?  
  
- Hee... - titubeo inocentemente - por lo de Cho  
  
- hoo eso - contesto muy calmada - preferiría que hablaras con Ginny, ella no se merece sufrir as  
  
- Si lo se - bajo la cabeza - pero yo nunca...  
  
- Y de paso podrías hablar con Cho también - lo interrumpió Hermione - para pedirle que sea tu novia  
  
- Hermione - se paro Harry muy enojado - tu sabes que eso no es verdad  
  
- jajaja - rió la chica y siguió caminando hasta entrar en los camarines  
  
La torre de Griffyndor se inundo los días que siguieron en festejos por la derrota de Slytherin siendo Harry el héroe y dándole mucha mas fama que antes, lo que provoco que su grupo de fans incluidas Elisa y Ninet tuvieran mucho mas tiempo para espiar a Harry. Ron salio 3 días después de la enfermería, y le contaba a todos el hecho que Malfoy terminara peor que el y tuviera que quedarse 2 días mas.  
  
Las clases de Occlumency iban muy bien, el profesor Malfoy era muy distinto a Draco Malfoy, y aparte de los golpes, dolores de cabeza y cicatriz, Harry hacia grande avances cada ves se le hacia mas fácil cerrar su mente. Al termino de una clase  
  
- ¿Profesor puedo preguntarle algo?  
  
Creo que ya lo has hecho Harry - sonrió el profesor Malfoy - pero claro, pregunta nuevamente  
  
- Es que tuve un sueño donde apareció Voldemorts y me hablo sobre el nacimiento de una vela ¿sabe a que se refería? - ante estas palabras el profesor dejo de mirar el libro que tenia en sus manos y poso sus ojos muy abiertos en el rostro de Harry, al que sorprendió por esta reacción  
  
- ¿Que mas te dijo?  
  
- Solo eso, que gracias a mi sabia que la vela ya había nacido ¿sabe de que vela hablaba?  
  
- No Harry, no lo se - contesto sin mirar al chico y volviendo a fijar su vista en el libro - pero te recomiendo que pongas en practica todo lo que has aprendido en esta clase y cuando vuelvas a soñar con Voldemorts solo no le hables.  
  
Una tarde cuando salía de clases de Occlumency y se dirigía a la torre de Gryffindor, algo le llamaba la atención, en el pasillo del cuarto piso distinguió una figura negra desplazándose muy suavemente hacía una de las aulas tuvo la intención de seguir su camino, pero se detuvo al notar que la figura paraba su marcha justo en frente de la sala de DCAO, Harry se acerco sigilosamente entre los pilares del pasillo para poder ver el rostro del encapuchado, al llegar a la luz de una entorcha pudo notar que la figura golpeaba la puerta, Harry miraba fijamente a la persona tratando de encontrar algún indicio de quien era, volvió a tocar la puerta esta vez mas fuerte que antes, y para sorpresa esta se abrió permitiéndole el paso, el encapuchado entro y la puerta se volvió a cerrar. Harry quedo observando el lugar por unos segundos y lo más silenciosamente posible camino por el pasillo asta pararse ante la puerta, trato de escuchar lo que pasaba adentro, ¿Quién era el encapuchado? ¿Qué tenia que ver Lupin? ¿Estaría en peligro?, estuvo por varios minutos hay parado, esperando alguna señal de peligro para ingresar en la sala, pero nada paso, resignado comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común, cuando había avanzado varios metros sintió que la puerta se volvía a abrir, dando un gran salto se escondió detrás de un pilar, para su fortuna tenia una vista perfecta. De la puerta apareció la figura de una mujer, Harry solo pudo distinguir unos largos bucles que caían hasta la cintura, la mujer miro para ambos lados del pasillo pero Harry no pudo notar su rostro porque la oscuridad lo cubría, subió su capucha hasta desaparecer en ella y emprendió el viaje al sentido contrario de Harry.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry esperaba a Hermione en la sala común para contarle sobre la extraña mujer que vio en la sala de DCAO  
  
- Buenos Días Harry - saludo la chica - voy a la biblioteca ¿vienes?  
  
- No, Hermy tengo que contarte algo - la llamo rápidamente  
  
- Ha claro ¿que pasa?  
  
- Primero ¿has visto a Ron?  
  
- No, vengo recién saliendo de mi pieza, porque ¿no esta contigo?  
  
- No cuando desperté ya no estaba en el dormitorio y aun no llega  
  
- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? - se preocupo la chica  
  
- No creo - dijo dudoso - pero necesito contarte algo - la llevo a uno de los sillones, el mas apartados de todos los alumnos  
  
- Y bien que sucede Harry  
  
- Ayer cuando volvía a la sala común después de mis clases con el profesor Malfoy, me tope con algo muy extraño, una mujer vestida con una túnica negra y capucha entro al despacho de Lupin  
  
- ¿Pudiste ver quien era? - pregunto preocupada  
  
- No, no pude ver su rostro, supe que era una mujer por los largos cabellos que caían ante su espalda  
  
- ¿Una mujer? - repetía Hermione mientras hacia el esfuerzo de pensar - quizás es un miembro mas de la orden  
  
- ¿Miembro de la orden? pero para que vendrían a Hogwarts y tan misteriosamente, no Hermione, esa mujer era extraña, me dio la sensación que ya la conozco, además encapuchada y muy sigilosa para no estar asiendo nada malo  
  
Hermione solo lo miraba pensando seriamente en las palabras de su amigo. De repente un golpe los sobresalto, al mirar hacía el retrato que se había abierto bruscamente pudieron ver a  
  
- ¡¡¡RON!!! - gritaron los chicos y salieron en su ayuda, venia extremadamente agitado, gotas de sudor corrían por toda su cara y sus prendas estaban empapadas, como si hubiera corrido toda la noche bajó la lluvia  
  
- Hay que llevarlos a la enfermería - sugirió Hermione  
  
- Noo - se le escucho débilmente a Ron  
  
- Llevémoslo a los dormitorios - concluyo Harry y con dificultad lo subieron por las escaleras hasta recostarlo en su cama, el chico estaba pálido y en cuanto se acostó cayó en un profundo sueño.  
  
- Será mejor que le avisemos a McGonagall - sugirió preocupada Hermione  
  
- Mejor esperar a que se despierte, por algo no quería que lo lleváramos a la enfermería  
  
- ¿Que crees que le paso? - pregunto la chica sentándose en la cama y secando la cara del pelirrojo  
  
- No lo se Hermy, no lo se - contesto desanimado  
  
- Hermione preparo una poción para cuando Ron despertara, mientras Harry lo único que hacia era pensar el porque del estado de su amigo, Ron durmió cerca de 4 horas en donde sus amigos no se separaron de el en ningún momento, por suerte era sábado y no afectaría sus clases. El resto de los Griffyndor se paseaban por el dormitorio para poder ver como seguía  
  
- ¡Harry!, Ron esta despertando - lo llamo Hermione  
  
- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto un muy confundido Ron  
  
- En los dormitorios, ¿Cómo te sientes? - se acerco Harry  
  
- Mmm... bien, eso creo - se incorporo en la cama tocándose la cabeza Me puedes decir Ron Weasley, ¿porque nos haces pasar estos sustos? - le grito con los ojos cristalinos de lagrimas Hermione, abrazándolo muy fuerte lo que provoco que Ron recuperada de inmediato los colores del rostro  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que paso Ron? - pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
- Me creerían si les digo que no lo se  
  
- ¿Como? - preguntaron los dos chicos  
  
- Eso, lo único que recuerdo es que no podía dormir así que decidí levantarme porque faltaba poco para que amaneciera, me asome a la ventana para ver los terrenos, distinguí una figura encapuchada que miraba directo a la torre y luego despierto en la orilla del lago todo mojado, mis piernas estaban pesadas y me costo mucho llegar hasta aquí. ¿Una figura? ¿Cómo era? - pregunto Harry  
  
- No lo recuerdo muy bien - se tomaba la cabeza con una mano, esperando calmar el dolor - era un mortifago o algo as  
  
- Toma Ron - Hermione le entregaba la poción - ¿como llegaste al lago?  
  
- No lo se, yo solo miraba por la ventana vi esa figura y cuando despierto estaba a orillas del lago  
  
- ¿No viste nada más cuando despertaste? - pregunto impaciente Harry - algo que llamara tu atención  
  
- Calma Harry, deja que Ron descanse, luego nos contara con detalles - y acto seguido la chica le planto un beso en la mejilla a Ron antes de retirarse de la habitación  
  
- Heee.... Te dejare para que te bañes y cambien de ropa - se encamino Harry a la puerta - te espero para que bajemos a cenar  
  
- Ok - le contesto Ron sin borrar la sonrisa que le provoco el beso de Hermione  
  
- Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para llegar a la sala común, justo cuando pasaba por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de las chicas sintió como una mano salio desde el cuarto y lo arrastro hacía dentro, Harry no tubo tiempo de reaccionar hasta cuando ya estuvo dentro, busco a quien lo había tirado, pudo ver a Hermione cerrar suavemente la puerta, procurando que nadie venia.  
  
- Lo siento Harry - se disculpo la chica - pero este es el único lugar donde podemos conversar tranquilos, la sala común y la biblioteca están repletas de estudiantes y por suerte Parvati y Lavender están en ese grupo de cocina mágica y no volverán en horas - sonri  
  
- Pensé que querías estar con Ron - contesto Harry molesto sentándose en la cama de la chica  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - lo miro extrañada, recordando prosiguió - oh ¿el beso en la mejilla?, fue un gesto de cariño, tu siempre los haces con Ginny - y antes que Harry pudiera argumentar para defenderse siguió hablando - mira quiero mostrarte algo que encontré en la biblioteca, en la sección Prohibida Se encamino a uno de los cajones de su cómoda y saco un pequeño libro tan diminuto como una billetera, sus letras eran extremadamente pequeñas imperceptible a la simple mirada, el libro era de 400 hojas, cada 100 hojas cambiaba de color, su portada brillaba a la luz en un tono calipso, a pesar de lo diminuto de tu tamaño, el libro pesaba mucho, casi mas que un libro normal, Harry lo tomo en sus manos y lo comenzó a hojear sin ser capas de leer las pequeñas letras, observo la tapa y después de un rato miro a su amiga incrédulo  
  
- Como conseguiste sacarlo de la biblioteca - pregunto sorprendido a lo que la chica contesto con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción  
  
- en el bolsillo - contesto como algo obvio - conseguí un permiso especial de Flitwick, para la tarea del miércoles, cuando revisaba uno de los cajones me sorprendió que hubiera una caja dentro de un cajón lleno de libros, estaba obvio cerrada, con el alojomora lo abrí y encontré esto, me llamo la atención su tamaño así que decidí que necesitaría tiempo para examinarlo y me lo traje, la señora Pince ni se dio cuenta - termino la chica en tono de satisfacción sentándose junto a su amigo en la cama  
  
- ¿Lo has podido leer? - pregunto Harry sorprendido  
  
- Claro que si Harry, con esto - Hermione le pasa una gran lupa que cubría todo el libro. Harry la tomo colocándola para poder leer la portada inmediatamente las reducidas letras se presentaron claras ante su vista y pudo ver en la portada las palabras "El Secreto de los Hogwarts y la sangre pura en Poder" luego volteo la primera hoja y comenzó a leer  
  
_El Inicio  
  
"Hace ya unos miles de millones de años, existieron en nuestra tierra 4 magos y hechiceras, que gracias a sus habilidades y conocimientos formaron la escuela más grande y poderosa de todos los tiempos. Hogwarts fue creada bajo la ilusión de formar a las nuevas generaciones de brujos para poder mantener vivo el mundo mágico, así dedicaron más de 150 años a la educación de estos futuros magos. Durante este tiempo Rowena y Godric formaron una familia dando así al primer heredero de la escuela Hogwarts y al llamado también Puro en Poder.  
  
Lamentablemente la amistad de los Hogwarts se rompió por diferencias de pensamiento y antes de marcharse, Slytherin prometió venganza creando la cámara de los secretos y advirtió que su heredero regresaría a reclamar lo que le corresponde.  
  
Preparados para el futuro, los 3 Hogwarts restantes buscaron la forma de mantener la paz en el mundo mágico el mayor tiempo posible, crearon un hechizo llamado transmisión, entregándole todos sus poderes al heredero de Gryffyndor&Ravenclaw y al futuro heredero de Helga Hufflepuff, quien en ese momento se encontraba en su vientre. Este hechizo solo tubo una condición y es que para mantener la unión de los 3 Hogwarts los poderes entregados por los 2 futuros herederos de Hogwarts se mantendrían activos siempre y cuando los herederos se mantuvieran unidos en cuerpo y alma_.  
  
Al terminar de leer Harry miro muy confundido a Hermione que se mordía su labio inferior esperando impaciente el comentario de su amigo  
  
- Pero eso ya paso, es segundo, la cámara de los secretos - comento tranquilo Harry  
  
- no Harry, no es eso - le quito el libro de las manos y mostrándole las paginas de colores - mira esto, hay 100 paginas dedicadas a cada fundador de Hogwarts donde explican sus vidas, algunos hechizos de su creación, fotos, cartas escritas por ellos, su árbol genealógico, sus herederos, y como deberían ser en la actualidad.  
  
Harry seguía con la misma cara de interrogación  
  
- Harry concéntrate, mira esto - le abrió el libro en las paginas color amarillas mostrándole una foto - mírala bien ¿se parece a la mujer de tu sueño? - le pregunto la muchacha intrigada  
  
Harry observo la foto por un momento  
  
- Si Hermy es ella  
  
- Lo sabia - sonrió satisfecha y llena de alegría la chica - sabia que era Helga  
  
- ¿Ella es Helga Hufflepuff? - pregunto Harry confundido - ¿ella se apareció en mis sueños?  
  
En ese momento la puerta de la pieza se abrió y dejo paso a Parvati, quien venia animadamente conversando  
  
- No te preocupes Ginny yo te paso mis apuntes del año pasado los tengo que tener en mi ... - pero se cayo al ver a la pareja sentada en la cama de Hermione, Ginny fijo de inmediato su vista en Harry el que se puso de pie en cuanto ellas se fijaron en él  
  
- Hola chicas - las saludo tímidamente - yo ya me iba... hee... permiso - y salio de la habitación dejando a Hermione sentada en la cama con la mirada de ambas niñas en ella  
  
- Hermione ¿hay algo de lo que no nos hemos enterado? - pregunto Parvati acercándose a ella, mientras que Ginny sin mencionar palabra la miraba fijamente cosa que incomodo mucho a Hermione  
  
- No se a que te refieres, Harry y yo solo conversábamos - contesto evitando mostrar su nerviosismo  
  
- Si claro Hermione y lo de la noche del ataque de las casas - la miro picaramente - también conversaban los dos solos en tu cama a las 12 de la noche  
  
Al escuchar esto Hermione miro a Ginny la que le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos hasta el límite y la boca abierta  
  
- No se de que hablas Parvati - mintió Hermione y parándose de su cama se encamino a la puerta  
  
Vi como te miraba Harry cuando Ron te entrego el regalo de cumpleaños - la llamo Parvati pero Hermione no hizo caso y salio furia por el último comentario de su amiga

* * *

Holines por fin!!!!..... lamento mucho el retraso, pero mi madre, la que dice amarme sobre toda las cosas, me quitaron internet y ahora me toca subir los cap en la Universidad, por eso la demora... tambien lamento no contestar los RR pero no tengo mucho tiempo.... igual grax a todos los que sigen mi historia

Chaolines And Black


	10. Un Corto Paseo

Capitulo 10 "Un corto paseo"  
  
Ron se recupero rápido de su ataque y desde ese momento, Harry, el y Hermione se lo pasaban todo el día en la biblioteca leyendo todos los libros sobre Helga Hufflepuff o monstruos encapuchados, Hermione estaba segura que la misma mujer que vio Harry en el despacho de Lupin era la que ataco a Ron  
  
- ¿Y si le preguntamos a Lupin directamente? - pregunto Hermione cerrando uno de los libros  
  
- Ho claro, ¿Lupin por casualidad tienes una amiga loca que anda atacado a la gente y la deja tirada en el lago? - se burlo Ron  
  
- Pero seria bueno hacerle una visita a Lupin - sugirió Harry - no hablamos con el desde hace mucho y ya me duele la cabeza - concluyo cerrando un gran libro rojo de Monstruos raros del nuevo siglo  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la sala de DCAO, al doblar un pasillo antes de llegar al que daba directo con el despacho de Lupin, pudieron ver a la misteriosa encapuchada, Harry les indico con la mano que pararan y se escondieron en el mismo pilar donde lo había hecho él la noches antes, pero esta ves la encapuchada no necesito golpear la puerta, esta se abrió y apareció Lupin, ante la sorpresa de todos abrazo a la encapuchada cariñosamente luego la tomó de la mano para entrar a la sala. Los chicos se miraron unos a otros sin poder creer lo que había pasado  
  
- ¿Vieron lo mismo que yo? - Pregunto Ron saliendo del pilar - ¿lo vieron?  
  
- ¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Harry mirando la puerta del despacho y siguiendo a Ron

- Lupin tiene novia - sonrió Hermione tiernamente - no es fantástico  
  
- ¡¡FANTÁSTICO!! - le grito Ron - ¡Hermione que te pasa!, Lupin esta de novio con una loca encapuchada  
  
- Hermy tienes que aceptar que esto es muy raro - Harry volvió a mirar a la puerta - si ella es la misma mujer que atacó a Ron, perfectamente pudo ser la que ataco las casas y eso quieres decir que Lupin esta en peligro  
  
- Lupin se daría cuenta si esa mujer tramara algo - se defendió Hermione pero silenció ante la cara de enojo de Ron  
  
- Porque no vamos a la sala común - sugirió Ron  
  
- No, quiero saber quien es esa mujer  
  
Y los tres se quedaron parados en el pilar por larga hora y media, cuando Ron ya había agotado sus quejas, se escucho la puerta abrir, los chicos se sobresaltaron y agudizando la vista vieron salir a... ¿¡Anais!? - susurraron a coro los tres, la chica salio de la sala seguida de Lupin este ultimo le extendió una caja de color azul y dándole un gran abrazo se despidió de ella, la chica miro para ambos lados del pasillos, subió su capucha para ocultar su rostro y salio corriendo en dirección opuesta al trío.  
  
- ¿¡Anais!? - susurraba Harry - ¿¡Anais!?  
  
- Pe... pero ¿ella...y...Lupin? - Ron trataba de unir la oración  
  
- No seas tonto Ron - lo regaño Hermione - claro que ella y Lupin nada, lo que es raro es que lo venga a visitar tan misteriosamente, aunque... - se cayo Hermione y Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados  
  
- Que Hermy, ¿que pasa? - la insito a hablar Harry, mientras la niña se debatía entre hablar o callar, al fin se decidi  
  
- Si como piensas, en realidad ella es una Black, quiero decir de la familia de Sirius, ¿quien conoce mejor a esa familia?  
  
Ante la deducción de Hermione lo chicos se miraron doblemente asombrados  
  
- ¡Lupin! – contestaron al unisono  
  
- Hermione eres fantástica - Harry la abraso  
  
- ¿Y como sabremos si de verdad ella pertenece a la familia de Sirius? - pregunto tímidamente Ron viendo la situación de sus amigos  
  
- Lo lógico seria que le preguntáramos a Lupin - contesto Hermione  
  
- Entonces que esperamos - los animo Harry, con paso firme se dirigió al despacho, al tocar a la puerta les abrió un cansado Lupin pero con la misma sonrisa de siempre  
  
- Hola chicos, adelante - les dio el paso  
  
- Hola - saludaron a coro  
  
- ¿Que los trae por aquí? - pregunto mientras hacia aparecer jugo de Calabaza a y vasos cada uno  
  
- Bien veras... - comenzó Hermione - nosotros... veníamos a hablar contigo... por...  
  
- ¡Anais Black! - Interrumpió Harry impaciente  
  
Ante esta exclamación Lupin cambio de inmediato su semblante amable a uno tensa y nerviosa, su piel se puso mas blanca de los que estaba y dejo la jarra que tenia en la mano para tomar asiento en su escritorio, los chicos se miraron de reojo, esa actitud les confirmaban sus sospechas  
  
- Lupin - dijo Harry acercándose al escritorio - ¿Quién es ella?  
  
Lupin lo miro por unos segundos y luego se puso de pie, se dirigió a uno de los cajones y tomo una foto que paso a Harry, este la observo por largo tiempo, Ron y Hermione pasaron sus cabezas por el hombro de Harry para poder ver. En ella se encontraban 3 parejas, pudo distinguir de inmediato a sus padres abrazados en una de las esquinas, en el medio de la foto y saludando alegremente se encontraba Lupin mucho mas joven y vigoroso que ahora, claro no era la etapa de luna llena, de la mano de una bella chica rubia de grandes ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente y enseguida en la otra esquina se podía ver a Sirius, tomando en brazos a una chica de largo cabello azabache ondulado que flotaba ante el viento, sus penetrantes ojos negros y su piel blanca permitían ver claramente el parecido con Anais  
  
- Esta foto fue tomada uno días después del matrimonio de tus padres - Lupin miro la foto con mucha nostalgia  
  
- ¿Quiénes son? - pregunto Harry indicando a las chicas desconocidas  
  
- Ella es Helen la madre de Anais, pertenecía a Hufflepuff, era muy amiga de Lily y en ese entonces prometida de Sirius, tenían pensado casarse, por lo que notaras es igual a Anais  
  
- Osea... - titubeo Hermione - ella es...  
  
- Si Hermione ella es hija de Sirius - contesto Lupin mirando directo a los ojos de Harry, el no contesto solo miro a Lupin tratando de asimilar la información.  
  
Harry siempre pensó en la posibilidad de que Anais fuera miembro de la familia Black pero nunca la hija de Sirius, jamás se preparo, ni se le cruzo por la mente el que Sirius pudiera tener una hijas y mucho menos que fuera Anais, sin previo aviso su estomago desapareció, sintió como el piso le temblaba, ¿como era posible que Sirius tuviera una hija y el nunca lo supiera?, ¿como era posible tener a la hija de su padrino en frente y no saberlo?, ¿como la enfrentaría ahora, como le diría que por su culpa su padre estaba muerto?. Volvió a mirar la foto ahora con mucho mas detalle en Helen, tenía el mismo pelo de Anais, la tez blanca como la nieve igual a ella, y esos preciosos ojos negros que te pierden en sus profundidades. A ese gran descubrimiento prosiguió un silencio tenso, Ron y Hermione cruzaban miradas entre ellos y luego miraban a Harry esperando la reacción del chico, mientras Lupin no quitaba su vista del muchacho. Pasados unos 5 minutos el silencio fue roto por Harry  
  
- ¿Y quien es ella? - le indico a la mujer rubia que Lupin tenia de la mano, a lo que el ultimo ruborizo ligeramente  
  
- Mabel - sonrió - pertenecía a nuestra casa, fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, pero nunca fui capas de contarle mi condición de hombre lobo y así nuestra relación se fue deteriorando, lo ultimo que supe de ella es que trabaja como profesora en un colegio de magia al sur de Europa  
  
- ¿Porque nunca me contaste de ella? - pregunto tímidamente Harry  
  
- de Anais, porque yo tampoco lo sabia  
  
- ¿Y de Mabel? - intervino Ron, pero ante la mirada fulmínate de Hermione bajo la cabeza  
  
- Hay cosas que a veces es mejor olvidar - contesto con síntomas de tristeza.  
  
- ¿Por que Helen no le contó a Sirius de Anais?  
  
- Por que ella se entero de su embarazo después que Sirius entro a Azkaban, y como todos nosotros, lo creyó culpable - mucho mas tranquilo Lupin bebió de su copa que botaba un humo espesó, Harry dedujo que era su poción para la luna llena  
  
- Pero Anais no se parece a Sirius - hablo por fin Hermione  
  
- Físicamente no se parece en nada a Sirius, es cierto, pero si tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar con ella, de poder compartir, se darían cuenta que tiene ese brillo aventurero y semblante triunfador que caracterizaba a Sirius en su época de colegio  
  
- ¿Así que por eso te visita encapuchada y ha escondidas? – volvió a preguntar levemente molesta, ante la cara de asombro de Lupin, Ron continuo la idea de Hermione  
  
- La vimos hace unas horas entrar en tu despacho y esperamos hasta que saliera para ver quien era  
  
- Haa eso, bueno lo hacemos por la seguridad de ella, no es fácil llegar a un lugar donde estas solo, donde todos creen que tu padre es un asesino mortifago, además sospecharían si ven a Anais mucho tiempo en mi despacho y sin omitir el hecho de la presencia de Harry  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver Harry? - intervino Ron  
  
- Yo la entendiendo - contesto Harry y todos lo miraron confundidos - pero ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando se lo pregunte?  
  
- Porque Dumblemore se lo pidió, ella estaba muy contenta de poder estar cerca de ti, necesitaba compartir experiencias y en especial hablar de Sirius, pero el director pidió que se mantuviera lejos de ti, hasta que estuvieras preparado para enfrentarlo todo - tomó otro trago de la poción - me encantaría que ahora que sabes la verdad tuvieras la oportunidad de hablar con ella, por lo que los conozco estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien, Anais es igual a Sirius y tu eres igual a Jame, no me extrañaría que formaran el mismo dúo que formaron sus padres - termino sonriendo con gran nostalgia al ver a su amigos reflejados en sus hijos  
  
- Y que opina el director de... Black - Hermione pregunto ahora notoriamente enojada por el ultimo comentario de Lupin, este la miro pero no  
  
- Dumblemore fue el de la idea que Anais terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts, en cuanto se entero de la existencia de ella pidió a Helen que en honor a su padre ella pudiera terminar sus estudios aquí, al principio se le hizo muy difícil pero Anais se a adaptado muy bien  
  
- No tan bien, diría yo - Ron hablo desde su asiento. Lupin lo miro interrogativo - si mal no recuerdo, fui atacado por un encapuchado muy parecido al que recibiste con un abrazo hace unas horas... y no fue muy agradable  
  
- ¿Atacado? - pregunto Lupin - ¿cuando?  
  
- Fue hace unas noches atrás, yo estaba mirando por la ventana hacía los terrenos y me llamo la atención un encapuchado que tenia la vista fija en la ventana de los dormitorios y eso es todo lo que recuerdo porque desperté en el lago al día siguiente todo mojado - relato molesto por el hecho que nadie le tomara importancia  
  
Después de la conversación con Lupin Harry quedo mas confundido que antes, que Anais sea hija de Sirius cambiaba radicalmente las cosas, ahora no quitaba su vista de ella cuando se encontraban, el impulso de ir a conversar con ella era reprimido por el recuerdo de Sirius.  
  
Octubre pasó rápido. Se acercaba Halloween y con este el segundo partido de la temporada, la tarde antes del 31.  
  
- Ginny endereza la escoba - le gritaba Harry - baja la velocidad. Vamos Colin esa bludger tiene que caer en los arcos  
  
Los entrenamientos eran muy duros, cada vez terminaban más cansados, pero Harry estaba dispuesto a todo por ganar el campeonato y representar a Hogwarts en el campeonato ínterescolar  
  
- Harry seria posible que conservaras la calma y no nos grites - le reclamo Hermione que tenia claras muestras de cansancio - además ya estamos cansado, y tenemos hambre  
  
Harry la miro dio media vuelta en su escoba, pero antes que anunciara que la practica había acabado una gran bola blanca choco contra el aturdiéndolo, si no es por Hermione que estaba cerca y pudo ayudar a que no se cayera de la escoba, hubiera aterrizado sin remedio en el suelo, cuando se incorporo busco que lo había golpeado, de inmediato distinguió a Hedwig posada en uno de los arcos mas cercanos, Harry la miro con extrañeza, se dirigió a ella donde ya la estaba acariciando Ron.  
  
- te trae un mensaje - le anuncia en pelirrojo  
  
Harry le quito el pergamino de la pata y lo extendió, solo Ron y Hermione se acercaron, el resto del equipo permaneció volando en el campo, cuando leyó el mensaje sus ojos se abrieron hasta el extremo y sin poder evitar abrir la boca luego miro a sus amigos que lo miraban preocupados, Harry dio media vuelta y grito al resto del equipo  
  
- ¡LA PRACTICA TERMINO!  
  
- ¿Que pasa Harry? ¿De quien es? - pregunto Hermione  
  
Harry solo le entrego el pergamino y guió la escoba para aterrizar suavemente y dirigirse a los vestidores. Mientras aun en el aire Hermione leía junto a Ron la carta  
  
_"Seguramente tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme, pero no mas de las que yo a ti, si te sientes preparado reunté conmigo en 1 hora en la orilla del lago cerca de la torre Sur".  
  
Si no asistes lo entenderé Anais Black  
_  
Al terminar de leer la carta Hermione la tiro y se dirigió hacia los vestidores seguida de Ron, tras bajar de su escoba entro en ellos justo cuando Harry terminaba de vestirse  
  
- ¿no iras cierto?, quiero decir, ¿para que? si ya sabemos quien es ella  
  
- por eso tengo que ir - termino de abrochar su camisa, entre la molestia de Hermione y el asombro de Harry no se habían percatado que ella entro cuando Harry estaba solo en pantalones.  
  
- Pero ella... no sabemos si es una trampa - Hermione caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación en el momento que Ron entro y los miro con el ceño fruncido  
  
- ¿Que pasa Hermione? - le pregunto  
  
- esta preocupada - contesto Harry terminando de ponerse la capa - piensa que puede ser una trampa de Anais  
  
- sabes perfectamente que A... que Black, es muy extraña y si te hace daño, además que quiere hablar contigo  
  
- Sobre Sirius – contesto Ron como si fuera obvio - Hermione deja de ponerte así, pareciera que estas... ¿celosa?  
  
Ante estas palabras Hermione paro instantáneamente su paseo, poso su vista en Ron que la miraba analizando cada movimiento, Harry también dejo de ponerse la capa y como si estuviera petrificado pasaba su vista de Ron a Hermione, después de unos segundos de silencio  
  
- ¡¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!! - el grito de Hermione sobresalto a los chico y con grandes zancadas cruzo los vestidores hacia la salida  
  
Los chicos la miraron y luego Ron miro a Harry  
  
- ella... se puso...  
  
- porque no me acompañas a comer algo, antes de reunirme con Anais - paro la frase, Ron solo contesto con un gesto de la cabeza  
  
Caminaron hacia el castillo y al entrar en el comedor Harry como instinto dirigió su vista a la mesa de Hufflepuff recorriendo cada lugar hasta chocar con los ya conocidos ojos negros que le sonreían ampliamente, el también le dirigió una sonrisa en respuesta y afirmación sobre la carta recibida, junto a Ron se sentó en la mesa de Griffyndor busco a Hermione a pesar que algo le decía que no la vería por el resto del día.  
  
Al terminar de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común para descansar un rato  
  
- ¿piensas llevar la capa invisible? - pregunto Ron tímidamente  
  
- Si ¿Por qué? - pregunto extrañado por el repentino enrojecimiento de su amigo  
  
- Haa nada - contesto desilusionado - es que Hermione se enojo mucho hoy y pensaba que quizás podía ir al dormitorio de las chicas para conversar con ella un rato  
  
- Esta prohibido entrar en el dormitorio de las chicas  
  
- Lo se, pero con la capa nadie se daría cuenta  
  
Harry solo frunció el ceño y no dijo nada, permanecieron conversando sobre que le preguntaría Harry a Anais, cuando faltaba pocos minutos para el encuentro atravesó el retrato Hermione, al verlos siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios  
  
- Hermione - la llamo Ron  
  
- ¿Qué? - contesto descortés deteniéndose para mirarlo  
  
- Quería saber si me puedes ayudar con mi tarea de Historia de la Magia - pregunto tímidamente ante la brusquedad de su amiga, Hermione se dio cuenta de esto y cambio su semblante a uno amable y cariñoso  
  
- Claro Ron - se acerco al chico y tomándolo del brazo - porque no empezamos ahora que estamos solos  
  
Ante esta actitud Harry no pudo evitar el sentir celos, los miro sentarse en una de las mesas y dirigiendo la más furia de las miradas a Hermione y la castaña se di cuenta de esto.  
  
5 minutos depuse Harry caminaba por los pasillos del castillos con mucha cautela, bajo al vestíbulo, cruzo las grandes puertas y respiró el aire fresco del atardecer, al sentir sus pies tocar el húmedo pasto un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la orilla del lago cerca de la torre sur. Distinguió de inmediato la figura de largos bucles negros que lo esperaba en el lugar indicado, Harry no pudo evitar observarla por un buen tiempo, la chica estaba de espaldas, aun no podía entender como tenia en frente a la hija de su padrino, a la hija de la persona mas parecida a un padre que tuvo, no podía evitar recordar a Sirius una y otra ves y crecía en el un temor, por lo que paso, por lo que estaba pasando y por lo que pasara  
  
- ¿por qué tienes miedo? - la vos tierna de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos - no voy atacarte si eso es lo que piensas  
  
Harry se sorprendió ante estas palabras y no fue capas de responder  
  
- si bienes a mi encuentro es porqué realmente confías en mi - siguió la chica con vos dulce algo que Harry noto inmediatamente tranquilizándolo  
  
- No pienso que me atacarás - contesto Harry acercándose a ella, por fin se daba vuelta, era la primera vez que estaban de frente mirándose y tan cerca. Harry sintió que al mirarla entro en un abismo donde sus ojos eran una ventanas que permitían ver un remolino de colores y un calor recorrió todo su cuerpo provocando que retrocediera unos pasos, al ver esta reacción ella se limito a sonreír  
  
- Estas aquí por la explicación que te debo - continuo la conversación la chica naturalmente con su voz tierna que la hacía parecer una pequeña niña  
  
- En realidad vine por una conversación que tuve con el profesor Lupin sobre ti  
  
- El profesor Lupin - sonrió - me ha contado todo, por eso necesito explicarte algunas cosas, mmm... - dudo un momento - me acompañas a un paseo por el lago, la verdad que no lo conozco, no he tenido tiempo de recorrer su orilla - sonrió la chica lo que provoco que Harry no se pudiera negar, comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada, hasta que Harry no pudo seguir reprimiéndose y pregunto  
  
- ¿es verdad que eres hija de Sirius? Si - contesto ella melancólicamente - nací el 21 de octubre, hace 14 años, dos días después que Sirius... que mi padre entrara Azkaban  
  
- ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Sirius era tu padre?  
  
- Fue este verano, mi madre siempre me contó que mi padre era un mago muy poderoso, uno de los mejores del ministerio, que pertenecía a una Orden que protegía la paz de nuestro mundo, me dijo que cuando yo tenia un año en uno de sus enfrentamientos con el lado oscuro murió.  
  
- Harry solo la escucho, su relato no estaba lejos de la realidad, seguían caminando pausadamente por la orilla del lago. Harry tenía un millar de preguntas y al parecer Anais estaba dispuesta a contestar todas así que solo se dispuso a pregunta y preguntar  
  
- ¿Como llegaste a Hogwarts?  
  
- Fue Dumblemore, yo estudiaba en Durmstrang hasta este verano que apareció Dumblemore en mi casa ofreciéndome un cupo en Hogwarts, mi madre al principio se opuso, después de largas conversaciones con el director permitió que yo viniera, sugiriendo que ya era hora de saber la verdad - la nota de melancolía no se borraba de su voz pero con una leve sonrisa paro la caminata y miro el lago - a veces la realidad cambia como del día a la noche y no se puede evitar  
  
Ante estas palabras Harry se disponía a hablar pero la chica se adelanto  
  
- No tienes porque sentirte culpable de lo que le paso a mi padre, no fue tu culpa - lo miro Anais  
  
- ¿Cómo? - pregunto Harry extrañado, eran muy pocos a los que había dicho como se sentía, pero a Lupin no recordaba habérselo comentado  
  
- Tu corazón aun llora, siente culpa y dolor por la muerte no solo de Sirius, sino la de tus padres y otra más  
  
- Como... - Harry se confundió. La chica sabía demasiado y pudo ver sus sentimientos - Como sabes... lo que...  
  
- ¿Sientes? - lo miro sonriendo y luego fijo su vista nuevamente en el lago - Yo siempre he sido una bruja distinta Harry, diferentes a las demás, me destacaba por ser la mejor en hechizos y encantamientos, mis poderes se desarrollaron antes que cualquier mago normal y siguen creciendo, hace un año descubrí que tenia un poder no muy común en los magos - volvió a mirar a Harry - leo el corazón de las gente, puedo saber cuales son los sentimientos de las personas, sus miedos, sus alegrías, sus amores, conozco a las personas por su Yetma  
  
- ¿Yetma?  
  
- Es la energía que la gente emana a través de los sentido, uno de los sentidos mas importante y el que puedo leer es el del corazón, me doy cuenta cuando alguien esta frente a mi aunque no lo pueda ver y reconozco su forma de ser a pesar de no haberlo visto antes y veces adivino sus secretos, leo el Yetma de los sentimientos  
  
- ¿Como tienes esos poderes? - pregunto Harry muy confundido, ahora si que Anais lo sorprendía No sabia el porque hasta que llegue a Hogwarts - hablaba como si cada palabra costara mucho decirla - y lamento decirlo, pero no puedo contarlo por el momento, ordenes de Dumblemore - sonri  
  
Harry no contesto, eran muchas las cosas y demasiada la impresión, solo observaba a la muchacha como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo, tratando de asimilar todo lo escuchado en ese corto paseo.  
  
- Te he estado observando - continúo Anais - a ti y a tus amigos, son muy unidos y la prefecta de Gryffindor te quiere mucho, deberías cuidarlos, ese tipo de amistad no la había visto nunca - de repente Anais miro su reloj y dio un respingo asustando a Harry - ¡¡hay no!! Mi clase, llegare tarde, fue un placer conversar contigo Harry, nos veremos pronto, y... cuídate - Anais hacho a correr en dirección al castillos  
  
- ¿¡Clases!?... Pero si las clases terminaron hace horas - le grito Harry confundido, demasiado tarde Anais ya se había alejado demasiado


	11. Te Amo

Capitulo 11 "Te Amo"  
  
Al cruzar el retrato de la señora gorda noto que la sala común estaba desierta, era natural a esa hora todos debían estar en el comedor.  
  
Después de su conversación con Anais no tenia muchas ganas de cenar, prefirió sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea ha esperar a sus compañeros, mientras miraba el fuego, en su mente recordaba una y otra ves las palabras de Anais, hasta que sin querer sus pensamientos se posaron en Hermione, en como se había puesto y que eso era un indicio de que ella también sentía lo mismo por el, recordó lo que había pasado en los camarines y lo notoriamente celosa que se había puesto, lo que provoco que sonriera  
  
_¿Por qué se demora tanto? ¿Dónde se habrán metido?_ - Harry se sobresalto, alguien estaba hablando, miro en todas las direcciones pera la sala común estaba completamente vacía, trato de agudizar el oído y escuchar con mas claridad, pero nada, pasaron unos minutos donde Harry se volvió a inundar en sus pensamientos, específicamente en Hermione, cuando ya llevaban pasados unos 10 minutos volvió ha escuchar la voz - _si claro, formar el dúo que los hizo famosos_ -, pero esta vez reconoció la voz, ¿como no saber de quien era?, esa voz era inconfundibles y dando un salto del sillón mira con mucho mas cuidado por toda la habitación  
  
- ¡¿Hermione?! - llamo a la dueña de la voz pero nadie contesto - ¿Hermione donde estas?, se que estas aquí, te escuche hablar - insistió, pero nadie respondió, recorrió toda la sala común buscando a su amiga sin resultados, la sala estaba completamente vacía, resignado a que su mente lo engaño, volvió a tomar asiento.  
  
Pasado unos 20 minutos alguien le movía el hombro suavemente  
  
-Harry, Harry... despierta  
  
- ¿Ron? - se sobresalto  
  
- Si amigo, parece que la cita con Black estuvo muy agotadora - le sonrió picaramente  
  
- Que gracioso, Ron – contesto irónicamente abriendo más sus ojos - ¿y Hermione? Subió a su habitación, dijo que si estabas cansado como para no ir a ver a tus amigos no te despertara.  
  
- ¿Sigue molesta? - pregunto Harry dirigiéndose a las escaleras  
  
- Al parecer solo contigo - contesto el pelirrojo embozando una gran sonrisa mientras subía las escaleras tras de el - conmigo estuvo de lo mas amistosa  
  
Harry ante este comentario se giro rápidamente a su amigo y al ver la expresión de su cara se sintió peor que antes y sin decir palabras se encamino a su cama.  
  
Sábado 31 de octubre, todo el castillo se encontraba decorada con los adornos adecuados a la celebración de Halloween, la fiesta favorita de los magos, fiesta que los alumnos aprovechaban para darse un minuto de distracción ante todas las tareas y deberes que les habían puesto esos últimos días  
  
Mientras disfrutaban de una agradable tarde otoñal Harry, Ron y una molesta y triste Hermione caminaban por la orilla del lago, sin decir nada, cada uno ensimismados en sus pensamientos, Harry miraba constantemente a Hermione, no fue sino hasta ese momento donde advirtió el estado completo de melancolía de su amiga, se mostraba muy triste, callada, ausente. Ron rompió el silencio  
  
- Así que si es la hija de Sirius, quien lo diría Harry, ahora tienes una especie de prima y que además es muy bonita  
  
- A mi me preocupa que tenga poderes inexplicables, eso de leer el Yetma es muy peligroso - por primera vez en horas Hermione hablo  
  
- ¿Por qué es peligroso? - pregunto sorprendido Ron - al contrario debe ser increíble poder saber lo que sienten los demás...... yo usaría ese poder para saber que sienten las chicas y con un poquito de suerte hasta puedo hacer que se enamoren de mi - comento con cara soñador  
  
- Deja de pensar tonteras Ron Weasley, hay que enfocar las cosas en el sentido más lógico - paro Hermione molesta y tomo asiento en la blanca nieve apoyándose en un árbol lejos de la vista de los demás alumnos, miro el lago fijamente dándole la espalda a sus amigos.  
  
- Ok señorita sabelotodo - reclamo Ron sentándose junto a ella - y para ti ¿que seria lo mas lógico?  
  
- Si lo supiera Ron, no estaría tratando de entender los hechos que están sucediendo  
  
- ¡¡¡¡ HA JA!!!! - exclamo Ron eufórico - la prefecta admite no saber algo, este día pasara a la historia en mi vida  
  
- Si mi vida fuera como la tuya Weasley, preferiría estar muerto - Malfoy los sobresalto  
  
- Y a ti quien te invito, Malfoy - gruño Ron parándose de inmediato seguido por Harry  
  
- Yo no necesito invitación comadreja - contesto calmadamente Draco - estaba buscando a alguien y pensé que podía estar con ustedes, pero veo que no - dijo mirando a los tres y el lugar que los rodeaba - por lo menos a alguien le queda cerebro  
  
- ¿De quien hablas?, Malfoy - pregunto Harry desesperándose  
  
- Te lo diría Potter, pero seria hacértela muy fácil - y embozando una maléfica sonrisa comenzó a alejarse  
  
- ¿Ha quien estará buscando? - pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione  
  
- No tengo idea - contesto esta encogiéndose de hombros  
  
Estuvieron un rato más en los jardines, Harry y Ron comentaban de vez en cuando lo que Malfoy andaba buscando, Hermione permanecía muy callada, hasta que empezó a oscurecer  
  
- Ya es hora del banquete - anuncio Ron - nos vamos  
  
- Vayan ustedes - comento Hermione sin dejar de mirar el lago  
  
- ¿Que pasa Hermione? - pregunto Ron - ¿te sientes bien?  
  
- Si, no se preocupen...... es solo que no tengo hambre - les dirigió una débil sonrisa  
  
Harry la miraba con cuidado tratando de entender lo que pasaba, al momento de posar sus ojos en los de Hermione escucho que ella hablaba  
  
_ Por favor Harry no me mires as  
_  
Al escuchar esto Harry se sobresalto, y quito de inmediato la vista de Hermione  
  
- ¿Estas segura? - volvió a insistir Ron, pero como respuesta solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza  
  
_No lo entenderías Ron, por favor no me pregunten mas  
_  
- Si no quieres cenar, es cosa tuya - acepto Ron - vamos Harry  
  
El aludido pego un pequeño respingo y acentuó con la cabeza comenzando el camino al castillo, no hablo nada, su concentración estaba en las misteriosa vos que escucho en su cabeza y que claramente era la de Hermione, como podía escuchar hablar a Hermione sin verla mover la boca, ¿quizás su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada?. Sin darse cuenta se encontraba en la puerta del gran comedor donde el banquete estaba dando comienzo, caminaron entre las mesas y tomar asiento junto a sus compañeros de casa  
  
Seamus, por favor ya deja de hablar tanta estupidez - escuchaba Harry como Parvatil discutía con su compañero  
  
Pero ni la discusión pudo quitar sus pensamientos de Hermione y sin previo aviso se puso de pie para salir  
  
- ¿A donde vas Harry?, el banquete no termina - lo paro Ron  
  
- Voy al... baño - mintió Harry - vuelvo enseguida  
  
Sin perder mas tiempo comenzó a correr hacia los terrenos del castillo, cruzo todo el borde del lago a gran velocidad, al llegar al lugar donde habían estado poco minutos antes pudo distinguir la silueta de su amiga, se acerco lentamente a ella y las palabras resonaron en su cabeza  
  
_¿Por que el, por que el?.........  
_  
Harry la miraba con curiosidad tratando de escuchar lo que ella decía  
  
_Por favor que no sea el.........que este equivocada...... todos se equivocan... por favor que no sea Harry  
_  
- Lo lamento, si quieres me voy - hablo sobresaltando mucho mas a Hermione  
  
- ¿Harry? - se volteo de golpe para mirarlo - ¿que haces aquí?... ¿Por qué no estas en el banquete?  
  
- Vine a ver como estabas, pero si quieres que me vaya, me voy  
  
- He... no, no te preocupes - trato de tranquilizarse - puedes quedarte si quieres  
  
- Entonces porque decías que no querías que fuera yo  
  
- ¿QUE? - pregunto confundida - ¿quien te dijo eso?  
  
- Tú lo acabas de decir  
  
- Harry - lo miro preocupada - yo no he dicho nada  
  
- Ho bueno - definitivamente Harry no quería pelear con ella en ese momento, así que prefirió callar y tomar asiento, permanecieron así unos segundos, ninguno decía nada, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo como analizando la actitud del otro  
  
- Hermione - se decidió Harry - ¿te pasa algo en especial que quieras contarme?  
  
Ella lo miro de reojo y bajo la vista  
  
- No es nada Harry, son solo tonterías  
  
- Para mi nada de lo que te suceda son tonteras - ante esta respuesta Hermione sonrió levemente ruborizada - ¿aun sigues enojada por lo de Anais?  
  
- No es eso Harry, es solo que no me he sentido muy bien – guardaron silencio  
  
- El cielo esta enojado - comento - esta como tu, triste y melancólico - ella solo lo miro extrañada - ¿ha que se debía ese comentario? - me gustaría hacer algo para que te sientas mejor  
  
La miro de frente, sus ojos se encontraron y sus cuerpos comenzaron a sentir toda esa energía, ese calor, que solo el otro les podía dar, Harry tomo una mano de Hermione  
  
- Hermy respeto tu silencio, pero recuerda que en mi puedes confiar, ante todo - y le regalo la mas tierna de las sonrisas. Los ojos de Hermione estaban cristalinos y sin previo aviso se tiro a los brazos de Harry hundiéndose en un abrazazo y soltando algunas lagrimas - _por ser como eres, por eso te amo, Harry_ - Harry se impresiono mucho al escuchar esas palabras, su corazón se empezó a acelerar, un cosquilleo apareció en su estomago y sin pensarlo pronuncio las palabras que venia pensando hace ya varios meses - también te amo Hermy, por ser tu  
  
Hermione se separo de Harry muy sorprendida, aun corrían lagrimas por su mejilla, pero estas eran opacadas con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Harry también sonri  
  
- ¿Qué es... lo que acabas de decir? - titubeo Hermione  
  
- Que te amo - contesto el lentamente, sorprendido de si mismo y de lo fácil que salía decirlo después de todo el sufrimiento que pasó por solo imaginarlo.  
  
La castaña lo miraba fijamente la sonrisa débil no se le borro del rostro en ningún momento pero las lagrimas comenzaron a salir con mayor fuerza de sus ojos miel. Retrocedió levemente poniéndose de pie camino hacia el lago. Harry la miro y sintió miedo, miedo de no ser correspondido, de que los besos que le había robado no fueran verdaderos, pero lo escucho, escucho que ella le decía que lo amaba. Harry se enderezo y camino hasta quedar junto a ella y muy delicadamente la abrazo por la espalda cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de ella.  
  
- Estas equivocado Harry - comento ella, Harry sin entender nada camino para ponerse frente a Hermione  
  
- ¿De que hablas? - se encontraba completamente confundido  
  
- Nosotros somos amigos - contesto Hermione con la voz entrecortada por la tristeza  
  
- Si y por eso me costo mucho darme cuenta de esto - contesto  
  
- Harry, tu no puedes quererme de esa manera, tu... tu... tienes que buscar alguien con grandes poderes...una... sangre pura......no una impura como...yo - susurro Hermione entre lagrimas  
  
- Hermione escucha lo que me estas diciendo - le tomo la cara suavemente para obligarla a que lo mirara - ¿una sangre pura? Desde cuando piensas que no vales, Hermy eres la mujer más linda que conozco, eres dulce, inteligente, la única que me entiende, como puedes decir que hay alguien mejor que tu  
  
- No lo entiendes Harry - retrocedió ella para soltarse - tu, el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, no puede estar con una impura como yo, tu Sangre es Poder, yo solo la ensuciaría  
  
- A mi nunca me ha importado esa basura de la sangre, te amo a ti por lo que eres y no por tu origen, se perfectamente que no hay nadie mejor que tu - se acerco mas para tomarle las manos que movía nerviosamente  
  
- Harry... - ella permitió que Harry le acariciara las manos, sin levantar la vista del suelo - yo te amo... desde hace mucho tiempo, es solo... que... no... lo nuestro es imposible  
  
- ¿Imposibles? ¿Porque es imposible? - preguntó Harry incrédulo a lo que oía  
  
- Harry, tu quizás seas.........no, no puedo  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Lo siento - contesto rápidamente Hermione y salio corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el castillo, dejando a Harry parado en la orilla del lago, entre la oscuridad de una noche sin estrellas, sus verdes ojos cristalinos miraban como se alejaba, con las preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza y una mezcla de sentimientos que ni el mismo podía describir...

* * *

Ufff... no saben lo dificil que ha sido poder mantener actualizada mi historia, pero bueno hay esta el cap 11... espero que les guste, he estado muy triste esta semana por un amor no correspondido y me desquite con los personajes =P que mala yop... Bueno cariños a todos mis lectores y MILLON DE GRAX por los Reviewer, disculpen no poder contestarlos uno a uno, pero en estos momentos mi profesor de informatica me esta mirando raro =P

Cariños And Black


	12. Una especial Navidad

**Capitulo 12 "Una especial Navidad" **

****

Las primeras semanas de noviembre se podía sentir el invierno acercarse cada ves con mas fuerza, noviembre paso entre clases, biblioteca, entrenamiento y uno que otro juego.

Harry tenia tantas cosas en que pensar que no se dio tiempo para notar que uno de sus amigos se encontraba extraño, Hermione se pasaba horas metida en la biblioteca, habían días en que no se le veía ni la sombra y por lo general trataba de no hablar mucho con ellos.

Desde la conversación con Anais, Harry no la había vuelto a tocarle el tema a ella, se encontraban en los pasillos o en los terrenos del colegio y hablaban de nada importante mantenían una amistad casi en silencio

Diciembre llego sin que se dieran cuanta, la nieve ya cubría todo el castillo. Los deberes de prefectos de Ron y Hermione se volvieron mas pesados mientras se acercaba la Navidad.

Harry se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Hermione, que desde su última conversación se sentaba tres mesas mas lejos de sus amigos, casi no los hablaba y prefería huir a cualquier lado cada vez que se acercaban

- ...Y como veo que el Señor Potter, tiene cosas mejores que hacer, que poner atención en mi clase, tendrá que escribir una composición de 5 pergaminos sobre el uso de la Libélula Griega en Pociones- lo sobresalto el Profesor Snape con su habitual odio en los ojos

Harry solo apretó los puños y lo miro desafiante

- Bien clase, y para que el señor Potter no piense que soy injusto - alzo la voz con malicia - agradézcanle a el que todos tiene la misma tarea, para la clase siguiente - termino la oración con deje de satisfacción ante los abucheos del resto de los alumnos

Harry sintió como comenzaba a ponerse colorado de la rabia y no despegaba la mirada de Snape

- Me las va a pagar - pensaba Harry - algún día me las va a pagar

_La misma cara de tu padre, la misma mirada desafiante...pero conmigo no podrás Potter... conmigo no te resultara _

Ante estas inesperadas palabras Harry se asombró y miro más con interés que con desafió a Snape, quien se impresiono al ver el cambio de expresión de Harry

- ¿Algún problema señor Potter?

- No... ninguno - contesto Harry torpemente

Al salir de clase, Harry y Ron caminaron hacia el gran comedor para la hora de almuerzo

- Lo odio... lo odio, ojala que viniera un dragón y se lo comiera en pedacitos - reclamaba Ron una ves estuvieron sentados

- ¿Porque tanto escándalos chico? - los saludo afectuosamente Lupin

- Porque Snape mando una tarea de 5 pergaminos para la próxima clase y le hecho la culpa a Harry - contesto Ron malhumorado, Lupin miro a Harry y sonri

- Supongo que es su estilo ¿no?, ¿como han estado esta semana de luna llena?

- Bien, aunque te extrañamos en clases - argumento Harry

- Si, una cosa es tener a Snape en pociones y otra muy distinta es tener que aguantarlo también en DCAO - reclamo Ron

Los tres rieron ante el comentario de Ron

- Yo también los extrañe, pero ya estoy bien - sonrió - por eso venia a preguntar como han estado

- Todo tranquilo, el partido contra Hufflepuff es este sábado, ¿iras cierto? - pregunto Harry como niño pequeño

- Claro, y... - Lupin miro alrededor - ¿Hermione?

- Supongo que debe estar en la biblioteca - contesto Ron como si nada

- Bueno le dan saludos de mi parte, nos vemos - se despidió Lupin y se alejo dirigiéndose a la mesa de los profesores

Ya eran cerca de las 4 así que decidieron irse a la sala común antes de las clases de Occlumency de Harry, cuando cruzaron un pasillo algo se colgó del cuello de Harry, Elisa y Ninet se aferraban a el

- ¡¡¡HOLA HARRY!!! - gritaron alegres

- Hola chicas - contesto Harry sin ánimos

- ¡¡¡HOLA RON!!!

- ¡¡¡HOLA!!! - grito Ron siguiendo el juego de las chicas

- ¿A donde vas Harry? - pregunto Elisa

- A mi sala común

- ¿Podemos ir contigo?, porfa di que si, porfa, solo te acompañamos si, si, si

- Niñas, ustedes no pueden ir a la sala común de otra casa que no sea la suya - les recordó Ron muy tranquilo

- Hoooooo - exhalaron decepcionadas - Entonces te vemos en el partido del Sábado, te tendremos una sorpresa - y con dos grandes besos desaparecieron de la vista de los chicos los que quedaron mirando el vació que dejaron las niñas

- Harry, ellas te traerán muchos problemas... te lo aseguro - le palmeo la espalda Ron y continuaron su camino

Los días pasaron muy rápidos, el trío pocas veces se veían juntos y los entrenamientos eran un caos para Harry y Hermione.

- ¿¿YA ES HORA HARRY?? - le grito Ron de un extremo de la mesa donde había estado recibiendo ayuda de Hermione sobre hechizos

- SI - contesto Harry – Vamos

Cuando ya estuvieron listos, Ron, Harry y el resto del equipo se dirigieron a los camarines para cambiarse, Harry y Hermione se lanzaban miradas muy significativas de las que Ron, incluso Ginny noto

_ Harry...Harry ¿Por qué te amo tanto? _

Al escuchar esto Harry sonrió ampliamente sin separar su mirada de Hermione que al volver a mirarlo se sorprendi

Cuando comenzaban a salir Harry pasó por el lado de Hermione y en un susurro que ella sola escuchó le dijo

- Por la misma razón que yo te amo a ti - Hermione lo quedo mirando muy extrañada

20 minutos después

- Al parecer las águilas no puedes contra los leones - comentaba Pangrit - el partido lleva ya 20 minutos y solo hay anotaciones de Griffyndor, demostrando una vez mas cual es el quipo con posibilidades de ganar la copa y jugar contra Durmstrang a fines de Mayo

Los gritos y aplausos de los alumnos de las casas se escuchaban muy fuerza en el estadio, Harry volaba sobre los demás jugadores, agudizando cada vez mas la vista, tenia que encontrarla rápido

- ¡¡Y... hay esta!! Otra espectacular atrapada de Weasley, y la envía enseguida a Granger, vaya que hermosa se ve en su escoba... y la pasa a la menor de los Weasley, la pelirroja vuela como el viento, tan preciosa, tan... y... hay esta frente a la portería, la va a tirar, la va a tirar pero NO la retrocede y es Thomas quien tiene el valón y ¡¡ANOTA!! - gritaba eufórico Pangrit - Griffyndor a la cabeza 75 a 0 y esto ahora solo esta en manos de los buscadores... pero miren todos, el partido se paralizo todas las miradas se dirigen a los buscadores, hay van como dos flechas Potter tiene la delantera se dirige a gran velocidad... supongo que ya vieron la Snich, lo que es yo ni siquiera veo a los jugadores... pero ¡¡HAY ESTA, HAY ESTA...POTTER TOMA LA SNICH CON LA MANO DERECHA Y...GRYFFNDOR GANA!!

La celebración del triunfo de Griffyndor duro varios días, estaban a un paso de llevarse la copa de la casa, y eso cualquier Griffyndor, en cualquier lugar lo celebraba.

Mientras sus días transcurrían entre estudios y celebraciones se acercaba navidad y el ambiente se noto en todo el castillo, el cual se decoro con los acostumbrados árboles navideños y los villancicos sonaban en todas las esquinas

Elisa y Ninet no perdían la oportunidad de preguntarle a Harry lo que deseaba de regalo de navidad... esta actitud de las chicas estaba comenzando a enfermarlo de los nervios

- Déjalas - le palmeo la espalda Seamus tratando de calmarlo - tu no puedes evitar ser tan irresistible - rió burlonamente

- No es graciosos - reclamo Harry - sabes lo que es andar aguantando a dos niñas persiguiéndome hasta en el baño

- En serio, ¿hicieron eso? - pregunto Ron incrédulo, recibiendo la mirada fulminante de Harry

- Vamos Harry, si solo son niñas, ten paciencia y veras que se les pasa - lo anima Seamus

Al llegar a la sala de DCAO, dejaron el tema para otro día, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y esperaron a que llegara el profesor, Lupin llego con unos 15 minutos de retrazo, venia muy agotado y traía notorias heridas en su cara y brazos, Harry lo miro interrogante pero como respuestas solo obtuvo una leve sonrisa

- Disculpen mi tardanza, pero tuve que hacerme cargo de un asunto muy importante he impostergable - comento calmadamente - ya saben que hoy comenzaremos con algunos hechizos de ataque, algo mas fuerte que un normal expelliarmos

Todos lo miraron con asombro

- mmm... bien, busquen en la pagina 122 de su libro, el hechizo Zatamanza quiero que lean bien su uso, de donde viene y el porque de su peligrosidad

Terminada la explicación tomo asiento en su escritorio y saco una jarra, que Harry dedujo seria una poción, la bebió de un trago, pasado unos minutos de descanso, le dirigió una mirada a Harry y lo llamo a su pupitre

- ¿Qué te... sucedió? - pregunto muy asustado

- Nada de que preocuparse - lo calmo - solo un pequeño enfrentamiento con mortifagos... mmmmm... quería preguntarte Harry, ¿como estas con tus clases de Occlumency?

A Harry le extraño la pregunta, hace tiempo que no tocaban ese tema

- Bien, creo - se encogió de hombros - no he tenido sueños con Voldemort y la cicatriz no me ha dolido, además que el profesor Malfoy es muy amable conmigo

- ¿Has dejado de sentir lo que siente Voldemort?

- Si... todo ha estado muy tranquilo, y la verdad, eso me asusta - confeso en voz muy baja

- Se que es extraño que Voldemort no muestre señales de algún plan, por el momento toma tus clases con mucha seriedad, te aseguro que eso te ayudara en el futuro

- Si tú lo dices - contesto sin ganas Harry

- Trata de dejar las preocupaciones a la Orden, y pase lo que pase, avísame, lo que sea, hasta el más mínimo dolor de cabeza - le pedía Lupin muy preocupado

- Esta bien, no te preocupes - lo calmo Harry

La semana de navidad fue todo un caos en la sala común, los chico entraban y salían preparando las maletas para las vacaciones con sus familias, Harry se encontraba en su habitación recostado en su cama con las cortina cubriéndolo para que nadie lo vea, escuchaba las conversaciones de sus compañeros y los planes que cada una tendría para noche buena

De improviso una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, hace varios meses que ese nombre no venia a su mente, incluso se había olvidado de lo que fue en un tiempo su mayor preocupación, Sirius, comenzó a recordar lo feliz que se sintió el año anterior al pasar las fiestas con su padrino. Se enderezo y saco del baúl que tenía a los pies de la cama el espejo, lo miro por largo rato

- ¿Por que no regresas Sirius? ¿Por qué no vuelves a donde mas te necesito?

-¿Con quien hablas Harry? - pregunto Dean desde afuera de las cortinas

- Con nadie, solo pensaba - respondió Harry con la voz mas segura que podía poner, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no engañaban el profundo dolor que sentía

En dos días el castillo quedo completamente desierto, en la sala común de Griffyndor solo quedaban cuatro personas, los hermanos Weasley, Harry y Hermione, la que para sorpresas de todos rechazo la invitación de sus padres a pasar las vacaciones a Francia

- ¡¡Feliz navidad a todos!! - grito Ron al aparecer en la sala común con un montón de paquetes en la mano

- Feliz Navidad, Ron - le contesto Ginny desde el sillón frente a la chimenea, estaba rodeada de una frazada y tenia una taza de chocolate en la mano

- Feliz navidad - contesto Hermione que se encontraba en la silla mas alejada de todas con un libro en su regazo y la mirada muy triste

- ¿Que les pasa? - pregunto molesto - es navidad, miren todos mis regalos - soltó todos los paquetes en el sillón mas grande de todos, asustando a Crookshanks, el que maulló enojado y se encamino a Hermione - Gracias Hermione por tu regalo

- Me alegro que te gustara

- ¿Por que no vamos a desayunar? - pregunto Ginny

- Si realmente estoy muerto de hambre, ¿vamos Hermione?

- Hee... no, vayan ustedes, estoy esperando a Helga, mi lechuza, me traerá carta de mis padres

- Esta bien, te guardaremos pastel - Ron le guiño el ojo coquetamente - vamos Ginny, Harry dijo que nos esperaría abajo, fue a entregar su regalo a Lupin

Cuando Ron y Ginny desaparecieron tras el retrato Hermione continuo con su lectura, minutos mas tarde el retrato se abrió y entro Harry, en cuanto la vio se dirigió a ella

- Feliz Navidad, Hermione - la sobresalto

- Feliz navidad para ti también, Harry - contesto esta mirándolo tiernamente

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, sin hacer nada, Harry quiso romper el silencio

- ehee... Ron y Ginny ¿donde están?

- Bajaron a desayunar - contesto sin despegar la vista del libro, pero era evidente que no estaba leyendo - dijeron que se encontrarían contigo en el comedor

- Ah si, se me olvido - contesto - gracias por tu regalo, me gusto mucho - trato de mantener una conversación con ella

- Me alegro - dirigiéndole por fin una sonrisa

- Yo no te envié mi regalo, porque quería entregártelo personalmente, ven - la tomo de la mano y la tiro para que se para, Hermione muy sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo lo siguió escalera arriba

Entraron en la habitación de Hermione y se paro en el centro de la habitación, permanecieron hay unos segundo mirándose sentían como ese amor reprimido de ambos se empezaba a notar, trataba de escapar, hasta que Hermione termino con el tenso momento

- ehee... ¿por qué me traes aquí?

- Bien... toma - le entrego una pequeña cajita de terciopelo blanco

Hermione la tomo con mucho cuidado y con miradas de duda hacia Harry decidió abrir la cajita, dentro había un relicario de oro, era redondo con la letra H grabada en el centro de la tapa y alrededor de esta, una inscripción en una lengua muy extraña que Hermione no conocía

- Esta encantado para que solo dos persona puedan abrirlo - le comento Harry mientras miraba la cara de asombro de Hermione

- Pero yo...

- Solo toca la letra H

En cuanto Hermione lo hizo, el relicario dio un tímido Clic y dejo ver su contenido, una fotografía, una fotografía en movimiento de ellos abrazados a fines de su quinto curso

- Es hermoso - susurro Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- No mas que tu - respondió Harry sin poder contenerlo y la abrazo

Hermione se dejo llevar por la emoción y antes que ambos se dieran cuenta, se besaban apasionadamente, sus labios jugaban dulcemente a reconocerse, eran perfectos, el uno con el otro, parecían haber nacido para estar juntos, para sentir el escalofrió que les provocaba el simple rose de sus labios, Harry no podía creer que por fin podía estar con Hermione, sentir su sabor, era como hundirse en un profundo océano de sensaciones, perdió el control de sus actos, después de los días que había pasado extrañándola, ahora tenia miedo de soltarla, de que fuera un sueños o peor, una pesadilla, poco a poco el espacio físico se encogió y la cama se hizo mas cercana, hasta caer en ella.

- Harry... Harry

- Lo siento - se enderezo Harry con la cara enrojecida - no se lo que me...

- Por favor no hagas las cosas más difíciles

- Hermione, Te amo - le dijo Harry mirándola tiernamente a los ojos y con sus manos entre las de ella - y por lo que se tu también sientes lo mismo por mi

- Harry... Te amo y me duele admitirlo

Harry la observo por unos minutos, veía como salían las lagrimas de sus ojos miel y mientras las secaba se preguntaba porque no podía ser feliz cada ves que pensaba que había logrado encontrar una felicidad estable.

Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y la volvió a besar, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca, bebiendo cada trago de amor que ella le entregaba tan gratuitamente, bajaron muy suave, aun unidos en un beso, hasta estirarse en la cama y comenzaron a demostrarse todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sus manos temerosas de lo que hacían, descubrían al otro con total cuidado. Harry trataba de controlarse, pero era imposible con su amada hay contestando a todos sus besos, todas sus caricias, poco a poco cada uno fue quedando con menos atuendos, primeros fueron las capas, luego los chalecos. Harry presintiendo lo que venia tomo su varita y susurro a la puerta la cual se cerro de golpe, al igual que las cortinas de la cama de Hermione. Cuando la situación estaba llegando a su punto máximo, Harry miro a Hermione la cual estaba aun con los ojos cristalinos, pero con una gran sonrisa

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo - contesto Harry

Y desde ese momento se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que hace meses trataba de salir, desde ese momento no importo el mundo a su alrededor, se olvidaron de Ron, de Ginny, de Voldemort, incluso Hermione se olvido de la promesa que hizo, se olvido de la traición que estaba cometiendo, desde ese momento solo fueron ellos y nada mas que ellos.

* * *

Holiness!!!! mil disculpas por el atrazo.. pero estoy de vacaciones y no habia tenido tiempo de escribir...... un besito a todos y grax por seguir con esta historia..

Con Cariño And Black


	13. Suposiciones

No se ustedes... pero yo, cuando leo un Fiction siempre tengo que releer el ultimo Cap para hacer memoria y acordarme que fue lo ultimo que paso... bueno, pensando en eso aquí les pongo un pedacito del ultimo cap para que no se pierdan de nada =D...

...Se acerco lentamente a su rostro y la volvió a besar, pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en su boca, bebiendo cada trago de amor que ella le entregaba tan gratuitamente, bajaron muy suave, aun unidos en un beso, hasta estirarse en la cama y comenzaron a demostrarse todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, sus manos temerosas de lo que hacían, descubrían al otro con total cuidado. Harry trataba de controlarse, pero era imposible con su amada hay contestando a todos sus besos, todas sus caricias, poco a poco cada uno fue quedando con menos atuendos, primeros fueron las capas, luego los chalecos. Harry presintiendo lo que venia tomo su varita y susurro a la puerta la cual se cerro de golpe, al igual que las cortinas de la cama de Hermione. Cuando la situación estaba llegando a su punto máximo, Harry miro a Hermione la cual estaba aun con los ojos cristalinos, pero con una gran sonrisa

- Te amo

- Yo también te amo - contesto Harry

Y desde ese momento se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que hace meses trataba de salir, desde ese momento no importo el mundo a su alrededor, se olvidaron de Ron, de Ginny, de Voldemort, incluso Hermione se olvido de la promesa que hizo, se olvido de la traición que estaba cometiendo, desde ese momento solo fueron ellos y nada mas que ellos...

Después de hacer memoria lo interesante....

Capitulo 13 "Suposiciones"

-Hermione... Hermione - la voz de Ginny se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta

- Hermy...Hermy despierta - Harry le tocaba la cara suavemente tratando de despertarla

- Hermione... ¿estas hay? - insistía Ginny

- Si - contesto Hermione con voz débil, mientras miraba a Harry tiernamente- estoy aqu

- La puerta esta cerrada con llave, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Estoy bien... solo me gustaría estar un momento a solas

- Como digas... ehee... ¿Hermione has visto a Harry?

Hermione miro a Harry horrorizada, mientras este se vestía, le indico con la cabeza que contestara que no

- No... no lo he visto

- Bien, te espero en la sala común

- Si... en la sala - termino la conversación nerviosa

Harry se dirigió al baño mientras Hermione se vestía, al regresar ella estaba en la cama mirando el relicario con los ojos tristes, al ver a Harry cayeron dos lágrimas por sus mejillas

- No debimos Harry... no debimos

- ¿Por que no? - pregunto Harry extrañado

- Yo no debí dejarme llevar, ¿que pasara si se enteran?

- Nadie se va a enterar, te lo prometo

- Pero yo di mi palabra... prometí que me alejaría de ti

- ¿Que prometiste que?... ¿a quien? - pregunto bruscamente

sorprendido

- Harry... de verdad lo siento mucho... pero no debí... - hablaba confundida y muy alterada - tu no debiste... esto fue un error... esto nos hace mal a los dos... no puedo seguir así.

Se enderezo y tras un suave Alojohomora abrió la puerta para salir corriendo y perderse en el castillo.

Desde hay la relación de Harry y Hermione empeoro mas, las miradas eran muy evidente entre ellos, pero no cruzaban una sola palabra, Harry siempre trataba de buscar un momento para hablar con ella, pero lo único que conseguía eran evasivas y alejamientos. El mayor problema era que esto lo aprovecho Ron para estar mas tiempo con Hermione, otro problema que no abandonaba a Harry, pues no lo dejaba concentrarse en las clases, en especial en las de Occlumency

- ¿Que pasa Harry? - interrogo el profesor - se supone que este proceso ya lo tenias aprendido

- Lo siento - se disculpó Harry volviendo a su lugar

- Continuemos - prosiguió el profesor Malfoy - solo mira justo al centro de mis ojos y manda una orden sencilla, mientras yo intento entrar en tu mente, recuerda vaciar tu mente, déjala en blanco

Pero era imposible, en cuanto Harry vaciaba su mente la imagen de Hermione llegaba ocupando sus 6 sentidos, por octava vez el profesor entro en la mente de Harry y vio algunos de sus recuerdos, entre ellos los besos de Hermione

- Creo que en estos momentos tu mente esta muy ocupada con otra persona - le sonrió - así que daremos esta clase por terminada

Harry agradeció el terminar la clase antes que se partiera la cabeza. Con pequeños pasos se dirigía a la sala común cuando alguien lo sobresalto

- Harry... Hola - y preocupada agrego - Harry ¿te sientes bien?

- Hola Anais - saludo cortes - si, es solo un dolor de cabeza

- Pero puede ser grave, es tu cicatriz, quieres que llame a la enfermera - contesto alarmada

- No es nada - la paro para que no saliera corriendo - son solo mis clases de Occlumency

- OH... ya veo, materia difícil ¿no?, mi madre me enseño un poco de Occlumency, pero solo logre bloquear mi mente... lo que deseaba era dar ordenes con la mente

Harry sonrió ante el comentario de la chica y retomo el paso, con ella junto

- Si, es una materia muy difícil y te aseguro que no te gustaría aprender a dar ordenes con la mente, yo estoy en esa etapa y... -tocándose la cabeza - no es nada agradable

- ¡Ya estas en eso! - se sorprendió - ósea que... estas muy avanzado

- Más o menos, en realidad este es mi segundo año con esta materia adicional

- Yo también estoy con materia adicional - contesto sonriendo - Amenan, me la imparte el profesor Mal... - pero cayo al notar que casi pronuncia su nombre

- ¿El profesor Malfoy? - pregunto Harry sorprendido - el me imparte Occlumency

- ¡OH vaya! - se sorprendió también Anais - ¿Por qué tomas Occlumency?

- Larga historia - contesto un tanto molesto al recordar los hechos del año pasado - pero como todo en mi vida, por Voldemort

- Ha claro... - comento un poco triste ante las palabras del chico

- Y tu ¿porque tomas Amenan? - pregunto interesado

- Porque así incrementaran mis poderes, Amenan es la ciencia de manejar los sentimientos, muy parecida a Occlumency y me ayuda a controlar mi poder de leer el Yetma - sonrió levemente - ha mira la hora, ya se me hizo tarde, el profesor me debe estar esperando, nos vemos luego

Harry siguió hasta la sala común, al entrar y recorrer la sala con la vista, encontró a Hermione con Ron en una de las mesas haciendo sus deberes, esta al verlo le dirigió una leve sonrisa y se volvió a hundirse en su libro, como siempre ni una sola palabra entre ellos.

El primer fin de semana de Enero se encontraba a solo un día y con este el tercer partido del campeonato, Harry trataba de poner toda su atención en este partido, tratando de sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione, pero era bastante difícil, siendo que la veía todo el día, en clases, en los entrenamientos, en la sala común etc....

- Ginny, tú y...... Hermione bajen mas para que Dean pueda anotar - indicaba Harry mientras volaba en círculos por el estadio

- Harry porque no das por finalizada la práctica - se acercaba Ron en su escoba mientras que los demás jugadores conversaban las tácticas para el partido del día siguiente -si no, mañana no nos quedaran fuerzas para vencer a

Ravenclaw

- Esta bien - se resigno - ¡¡ LA PRACTICA TERMINO!!

Todos los jugadores, al escuchar el grito de su capitán descendieron y se dirigieron a sus camarines, Harry permaneció en el aire, vigilando cada movimiento de su "amiga", hasta perderla de vista en la entrada de los camarines, las palabras de su ultima conversación seguían muy vivas en su mente, permaneció un rato volando, haciendo tiempo para no toparse con ella en los camarines

- ¡¡Ya baja Harry!! - le grito Ron desde el centro de la cancha - tengo mucha hambre

- Ve tú con Hermione, yo los alcanzo luego

- Ella me dijo lo mismo que tu, y se ha ido sola ¿Qué diablos pasa entre ustedes?

Harry descendió hasta quedar a la altura de su amigo y por no dejarlo solo decidió entrar al castillo

- ¿Me vas a contestar la pregunta? - inquirió Ron una ves estuvieron cruzando el retrato de la dama gorda

- ¿Que pregunta? - interrogo inocente Harry

- Que acaso me fui a la luna, y no me entere - regaño molesto Ron sentándose en el sillón favorito de ellos, el mas apartado de la sala - porque algo pasa aquí y a menos que yo me haya ido a la luna... no tengo idea que pasa, me lo vas a decir

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ya ni se de que hablo - se cuestiono Ron con cara de duda - el problema es que tengo dos amigos - enumero con los dedos - uno que anda todo el tiempo mirando las pelusas que vuelan en el aire, que se olvido que soy su amigo porque ya no me cuenta nada y que para empeorar las cosas lo único que hace en fingir no saber y otra que es una loca maniática de los libros, que solo pasa encerrada en la biblioteca y tan atenta en las clases que se olvida hasta de saludar... y si crees que no he nota que tu y Hermione no se hablan estas muy equivocado - respiro hondo antes de continuar - pero sabes lo mas grabe de todo... es que ninguno me dice lo que de verdad esta pasando, ninguno confía en mi.

Harry lo miraba muy atento, era verdad lo que decía Ron, desde lo sucedido con Hermione ya no se dirigían la palabra y cada uno evitaba estar cerca del otro, cuando estaban los tres juntos uno de los dos apenas y hablaba, era muy rara la situación, siempre era Harry el que tenia que intervenir en una pelea, pero esta ves Ron no sabia que hacer, se notaba la tensión cuando estaban en trío, por eso Hermione se refugio en los libros, Harry en el Quidditch y... ¿Ron?... Se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

- Hablando de ella - Ron salto del asiento al ver a Hermione - Hermione estábamos esperándote - se acerco alegre y la tomo por el brazo suavemente - en estos momentos nos preguntábamos con Harry donde te habías metido

- Yo... la profesora McGonagall - Hermione miro a Harry interrogándolo y este como única respuesta se encogió de hombro

- Hooo... y ¿como has estado Hermione.... Algo nuevo que contar? - pregunto inocente Ron mientras la acomodaba en una silla

- No... nada - la actitud de Ron la ponía nerviosa y el hecho de tener a Harry sentado en frente y con los ojos clavados en ella no ayudaba

- ¿Segura Hermione?, quiero decir... - continúo relajado Ron - si tú necesitaras algo, lo que sea, nos lo pedirías a nosotros TUS AMIGOS cierto

- Si Ron

- Haaaa..... Y... ¿como va tu investigación? ¿Encontraste algo que te ayudara?

- ¿QUE? - Pregunto alarmada y esta ves muy nerviosa - ¿como sabes de mi investigación?

- Es obvio no - prosiguió Ron pidiendo apoyo en Harry - te la pasas metida en la biblioteca y en reuniones con la profesora McGonagall, reuniones en las que yo, como prefecto, no he sido invitado - argumento herido - y con tus antecedentes me permito predecir que estas en alguna investigación - sonrió satisfecho de su brillante explicación.

Hermione miraba a Ron y luego a Harry, como esperando que alguno de los dos comenzara a gritar, estaba pálida y se le notaba muy cansada, Ron la miró con una leve sonrisa, mientras que Harry mantenía una inexpresiva cara, con los ojos clavados en los de Hermione

"No por favor, ahora se te ocurre Ron, hablar esto ahora"

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar estas palabras y fijo aun mas sus ojos en los labios de Hermione, estos no se movían, ¿Cómo? Si el la escucho hablar

"Hermione calmate, calmate...Ron solo deduce...calmate o Harry se dará cuenta"

"Aun es demasiado pronto... lo prometiste"

- ¡¡¡¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - el grito de Harry sobresalto a toda la torre de Griffyndor

- ¡¡Harry!! - gritaron sus amigos ante la imagen

Harry se encontraba tirado en el sillón, con sus dos manos deteniendo su cabeza, profería grandes gritos de dolor mientras se movía bruscamente entre los almohadones, sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento, hace varios meses no sentía la agudeza de la cicatriz y exceso de calor mezclado con dolor que lo atormentaba, los ojos se empaparon de lagrimas, y su rostro se torno rojo por el esfuerzo que hacia de mantenerse conciente, lo ultimo que vio fue el rostro de sus dos amigos tratando de ayudarlo

- Pensé que jamás volverías - Helga Hufflepuff lo miraba desde el lumbral de lo que parecía una puerta, forma redonda, de madera

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunto Harry, recordó que había tenido un sueño muy parecido a ese, así que no se asusto, al contrario decidió tratar de averiguar lo mas posible

- Eso solo lo sabes tú, León - contesto tiernamente - solo tengo una petición, Apresúrate, queda poco tiempo... necesitamos las velas

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se sentía cansado, un rayo de sol débil chocaba contra las sabanas de su cama, comenzaba a preguntarse que había pasado cuando apareció la enfermera anunciando que ya se podía retirar a la torre

- ¿Que hora es? - pregunto Harry temiendo la respuesta

- Cerca de la 12, querido

Sintió que el techo se le venia a bajo, el partido contra Ravenclaw había comenzado hace una hora, salto de la cama y corrió a la ventana mas cercana, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo visual y ladear la cabeza lo mas que pudo para poder ver parte del estadio, en efecto toda la escuela se encontraba hay, se podían distinguir los colores de las casas en las gradas y un gentío gritando y vitoreando, sus ánimos desaparecieron y frunció el ceño al pensar que sus amigos no hicieron nada para suspender el partido, ya que su capitán no estaba.

Salio muy calmadamente de la habitación, sin ganas de nada, el castillo estaba desierto, camino por uno y otro pasillo, sin rumbo fijo, no tenia ganas de ir a la torre, ni a los terrenos, para escuchar a todos disfrutar de un partido en el que no participo

Mientras recorría uno de los pasillos escucho voces dentro de un aula supuestamente vacía, se acercó sigilosamente para no ser visto, la puerta se encontraba entre abierta, que le permitía ver quien era, aunque no necesito verlo para reconocer la voz de Draco Malfoy, que muy bajo amenazaba a alguien

- Te advierto, si no encontramos esa sala lo antes posible...

- Pero ¿para que? - pregunto una voz ronca

- Creo que hay esta escondido algo que le puede ser de mucha ayuda... no estoy seguro - se cuestiono Draco por un momento en silencio

Harry podía ver a Draco pasearse por alrededor de una mesa y a Crabble y Goyle que lo miraban dudosos

- Pero ya hemos registrado todo el castillo... no esta aquí - reclamo Crabble

- ¡Esta aquí, el dijo que estaba aquí! - reclamo con rabia Malfoy

- Solo quedan por revisar las salas comunes - hablo Goyle

- No... esas ya las revisaron... cuando un torpe elfo los descubrió y tuvieron que irse dejando el desorden - les recordó Malfoy

- Pero cual es la prisa... por lo que escuche en la reunión, tienen que saber cual es el heredero para poder entrar en la Habitación de las Llamas

- Escuchen entupidos - les grito Malfoy furioso - ustedes hagan bien su trabajo y dejen las cosas importantes para ellos, escucharon

Ambos chicos asistieron con la cabeza sorprendidos y con algo de miedo en sus miradas, Harry permanecía mirando por el rellano de la puerta y agudizando el oído, ya que de ves en cuando bajaban la voz para seguir hablando

- Bien... - confirmo Malfoy - salgamos de aquí antes que alguien nos descubra y ya saben ¡SIGAN BUSCANDO!

Harry ante las ultimas palabras de Malfoy retrocedió en silencio y se escondió bajo una estatua de un brujo gordo, permaneció unos minutos hay hasta que escucho que los pasos que salían de la sala se alejaban en sentido contrario, al salir de la estatua y asegurándose de que nadie lo seguía decidió buscar a Ron para contarle lo que había escuchado

Camino a la sala común escucho el murmullo de miles de voces y pasos dirigirse al el, de entre la gente salio Ron que corría

- ¡Harry, por fin te encuentro!, ¿como estas?

- Bien, supongo - contesto serio, recordó lo del partido y su enojo volvió ablando con fríamente - y ustedes, como les fue en el partido

- Bien, supongo - contesto Ron al notar el enojo de su amigo - ...... Harry nosotros hablamos con McGonagall... nos dijo que ella sabia que tu estabas en la enfermería... pero que las reglas son así... no pudimos hacer nada y pensamos que era mejor jugar sino... perderíamos por ausencia - argumento Ron algo nervioso por la reacción de su amigo - incluso nos costo mucho convencer a Hermione, ella era la que mas se negaba a jugar sin ti

- Supongo que era mejor que jugaran, a que perdiéramos - contesto Harry menos enojado mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba por su lado muy contenta celebrando - y por lo que veo ganaron

- Si, pero no atrapamos la Snich - se lamento Ron - supongo que es mejor ganar que perder - y embozo una sonrisa que subió los ánimos de Harry

- Y... ¿Hermione? - pregunto tímidamente

- Hay no... se me olvido ella - dijo mientras caminaba - jugó de maravillas, pero como estuvo parte de la noche en la enfermería cuidándote, sus reflejos no estaban muy buenos y se cayo de la escoba minutos antes que terminara el partido

- Pero, ¿esta bien? - pregunto Harry asustado

- Si, solo fue el golpe, mejor vamos a buscarla

- Caminaron hasta la puerta de la enfermería, al abrirla se encontraron con Hermione estirada en una cama y a la señora Pomfrey entregándole una poción para que la bebiera

- ¡¡HARRY!! - grito Hermione mientras se enderezaba para abrazarlo - me asuste muchísimo cuando no te vi aqu

- Ya estoy bien Hermy - correspondió el abrazo Harry, el sentir de nuevo a Hermione entre sus brazos, borro cualquier sentimiento de tristeza - tu ¿como estas?

- Bien, solo fue el golpe - se separo muy ruborizada debido al abraz

- Será mejor que la dejen descansar un momento - advirtió la enfermare - antes de que se retire a su habitación

Los chicos salieron rumbo a la sala común, Ron ponía al tanto de todos los movimientos que hubieron en el partido, al entrar en la sala común la vista de Harry fue opacada por una lisa cabellera roja

- ¡Harry, me alegra tanto verte!, ¿ya estas bien? - preguntaba Ginny eufórica

- Ginny, estoy bien - la separo Harry

- Ya sabes la buena noticia, GANAMOS - comento alegre

- Si... pero quiero comentarles algo que paso mientras estaban en el partido - se apresuro Harry y se sentaron en un sillón, Ginny aprovecho la oportunidad y se mantuvo junto a Harry tomada del brazo

- Al terminar el relato

- Y si es algún arma - pregunto Ginny asustada - algo que puedan usar contra el mundo mágico

- No estoy seguro que sea un arma - dudo Harry - recuerda que YO soy el arma, pero... pensando... en la conversación que tuve con Hagrit, cuando vino, ¿se acuerdan? - los chicos asintieron con la cabeza - me dijo que en cuanto encontrara lo que andaba buscando volvería a Hogwarts

- Significa que la orden también esta buscando lo mismo que el innombrable - dedujo Ron - pero... si el que no debe ser nombrado esta seguro que lo que busca esta aquí... ¿porqué la orden no custodia Hogwarts?... ¿porqué no buscan también aquí?...

- Tal vez, la Orden no sabe que esta aquí... lo que sea que estén buscando - comento Ginny

Harry seguía muy callado, en su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus sueños, recordaba a Helga, el castillo, el extraño encuentro con Voldemort

Amigo mío......... Estamos en peligro......... tienes que traerlas pronto............ Por esta conexión no me hubiera enterado que la cuarta vela ya había nacido...

- ¡¡ ¿La Vela?!! - dedujo en susurro Harry, ante las miradas interrogante de sus amigos - ¡¡ Las velas!!

Holines!!!.... primero que nada MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos los que siguen mi historia y MAS GRACIAS a mis lectores que envían esos review de apoyo y animo, me dan muchas ganas de escribir cuando los leo.... bueno este cap esta un poquito fome, a mi no me gusto mucho porque enredado mas las cosas (como me escribieron en un mensaje por hay) pero les juro que mi escritura tiene un objetivo, cual?, no se, pero lo tendrá =D.... y para que no se queden con gustito a poco adelantos un poquito del próximo cap... como en las novelas...

ºººººººººººººº

- Hermione - la llamo suavemente

- .......Hola - saludo tímida

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto acercándose para abrasarla

- Bien, gracias - retrocedió unos pasos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Harry... yo... - sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas y se tiro a los brazos de Harry - "no me quiero alejar de ti"

- Hermy, tranquila, nadie te alejara de m

ºººººººººººººº

- Tal vez el castillo que vez en tus sueños, sea el que esta pintado en el cuadro de Helga - intervino una voz tras ellos

El trío se volteo para encontrarse de frente con unos grandes ojos negros

- ¿Porque piensas eso? - pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Porque yo también lo he soñado - contesto Anais sonriendo tímidamente

ºººººººººººººº

Cariños And Black


	14. Solución Momentánea

En el Capitulo anterior......

......

- Te advierto, si no encontramos esa sala lo antes posible...

- Pero ¿para que? - pregunto una voz ronca

- Creo que hay esta escondido algo que le puede ser de mucha ayuda... no estoy seguro - se cuestiono Draco por un momento en silencio

......

- Significa que la orden también esta buscando lo mismo que el innombrable - dedujo Ron - pero... si el que no debe ser nombrado esta seguro que lo que busca esta aquí... ¿porqué la orden no custodia Hogwarts?... ¿porqué no buscan también aquí?...

- Tal vez, la Orden no sabe que esta aquí... lo que sea que estén buscando - comento Ginny

Harry seguía muy callado, en su mente llegaron las imágenes de sus sueños, recordaba a Helga, el castillo, el extraño encuentro con Voldemort

"_Amigo mío......... Estamos en peligro......... tienes que traerlas pronto............ Por esta conexión no me hubiera enterado que la cuarta vela ya había nacido..."_

- ¡¡ ¿La Vela?!! - dedujo en susurro Harry, ante las miradas interrogante de sus amigos - ¡¡ Las velas!!

......

Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor

Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz

No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego

Tu piel, cuando digo tu nombre

Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí

Esto no termino, tu me miras así

Como ayer tiene tanto poder lo que siento

Es que lo nuestro es eterno

Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar

Vez que mi amor es tu amor

Que tu ausencia es dolor

Que es amargo el sabor si no estas si te vas

Y no regresas nunca más

Que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel

De pasión que aun se puede salvar la ilusión

Para volver a respirar...... en tu corazón

Vez que aun me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti

Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz

No me importa lo que haya pasado

No importa el dolor si hoy estas a mi lado

**Capitulo 14 "Solución momentánea" **

Harry corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, por su mente se repetían una y otra ves las imágenes de sus sueños, las palabras de Voldemort y de Hufflepuff, tras el lo seguían con dificultad Ron y Ginny, no sabían con exactitud donde iba su amigo.

Harry entro bruscamente en la biblioteca, y se dirigió a los estantes de la izquierda, repletos de libros, de todos portes y colores, se mantuvo mirando los millones de libros, esperando a sus amigos, que al llegar recuperaron el aire perdido por el esfuerzo, extrañamente Harry se veía como si no hubiera corrido nunca, ni siquiera la mas mínima muestra de agitación

- Ginny, Ron, hay que buscar en todos los libros

- ¿En todos?, ¡ESTAS LOCO! - grito Ron - ¿sabes cuantos libros son?, no alcanzaremos...

- ¿Que buscamos Harry? - intervino Ginny fulminando con la mirada al pelirrojo

- Todo lo que tenga que ver con velas, con Helga Hufflepuff...

- Bien - Ginny comenzó sacando de los estantes 5 libros que llamaron su atención

Ron a regañadientes tomo otros 5 y Harry acaparo 10 libros, buscaron una mesa y comenzaron a leer, no se les veía ni el pelo, escondido tras las torres de libros, cada cierto tiempo tomaban los ya leídos y los regresaban para tomar otros

- Para que la magia no se rompa, la vela debe estar sobre las hojas de mirra... no, no es lo que busco - comentaba Ginny en susurro

- Harry te aprecio mucho, eres mi mejor amigo - comentaba Ron molesto - pero aun no entiendo... ¿porque estamos buscando velas?

Harry, que leía muy rápido un gran libro con cubierta de piel lo miro con cara divertida y solo contesto

- Porque me gusta el tema

Ante el comentario Ginny rió divertida y Ron los miro frunciendo el ceño

- Cuando encuentre lo que busco lo entenderás - agrego Harry

- ¿Y si para eso pasan mil años?

- Te aguantaras los mil años, Ron - lo regaño Ginny y volvió a su lectura

Ron abrió la boca para contestar pero se detuvo al ver la cantidad de libros que aun le faltaba por revisar, pasaron hay toda la tarde, en un memento Ginny se retiro para ir a buscar un poco de comida, no se movieron de la biblioteca hasta entrada la noche.

Al día siguiente Harry se encontraba, cuando aun nadie despertaba, sentado en el sillón, se notaba nervioso, miraba constantemente hacia la puerta de las escaleras, esperaba con ansiedad su aparición, sabia perfectamente que bajaría en cualquier momento, y hay estaba, atravesando la puerta, hermosa, como siempre la veía él

- Hermione - la llamo suavemente

- .......Hola - saludo tímida

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - le pregunto acercándose para abrasarla

- Bien, gracias - retrocedió unos pasos

- ¿Que sucede?

- Harry... yo... - sus ojos brillaron por las lagrimas y se tiro a los brazos de Harry - _no me quiero alejar de ti_

- Hermy, tranquila, nadie te alejara de mí

Permanecieron de pie junto a la chimenea ya apagada, Hermione aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, mientras el acariciaba tiernamente su cabello, en silencio, no se atrevían a decir nada, pasado unos minutos...

- Necesitamos hablar - dijo Harry en susurro, Hermione solo movió la cabeza en afirmación

Tomo la mano de Hermione y la saco de la sala común, caminaron sigilosamente por los pasillos, _necesito un lugar donde hablar con Hermione sin ser descubierto_, mientras pensaba apareció, frente a el, una estrecha puerta, sin dudarlo Harry entro en ella, al ingresar encontró una sala pequeña, en una esquina una chimenea y al medio un sillón muy cómodo, los chicos supieron donde estaban, en la sala multipropósito.

Ya dentro el nerviosismo comenzó, Hermione mordía su labio inferior y sus manos jugaban entrelazando sus dedos, Harry la miro un instante, la sintió tan indefensa, como una niña pequeña

- Hermione... quiero que hablemos... sobre lo sucedido la tarde de navidad......

- Harry - lo interrumpió Hermione, estaba parada junto a la chimenea mirando el fuego - lo que siento por ti es sincero... lo que paso entre nosotros fue muy importante para mi y no me arrepiento...

- ¿Entonces porque te niegas a estar conmigo? - le reprocho confundido Harry

- Es algo que sale de mi control - su vos tiritaba - entre tu y yo no puede haber nada... yo no soy para ti

- Si tú no eres para mi, ¿QUIÉN ENTONCES? - Harry ya estaba bastante molesto, su idea era hablar con Hermione para volver a tenerla cerca, pero la conversación seguía en lo mismo "no podían estar juntos"

- Algún día lo entenderás, Harry...

- NO... - grito Harry - ya su enojo estaba saliéndose de control, ante este abrupto cambio de genio, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y quedo pegada en una de las paredes - lo quiero entender ahora, hoy, no algún día - Harry avanzo hacia ella con paso firme, quedando tan cerca, que sus narices rozaban, poso una mano en la pared, justo al lado de la cara de ella acorralándola

Hermione trato de tartamudear algo pero la sorpresa del inesperado carácter de Harry no la dejaba pensar con calidad, sumándole a eso el nerviosismo que le provocaba tenerlo tan cerca.

- Te Amo - pronuncio Harry con la vos mas tierna que se le haya escuchado en su vida, su enojo desapareció completamente y se convirtió en un niño triste

Hermione no pudo evitar, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, repetir también en susurro un Te Amo, sus caras ya relajadas comenzaron a ceder, con mucha suavidad Harry tomo, con su mano libre, la cintura de Hermione, la chica no se resistió, al contrario su corazón se acelero a tal punto que sentía que si no lo besaba estallaría, el roce de sus labios les provoco estremecerse, los labios dulce de ella parecían entregarle alientos de vida que si los dejaba se moriría, Hermione cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del chico y el beso se completo, profundizándose mas

Pasaron varios minutos así, besándose, acariciándose _(N/A en el buen sentido, mal pensados =D)_, dejando que el mundo a fuera siguiera su curso, y ellos encerrados, en lo que llamaron, su refugió. Se encontraban sentados en el sillón, Hermione apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del chico

- Hermy... ¿Qué promesa hiciste? - se atrevió a preguntar por fin, Hermione le miro con los ojos como plato, y palideció, se le había olvidado por completo ese asunto

- Yo... yo... no puedo decírtelo

- ¿Por qué no? - se incorporo Harry para mirarla serio - quiero saber que esta pasando

- No pasa nada, es solo que... es lo mejor - Hermione se paro, no quería seguir con la conversación, Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido, la respuesta no lo convencía, cuando se disponía a hablar Hermione le tapo la boca suavemente con la mano - quiero que me prometas que trataremos que esto no se vuelva a repetir

- ¿¡QUE!? - exclamo fuerte Harry

- Di mi palabra y no la he cumplido - exclamo tratando de usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ponerse a llorar, Harry la miro sorprendido

- Dices que diste tu palabra, que no podemos estar juntos... no entiendo - la critico Harry - para estas alturas deberíamos ser novios

Las palabras de Harry sorprendieron mucho a Hermione, incluso el mismo se sorprendió, sin querer he indirectamente le había confesado a Hermione que quería que fuera su novia. Toda la fuerza que hacia la chica por alejarse de Harry desapareció, sin pensar corrió a los brazos de él y lo abraso con mucha fuerza

- Soportare lo que sea por estar contigo - le susurro al oído - lo que sea - termino con un tierno beso

Salieron de la sala con mucho cuidado, vigilando que nadie los descubriera, se deslizaron rápidamente por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común, caminaban el uno al lado del otro y compartían tiernas sonrisas

- Ya están por terminar las clases - chequeo su reloj Hermione - yo iré por mis libros para... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!

- Se que soy feo pero no es necesario que grites - se quejo Ron que había aparecido bruscamente por el retrato, venia con todo su pelo rojo envuelto en cenizas y su cara negra de hollín, traía en la mano su bola de cristal rota que expendía un putrefacto olor - ¿donde estaban? - pregunto molesto

- En la enfermería - respondió rápidamente Hermione

- ¿Que sucedió? - pregunto Harry inmediatamente, para cambiar la conversación

- Como no llegaste a clases, me toco trabajar con Neville y... ya imaginaras lo que paso, así que permiso, necesito un baño - siguió hacia las escaleras bajo la mirada atónita de sus amigos

Hermione subió por sus libros, Harry se sentó a esperar a sus amigos, cuando Ron bajo le contó lo sucedido en la clase de Adivinación, En ese momento comenzaban a llegar algunos estudiantes, para dejar sus libros y bajar a comer, al aparecer Hermione

- Vaya... con que ya se hablan - comento Ron - ¿gracias por avisarme?

- Si Ron, ya hablamos - contesto Hermione - y disculpa, no sabía que te debía explicación... pero lo tomare en cuenta... voy por mis apuntes de Aritmancia, nos vemos en el comedor

Durante el almuerzo Harry y Ron pusieron al tanto a Hermione sobre los sueños, las velas y su investigación, la castaña permaneció callada escuchando todo y al finalizar...

- Tratare de ayudarlos en lo que necesiten... pero jamás he escuchado de velas que tengan que ver con los fundadores...

- Ahora lo sabes - dijo Ron

- Bueno, será difícil entre los deberes de clases y de prefecta, pero si me queda tiempo los ayudare

- Yo también soy prefecto - se molesto Ron - y tengo bastante tiempo para ayudar a mi amigo

- Una es ser prefecto, Ron, y otra muy destinta es cumplir con tus obligaciones, me parece que la segunda no la haces muy bien - reclamo la chica

- Yo no soy la obsesionada con los deberes, tengo vida social, Hermione, concepto que tú no conoces

- Tener vida social implica, cumplir con tus deberes para la comunidad estudiantil

- Y los cumplo solo que hay cosas más importantes que ser prefecto, ¿sabes?, como los amigos, si te importara tanto Harry, te preocuparías más por el tema

Hermione abrió la boca para contrarrestar a su amigo, pero noto que Harry se paraba del asiento, era verdad, si Hermione se interesara por el, lo ayudaría

- Llegaremos tarde a Encantamientos - fue lo único que dijo y comenzó a caminar

Pero Hermione siempre buscaba una excusa para salir corriendo cuando se tocaba ese tema, quedando Harry y Ron nuevamente solos. Harry no permitía que Ron se le escapara y pasaban todo su tiempo libre en la biblioteca, buscando espacios entre las clases de Occlumency y los entrenamientos, Ginny por su parte los ayudaba feliz, era la oportunidad de estar con Harry todo el día y sentirse útil para el

- Que pasa en esta escuela... llevamos una semana entera y no encontramos ningún maldito libro que nos sirva - se quejo Ron

- Quizás no estamos buscando bien - razono Ginny

- Necesitamos a Hermione - pensó en voz alta Harry, y Ginny lo fulmino con la mirada

- Creo que necesitamos un descanso - propuso Ron

- Si, ya son las 9 y aun no termino mis deberes - lo apoyo Ginny - porque no volvemos a la sala común a descansar, te hará bien Harry - dijo Ginny notando que el ojisverde miraba pensativo el infinito

- Ha... si vamos - reacciono - ¿heee Ron hoy no tienes ronda?

- No - contesto Ron mientras guardaba los pergaminos - es el turno de Hermione

Una vez en la sala común Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa escribiendo rápidamente algo parecido a una redacción, frente a ella estaban Ron y Harry

- Eso es todo - doblo el pergamino Ron - ahora si, a la cama - se levado de la silla - ¿vienes?

- Termino mi ensayo de la creación de los trasladadores y voy

- Esta bien... pero no estudies tanto... o se te secara el cerebro - Harry sonrió por el comentario de Ron

Cuando vio que su amigo se perdía en las escaleras, comenzó a guardar sus cosas

- Pensé que aun no terminabas - dijo Ginny

- Si, digo no... me di cuenta que me faltan unos datos y voy a buscarlos - contesto inseguro de haber inventado una buena excusa

- ¿A la biblioteca? - pregunto la pelirroja

- Si

- Te acompaño - comenzó a pararse

- ¡No!, no es necesario - la freno con la mano - deben estar cerrando... solo voy a ver si alcanzo...

- Con mayor razón - insistió

- No es necesario, enserio

- Hola - saludo Hermione que había aparecido por el retrato

- Hermy - se alivio Harry - porque no... me explicas lo de los trasladadores mientras me acompañas a la biblioteca

- Pero debe estar por cerrar

- Lo mismo le dije yo - comento Ginny

Harry miro a Hermione significativamente

- Pero si quieres te explico lo de los trasladadores camino a la sala de prefectos

- Bien vamos - afirmo Harry mientras caminaban al retrato de la dama gorda dejando a Ginny parada en medio de la sala común que se vaciaba poco a poco

Una vez fuera, caminaron por los pasillos en dirección a la sala de prefectos. Hermione miraba constantemente a Harry

- No pasa nada - hablo cuando noto la mirada de su amiga - solo quería verte, pero Ginny insistía en acompañarme

- Tendrás que hablar con ella, Harry

- Lo haré

- Hoy tengo ronda - le informo Hermione

- Lo se, te iba a buscar en la sala de prefectos

- ¿Por qué?... ¿pasa algo?

- No, ya te dije, no pasa nada

- Entonces ¿para que...?

- Para esto - Harry se acerco lentamente y le dio un suave beso

- Y eso ¿porque? - pregunto asombrada después que se separaron

- Por ser tú

Al día siguiente por la tarde, todos se encontraban sumidos en la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia

- ......Es el hechizo que guarda esta pintura, que la hace tan valiosa, por eso que la pintura original de Helga Hufflepuff, fue recuperada por el departamento de reliquias mágicas y traída de vuelta al castillo, el museo Muggle siempre dijo que era un original de un pintor Ruso........

De repente Harry reacciono "pintura de Helga, que guarda un hechizo" quedo mirando al profesor como si fuera la primera ves que lo veía, las palabras de Hermione se escucharon a su mente "es una pintura", Harry levanto la mano por primera ves en esa clase, todo el mundo salio de su sueño para girar y mirarlo con curiosidad, Hermione lo interrogaba con la mirada

- ¿Que haces? - le tiro de la manga Ron - nos quitaran puntos

- Es solo una pregunta - susurro Harry

- Si señor... Potter - le cedió la palabra el profesor Binns

- Señor, ¿Qué es exactamente la pintura? - pregunto en vos clara y fuerte

- Bueno... - dudo un momento - es la imagen de un castillo, expertos dicen que es Hogwarts, cuando lo habitaban sus fundadores, históricamente Hufflepuff, se dedicaba a las artes, y existen gran cantidad de cuadros pintados por ella, algunos en su sala común y otros en los más importantes museos Mágicos de Londres, como también sonetos de canciones líricas.......

La mano de Harry se alzo de nuevo, los ojos de Binns se clavaron con mayor interés esta vez

- Profesor, ¿esta seguro que ese cuadro se encuentra en Hogwarts?

- Por supuesto que si - contesto ofendido ante el comentario - yo mismo me encontraba en el castillo cuando el cuadro llego, por supuesto que su ubicación exacta fue escondida como secreto

A Harry se le ilumino el rostro ante la respuesta del profesor y dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Ron que lo miraba interrogante.

- ¿Pero que tiene que ver el cuadro? - pregunto Ron, mientras caminaban por los terrenos, Hermione tenia la cabeza gacha y no pronunciaba palabra - pensé que buscábamos velas

- No estoy seguro, pero... escuchen, a principios de año, recibí una lechuza con un trozo de una pintura, y traía escrito "no es casualidad que este aquí", recuerdas Hermione - la chica movió la cabeza - nunca supimos quien lo envió

- OK... entonces ese trozo puede ser de la pintura - dijo dudoso Ron

- Puede ser... no estoy seguro - se cuestiono Harry deteniendo su paso

- Pero aunque encontremos la pintura, no entiendo en que nos va a ayudar - pregunto Ron pensativo

- No lo se - Harry se sentó en el pasto - se que Voldemort busca algo, creo que puede ser una vela, y en mis sueños se aparece Hufflepuff, mostrándome mas velas y un castillo...

- Tal vez el castillo que vez en tus sueños, sea el que esta pintado en el cuadro de Helga - intervino una voz tras ellos

El trío se volteo para encontrarse de frente con unos grandes ojos negros

- ¿Porque piensas eso? - pregunto Harry sorprendido

- Porque yo también lo he soñado - contesto Anais sonriendo tímidamente

- ¿Tú sueñas cosas... cosas como las de Harry? - pregunto Ron mirando dudoso a la chica

- Ehhe... si - se cohibió Anais ante la mirada de Ron - suelo soñar con Hufflepuff, y estos meses con un castillo...

- ¿Como es tu sueño? - pregunto Hermione escéptica

- Yo... preferiría... es difícil de comprender

- Anais, ¿le has contado a alguien de tus sueños? - pregunto Harry preocupado

- Si, a Remus

Harry y Ron se miraron interrogantes, mientras Hermione lanzaba miradas asesinas a Anais la que la interrogaba con la vista

- Claro... como no lo pensé antes... Lupin - dijo Harry - necesitamos hablar con el... tiene que saber algo mas

- Puede que a ti te diga algo, a mi solo me dijo que era normal - comento molesta Anais

- Noo... te aseguro que en el caso de Harry... no es normal - intervino Ron irónicamente

Anais pidió permiso para acompañarlos y accedieron, a regañadientes Hermione tuvo que permitir la compañía de la niña, no podía evitar sentirse incomoda y molesta por su presencia

Para salvación de Hermione en uno de los pasillos se cruzaron con Terry

- Hermione... - la llamo, la chica lo vio y sonrió, era la forma de escapar de hay, no soportaba estar con Harry y Anais en el mismo lugar, sabia que si Lupin o......la veían entre medio de ellos la regañarían

- Hola Terry - lo saludo cortésmente, pero Harry no pudo evitar asesinarlo mentalmente

- Hermione necesito que revisemos el trabajo de las runas Griegas

- Claro... porque no lo vemos ahora, ¿no les molesta, cierto? - pregunto a sus compañeros, Anais y Ron movieron la cabeza en negación

- Hermy tenemos... - reclamo Harry, pero Hermione no le dio tiempo y ya se había alejado con Terry a su lado, Harry frunció el ceño y dio vuelta molesto para seguir caminando

Caminaron por los pasillos sin cruzar palabras, al llegar tocaron la puerta y ante ellos apareció el profesor Snape ambos chicos lo miraron asombrados

- ¿El profesor Lupin? - se apresuro a preguntar Harry

- El no se encuentra en estos momentos - contesto secamente Snape - tuvo que encargarse de asuntos importantes

Los Gryffindor se miraron interrogantes

- Señor... ¿cuando regresa el profesor? - pregunto tímidamente Anais

Snape se percato de la presencia de Anais – "_vaya ironía Potter y Black juntos de nuevo, pero esta ves la historia es muy distinta"_ - al escuchar estas palabras Harry lo miro sorprendido

- Señorita Black... Señor Potter, veo que han tomado una decisión

- ¿Disculpe? - pregunto Harry sin entender de que hablaba

Snape amplio su sonrisa triunfadora y agrego

- Mi trabajo no incluye ser la secretaria de un licántropo, esperen al cambio de Luna, permiso - y cerro la puerta de golpe dejando a los chicos parados con cara interrogativa

- ¿Que decisión? - pregunto Ron mirando al ojisverde recibiendo por respuesta una negación de cabeza - Me parece que le esta asiendo mal el humo de las pociones, le esta quemando el cerebro - agrego mientras retomaban el camino

Después del desagradable momento decidieron ir a la biblioteca, hay Harry pudo ver a Hermione sentada, leyendo tan interesada que no se percato de su presencia hasta que los chicos se sentaron junto a ella.

- Hermione... - la llamo Ron

- Hola - susurro

- ¿Y tu trabajo con TERRY? - pregunto molesto Harry, Hermione lo miro divertida

- El trabajo estaba terminado así que decidí venir acá... y ustedes ¿como les fue?

- Muy mal - se quejo Ron mientras soltaba su mochila en la mesa - te suena, Snape y Luna llena

- Ho verdad, se me olvido advertirles - confeso Hermione - ¿y ahora que harán?

- Investigar - contesto Ron - ¿que lees? - pregunto interesado

- Nada nuevo - dijo Hermione cerrando bruscamente el libro y tapando la portada, pero Harry pudo distinguir muy claro que se trataba del libro que Hermione saco de la sección prohibida a escondidas, el pequeño libro de hojas de colores con la vida de los fundadores - Yo... me tengo que ir... - tartamudeo Hermione - veo que no necesitan mi ayuda

- No, al contrario - la freno Harry

- Lo siento tengo... una reunión con la prefecta de Ravenclaw - guardando nerviosa unos libros

- Hermione - la llamo Ron antes que salir - si tuvieras que guardar información importante, ¿Dónde lo harías?

- En tu cerebro NO, Ron - comento la chica mientras Anais ocultaban las risitas y Ron gruñía algo como "eso me pasa por preguntar"

Harry no pudo evitar levantarse de la mesa

- ¿A donde vas?, aun no comenzamos... - pero Ron no pudo seguir, Harry había desaparecido de vista

Caminaba siguiendo su instinto, noto el nerviosismo de Hermione, y eso le confirmaba que algo grave pasaba, camino por distintos pasillos buscándola, hasta distinguirla doblando la esquina en direcciones al aula de transformaciones, se mantuvo distante pero lo bastante cerca para ver lo que hacia. Al encontrarse frente al aula llamo a la puerta y la profesora McGonagall le dio el paso, ella entro y la puerta se cerró

Harry se acerco sigilosamente, para tratar de oír lo que sucedía dentro, pero no tuvo resultados, permaneció pensando unos minutos, hasta que se le ocurrió

- ¡Accion Orejas extensibles - grito y en un par de segundos se escucho como el viento era cortado por un objeto que viajaba a gran velocidad, hasta sus manos llegaron las orejas extensibles que les habían regalado Fred y George, el verano pasado, con mucho cuidado las coloco en la puerta y vigilando cortantemente no ser visto comenzó a escuchar

- ...... Imagino lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos Hermione - la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchaba distinta que en clases, mas tierna, amable y extrañamente preocupada - no es fácil, ningún sacrificio es fácil, pero es por el bien del mundo Muggle y el mágico

- No lo entiende... - interrumpió Hermione con la vos entrecortaba, demostrando su tristeza - no puedo seguir con esto... no puedo seguir mintiéndoles a mis amigo

- Hermione, no estas mintiendo... solo evitas contar algo que tu sabes

- Pero Harry tendría que saberlo...

- Y lo va a saber... pero no por ti, el tiene que averiguarlo por otra persona... Hermione, para eso Anais le va a ayudar, ella es la indicada

- Anais - susurro molesta Hermione – "_¿por qué ella?"_

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde Harry trataba de agudizar el oído, se escuchaban sollozos, que intuyo era Hermione, y los paso que pararon bruscamente

- ¿Has cumplido tu promesa?

Hermione no contesto a la pregunta, incluso Harry, del otro lado de la puerta podía sentir el tenso ambiente

- Hermione - volvió a insistir la profesora - debes alejarte de Harry, entiendo lo que sientes por el, y estoy segura que Potter te aprecia mucho, pero sabes perfectamente que el tiene una misión que cumplir y... tu no estas en ella - finalizo con un tono de vos brusco

Un largo suspiro se escucho en la habitación, un suspiro de resignaron de parte de Hermione – "_pero yo lo amo..." _

Harry sintió como un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el y congelara sus venas, su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar debido a la innumerables preguntas, no podía creer que la profesora McGonagall le prohibiera a Hermione estar con el, ¿Por qué?, ¿que es lo que tiene que averiguar?, ¿Qué es lo que Hermione sabe?, no quería seguir escuchando, sentía como dentro de la habitación Hermione lloraba, ella estaba siendo forzada, pero... ¿por quien?

- Recuerda Hermione, debes alejarte de Potter, son Ordenes de Dumblemore

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Y en el Próximo cap...

......

- Vaya Potter - la áspera voz de Malfoy se escucho en el pasillo - por que esa cara... apuesto a que tus amigos se dieron cuenta de la basura que eres... oohh... a lo mejor estas recordando a los perros muertos

......

- Un hechizo que realizo Hufflepuff, sobre una de sus pinturas... - agrego Ron apresurado, recibiendo una mirada hostil de Anais

- Así que pensamos que el castillo que sueñas es el mismo de la pintura y lo que esconde es lo que Voldemort busca - resumió Ron

- ¿Como lo encontraste tan rápido? - interrogo molesto Harry, a lo que la chica lo miro nerviosa, se mantuvo un silencio

......

Bien... ahora sip... maleficios he insultos pueden enviarlos en los mensajes XP... sobre la canción, bueno es la canción que en cierto modo inspiro gran parte de este cap, en especial los momento H&H =D por eso la puse como, cortina musical, para que se la imagínense en los momento románticos... y ahora....... Las correspondientes contestaciones...

**yoko white**: , ¿de un tirón? Eso significa que te gusto, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic ... eso da ánimos para continuar escribiendo y si tengo ánimos actualizare mas pronto de lo que creen... sobre tu pregunta XP yo no sabría decirte muy bien, porque tampoco entiendo mucho la pagina, pero se que los fiction van bajando mientras no se actualicen y cuando lo hacen vuelven al numero unos, sobre buscar antiguos =P no se como se hace, lo siento, pero si averiguo algo te lo are saber =D.... Bueno, Cariños y espero mas comentarios tuyos.

**Eva Vidal**: Holines!!!... por fin puedo contestar algunos de los mensajes que he recibido, no sabes lo contenta que me pone el que sigas mi historia y que te alegre que haya actualizado, eso significa que la historia te interesa y bueno, el misterios de las velas se biene con todo... ha seguir leyendo y mandando comentarios... Saludines

**alyssapheebs**: jajajsjasjajja.... HOLA FAN EN ESPERA (que buena frase XD)... me has hecho reír mucho... en verdad, tu comentario me ha puesto muy contenta y me halaga mucho, te voy a confesar un secreto (pero no se lo digas a nadie) en estos momentos estoy comenzando a escribir el cap 19 de La sangre del Poder y aun me faltan muchos mas, así que espera una buena cantidad mas de capítulos, donde algunas cosas se complican y otras se... ¿solucionan?, bueno eso esperemos, lo de las velitas XD es un lió que ni yo se como va a terminar y lo de Hermi... bueno... habrá que preguntárselo a ella XD... deceo que este capitulo te haya gustado de manera especial porque CON CARIÑOS VA DEDICADO A TI, Cuídate...

**Isabel Black: **Muchas grax por tu mengajito... para que veas que me entusiasmo, aquí esta la actualización espero que te haya gustado igual que las anteriores, para que dejes mas mensajes

**And Black**


	15. Concecuencias

En el capitulo anterior....

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ¿Tú sueñas cosas... cosas como las de Harry? - pregunto Ron mirando dudoso a la chica

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- ... Imagino lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos Hermione - la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchaba distinta que en clases, mas tierna, amable y extrañamente preocupada - no es fácil, ningún sacrificio es fácil, pero es por el bien del mundo Muggle y el mágico......................

- ¿Has cumplido tu promesa?

Hermione no contesto a la pregunta, incluso Harry, del otro lado de la puerta podía sentir el tenso ambiente

- Recuerda Hermione, debes alejarte de Potter, son Ordenes de Dumblemore

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

y ahora..............

**Capitulo 15 "Consecuencias" **

****

Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin rumbo alguno, su cabeza aun tenia grandes dudas, en su corazón aparecía un cúmulo de sensaciones, decepción, rabia, impotencia, enojo. Paresia que su cuerpo se había separado de su mente, sin darse cuenta de quienes pasaban a su lado, traía los ojos cristalinos demostrando el dolor de su corazón, en su mente resonaban el nombre del director

- Vaya Potter - la áspera voz de Malfoy se escucho en el pasillo - por que esa cara... apuesto a que tus amigos se dieron cuenta de la basura que eres... oohh... a lo mejor estas recordando a los perros muertos

Harry lo miro un instante, como analizando cada palabra que dijo y luego tan rápido como pudo saco su varita y grito

- Lengua de Cuerno - al instante un gran cuerno apareció en la lengua de Draco, que callo al piso por el peso del hechizo

- Para que aprendas a cuidar tu lengua Malfoy - lo desafió Harry aun apuntándolo con la varita, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y comenzó a lanzarle patadas a Malfoy que medio se cubría la lengua y medio se defendía.

Muchos de los que circulaban en ese momento por el pasillo se detuvieron a ver las ya muy conocidas discusiones de ellos, pero esta vez Harry era el atacante lo que intereso el doble a los alumnos

- ¡¡¡Harry... Harry!!! - la voz de Anais llegaba de un extremo del pasillo, se dirigía a gran velocidad seguida de Ron - ¡¡ DEJALO!! – gritaba al ver la escena - ¡¿Malfoy?! - pregunto al ver la persona que se encontraba arrodillada

- ¡¿Malfoy?! - repitió Ron al llegar junto al grupo - ¿que paso Harry?¿Porque le golpeas - continuo tratando de controlar a su amigo sin prestar atención a los molestos quejidos de Draco

Harry apartado en un rincón miraba con repugnancia a Malfoy, aun su cara tenia el rojo odio que sentía

- Finite Incantatem - prenuncio Anais y la lengua de Malfoy volvió a la normalidad

- ¡¿¿Pero... que haces??! - pregunto Ron sorprendido

- Solo le quito el hechizo - se defendió Anais

- ¿Estas loca?, ahora Malfoy ira corriendo a acusar a Harry y le bajaran puntos o peor, lo castigaran - la regaño Ron mientras Malfoy se ponía de pie con la mirada cargada de ira y la varita en la mano

- Malfoy no hará eso, porque el sabe que no puede

- ¿De que hablas Black?... – Draco ya se había incorporado y tenia su varita en alto para atacar en cualquier momento

- Vete de aquí Malfoy - interrumpió la conversación Ron, no sabia a que se refería Anais, pero le asustaba el estado de su amigo.

- No hasta que arreglemos cuentas - amenazo Draco - ¡¡**Alelliatuo!!** Chispas de distintos colores salieron de la varita de Draco y se dirigieron al pecho de Harry

No se movió ni un centímetro, sabia que el hechizo que pronuncio el Slytherin le iba a doler y mucho, eso era lo que necesitaba, sufrir por fuera, poder desahogar todo lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo, solo cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto... pero no llego, abrió los ojos de golpe y al intentar moverse se topo con un escudo invisible que provoco que el hechizo se desviara golpeando estruendosamente en una de las columnas de piedra a su derecha, Varios de la concurrencia ahogaron gritos de terror y retrocedieron para no ser golpeados por algunos trozos de piedras que cayeron

- ¿Qué fue eso? – se escucho a un niño de Hufflepuff

- Evito el hechizo sin varita – comentaba otro de Slytherin

Malfoy miro extrañado lo sucedido, mientras Harry tocaba asombrado la barreda que apareció en el, entre la multitud apareció una figura grotesca que chillaba fuertísimo

- ¿Qué pasa aquí... por que tanto escándalo? - Se abría paso Filch – Potter, Malfoy... párese que tendré acompañantes esta noche

- No pasa nada, Señor Filch – intervino Anais – solo conversábamos

Filch la miro con curiosidad y luego se dirigió a Draco

- ¿Eso es cierto señor Malfoy?

Draco miro a Harry asesinamente y contesto muy calmado – si

Filch lo miro dudoso – entonces... ¿porque hay tanta gente reunida? – al instante todos los alumnos que se encontraban observando se dispersaron – bien... pero los tendré vigilados en especial a ti, Potter – dio media vuelta y se alejo con su gata detrás maullando chillonamente

Cuando desapareció, Malfoy miro con desprecio a Harry

- Me las pagaras Potter y tú también comadreja

- Cuando quieras Malfoy - amenazo Ron cuando Malfoy ya se había alejado unos pasos - ¿Que paso Harry? - volvió a preguntar Ron

- No lo se... - contesto con desgano – estaba esperando el hechizo y de la nada apareció este escudo

- ¿Como comenzó todo esto? – pregunto Anais

- Malfoy y sus comentarios molestos - contesto Harry comenzando a caminar, seguía bastante enojado así que los chicos prefirieron dejarlo tranquilo y esperar que su humor mejorar

Al llegar a la biblioteca tomaron asiento en donde Ron y Anais tenían sus mochilas y una ruma de libros

- ¡Adivina lo que encontramos! - le comento Ron orgulloso

- ¿Disculpa?... - lo freno Anais

- Esta bien... - contesto molesto - lo que ELLA encontró... ¿feliz?

- Mucho mejor - respondió Anais - mira Harry - le entrego un libro, Harry lo miro sorprendido, era el libro que Hermione le envió en el verano, "Poder y Sobre Poder"

- Dejaste tu bolso aquí y vi el libro así que lo tome para leerlo un rato... y ¿adivina lo que encontré?... - anuncio con alegría

Harry solo los miraba, sin ningún gesto en su cara

- Un hechizo que realizo Hufflepuff, sobre una de sus pinturas... - agrego Ron apresurado, recibiendo una mirada hostil de Anais

- Según cuenta el libro, Hufflepuff pinto un castillo, que seria Hogwarts, y uso la pintura como una especie de escudo, un cofre, o algo así... se supone que esta pintura guarda un secreto - termino Anais emocionada

- Así que pensamos que el castillo que sueñas es el mismo de la pintura y lo que esconde es lo que Voldemort busca - resumió Ron

Harry miraba con el ceño fruncido la situación, de improviso recordó las palabras de McGonagall sobre Anais y miro acuciosamente a la chica

- ¿Como lo encontraste tan rápido? - interrogo molesto Harry, a lo que la chica lo miro nerviosa, se mantuvo un silencio

- Solo comenzó a leer y luego grito como loca "lo encontré, lo encontr" - contesto Ron al ver que la chica no hablaba

- Es extraño... - dudo Harry - he leído este libro unas 20 veces y nunca note este hechizo

- Quizás no sabes buscar - le critico Anais tratando de mostrar calma sin resultados y al ver los ojos de Harry dudosos opto por hacerse la ofendida - pero si no quieres mi ayuda solo dilo - asiendo un ademán de pararse de su asiento, Harry la detuvo

- Lo siento - se disculpo - solo que... ¿porque me estas ayudando?

- Porque yo también sueño con ese castillo... - comento molesta - además si tu y yo soñamos lo mismo, es por algo, lógico que quiera saber porque - contesto lo mas convincentemente que pudo

Harry la miraba analizándola, desvió su mirada a la de Ron como esperando un comentario de su amigo, pero este solo se encogió de hombros, así que acepto la explicación de la niña y siguió examinando el libro, se encontraba en una batalla mental sobre si contar lo que había escuchado en la sala de transformaciones, pero contarlo seria admitir frente a Ron que el y Hermione tienen algo a escondidas, además de solo recordarlo su estomago se apretaba y le daban ganas de pegarle a alguien.

- ¡¡HARRY!!....... - la voz de una niña rompió el silencio de la biblioteca - Harry, cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Dónde te habías metido?.......... bueno, no importa, por fin te encontramos

- Elisa, Ninet - se sorprendió Harry - prense que ya.......

- Nos habíamos desecho de ustedes - comento Ron en susurro

- Lo siento Harry, se que no hemos cumplido con nuestra responsabilidad, pero las clase están muy duras... – contesto sentándose junto a el quieren que aprendamos tantos ingredientes para una sola poción - hablaba muy rápido Ninet

- Pero ahora si pondremos mas atención en atenderte - comento Elisa - no es correcto que cuando estas a punto de ganar la copa de la casa nosotras no estemos para apoyarte

- ¡¡Hooo chicas!!, tienen toda la razón, que seria de Harry sin ustedes para apoyarlo - se burlo Ron asiendo que Anais riera, las niñas la miraron enojadas

- ¿Black? - la miro confundida Elisa

- Hola Elisa - saludo amable Anais - ¿como estas?

- ¿Y Hermione? - pregunto Elisa mirando a Harry sin contestar la pregunta de Anais- ella es tu novia

Ante este comentario Anais levanto las cejas mirando sorprendida a Harry

- Enanas - intervino Ron pacientemente - Hermione y Harry nunca fueron novios, a decir verdad Hermione va a ser mi novia

- Ajedrecista - lo paro Ninet - no importa de quien es novia Hermione, lo que importa ahora es que Harry esta soltero y podrá llevarnos a dar un vuelta al lago, ¿cierto Harry? - sonrió la niña aferrando uno de sus brazos

- Les importa que sea otro día - la separo Harry - ahora tengo deberes que realizar

- Ho esta bien - exclamaron desilusionadas - nos vemos luego - mientras las chicas se alejaban

- No imagine que tu y Granger fueran novios – comento sorprendida Anais

- No lo son - respondió apresurado Ron - fue solo una invención para que las niñas dejaran tranquilo a Harry, es que el es todo un conquistador con las mujeres - comentaba mientras le palmeaba la espalda

Cuando ya se acercaba la hora de las clases de Amenan de Anais, decidieron terminar con el tema por ese día, Anais se retiro de la biblioteca y confirmo que los buscaría al otro día para averiguar más de ese castillo.

Harry seguía con la mente en la conversación que escucho y cada vez que recordaba a Dumbledore, le entraban ganas de ir corriendo a su despacho... impulso que reprimía sin saber por que... recordó la discusión que tuvieron el año anterior, cuando Harry se entero de la profecía, y eso incrementaba su enojo.

La noche se mantenía oscura, sin presencia de la luna, el silencio de la habitación solo era interrumpido por los fuertes ronquidos de Neville y uno que otro suspiro producido por Dean, eran casi las 01:15 AM, y Harry trataba de calmar el humor que a pesar de las hora no disminuía, entre pensamiento y pensamiento opto por averiguar algo mas de la conversación de Hermione con su profesora – es obvio que si voy a pedirle respuestas a Dumbledore, hará lo que hace siempre que, según el, quiere protegerme... ocultar, mentir o no contestar... ¡¡NO!! – Golpeo con fuerza un costado de su cama - ... esto lo tengo que averiguar, tengo que saber la verdad.

Al día siguiente al terminar la clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Ron logro que Harry cambiara su carácter, haciendo que el ojisverde riera mientras caminaban en dirección al castillo, conversando de alguna venganza para Malfoy

- Harry... Harry... - la voz de Ginny cruzaba los terrenos, corría a gran velocidad hacia el y se tiro a sus brazos muy cariñosamente, Harry no entendía nada, miro a Ron interrogante y luego fijo sus ojos en Hermione que caminaba unos pasos mas adelante (debido a que del día anterior evito olímpicamente hablar con Harry) y que por el escándalo de Ginny se voltio a ver, Ginny seguía aferrada al cuello de Harry gritando - ¡¡lo logramos, lo logramos!!

- ¿De que hablas Ginny? - Ron pregunto molesto por la actitud de su hermana

- ¡¡Ganamos el campeonato de Quidditch... lo ganamos!! - contesto la chica eufórica separándose de Harry

- Ginny ¿de que hablas?... aun falta que Slytherin juegue contra Ravenclaw - contradijo Ron

- Lo se... pero no jugaran - contesto Ginny

- ¿Cómo que no jugaran? - pregunto Harry sorprendido

- El partido es mañana sábado, pero el quipo de Slytherin, no podrá jugar porque todo el equipo se ha envenenado con algo que comieron

- Pero... pero... quizás suspendan el partido o cambien la fecha ¡y si se mejoran de milagro!- tartamudeaba Ron

- No lo harán... - contesto segura Ginny - cuando Harry estuvo en la enfermería la profesora McGonagall trato de cambiar la fecha del partido pero el profesor Snape se opuso, así que esta ves la profesora se desquito - sonrío malévolamente

Harry sonrió ampliamente, la idea de ganar el campeonato de Quidditch era lo único que lo alegraba

- Entonces si mañana no se presentan ganaremos - comento muy alegre a lo que Ginny afirmo con la cabeza

Por fin una noticia buena en semanas de solo complicaciones, eso lo mantuvo de bastante buen animo, cuando comían en el salón Harry miro hacia la mesa de Slytherin y efectivamente ningún miembro del quipo se encontraban ahí, Harry ya se imaginaba la cara de Malfoy, la rabia que tendría de saber que Griffyndor ganaría la copa

Por la tarde la clase de encantamientos estuvo bastante tranquila, Harry aprendió con gran facilidad el encantamiento "tempo" que congela un objeto en el tiempo por 1 minuto, de hecho fue el único en lograr congelar el tiempo por un minuto completo sorprendiendo a toda la clase y al profesor, que no dejaba de repetir que Harry se estaba convirtiendo en uno de sus mejores alumnos.

- Es que... no es posible - se quejo Ron - se supone que Hermione es la experta... no t

- Solo realice bien un hechizo... no es para tanto - se defendió Harry - ¿Dónde esta Hermione? Necesito hablar con ella

- No lo se, en cuanto termino la clase salio corriendo – se encogí de hombro el pelirrojo y continuo con su tema inicial - Igual me parece curioso, que tu magia crezca tan rápido, eres capas de realizar hechizos al primer intento

- Quizás me concentre más que tú... y no sigas que solo es un hechizo

- Esta bien....... _Pero algo pasa contigo...Hermione tiene razón _

- No pasa nada conmigo...... - paro la caminata mosqueado de la conversación - y no me importa lo que diga Hermione

Ante estas palabras Ron abrió los ojos como plato y la boca le cayó al suelo, miraba a Harry fijamente como si hubiera visto un Ogro

- ¿Que? - pregunto Harry al ver la cara de su amigo

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - Pregunto Ron casi sin aliento

- ¿Como hice que?

- Como... ¿como sabes lo que pensé?

- ¿Lo que pensaste?... si tu dijiste que algo pasaba conmigo y que Hermione tenia razón - comento confundido Harry

- No, yo no lo DIJE...... yo lo...... PENSE

Antes estas palabras Harry puso la misma cara de Ron y se quedaron en silencio, se apoyo de espaldas contra la pared y Ron se asomo a la ventana que daba al bosque Prohibido, Harry comenzó a pensar, recordó cuando escucho la voz de Hermione en la sala común, pero no había nadie hay, cuando la escucho hablar pero no movía los labios, cuando Snape lo miro desafiante en la sala de pociones y así todas las veces que escuchaba voces que salían de ningún lado.

- ¿Te había pasado antes? - rompió el silencio Ron, Harry solo contesto un si con la cabeza - ¿desde cuando?

- Hace unos meses, escuche a Hermione

- Haaaaa... - fue lo único que contesto Ron y siguió mirando por la ventana, repitiendo el periodo de silencio, como analizando si preguntar o no, al final se decidió - ¿crees que sea parecido a lo de hablar Parsel?

- No lo se - contesto desanimado Harry

Esa tarde Ron tenia turno como prefecto, así que Harry después de su exhaustiva clase de Occlumency, (no quiso comentar su descubrimiento hasta estar seguro), se dirigió a la sala común, al cruzar el retrato se encontró con un numeroso grupo de alumnos que se reunían en el centro de la sala, mirando algo con gran interés, Harry camino directo hacia ellos y vio que en el centro se encontraba Seamus Finnigan, con las dos manos sujetaba una enorme caja de vidrio que dejaba ver mas de una docena de OCCAMY, una especie de pájaros, median unos 40 cm. cada uno, de colores platinados, soltaban grandes silbidos de quejas, Harry pensó que eran extrañas criaturas pero se sorprendió mas al escuchar a Seamus 

- ... será una gran sorpresa, los encargue hace unas horas... ¿no son interesantes?

- ¿Que se supone que hacen? - pregunto Colin

- mm.... La verdad no se muy bien... pero según los hermanos Weasley, son muy agresivos, perfecto para lo que queremos

- ¿Sortilegios Weasley tiene criaturas mágicas? - pregunto interesada Parvati

- No en realidad... encargue algunas provisiones, les conté sobre nuestro plan y me enviaron esto, según ellos me serian de muy buena utilidad - comento Seamus con un amplia sonrisa

- ¿Y para que los piensan usas? - pregunto Lavander

- Si el quipo de Slytherin esta tan enfermo, necesitan descansar tranquilamente en la enfermería, para recuperarse para el partido de mañana

- Pero lamentablemente el equipito de Malfoy no tendrá una buena estadía en la enfermería, porque...... tendrá visitas - concluyo la idea Dean

- Y no se podrán recuperar - concluyo fascinada Ginny que se encontraba entre la multitud - chicos... son geniales

- Lo sabemos... lo sabemos...- contestaron al unísono

Harry al escuchar el plan de sus amigos, decidió alejarse, no se oponía a darles una buena lección a los Slytherin y menos a Malfoy, pero no quería, ni tenia ganas de problemas, se encamino a uno de los escritorios de la sala común para comenzar con su ensayo de 5 pergaminos de las propiedades y uso del BILLYWIG, estiro un pergamino y comenzó a escribir el titulo, pero no lo termino, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y vio a Hermione ingresar en la sala

- ¿Porque tanto alboroto? - llamo la atención Hermione mientras se dirigía al centro de la sala donde se encontraba toda la multitud que comenzaba a esparcirse por la presencia de la prefecta

- No es nada Hermione - se adelanto Dean para tapar con su cuerpo la caja de cristal

- ¿Que esconden? - inquirió amenazante

- Nada, nada - Seamus se apresuro a ponerse al lado de su amigo

- Puedo ver, por favor - pidió Hermione

- De verdad no es nada - trato de detenerla Seamus

- Hermione - la llamo Ginny que se encontraba a unos metros de los chicos - seria posible hablar contigo sobre mi trabajo de transformaciones, es que no entiendo a la profesora McGonagall

- En un momento Ginny - contesto Hermione y luego volvió a mirar a los chicos

Ginny no pudo llamar la atención de Hermione y ella seguía mirando agresivamente a Seamus y Dean, Harry miraba todo desde la mesa, decidió salvar a sus amigos del problema que tendrían si Hermione los descubría y se dirigió hacia la chica en el preciso instante en que esta se acercaba a Seamus para correrlo hacia un lado

- Hermione - la llamo serio Harry, ante este llamado Hermione se paro en seco y lo miro - puedes acompañarme...

- En un momento Harry

- Hermy, necesito mostrarte algo... ahora - le respondió Harry mirándola significativamente

- Es que yo necesito saber... pueden estar planeando algo y mi deber como prefecta es saber todo lo que pasa en Griffyndor

- Hermione, por favor - insistió, y la chica se vio en la obligación de ceder, antes de caminar le dirigió a Seamus y Dean una mirada amenazadora y dando media vuelta se dirigió a Harry mientras sus compañeros daban un gracias sordo al chico

- Mas vale que sea importante

- Lo es... mas de lo que tu crees - contesto muy serio

Harry tomo el mapa del merodeador de su mochila y salieron de la sala común bajo la mirada molesta de Ginny, que ya tenía sospechas de los sentimientos de Harry y eso la ponía de muy mal humor

- Se supone que en 20 minutos ya no podremos estar fuera de la torre - advirtió Hermione revisando su reloj

Harry no contesto se mantenía serio, llegaron al rellano del primer piso, sin pronunciar palabra, a Hermione se le hacia extraña la actitud de Harry, por lo general sus reuniones nocturnas eran un poco mas cariñosas, al salir al fresco anochecer, sintieron enseguida el frió aire otoñal

Caminaron en sentido a la cabaña de Hagrid, la que durante todo el año permaneció vacía, al llegar hasta ella, Harry camino hacia las hortalizas y se sentó en una gran calabaza, Hermione lo miro atentamente y se quedo parada en silencio junto a el

- ¿Y bien... tú dirás? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que mostrarme? - pregunto impaciente Hermione

Pero no tuvo respuesta, Harry solo miraba el piso, no hacia el mas mínimo movimiento, salvo por su pelo que se desordenaba por el viento, Hermione se empezó a preocupar de la actitud de Harry y se acerco a el arrodillándose junto a la calabaza

- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

Pero ningún resultado, el chico no hablo

- Harry - lo volvió a llamar

Pasaron así unos minutos, donde el silencio de ellos permitía escuchar con claridad el sonidos de las ramas al chocar con el viento, el pequeño tintinear del lago, el tiempo estaba pasando y sus cuerpos se empezaban a congelas, Hermione ya cansada del frió y el silencio, comenzó a enfadarse

- Muy bien... si no vas a hablar no se para que me traes aquí... me voy a congelar esperando que me dirijas la palabra, lo siento me voy - se levanto del suelo y comenzaba a dar su segundo paso hacia el castillo

- ¿Por qué Dumblemore te obligó a alejarte de mí?......

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨´

Para que no se queden con las ganas, he decidido darles un poquito del próximo cap para que no se queden con gusto a poco... así que hay esta... Un adelanto del Capitulo 16 "El Heredero"

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Fue hace un tiempo - paro de hablar, como pensando si seguir o no, evitaba la mirada de Harry - no... comenzó en vacaciones de verano, cuando recibí un paquete de Hogwarts, un libro... Poder y Sobre Poder...

- ¿Hay algo más...? - pregunto ya del todo molesto

- De hecho... - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir una mirada de rabia en sus ojos, Harry noto el odio con que la miraba y desvió rápidamente su mirada a la chimenea - paralelamente a esto, empecé a notar que tu cambiabas, tu magia crecía, tu ser evolucionaba, se podía notar en las clases y en tu forma de actuar, eso me preocupo mucho, así que te... comencé a investigar... hasta que el mismo libro me revelo el secreto, que por mucho tiempo temí........

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Pero es infaltable (ahora que puedo) las correspondientes Contestaciones.............

Kire: Es bueno que hallas dejado un review, así se que alguien mas esta interesado en que continué escribiendo y de paso me alegras el día con tus felicitaciones =)... es casi imposible no hacer sufrir a la pareja H&H, es solo un poquito para darle emoción a la historia, tengo pensado 2 finales para este fiction, uno muy feliz y otro no tanto, en estos momentos estoy tratando de fusionar las dos ideas.............. Por la carita que pusiste he tratado de subir un cap rápido, y no lo puedes negar 3 días han sido casi un record para mi =D..... bueno Cariños

Gran Patronus: Wuuoooaaaauuuu!!!... me has hecho sonrojar (nn).... tantos adjetivos para mi fiction. Vas a hacer que mi ego llegue a las nueves =D, pero no importa eso me gusta =D muchas gracias por tu apoyo y entusiasmos, espero otro mensajito tuyo... besitos

Javic6ho: Bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap =P... te aseguro que este cap va a terminar, mañana o en un siglo mas, no se =P, pero tendrá un fin o ... sobre el embarazo de Hermione, para este fiction no lo havia pensado, creo que son muy pequeños aun para un bebe pero si tengo pensado otro fiction que incluye un hijo de la pareja. Pero eso es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie )... Saludos

Eva Vidal: estoy para servirles, y contestar todas sus preguntas o recibir todos los maleficios =)... gracias a ti por tus mensajes que alegran el día, es bueno saber que sigues leyendo la historia. Cariños

Blanca: Siento mucho lo de tus uñitas =( ...me siento culpable... prometo mandar los cap mas seguido para que tus pobres dedos no sufran las consecuencias de mi falta de tiempo =)... También para mi la pareja perfecta son ellos y haremos lo posible para que queden juntos, espero mas comentarios tuyos, que me gustan mucho... Muchos Cariños para Venezuela de Chile

Lilyem: Gracias!!!... de los mejores!!!... Wua, esa calificación es todo un honor, muchas gracias, me halagas y provocas que me den ganas de escribir, tu comentarios son muy importantes para mi, y lo siento por tenerte con el alma en el cielo, no es mi intención (pucheros) =D Cariños

And Black 


	16. El Heredero

**Y LLEGASTE T**

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú.

No sabia que dentro de ti yo y va a encontrar la luz.

No sabia que existía un mundo así.

No sabía que podía ser tan feliz.

Y la vida pasaba de larga vacía sin emoción.

No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón.

Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó.

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor.

Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor.

Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo...........cuando llegaste tú.

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad.

Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar.

Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó.

Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que había en este amor.

Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo el momento en que todo cambio.

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió el poder que hay en este amor.

Y llegaste tú una bendición aun recuerdo...........cuando llegaste tú.

Sólo...sólo...llegaste tú........cuando llegaste tú......

º

º

ººººººººººººººº

Anteriormente...

- No hasta que arreglemos cuentas - amenazo Draco - ¡¡**Alelliatuo!!** Chispas de distintos colores salieron de la varita de Draco y se dirigieron al pecho de Harry

No se movió ni un centímetro, sabia que el hechizo que pronuncio el Slytherin le iba a doler y mucho, eso era lo que necesitaba, sufrir por fuera, poder desahogar todo lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo, solo cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto... pero no llego

ººººººººººººº

- Un hechizo que realizo Hufflepuff, sobre una de sus pinturas... - agrego Ron apresurado, recibiendo una mirada hostil de Anais

- Así que pensamos que el castillo que sueñas es el mismo de la pintura y lo que esconde es lo que Voldemort busca - resumió Ron

ººººººººººººº

- Como... ¿como sabes lo que pensé?

- ¿Lo que pensaste?... si tu dijiste que algo pasaba conmigo y que Hermione tenia razón - comento confundido Harry

- No, yo no lo DIJE...... yo lo...... PENSE

ººººººººººººº

Pasaron así unos minutos, donde el silencio de ellos permitía escuchar con claridad el sonidos de las ramas al chocar con el viento, el pequeño tintinear del lago, el tiempo estaba pasando y sus cuerpos se empezaban a congelas, Hermione ya cansada del frió y el silencio, comenzó a enfadarse

- Muy bien... si no vas a hablar no se para que me traes aquí... me voy a congelar esperando que me dirijas la palabra, lo siento me voy - se levanto del suelo y comenzaba a dar su segundo paso hacia el castillo

- ¿Por qué Dumblemore te obligó a alejarte de mí?...

ºººººººººººº

º

**Capitulo 16 "El Heredero" **

****

Ante estas palabras Hermione se detuvo súbitamente, Harry sabia que no había sido la mejor manera de preguntar, pero trataba de mantener su carácter controlado para no ponerse a enviar maleficios ante cualquiera que se le cruzara, miro paciente como Hermione se volteaba lentamente para mirarlo muy asustada, mas bien aterrada, Harry seguía sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, pero su vista fija en la muchacha

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Quién?... - fue lo único que se le entendió de todo lo que balbuceaba, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar notoriamente, a pesar de la oscuridad

- ¿Por qué Dumblemore te hizo prometer que te alejarías de mí?

- Yoo... solo... es...

Hermione seguía balbuceando sin poder formar una oración coherente, hasta que cayó de rodillas al pasto, Harry asustado por la reacción de ella corrió a ver como se encontraba, la tomo por los hombros para mirar su cara, se encontraba pálida empapada en lágrimas y lo último que se le escucho fue un débil "lo siento" antes de desvanecerse en el pasto

- Hermione... Hermy - trataba de despertarla, pero la chica no contestó, de improviso pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer débilmente sobre ellos, mojando sus cuerpo - Hermione por favor, necesito que despiertes - imploraba Harry, pero la chica no despertaba, miro hacia ambos lados de los terrenos, solo veía oscuridad, las negras nubes que amenazaban en convertí esa débil lluvia en una tormenta, evitaban la visión mas allá de un metro de distancia, sabia que el castillo estaba lejos de su ubicación y necesitaba resguardarse de la lluvia por lo menos hasta que Hermione se recuperara. Comenzó a pensar y su mente se ilumino al ver la pared de la cabaña de Hagrid, seguro su amigo no se molestaría si entra por un momento en ella

Con gran destreza tomo a Hermione en brazos y la llevo hasta la puerta de la cabaña. Saco su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón, apunto a la gran puerta de madera y su voz quebró el silencio con un seguro Alohomora. La puerta crujió sonoramente al ser activada por el hechizo. Entro en la cabaña, en ese momento fría y oscura.

- Lumus - pronuncio, para poder distinguir donde daba cada paso, sintió su rodilla chocar con algo parecido a un sillón, agudizo su vista y al notar que se trataba de eso, poso delicadamente a Hermione en este, se dirigió a la chimenea - Incendio - y un gran fuego apareció calentando de inmediato la sala

Se sentó en una silla justo al frente del sillón ocupado por Hermione, se sentía confundido, tenía en su cabeza millares de ideas, cruzándose unas con otras, muchas de ellas sin explicación y lógica, pero la que mas le atormentaba, lo que mas le dolía, era saber que a pensar de todo lo vivido, a pesar de todo el valor que a tenido que demostrar enfrentando pruebas inimaginables, no fueran capaces de confiar en el, siguieran pensando en el como el niño de 11 años al que había que proteger, siguieran manejando su vida, decidiendo por el

Se mantuvo así, sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta el momento que un leve movimiento corporal de Hermione lo hizo reaccionar. La chica lentamente abrió sus ojos, se movió suavemente buscando una posición más cómoda, y su rostro se giro en dirección a Harry que la observaba detenidamente

- ¿Donde...?

- En la cabaña de Hagrid - contesto con voz fría - te desmayaste

- ¡¡HAY NO!!... - la mano de Hermione tapo su boca, evitando un grito, sus ojos tomaron expresión de horror y su piel bajo dos tonos del acostumbrado. Harry solo la miraba - Harry... yo puedo... yo puedo explicarlo

- Eso espero... Hermione

Hermione no sabia que hacer, era revelarle la verdad, hay, desentrañar todo lo ocultado durante esos meses, y mandar los planes de Dumblemore a la basura, o hacer gala de su gran inteligencia y mantener a Harry engañado, todo el tiempo que sea necesario

- Seria mejor, en este caso, mandar los planes de Dumblemore a la basura - hablo Harry tras el minuto de silencio

Hermione miro Harry sorprendida, no lo podía creer, el había...

- escuchado tus pensamientos - termino la frase asqueado del tema

- ¿Cómo... - trato de preguntar Hermione, ganando tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer

- Aun no lo se - contesto Harry manteniendo la voz fría y la cara sin expresión,

Hermione lo miraba, con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo, lo conocía, conocía la reacción de su amigo, y lo peligroso que seria darle tantas noticias de un solo golpe, Harry, sin moverse de su asiento siguió hablando

- Estoy esperando que comiences

Hermione sentía que le faltaba el aire, se levanto del asiento y camino a una ventana, necesitaba buscar una fuente de oxigeno, extrañamente la cabaña se sentía sofocante, el ambienta sin duda se notaba denso, respiro hondamente ingiriendo todo el aire posible y se lanzo, aun sin una idea clara, sentía que si no hablaba explotaría de todos modos.

- Fue hace un tiempo - paro de hablar, como pensando si seguir o no, evitaba la mirada de Harry - no... comenzó en vacaciones de verano, cuando recibí un paquete de Hogwarts, un libro... Poder y Sobre Poder - comenzó su relato con voz débil, sin mirar a Harry - me pareció extraño recibir tal paquete, pero siendo de Hogwarts no debía ser nada malo... al menos eso pensaba... lo revise una y otra vez, hasta decidirme a enviártelo, pensé que alguien quería que tu supieras del hechizo y yo había sido una simple mediadora...... Me equivoque, pero no del todo, yo si era una mediadora, pero no del hechizo de Elder... - Hermione paro, esperando ser interrumpida para no tener que revelar tal historia, viendo que su deseo no se cumplió, se vio en la obligación de continuar - en el libro que te envié, se encuentra también, El Obstáculo, hechizo creado por Hufflepuff......

- El hechizo de la pintura - dejo escapar Harry sin darse cuenta, Hermione afirmo con la cabeza - pero... ¿que tiene que ver con nosotros?

- Todo Harry, todo - la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella - según el libro que saque de la biblioteca, ese cuadro guarda la entrada al Salón de las Llama, salón donde los fundadores dejaron oculta su magia en cuatro velas, que brillarían esperando la llegada de sus herederos y así ellos podrían hacer posesión de esta poderosa magia...... según mis deducciones, Voldemort ya tiene en su mano la de Slytherin...

Harry se encontrabaestupefacto

- ¿Desde cuando sabes todo esto?

- Cuando encontré el libro pequeño en la biblioteca - contesto sin mirarlo - hay esta escrito todo lo que acabo de decir

- ¿Por que no me lo contaste antes? - Harry se paro de su asiento para acercarse a la castaña, su voz ahora se elevaba de volumen y se notaba mas dura - sabes que llevo semanas tratando de averiguar esto, y tu lo sabias... y no me lo dijiste

Hermione agacho la cabeza, no podía mirarlo, no en ese estado, su peor pesadilla se estaba realizando, estaba rompiendo su promesa y traicionaba la confianza que el directos le había entregado, sin mencionar que se amenazaba su relación con Harry

- ¿Hay algo más...? - pregunto ya del todo molesto

- De hecho... - fue lo único que alcanzo a pronunciar antes de sentir una mirada de rabia en sus ojos, Harry noto el odio con que la miraba y desvió rápidamente su mirada a la chimenea - paralelamente a esto, empecé a notar que tu cambiabas, tu magia crecía, tu ser evolucionaba, se podía notar en las clases y en tu forma de actuar, eso me preocupo mucho, así que te... comencé a investigar... hasta que el mismo libro me revelo el secreto, que por mucho tiempo temí........

Harry permanecía con la vista clavada en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, Hermione dedujo que su silencio era indicio que deseaba que terminara su relato, tomo con una mano su estomago, tratando de apagar el dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en el, inspiro todo el aire que pudo, cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza, como tratando de borrar las palabras de su mente, pera no podía, tenia que pronunciarlas

- Eres el Heredero de Gryffindor...

* * *

¡Lo se... lo se...! prometí que actualizaría antes, ¡¡bajen las varitas!!... Tengo una buena excusa... me fui de viaje (bueno no es tan buena, nn pero es la verdad)... Este cap es el mas corto de todos (como se habrán dado cuentan) pero era necesario cortarlo hay (según mi amigis gatita (gata si me matan será tu culpa) según ella le pondría mas suspenso a la historia)... bien espero sus insulto por este cap... a continuación un avance del próximo capitulo 

ºººººººººº

- Yo no te lo quise ocultar - dijo en vos baja evitando las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

- ¿¿NO??... Y QUE HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, AHORA ENTIENDO EL POCOS INTERÉS EN MI INVESTIGACI"N, LO NERVIOSA QUE TE PONÍAS CUANDO SE TOCABA EL TEMA - Harry paro de gritar, noto que su voz se podía escuchar hasta el castillo, se giro para caminar a la silla donde había estado sentado, respiraba hondo controlando su carácter, se sentó mirando el techo de la cabaña tenuemente alumbrada, y se quedo hay sin decir palabra

ºººººººººº

- Debemos decírselo a Lupin

- Lupin ya lo sabe - informo Hermione, Harry la miro sorprendido - pero estaba en desacuerdo de no contártelo - se apresuro a decir la chica evitando que el enojo de su amiga volviera

ºººººººººº

Javic6: Me encantan todas las palabras de animo que poner en tus mensajes )... Muchas grax. Bueno el punto de vista de Dumbledore ya saldrá, (en secreto, aparece en unos dos cap mas) y por supuesto que tiene motivos importante para hacerle esto al pobre de Harry, te prometo que son buenos, muy buenos motivos, espero mas de tus alentadores reviewe...

Marla: Que alegría, una nueva lectora, que bien que te haya gustado mi fiction, esta hecho con mucho cariño... te aseguro que este ff es un H&H 100 y veremos la forma que Ron y Ginny encuentren a alguien que les haga latir el corazoncito... lo de Dumbledore, es un misterio para muchos, pero paciencia, las respuestas se acercan y Black uff!! Es un interesante personaje, espera y veras... nos leemos en el próximo cap y bienvenida a mis historia...

Cammiel: me has hecho sonrojar (And esta como picachu)... eso de no envidiarle a JKR es un poquito exagerado, ella es la maestra y yo una simple discípula, pero me agrada mucho que pienses así, significa que mi esfuerzo por escribir con realismo (dentro de lo que se puede decir realismo en Harry Potter) están dando resultados, Grax por tus comentarios, espero seguir viéndote por estos lados, para recibir mas de tus comentarios....

SIR-DG: por tu mensaje, deduzco que ya habías leído mi ff en Harry argentino, pues bien no desesperes, aquí están, desde aquí en adelante son todos cap nuevos.... espero que te gusten mucho... hey!! Por tu nick deduzco que eres fan de Draco&Ginny, al igual que yo, o me equivoco?....

Lilyem: Grax, por tu calificación de Buena, eso me hace subir el ego al cielo, as que cuidado con lo que escriben D..... bueno mira tu suerte, a tu pregunta, en este cap esta la respuesta, espero que te haya gustado y te sientas satisfecha por el misterios a mitad resuelto... espero verte en otro cap

Nelly Esp: Haber si estas mas atenta a las actualizaciones mujer... te puedes perder algo importante... pero no importa, lo bueno es que te diste cuenta y te gusto el cap, como he dicho, yo trato (lo juro) de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, pero los profesores piensan que lo único que uno hace es estudias (que majos ellos), bueno espero leerte nuevamente

Blanca: Hello! JajajJAjajAJjaAJjAJajJAja........... de verdad que no es mi intención atormentarlos con lo del misterio, pero si todo fuera perfecto el fiction no tendría gracia... y te aseguro que esto se viene bueno... grax por tus comentarios y por seguir con tantas ganas mi loco Fiction

Eva Vidal: me alegra tanto saber que aun lees mi Fiction y que sigues dejando mensajes, de saludo y apoyo, si el otro cap estaba cortito, me imagino que este no te a gustado nada, porque son apenas 4 hojas, pero no desesperes, cálmate, tranquila, por favor no me insultes, los que vienen recompensaran los malos ratos que te hago pasar, lo prometo, palabra de bruja... Cariños

Cariños a todos

And Black


	17. La Confecion de Hermione

Si mal no recuerdo en el capitulo pasado quedamos cuando nuestro héroe Harry

permanecía con la vista clavada en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, Hermione dedujo que su silencio era indicio que deseaba que terminara su relato, tomo con una mano su estomago, tratando de apagar el dolor que comenzaba a aparecer en el, inspiro todo el aire que pudo, cerro los ojos con mucha fuerza, como tratando de borrar las palabras de su mente, pera no podía, tenia que pronunciarlas

- Eres el Heredero de Griffyndor

* * *

**Capitulo 17 "La Confesión de Hermione" **

Harry no lo pudo evitar, giro tan rápido la cabeza en dirección a la chica, que sintió que sus músculos se rompían, sus labios se despegaron levemente, comenzó a temblar, era imposible, escucho mal, era imposible, Hermione estaba perdiendo el juicio, tal vez el desmayo le afecto.

- Harry... - se fue acercando tímidamente a el - se que es asombroso, quizás no me creas pero...

- Es imposible - fue lo único que murmuro, sin moverse

- No, no lo es, te investigue durante mucho tiempo... cuando lo supe también pensé que estaba equivocada...

- ¿Cuando? - interrumpi

- ¿Cuándo que?

- ¿Cuándo lo supiste, desde cuando lo sabes?

- De... Navidad

- ¿¡DE NAVIDAD!? - exclamo enojado - Y NO FUISTE CAPAS DE DECÍRMELO HASTA AHORA, EN QUE PENSABAS, QUE ESTABAS ESPERANDO HERMIONE, QUE LLEGARA VOLDEMORT Y ME LO CONTARA

- Harry calma - se acerco la chica tratando de tomar su brazo

- ¡CALMARME! - Harry retrocedió algunos pasos para que no lo tocara - JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE TU, MI MEJOR AMIGA, LA PERSONA QUE AMO, ME OCULTARA ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE

- Yo no te lo quise ocultar - dijo en vos baja evitando las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos

- ¿¿NO??... Y QUE HAS HECHO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, AHORA ENTIENDO EL POCOS INTERÉS EN MI INVESTIGACI"N, LO NERVIOSA QUE TE PONÍAS CUANDO SE TOCABA EL TEMA - Harry paro de gritar, noto que su voz se podía escuchar hasta el castillo, se giro para caminar a la silla donde había estado sentado, respiraba hondo controlando su carácter, se sentó mirando el techo de la cabaña tenuemente alumbrada, y se quedo hay sin decir palabra

Hermione lo observo, pero no tuvo el valor de moverse, temía que su amigo comenzara a gritar de nuevo, así que se mantuvo de pie, rígida, a metros de el, esperando por alguna señal que le permitiera seguir hablando. Pasaron varios minutos, Hermione veía como el rostro de Harry cambiaba de ves en cuando de gestos, a veces arqueaba las cejas y en otros momentos las juntaba, al parecer se encontraba en una discusión mental

- Aun no me has dicho... ¿porque te hicieron prometer que te alejarías de mí? - la inesperada interrupción del ojiverde sobresaltó a Hermione que lo miro preocupada, camino uno pasos hasta el sillón y se sentó al notar que sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear, este era la parte mas dura para ella, tenia que decírselo y ponerle fin de una ves a todo, pero ella lo amaba y no quería perderlo tan fácil.

- Cuando descubrí que tu eras el heredero de Griffyndor - paro para cerciorarse que el chico la estaba escuchando, al parecer si, pero Harry mantenía su vista pegada en el techo – iba a contártelo, pero... McGonagall me descubrió, sospecho de lo que estaba investigando, me llevo al despacho de Dumblemore, corroboro lo que sabia y me pidió que estuviera al margen, según él, tu debías averiguar la verdad por ti mismo

La chica deja de hablar, aun faltaba la parte mas importante, pero en ese momento no tenia corazón para decirla y prefirió guardarla para mas adelante. Harry tomo un tiempo para poder analizar todo lo que había escuchado

- ¿Dónde esta el Salón de las llamas? - Harry hablo mucho mas calmado, pero con la vos igual de fría que Malfoy

- No lo se - contesto Hermione en susurro - Debemos encontrar primero el cuadro, esa es la entrada - Harry bajo la cabeza y la miro - según la leyenda, el cuadro es la entrada al Salón de las Llama, llamado así porque los fundadores guardador cuatro velas creadas con esencia de su magia, esperando que en el futuro sus generaciones pudieran hacer posesión de esta herencia.

- El profesor Bins digo que el cuadro esta en Hogwarts

- Estuve buscando información, hable con la dama gorda, su amiga violeta y otros cuadros pero dicen que no saben de ninguna pintura de ese tipo

- Bien... - se paro de la silla - ahora que ya se todo lo que necesito, se hace mas fácil la búsqueda - miro a Hermione - quiero el libro de los fundadores en mis manos mañana - aun se le notaba molesto, pero por lo menos ya no gritaba, Hermione afirmo con la cabeza aun sentada en el sillón - ya es demasiado tarde, te iré a dejar al castillo

- ¿Me iras a dejar?... ¿y tu que harás?

- Prefiero quedarme aquí, seguro a Hagrid no le molesta

- Pero... no puedes quedarte aquí... solo, estamos junto al bosque prohibido, es peligroso...... y si te descubren, si se dan cuenta que no llegaste a dormir

- No pasara si sigues como hasta hoy, OCULTANDO TODO - contesto sabiendo que eso dañaría a su amiga - ...vamos... - pero Hermione no se levanto de su asiento - Hermione vamos, ya es demasiado tarde

- No

- No ¿qué?

- No me voy a ir

- Hermione, son mas de la 12, tienes que dormir, además si McGonagall se entera que no estas en tu dormitorio te castigara

- Lo mismo te digo a ti

- Hermione, quiero estar solo

- Muy bien, si quieres estar solo, estarás solo – molesta la castaña se paro y camino hacia la puerta, Harry pensó que se iría - estarás solo dentro de la cabaña, por que yo estaré afuera

Harry vio como la puerta se cerraba frente a el, se quedo parado unos minutos, mirando hacia la puerta, pensando en lo que la chica había hecho, se resigno y camino hasta la puerta para abrirla, se encontró enseguida con ella sentada en uno de los escalones tiritando de fri

- Esta bien... puedes quedarte si lo deseas - dijo con desgano

- No me quedare dentro de la cabaña, si no me quieres hay - respondió ella girando su cabeza para mirarlo, Harry la miro sorprendido, hasta en esos momentos hacía gala de su fuerza he inteligencia, asiendo debilitar a Harry

- Hermione... quiero que te quedes conmigo - confeso con la vista en ella, se paro y lo abrazó calurosamente

- Lo siento... lo siento mucho - repetía al oído - debí decírtelo, pero me asuste, Dumblemore hizo prometer y el sabe mis sentimientos, dijo que yo podía ser peligrosa para ti... lo siento mucho - repetía una y otra ves, mientras el frió de la noche se hacia notar, Harry no dijo nada, solo la escucho y la estrecho con mas fuerza

- Entremos - propuso - estas temblando

Ingresaron nuevamente a la cabaña, Harry hizo aparecer con su varita dos vasos con leche y unas galletas y tomaron asiento frente a la chimenea, que seguía crepitando cálidamente, permanecieron en silencio, Harry apenas y toco bocado, mantenía la vista fija en un punto, trataba de analizar toda la información, es heredero, existe el cuadro del castillo, hay una sala con velas que son magia muy poderosa, una de esas velas le pertenece, lo que incrementaría su poder, eso es lo que Voldemort quiere, LAS VELAS, teniendo las velas de los 4 herederos, su poder no tendría limite y podría matar a todos los muggles y magos impuros, ante este ultimo pensamiento no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione que se encontraba tomando un sorbo de leche, hay estaba ella, a pesar de la promesa se arriesgo por él, estaba hay arriesgándose a un castigo, a perder su puesto de Prefecta o el premio anual

- Debemos decírselo a Lupin

- Lupin ya lo sabe - informo Hermione, Harry la miro sorprendido - pero estaba en desacuerdo de no contártelo - se apresuro a decir la chica evitando que el enojo de su amiga volviera

- Mañana mismo hablare con él

- Deberíamos hablas con Dumblemore - propuso Hermione y Harry la miro extrañado - decirle que yo te conté todo y quizás nos ayude a encontrar el cuadro

- ¡No! - se negó tajantemente Harry

- Pero... - comenzaba a reclamar la chica pero noto la expresión hostil de Harry y prefirió callar, se acomodo en el sillón y miro su reloj, marcaba las 1:13 de la mañana

_**Inmensas tempestades, tu mano y la mía**_

_**tienes algo, no sé qué es**_

_**hay tanto de melódico en tu fantasía**_

_**y un toque de misterio, mi límite**_

_**conservo algún recuerdo que no debería**_

_**Lo sé ¿qué puedo hacer?**_

_**A todos nos ocurre: la monotonía**_

_**nos gana la batalla alguna vez**_

_**Alguna vez, alguna vez.**_

_**Por eso vida mía por el día a día**_

_**por enseñarme a ver el cielo más azul**_

_**por ser mi compañera y darme tu energía**_

_**no cabe en una vida mi gratitud**_

Harry repetía una y otra vez la información recibida, en un momento dirigió la vista a la prefecta y noto que dormía, tan tranquila, se acerco a Hermione para mirarla mejor, se veía tan linda, a pesar de la rabia que le provoco el saber que le había ocultado algo tan importante, no podía evitar sentir el cosquilleo en su estomago, sentirse atraído por ella, querer besarla, suavemente le acariciaba la mejilla, tomo una manta que se encontraba en uno de los brazos del sillón para taparla suavemente y no despertarla, luego se acerco a sus labios, los contemplo por un momento, perfectos para el, toda ella era perfecta

- Como pude estar cerca de ti tanto tiempo y no darme cuenta que eres tú la que me hace vivir cada día... luchas contra todo...... arriesgas tu propia vida para ayudarme y yo siempre como un tonto - se acerco y la beso suavemente - te Amo Hermione y me moriría si algo te pasara

_**por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías**_

_**por conservar secretos en ningún baúl**_

_**quiero ser por una vez capaz de ganar y de perder**_

_**Perdona si me ves perder la compostura**_

_**en serio, te agradezco que hayas sido mía**_

_**si ves que mi canción acaso no resulta**_

_**avísame y recojo la melancolía... melancolía**_

_**Te dejaré una ilusión,**_

_**envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión**_

_**una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón**_

_**un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste**_

_**Tú eres esa mujer**_

_**por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer**_

_**viviendo cada segundo la primera vez**_

_**sabiendo que me quisiste**_

_**y todo aquello que me diste**_

- Te Amo - abrió los ojos la chica - y nada va a pasar si estas a mi lado

- Tengo miedo - confeso el ojisverde – mucho miedo

- Yo también - confirmo Hermione mientras se acercaba a Harry para besarlo – y seriamos unos tonto si no lo tuviéramos

_**Conserva mi recuerdo de piratería**_

_**Derrama los secretos: abre aquel baúl**_

_**sigamos siendo cómplices en compañía**_

_**de aquello que me diste bajo el cielo azul**_

_**Por aguantar mis malos ratos y manías**_

_**por conservar secretos que me guardas tu**_

_**quiero ser por una vez capaz de ganar y de perder**_

_**Perdón si alguna vez guarde la compostura**_

_**no sabes lo que ha sido que hayas sido mía**_

_**comprendo que agotaste toda tu dulzura**_

_**pero no me pidas niña la melancolía... melancolía**_

Un beso tierno, fue el que disipó la cólera del ambiente, donde jugaban sus labios, como descubriendo la boca del otro, sintiendo la pasión y el dulce sabor de la persona amada, lo hacia estremecerse, sentían el ardor comenzar a brotar dentro de su cuerpo, y ese nerviosismo en sus estómago, poco a poco el beso tomo forma, mas apasionada, Hermione cruzo sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y el afirmo con fuerza su cintura, sin dejar de besarse, como si la vida se les fuera en eso, la atrajo con suavidad hasta su cuerpo, dejándola caer del sillón para sentarse en la vaporosa alfombra que se encontraba junto a la chimenea, Harry quedo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y Hermione cayo sentada en sus piernas sin abrir sus brazos, paresia que sus labios se habían adherido el uno al otro, Harry recorría cada fracción de la espalda de la chica, mientras ella jugaba con un mechón del cabello negro azabache, Harry estiro la mano hacia tras y tomo la manta con la que Hermione estaba tapada minutos atrás.

_**Te dejaré una ilusión,**_

_**envuelta en una promesa de eterna pasión**_

_**una esperanza pintada en un mar de cartón**_

_**un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste**_

_**Tú eres esa mujer**_

_**por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer**_

_**viviendo cada segundo la primera vez**_

_**sabiendo que me quisiste y todo aquello que me diste**_

_**un mundo nuevo que sigue donde un día lo pusiste**_

_**Tú eres esa mujer**_

_**por quien me siento ese hombre capaz de querer**_

_**viviendo cada segundo la primera vez**_

_**sabiendo que me quisiste**_

_**Y todo aquello que me diste.**_

Los besos ya no eran un juego, ya descargaban pasión, Harry besaba el cuello de la chica que vibraba al sentir los labios del chico en su piel, sus manos comenzaron a reconocer a la otra persona. Había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez, cuando a pesar de todo cayeron juntos a la cama de Hermione, ahora se notaba la necesidad de manifestarse nuevamente sus sentimientos. Hermione comenzó a despojarse de todo lo que en ese momento estorba, mostrando que esa niña de 11 años, de pelo enmarañado había desaparecido hace mucho, y ahora era ella la que se entregaba a su mejor amigo en corazón y cuerpo. Al igual Harry, se olvido donde estaba, y que fue lo que los llevo a ese lugar, olvidó la discusión con ella, al encontrarse hay los dos, uno para el otro, la habitación no tardó en impregnarse del agradable y delicioso aroma del amor.

* * *

Cap 17 quien lo diría )... la canción es un bono extra muy especial porque inspiro este capitulo y cada vez que la escucho pienso que es ideal para la pareja... por problemas técnico no podré dejar avance.. mil disculpas

Blanca: Hi!!! Grx por lo de espectacular... el desmayo de Hermione tiene que ver con la historia, pero no como piensan (embarazo) no nada que ver... crees que Hermione siendo la chica más inteligente del mundo, dejara pasar un detalle tan grande cuando esta con Harry, pero no descarto hacer algo sobre eso en otro fiction )... sobre las publicaciones nunca tuve problemas en Harryargentino y en esta pagina me costo mucho ingresar porque estaba en ingles (además del Hello no se nada mas de ingles XP) pero ve donde dice Register – después de leer el extenso contrato clikea en Agree – pantalla para poner sobrenombre mail ect. Y listo.. inténtalo y si no puedes me avisas D hay vemos que hacemos... cuídate mucho

julieta blackpotter: Bienvenida a mi loca historia, estoy muy contenta que te haya gustado mucho y por supuesto que seas fan de la mejor pareja de todas... mi ff esta pensado para los fans de ella y los amantes del misterio y el drama )... espero seguirte viendo o leyendo P por aquí... cuídate

SIR-DG: esa es la idea d e todo este fic.. dejar a los lectores con la intriga... que se mueran de la curiosidad, bueno morirse noo, pero si que queden muy muy entusiasmado en leer el próximo cap D... como ahora tengo caps nuevos espero que así sea, espero que olvides las desilusiones y disfrutes de estos caps... sorry pero pensé que te gustaba la pareja D&G por tu nick... mmmmm... seria muy curiosa preguntar el significado de este P si se puede saber claro D.... Cariños

Urisk : Thank you for your support... Kiss

Hermione-133: Holines!!!.. Es idea mía o no te había visto por aquí.. pero bueno me alegro que te guste mi fiction y valga la pena leerlo eso es orgullo para cualquier escritor.. El cap y los que faltan son un poco más cortitos que los primeros pero viene cargados de emociones, lo prometo.. grax por leer mis locuras cariños

Monik: pues sip.. puse muchas pistas para que vayan descubriendo o imaginando que pasara, esa es la idea, que ustedes imaginen cosas )... el viaje de maravillas, me la e pasado de lujo... he conocido y lindo y por eso lo quiero aun mas (VIVA CHILE MIERDA....) con mis amigos lo hemos paso fenomenal y me encantaría repetirlo nuevamente, pero he tenido que volver a la cruda realidad XP... pero bueno.. mi amiga gata agradece tu comprensión P Cariños

Arwenej: Sí.. ya... todos me han reclamado por lo cortito, pero era necesario, en serio, espero que tu curiosidad disminuyera después de este cap y si no, lo siento, lo de black, es mi cartita vajo la manga, aparecerá en el momento menor esperado... que mala yo XP... cuídate... por cierto tus fiction van muy bien felicidades

Nelly Esp: tranquila mujer.. Tomate todo el tiempo del mundo para leer mi ff, con tal que lo leas algún día todo estará Bien... y no te preocupar por Harry, el no es un carácter muy rebelde o agresivo, pero se darán cuenta que esta enojado XD.. nos vemos Cariños

Marla: JAJJaajJAjajJA... si no soy tan mala como aparento JIJIJIJI la idea era hacerlos sufrir mucho, que se comieran todas las uñas, que se arrancaran todos los pelos jijijij que se vuelvan locos de la intriga ajajjajajaja (risa tétrica) P no broma, mi amiga se esta burlando de ti, porque ella ya sabe como quiero que sea el final, pero no te preocupes haré un cap muy muy largo para ti ).., Cariños

Lilyem: Grax por tu comentario.. Espero que la información que recibiste en este cap te haya servido mas todavía P... lo del desmayo de Herm si tiene qué ver con la trama.. pero despreocúpate (como lo escribí anteriormente) si tiene que ver con la trama... pero descarten un embarazo... en todo caso tengo pensado escribir un fiction que tenga que ver con eso... x ahora esto es lo que hay D Cariños

Kire : jijijijijijij sip muy fuerte... los caps que se viene van ha estar muy emocionante... y me alegra mucho que no deces insultarme... es muy tierno de tu parte, y Muchas grax por no presionarme en que actualice pronto, eso es lo mejor que me han dicho hasta ahora, que estarás fiel esperando el próximo cap no importa lo que tarde..... por eso te dejo muchos Cariños

Gran Patronus: Guauu!!!!!.... si me sigues escribiendo esos mensajes me malcriaras, haces que mi ego suba mas aya de las nueves, me ruborizo y quedo como el pelo de Ginny... jijijiji (igual a picachu de los pokemon) de verdad estas asiendo que me crea todo lo que escribes D... te doy las gracias por tu halagadoras palabras y con mucho cariño deseo **DEDICARTA ESTE CAPITULO A TI CON MUCHO CARIÑOS ... BESOS **

Eva Vidal: de lo bueno poco, decía mi abuela, pues sip cortito pero trate que estuviera lleno de mucho suspenso... me alegra mucho que ya vaya descubriendo los secretos de este loco fiction... cariños

Cariños And Black


	18. Si y No

Bajen sus varitas... por favor... ya estoy aquí, les traigo un nuevo capitulo........ uff!!... bien. La última vez Hermione le confeso a Harry todo lo que sabia del cuadro y el salón de las llamas

- ¿Donde esta el Salón de las llamas? - Harry hablo mucho mas calmado, pero con la vos igual de fría que Malfoy

- No lo se - contesto Hermione en susurro - Debemos encontrar primero el cuadro, esa es la entrada - Harry bajo la cabeza y la miro - según la leyenda, el cuadro es la entrada al Salón de las Llama, llamado así porque los fundadores guardador cuatro velas creadas con esencia de su magia, esperando que en el futuro sus generaciones pudieran hacer posesión de esta herencia.

Y después de una acalorada discusión terminaron besándose

Los besos ya no eran un juego, ya descargaban pasión, Harry besaba el cuello de la chica que vibraba al sentir los labios del chico en su piel, sus manos comenzaron a reconocer a la otra persona. Había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez, cuando a pesar de todo cayeron juntos a la cama de Hermione, ahora se notaba la necesidad de manifestarse nuevamente sus sentimientos. Hermione comenzó a despojarse de todo lo que en ese momento estorba, mostrando que esa niña de 11 años, de pelo enmarañado había desaparecido hace mucho, y ahora era ella la que se entregaba a su mejor amigo en corazón y cuerpo. Al igual Harry, se olvido donde estaba, y que fue lo que los llevo a ese lugar, olvido la discusión con ella, al encontrarse hay los dos, uno para el otro, la habitación no tardó en impregnarse del agradable y delicioso aroma del amor.

**Capitulo 18** "**Si... y... No" **

El sol traspasaba débilmente las cortinas de la ventana mas cercana a la chimenea que todavía seguía con el fuego vivo, se podía ver una pareja, aun dormida, en la alfombra de la cabaña, Hermione dormía abrazada a Harry, que lentamente comenzaba a habría sus ojos, encandilados por la luz el día, se levanto sin despertar a Hermione, que semivestida, ropa interior y la camisa del colegio, seguía en un profundo sueño. Se dirigió al baño de la cabaña y después de acomodar todas las prendas de vestir en su lugar volvió a salir, camino hasta una de las ventanas, a lo lejos se podía distinguir el estadio de Quidditch, abarrotado de gente, como supuso Harry, por el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw. Sintió ganas de ir a ver que estaba pasando, ya que de eso dependía si ganaban la copa, pero fijo su vista en la castaña que dormía, recordó la maravillosa noche vivida y volvió a la mesa del comedor, con un movimiento de su varita aparecieron dos vasos de zumo de calabaza, algunos bollos de chocolate y galletas dulces, los puso en una bandeja y los llevo junto al sillón

- Buenos días Hermy- le susurro al oído

- Buenos días - respondió Hermione perezosamente - ¿que hora es?

- Deben ser mas de las 11

- ¡¡¿¿LAS 11??!! - grito sobresaltada - Harry se darán cuenta que no estamos en los dormitorios

- Para esta hora, se deben haber dado cuenta Hermy - contesto calmadamente - mejor tomamos desayunos y después inventamos una buena excusa

- Por suerte hoy es sábado - comento Hermione tomando una galleta - podemos decir que nos levantamos temprano porque queríamos ir a la biblioteca y después nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el lago

- Porque yo no quería ver el partido de Slytherin contra Ravenclaw - continuo la idea Harry y Hermione lo quedo mirando divertida

- Tu, Harry James Potter no quiso ver un partió de Quidditch, tendrás que inventar algo mucho mejor o nos pillaran - rió con ganas Hermione

- Muy bien - dijo fingiendo molestia - les diré que estoy cansado que todo el mundo me mienta y engañe, que me escape del castillo, y traje conmigo a mi novia para pasar un rato a solas con ella - Hermione lo miro con la boca abierta mientras el tomaba un trago de jugo

- Harry tu sabes que no puedes decir eso... nos mataran o peor nos expulsarían

- Y con justa razón - la voz sobresalto a los chicos, provocando que Harry escupiera todo el jugo que tenia acumulado en la boca, voltearon en dirección a la chimenea, ante la imagen Hermione ahogo un grito tapándose con la manta, Harry palideció hasta quedar blanco, entre las llamas de la chimenea asomaba la cabeza de su profesor de DCAO, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido

- ¡¡¡LUPIN!!!

- Buenos días - extrañamente Lupin no se veía enojado o furioso, como pensó Harry que reaccionaria, pero claro, estaba muy serio - me alegro por fin encontrarlos, sus amigos llevan horas buscándolos

- Lupin yo puedo explicarte...... nosotros, con Hermione, salimos para conversar llovió...no veíamos nada no teníamos donde... la cabaña.... estuvimos hablando... nos quedamos dormido... - Harry hablaba rápido haciendo que sus palabras se atropellaran

- Harry... - lo paro Lupin - ahora no es buen momento para explicaciones, terminen su desayuno y los espero en mi oficina, a los dos............... ha por cierto, Ravenclaw gano - y desapareció de la chimenea

Harry miro a Hermione, ambos tenían expresiones de horror, sin decir palabras Hermione tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño, Harry por seguridad apago la chimenea, espero a que la chica saliera del baño, ya arreglada y abandonaron la cabaña procurando no ser visto, marchaban con paso ligero, distinguieron la multitud de gente que caminaba del campo de juego al castillo, esperaron intranquilos a que la multitud ingresara, no decían palabras, Hermione miraba el suelo y apretaba con fuerza la manga de su túnica.

Si Lupin tenía razón y Ron los estaba buscando era porque se dieron cuenta de su desaparición, Harry temía que Ron hubiera hecho esto mas grave de lo que era y haya acudido a algún otro profesor.

Una ves dentro el castillo, caminaron por los pasillos hasta el segundo piso mezclándose con los estudiantes, Harry decidió hablar

- ¿Que diremos a...?

- La verdad - lo corto Hermione con gran pesar en su voz – bueno... casi toda la verdad... - se sonrojo - fuimos a la cabaña de Hagrid para hablar tranquilos, te conté todo lo del castillo, las velas y que eres uno de los heredero

Harry la miro preocupado, sabia que Hermione tendría terribles problemas cuando Dumblemore se enterara que desobedeció ordenes estrictas, quebró por lo menos una docena de reglas sin importar que es prefecta y debería dar el ejemplo y además expuso a un alumno a peligros nocturnos, estaban en problemas graves, en especial ella y al parecer Hermione lo sabia porque no dejaba de temblar y se notaba el pálido color de su piel.

- Hermione - Harry le tomo la mano parando la caminata al llegar al pasillo del aula de DCAO - se que arriesgaste mucho al confesarme la verdad y eso me demuestra que sigues siendo la única persona en la que puedo confiar, por eso quiero que me prometas que no dirás ninguna palabra, ni negaras nada de lo que yo diga

- ¿En que estas pensando Harry? - pregunto dudosa - nos pillaron, solo queda decir la verdad

- Hermione... por primera vez... confía en mi

- Yo confió en ti - afirmo molesta - pero esto es mi responsabilidad, yo quebranté las órdenes de...

Pero no pudo continuar hablando, un beso opaco sus palabras, Harry había tomado suavemente con ambas manos el rostro de ella, dándole un tierno beso que sin dudarlo contesto emocionada

- Te amo - susurro el chico una vez se separaron, aun mantenía la cara de la chica entre sus manos

- Y... yo a ti

De improviso sintieron aleteos acelerado y vieron como alrededor de ellos Pig, revoloteaba alegre

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HARRY... HERMIONE!!!!!... - la voz de Ron los obligo a separarse rápidamente aumentando el momento de nerviosismo - POR MERLÍN DONDE SE HAN METIDO... SABEN QUE CASI ME MUERO DE LA PREOCUPACI"N - les reprochaba Ron mientras corría a su encuentro, a Harry le dio la impresión de encontrarse frente a la señora Weasley - LAS CAMAS VACÍAS, NADIE SABIA NADA...

- Ron...

- NO LLEGARON AL PARTIDO...

- Ron...

- LOS BUSQUE EN TODO EL CASTILLO...

- ¡RON! - grito Harry asiendo que Ron se callara de golpe - no sigas gritando, estamos a tu lado

- ¡A si!... - contesto Ron poniéndose colorado por la situación - es solo que me preocupe mucho y más cuando me entere que Hermione no había llegado a dormir... ¿donde han estado toda la noche?

- Yo si llegue a dormir - se apresuro a decir Hermione al ver que Harry contestaría y aparentando seguridad - estuve en la biblioteca hasta... muy tarde.... cuando subía a los dormitorios ya todos estaban dormidos... hoy... me levante temprano y salía a... - se le había acabado la idea

- Los terrenos - apresuro a continuar Harry - hay fue donde nos encontramos, fui yo quien se quedo toda la noche fuera del castillo, necesitaba pensar

Ron los miraba con cara de duda, parecía que la historia no lo convencía mucho, Harry y Hermione notaron esto y sus nervios comenzaron a notarse

- Pero Ginny los vio anoche salir de la sala común juntos

Atrapados, Harry lanzo una fugas mirada a Hermione la que habría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar ruido

- Ron... Nosotros... bueno - Harry trato de unir palabras

- Harry, Hermione - la voz de Lupin salía de la sala de DCAO - los estoy esperando

Harry sintió como si un gran peso saliera de su espalda, le dieron ganas de abrazar a Lupin, estuvo a punto de confesarle a Ron lo sucedido en la cabaña, se vio sin salida y asustado, pero gracias a Lupin, se salvo, por ahora, al menos eso daría tiempo extra para planear bien que le diría a su amigo.

Hermione tiro levemente la manga de Harry antes de ponerse a caminar con pasos cortos y temerosos al despacho del profesor, Harry le dirigió una sonrisa a Ron y la siguió.

- Pasen - los invito Lupin, seguía con la expresión seria en el rostro, pero era mas impresionante cuando se le tenia de frente, paresia que todo su cuerpo tuviera esa expresión sobria

Al ingresar, lo primero que vio fue a Hedwig apoyada en el borde de la ventana, jugaba con alguna chuchearía para lechuzas.

- ¡¡Hedwig!!

- También estaba preocupada por ustedes – comento Lupin acariciándola

Dentro del aula Harry se mantuvo de pie y unos centímetros más atrás Hermione aferraba al brazo de Harry, tratando de proteger la mitad de su cuerpo con él. Esperaron a que Lupin se instalara en su escritorio. Ambos chicos estaban muy asustados, se mantenían unidos, temblaban ligeramente producto del miedo.

- ¿Como se encuentran? – pregunto amable

- Bii...Bien – balbuceo Harry

- Que bien – contesto Lupin sin dejar de mirarlos – ahora, ¿a que se debió la ausencia de ambos en los dormitorios durante la noche?

Harry estaba completamente sorprendido, esperaba que Lupin comenzara a gritar y regañarlos por lo que había sucedido, pero al contrario permaneció tranquilo, esto descoloco a Harry.

- Harry – insistió Lupin

- Paseábamos por los terrenos cuando empezó a llover – mintió Harry sin dudarlo

- Harry... – susurro Hermione apretando su brazo mientras lo miraba incrédula

- Hermione y yo decidimos resguardarnos de la lluvia y entramos a la cabaña de Hagrid - continuo Harry sin prestar atención a su amiga

- Hermione – la llamo Lupin después de un incomodo silencian – ¿Porque se encontraban Harry y tu en los terrenos?

Lupin conocía a Harry y también a Hermione, sabia que la castaña no era buena mintiendo y decidió interrogarla a ella. Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y separo ligeramente los labios con intenciones de contestar, pero no lo hizo y el silencio permaneció. Harry miraba a Hermione incitándola con la mirada a que contestara la pregunta. Lupin viendo que no hablaría sigui

- Me gustaría que confiaran en mi si desean salir bien librado de esto, Ron se a preocupado mucho por su desaparición y temo que no soy el único profesor al tanto de esto – hizo una pequeña pausa para notar la reacción de los chicos – El Profesor Dumbledore en estos momentos esta siendo informado que ya han aparecido y no dudo en que quiera hablar con ustedes

- ¡yo no quiero hablar con él! – contesto molesto Harry

- y me imagino por que – lo calmo Lupin mientras miraba a Hermione

- Hermione no tiene nada que ver – la molestia de Harry comenzaba a aumentar

- Harry – se paro Lupin y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos – yo estaría igual en tu situación, por eso será mejor que digas la verdad y se eviten un castigo, McGonagall estaba muy alterada

- Te digo la verdad

- Lupin levanto una ceja mirándolos dudoso

- Quieres que te diga la verdad – alzo la voz Harry ya con enojo – me entere escuchando a través de una puerta que Dumbledore le prohíbe a Hermione estar cerca mío, y la obligo a engañarme, ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?

- Se como te sientes, Harry

- NO, NO LO SABES, A TI JAMÁS TE HAN OCULTADO NADA, JAMÁS TE HAN ENGAÑADO – grito, Hedwig ululo molesta picoteando al viento

- Harry es mejor que te calmes

- NO DIRÍAS ESO SI TE TRATARAN COMO UN NIÑO PEQUEÑO, AL QUE LE ESCONDEN LAS COSAS Y LE MANEJAN SU VIDA COMO UN JUGUETE

- Nadie a manejado tu vida, Harry, solo tratan de protegerte

- ¿PROTEGERME?... ¿DE QUIEN?... DE VOLDEMORT – Harry ya se encontraba enfurecido, su rostro estaba levemente enrojecido, se soltó de Hermione y avanzó unos pasos para quedar muy cerca de Lupin

A esto ultimo Lupin no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza en son de culpabilidad, Harry sintió una extraña satisfacción en su corazón, por lo menos alguien reconocía culpa en todo lo que pasaba, pero al notar que Lupin mantenía esa posición, se sintió culpable por tratarlo tan mal, quiso disculparse, pero su furia se mantuvo. Hermione permanecía uno pasos atrás

- ESTA PASANDO LO MISMO QUE LA PROFECÍA, DUMBLEDORE NO ME LO DIJO, POR QUE SEGÚN EL, NO ERA EL MOMENTO** ¿CUÁNDO SERIA EL MOMENTO DE DECIRME QUE SOY EL HEREDERO DE GRYFFINDOR?**

El último grito de Harry resonó en toda la habitación haciendo que Lupin levantara la cabeza para mirarlo, un silencio pesado abordo el aula

- Harry – lo llamo Hermione – no lo hagas mas difícil, Lupin estaba en oposición con ocultarte la verdad

- Déjalo Hermione – hablo Lupin – Harry esta molesto y con mucha razón – miro a Harry con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura – para muchos a sido difícil aceptar que ya no eres un niño, sabemos que has enfrentado situaciones que ni el mas poderoso de los magos a logrado hacer, pero no podemos permitir que algo te pase

- ¿Por que soy el único que puede matar a Voldemort?

- No Harry... por que eres tu, Harry Potter, el hijo de mi mejor amigo... porque se lo prometí a Sirius

Harry no esperaba esta respuesta, miro a Hermione y luego volvió a mirar a su profesor

- Se que Hermione te ha puesto al tanto de todo, pero me encantaría poder contártelo con mas detalle, detalles que ha costado trabajo ocultar a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, pero para eso necesito de nuevo tu confianza

- Harry, por favor, contrólate – critico Hermione

Harry la miro y dio un gran suspiro, relajo su cuerpo, dándose el tiempo para que el enojo lo abandonara

- Hace ya varios meses me han estado pasando cosas muy extrañas, sueño con un castillo, con Hufflepuff y velas así que comencé a investigar. Ayer en la mañana seguí a Hermy hasta el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, escuche una conversación donde la profesora le advertía a Hermione que se alejara de mi, que yo tenia que averiguarlo solo - Hizo una breve pausa para mirar a Hermione y luego continuo – por la noche lleve a Hermy a los terrenos para preguntarle que estaba pasando, del miedo se desmayo y como estaba comenzando a llover la lleve a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Se provoco un silencio que permitió que Lupin sacara un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secara el leve sudor que había aparecido en su rostro, Harry sintió que la tensión de Hermione desaparecía y la chica lentamente tomaba asiento en la silla cercana a ellos, pero el permaneció de pie mirando a su profesor que se preparaba para hablar

- Entonces ya sabes que eres el heredero y que necesitas encontrar las velas para activar por completos tus poderes

- Se que soy el heredero y hay una vela con el poder de Gryffindor que me pertenece – respondió calmadamente pero su voz continuaba áspera - ¿pero aun no entiendo como?... ¿Cómo puedo ser yo el heredero?... no se mucho de mi vida, pero me habría dado cuenta de eso ¿cierto?... me refiero que mis poderes serian mas grandes

- Y lo son, Harry – intervino Hermione, lo miraba con una expresión de lastima en su cara – eres mas poderoso conforme vas creciendo

- Pero... - Harry mostraba confusión

- Hablas parsel, lees la mente, puedes realizar hechizos al primer intento – se paro de su asiento para acercarse a el – siempre a sido así Harry, fuiste capas de crear un Patronus en tercero, enfrentaste a Voldemor en cuarto, dominas Occlumencia...

- Es por eso que Voldemor quiere matarme, por que soy el heredero de Gryffindor, por que provengo de una familias de sangre limpias, por eso perdí a mis padres – el pronunciar de aquellas palabra le dolía incluso a el

- Si... y... no – la voz de Dumbledore quebró el silencio que se había creado, todos lo miraron estupefactos, el hombre cruzó el lumbral de la puerta seguido de la profesora de transformaciones - no eres el heredero de Gryffindor por nacimientos, Harry.

* * *

Casi dos semanas.... Wuau!! Ni yo creo que me demore tanto... por favor no me odien, son gajes del oficio... para que no se enojen conmigo pasemos altito a un adelanto del próximo cap

ºººººººººººº

- Si señorita Granger, y realizo un excelente trabajo – hablo calmadamente el director – lo que amerita 30 puntos para su casa por trabajo de investigación extra

Hermione abrió la boca atónita, como el directo le daba puntos por una investigación, en ese momento y después de haber desobedecidos sus ordenes, miro incrédula a Harry, el que tenia frunció el ceño, el cuerpo tenso completamente, y las ganas de tirarse encima de su director tentaban sus piernas.

ºººººººººººº

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto dudosa, mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo

Harry no contesto, se mantuvo pensativo, por unos minutos

- Harry...

- ¿Crees que él lo sabía?

* * *

Creo que he superado mi meta de Reviewer... con más ganas los contestos

**Morales**: holines... primero que nada grax por lere mi fiction y mucho mas por dibujar a Hermi con el uniforme, me ha encantado tu dibujo, que va niña... dibujas muy bien y como ya te lo comente me encantaría ver mi fiction en imagines (eso va para todos) ya que yo no le voy mucho a eso (por no decir nada) y que Hermi juegue al Quidditch, se que es muy poco probable en los libros reales, pero a mi también me gusta la idea que juegue... cariños

**Gran Patronus**: Mis sentidos han quedado nulo ante tu comentario... jamás me creerías lo habituada que me he vuelto a tus reviewe, los espero con ansias... eres de mis lectores favoritos y podría, dignamente, anunciar que eres el reviewe perfecto... tienes la don de elevar el ego de una persona hasta el recóndito mas distante del cielo. Si mi pluma te lleva a una tierra de imaginación debo de confesarte que eres tu, uno de los poco que alienta este viaje... te has vuelto tan importante en mis momentos de escritura, que no puedo evitar pensar en la creación de un capitulo digno para tu imaginación tan exigente... la creatividad que me lleva ha escribir delira siempre, en entregarte una historia que deje sin habla a tu critica mente... espero haber cumplido con mi propósito esta ves y como lo comente, espero me has malcriado al vivir pendiente de tu opinión y como tal niña pequeña que sin una recompensa no tiene intenciones de realizar su tarea, espero la mía muy pronto... Un gran beso desde chile, And Black

**Blanca**: Que linda!!!!... - te confieso que yo también derrame mis lagrimotas por este cap... es que estaba en mis días de apogeo sentimental y lo hice muy muy romántico, mujer por favor no te des golpes por mi culpa, me haces sentir culpable. Grax por considerarme una de tus escritoras favoritas eso me alga... de corazón espero que subas muy luego tu fiction... y oye!! Estoy segura que será uno de los mejores, tienes que avisarme en cuanto lo subas que seguiré tu historia más de cerca y si tu dices que quedo muy bien, te aseguro que es así ï 


	19. El Vive en mi corazón

Un momento... un momento... ¿en que quedamos?...mmmm... ha si.... despacho del profesor Lupin, en escena, Harry, Hermione y Lupin discutiendo...

- Es por eso que Voldemor quiere matarme, por que soy el heredero de Gryffindor, por que provengo de una familias de sangre limpias, por eso perdí a mis padres – el pronunciar de aquellas palabra le dolía incluso a el

- Si... y... no – la voz de Dumbledore quebró el silencio que se había creado, todos lo miraron estupefactos, el hombre cruzó el lumbral de la puerta seguido de la profesora de transformaciones - no eres el heredero de Gryffindor por nacimientos Harry

**Capitulo 19 "El Vive en mi corazón"**

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – pregunto Hermione sorprendida de las palabras del director – yo lo estudie...

- Si señorita Granger, y realizo un excelente trabajo – hablo calmadamente el director – lo que amerita 30 puntos para su casa por trabajo de investigación adicional

Hermione abrió la boca atónita, como el directo le daba puntos por una investigación, en ese momento y después de haber desobedecidos sus ordenes, miro incrédula a Harry, el que tenia frunció el ceño, el cuerpo tenso completamente, y las ganas de tirarse encima de su director tentaban sus piernas.

- Lupin, - el nombrado lo miro - seria posible que me facilitaras tu despacho, ya que estamos aquí, para tener una conversación con Harry

Lupin no supo que decir, miro a Harry, el nerviosismo del ambiente era evidente y paresia que el director era el único que no lo percibía, Lupin movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, y se dirigió a la puerta de salida

- Minerva, serias tan amable de llevar a la señorita Granger a comer algo antes de ir a mi despacho

- ¡No! – Exclamo Harry parándolos con la mano , los presente lo miraron, incluso Hermione no entendía que le pasaba a Harry – Hermione se queda

- Potter usted tiene mucho que hablar con el director, será mejor que me lleve a Granger conmigo – se acerco a Hermione y la tomo por el hombro haciendo que de unos pasos hacia la puerta, Hermione miro a Harry tranquilizadoramente "_por favor Harry tranquilízate, yo estaré bien, Habla con __Dumbledore, aclara todo..." _

- No me voy a tranquilizar – contesto Harry a los pensamientos de Hermione, Lupin que seguía parado en la puerta lo miraba confundido, Harry camino hacia la castaña – por que no quiero hablar con él – tomo algo brusco la mano de Hermione y la aparto del lado de McGonagall

- Potter, como es posible que...

- Ellos no me contaron antes porque no quisieron – Harry caminaba directo a la puerta de salida con Hermione confundida y asustada - ahora soy yo el que no quiere saberlo...

- Harry por favor – le cerro el paso Lupin – por lo menos escucha las razones de que seas heredero...

- Hablamos después, Remus – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo el licántropo, Harry lo corrió con la mano y salio de la sala

En los pasillos circulaban los alumnos, disfrutando de tranquila mañana se sábado, se notaba la alegría del triunfo de Ravenclaw, Harry caminaba por los pasillos esquivando a algunos alumnos que pasaban cerca de él y Hermione

- ¿A donde vamos? – pregunto la castaña algo asustada por la respuesta

- No lo se - contesto Harry, parando en el rellano de la escalera que llevaba a la torre norte de astronomía, sintió un leve temblor recorrer su cuerpo, tenia su vista fija en un punto perdido en el espacio, sabia que había cometido un gran error, su enojo lo manejo asiendo que se enfrentara a Dumbledore y Lupin

- ¿Harry, te encuentras bien? – pregunto dudosa, mientras miraba con preocupación a su amigo

Harry no contesto, se mantuvo pensativo, por unos minutos

- Harry...

- ¿Crees que él lo sabía?

La castaña lo miro atenta, sospecho de quien hablaba, pero no veía propósito a la conversación que se estaba creando

- Nunca insinúo sobre el tema, debe ser porque no sabia

- Si lo hubiera sabido, lo hubiera mencionado – comento Harry, sin escuchar a su amiga, como respondiendo el mismo su pregunta – si estuviera aquí... esto no estaría pasando

- Harry... el no esta físicamente, pero esta aquí – dijo suavemente mostrándole la zona de su corazón – en tu corazón, te habla desde allí...... solo tienes que escucharlo............deja de pensar en él materialmente, Sirius siempre a estado y va estar viviendo en ti

Harry sintió como se le apretó el corazón en esos momentos, y miro agradecido a la prefecta, por el apoyo que esta le brindaba hasta que una voz chillona los sobresalto

- Me alegro mucho que hayan aparecido ¿saben? – les hablo Luna Lovegood con pereza mientras caminaba hacia la escalera

- Hola Luna – contesto Hermione extrañada

- ¿Como sabes de nuestra...? – le pregunto Harry

- Ronald ha interrogado a cada cuadro y fantasma del castillo ¿Saben? – le atropelló la frase - aunque yo le dije que no se preocupara... ¿A donde van? – pregunto mientras avanzaba unos pasos hacia ellos

- Vamos a almorzar – contesto Hermione tirando la manga a Harry, en sentido contrario a la escalera pasando junto a Luna

- Que tengan buen almuerzo y... - titubeo antes de despedirse – díganle a Ronald que no se preocupe tanto, ¿Saben? es normal, después de todo lo que ha pasado

- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Harry

- Llegare tarde a mi club de investigadores – y salio corriendo escalera arriba antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera pararla

- ¿A que se refería? – pregunto Harry mirando a Hermione – que quiso decir con...

- Nada – lo interrumpió – conoces a Luna, cree en cosas extraña y piensa solo tonteras, vamos, será mejor que busquemos a Ron antes que empiece a mandar chispas rojas por todo el castillo.

Harry afirmo con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia el gran comedor, algunos alumnos se volteaban a verlos, lo que dejo claro que Ron si había mandado chispas rojas, al parecer todo el castillo estaba informado de su desaparición, al ingresar fueron llamados inmediatamente

- ¡¡Harry!!, ¡Harry, Hermione! – los llamaba Ginny – ¡por fin aparecen!, ¡supieron que ganamos la copa, te lo dije Harry, saldríamos campeones!

- Si Ginny, ya me entere – contesto Harry desanimado mientras se sentaba frente a ella

- ¿Por qué estas así?, pensé que ganar la copa era lo que querías, ¡Ganamos Harry!, y tu como capitán – le hablaba Ginny totalmente desconcertada por la actitud del ojisverde

- Me alegro mucho Ginny, de verdad – contesto con desgano, ni siquiera el creía las palabras que decía, después de la noche anterior nada era mas importante que encontrar la verdad, ni el Quidditch le subía el animo

- No se porque no te creo – miro Ginny con los ojos entrecerrados inspeccionándolo.

Harry no contesto se limito a mirar la mesa que de repente paresia lo más interesante del mundo. Hermione tomo un jarro de jugo de calabaza que estaba cerca y sirvió dos copas, se sentó frente a Harry y le acerco una. Este levanto la vista y le sonri

"_Todo estará bien, hoy mismo encontraremos el cuadro y te aseguro que investigaré muy bien lo del heredero" _Harry contesto al pensamiento de Hermione moviendo la cabeza de arriba a bajo

- ¿Hay algo en especial que no sepa? – preguntó la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido sacándolos de su conversación mental

- No, nada – contesto Hermione - ¿Donde esta Ron?

- No lo se, se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí, me imagino que aun estará buscándolos

- Ya encontramos a Ron, además el exagera – comento Hermione entre trago y trago de jugo – ni que hubiéramos desaparecido una semana

- El se preocupa por ustedes – le comento Ginny algo molesta

- Lo se – se defendió Hermione – pero armó demasiado lió, solo porque Harry y yo salimos a pasear temprano

- No llegaron a ver el partido – le critico la pelirroja, se notaba bastante molesta con Hermione, Harry la observo impresionado, Ginny siempre había sido muy amiga de Hermione y no comprendía su actitud, y Hermione nunca la había contradicho de tal forma, no entendía a que se debía la discusión y aunque Hermione tratara de mantenerse calmada, no lo estaba logrando

- No es una obligación asistir ha ellos

- Pero este partido era muy importante, se definía el futuro de Gryffindor, Harry debía haber estado hay

- Harry puede estas donde el quiera

- Hermione – la paro Harry tomando una de sus manos para tranquilizarla, la castaña desvió su mirada hacia el y cerro la boca

- Ron y yo estuvimos toda la mañana preocupados por ustedes, recorrimos todo el castillo, y es injusto que ahora aparezcan de la nada muy juntos y no les importe los que pasa con Gryffindor – hablaba en voz muy alta la pelirroja

Varios de los alumnos que se encontraban cerca de ellos se quedaron mirándolos, Harry estaba completamente perplejo, nunca pensó que la menor de los Weasley fuera tan agresiva

- Francamente, no se cual es el problema – continuo Hermione bajando la voz

- Francamente Hermione, no se con que cara lo dices, sabes perfectamente que Ron esta prendado de ti y tu no tienes ojos mas que para Harry

Ante la ultima declaración, ambos nombrados se quedaron mirándola estupefactos, Harry temió que la pelirroja supiera mas de lo que debía, luego miro a Hermione para confirmar que la castaña también estaba igual de sorprendida que el, Ginny por su parte los miraba muy seria, esperando para analizar la reacción de ambos. Pero algo los sobresalto

- ¡¡Harry....!!

- Hay esta, la que faltaba para hacer el cuarteto – comento Ginny ya enojada mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y su cara en este

- Harry, por merlín, me preocupe mucho cuando tu amigo me dijo que habías desaparecido – Cho se acercaba a grandes zancadas, para terminar abrazándolo en medio del comedor, el asombro no le permitió a Harry reaccionar ante el abrazo – ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sssi... – contesto sorprendido - ...gracias

- Ho, bien – se ruborizó Cho – me preguntaba si... querías ir a dar una vuelta... al lago... a conversar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos

- Lo siento Cho... tengo que trabajar en algo... importante

- Claro... no te preocupes... yo entiendo, entonces... cuídate

- Tu también – se despidió Harry y dejo que ella se retirara

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya – se paro bruscamente Ginny – seguramente desean estar a solas, como lo han hecho toda la mañana

- Ginny – la llamo Hermione – disculpa por tratarte así, no debí...

- No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir disculpas, después de todo yo siempre supe que no tendría oportunidad – los miro con tristeza y se encamino hacia la puerta del gran salón

- ¿Qué le pasa a Ginny? – pregunto Harry sin entender nada

- Harry, después de todo lo que has pasado, aun no entiendes a las mujeres – le comento Hermione con una tímida sonrisa

- No lo he hecho y me párese que nunca lo haré

- Ginny se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti y esta molesta, piensa que estoy traicionando a Ron, además los celos que tiene a Cho nos muestra que aun esta enamorada de ti – concluyo para tomar otro sorbo de su copa

- Enserio Hermione, deberías escribir un libro – la miro orgulloso – yo seria el primero en comprarlo – Hermione le sonrió.

La sala común se encontraba abarrotada de alumnos, la mayoría de ellos disfrutaban del calor de la fogata en una de las últimas tardes heladas de ese otoño. En cuento entraron Hedwig planeo para posarse en el brazo de Harry y picotearlo cariñosamente.

Distinguieron a Seamos y Dean jugando con una especie de aros que se entrelazaban, mientras unos niños de segundo los miraban. Neville escribía en una mesa llena de estudiantes, acompañado de Parvati que trataba a toda costa hacerle entender que Acripia era una bruja y no una estrella, mientras que otros alumnos, al parecer de tercero, trasformaban un banquillo en cerdo, Lavander estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea dando clases de maquillaje y vestuario a un grupo numeroso de niñas.

Un maullido los alerto, Crookshanks corrió a ellos y se lanzo a los brazos de su dueña para ronronear alegre, detrás del gato caminaba Ron

- ¿Que paso? ¿Dónde se habían metido?

- Siento haberte preocupado tanto, Ron – se disculpo Hermione sentándose junto a el, se sentía culpable por el comentario de Ginny. Harry tomo asiento al otro lado de Ron

- Si que me preocuparon – sonrió - pero ¿donde estaban?, Lupin me dijo que necesitaban estar...

- Sucedieron cosas, Ron – lo interrumpió Hermione, acariciando el pelaje canela de su gato – o mejor dicho, nos enteramos de cosas – Ron la miro interrogante

- Ayer escuche una conversación que tuvo Hermione con la profesora McGonagall, por la mañana espere a Hermy y salimos a hablar a los terrenos, me confeso que ella sabia lo de las velas... - Harry relato el diálogo con Hermione y lo que sucedido en el despacho de Lupin

Al terminar el relato Ron no dijo nada, permaneció mirando a Harry boquiabierto y los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Ron... Ron – lo llamaba Hermione – Rooon

- ¿Saben lo que significa eso? – por fin hablo Ron, ambos lo miraron extrañados – que eres dueño de la mitad del colegio, Harry, que ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, jamás te expulsaran

ººººººº

A Harry le hubiera gustado poder trabajar mejor en sus clases particulares de Oclumancia, pero con todo lo que tenia en la cabeza no podía concentrarse, si bien durante el último tiempo la cicatriz no había dolido nada y Voldemort no mostraba señales de vida, significaba que el innombrable estaba controlado, eso y lo poco que había avanzado Harry le había ayudado a mantenerlo lejos de su mente.

Había tantas cosas por las que preocuparse y tantas cosas que hacer (una cantidad asombrosa de deberes y las dificultosa clases con el profesor Malfoy) que el mes de Enero paso a una velocidad asombrosa y sin darse cuenta Febrero ya estaba cerca de su quincena, incluso después de la discusión con el director, donde desde ese momento Harry no le dirigía la palabra.

- Se lo mismo que tu......

- Pero eres profesor, debes saber algo mas – insistía desesperado

- Te aseguro, si supiera algo mas, te lo hubiera dicho......... Creo que seria bueno hablar con Dumbledore

- No tengo ninguna intención de hablar con él – negó nuevamente **– **llevo 6 años viviendo entre engaños

- Por eso, es hora que hables con él y te cuente toda la verdad – se hizo un silencio, solo se escuchaba el murmullo de los alumnos que pasaban por fuera del aula de DCAO – el sabe donde esta el cuadro, te lo podría decir

- Me ha tenido engañado durante 16 años, por que según él, soy un niño ¿crees que me lo diría ahora?....

- Estas preparado, ya no eres un niño, eres...... cada vez más parecido a James

- Si me pareciera a mi padre – la voz se torno resentida – no haría tantas tonterías, no cometería tantos errores

- Tu padre también cometió errores... yo cometo errores... todos los cometemos, Harry, el afrontar nuestros errores, es lo que te hace crecer

- Entonces aun soy un niño

- ¿Porque lo dices?

- Cometí el mayor error de mi vida y no soy capas de asumir sus consecuencias

Lupin se mantuvo en silencio, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Harry, lo observo y noto que bajo su mirada verde, lagrimas luchaban por salir. Se encontraba apoyado junto a la ventana que daba a los terrenos, la mirada fija en el licántropo

- No fue un error tuyo... el sabia los riesgo

- Fue mi culpa - las lagrimas ganaron la pelea y descendieron por sus mejillas – yo... fui yo el que no tomó enserio las clases de Oclumancia, me deje manipular por Voldemort, le creí a un estupido elfo...... y ahora...... por mi culpa ¡SIRIUS ESTA MUERTO!

Lupin no pudo evitar acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo con fuerza, el Gryffindor se dejo y permaneció hay unos minutos derramando lagrimas silenciosas, la imagen de Sirius aparecía en su mente, la navidad pasada, como se reía, o su mirada de odio al mencionar a colagusano,

- Me hace tanta falta – murmuro

- A todo Harry... a todos – contesto la voz quebrada de Lupin

La campana sonó rompiendo el momento y obligándolos a deshacer el abrazo, Harry bajo la mirada, pero de reojo pudo advertir como Lupin limpiaba disimuladamente algunas lágrimas que se le escapaban de sus ojos cafés, Harry había tenido conversaciones muy francas con el hombre lobo, la mayoría de ellas en tercero mientras se desempeñaba por primera ves como profesor y algunas de ellas el año anterior, pero en ese entonces era Sirius el que ocupaba toda la atención de Harry, pensó que había sido muy duro con Lupin, el siempre había estado con el, esperando para ayudarlo o escucharlo cuando no tuviera a nadie mas a quien acudir.

Harry tomo aire profundamente, como tratando de borrar el dolor que sentía en su pecho, tratando de ahogar la tristeza

- ¿Que clase tienes ahora? – pregunto Lupin tratando de mostrar una vos segura y natural

- Lupin... deseo contarte algo – lo corto Harry, Lupin lo miro curioso – es sobre lo que paso en el cuarto del Velo

La mirada del licántropo cambio a sorpresa, no esperaba que Harry decidiera contarle con detalles lo sucedido, a decir verdad, Harry tampoco esperaba que fuera capas de contar con mayor detalle lo que había pasado, a excepción del director y Hermione, Ron y Ginny eran los únicos con los que había hablado ese tema y solo en forma superficial.

- Se que sabes sobre el hechizo que realice cuando fui al departamento de misterios

- Dumbledore me relató algo

Harry saco su varita y pronuncio un suave – espejo cromnio – ante el muchacho apareció una bruma blanca, suspendida en el aire, cambio a un morado, luego rosa y poco a poco se desvaneció hasta dejar a la vista un espejo cuadrado suspendido frente a Harry

- Este es el espejo de doble cara que me regalo Sirius la navidad pasada, encontré el otro en Grimmauld Place y lo ocupe en el conjuro, según el hechizo, yo podría comunicarme con Sirius a través de este espejo – la voz de Harry vibraba levemente, un nudo en su garganta evitaba que sonara seguro y le tembló la mano derecha al coger el espejo en suspendi

- Harry... eso es...

- Imposible... si lo se, cuando converse con Nick Casi decapitado, me dijo que los magos como Sirius no volvían, por que no le temían a la muerte... pero el hechizo me abrió una esperanza, aunque en teoría es imposible, pensé que... quizás...

- Sirius nunca tuvo miedo, soporto 13 años en Azkaban, 2 años escapando de dementores y no dudo en enfrentar la muerta cuando supo que estabas en peligro... Harry – Lupin camino hacia el y coloco una mano en su hombro – Sirius no va a volver, porque no le tiene miedo a la muerte, para el solo fue un paso mas

- Lo se... pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso - sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo en el espejo – toma – le extendió el espejo, Lupin lo miraba atónito – tu puedes encontrarle un mejor uso... yo... ya no lo necesito, Sirius no vive en un espejo... Sirius vive en mi corazón.

* * *

Avance... cap 20

ºººº

Harry permaneció mirando con gran interés la sala, recorriendo el lugar con la vista, distinguió la mitad de lo que imagino seria una estantería con libros, un Arpa a medio ver (también por el hechizo) adornaba la otra esquina de la habitación, las paredes al parecer eran adornadas por cuadros, que ahora no se veían, al fijar la vista al frente, justo en la pared que se imponía delante de el... Harry abrió los ojos y junto a ellos la boca, su cuerpo se tenso bruscamente, su piel torno pálido y helada, del asombro no podía articular palabra.

Ron y Hermione miraron directo a donde le indicaba su amigo, Hermione se llevo la mano temblorosa a la boca ahogado un gritito, mientras que Ron abrió los ojos asombrados y susurro muy lentamente – lo... encontraste –

ºººº

23 de Octubre de 2004

....... Con mucho cariño dedico este capitulo al hombre mas importante en mi vida, el que fue mi inspiración para las ultimas palabras de este capitulo, para ti Papá, aunque ya no estas a mi lado materialmente, siempre "Vivirás en mi corazón".....

Contestaciones...

Pruepotter: grax por leer mi fiction, es bueno que estés ansiosa por la continuación, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ya que al leer tu reviewe decidí agregar a Luna, se que es poquilito, pero te aseguro que en el otro cap la he agregado mas para que no te enojes conmigo, es muy simpática la luna y media loca, a mi también me cae bien... solo fue un muy grave descuido, mil disculpas y haber si el próximo cap te gusta con Luna incluida. Abrazos

Altariel: gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia, que bueno que tu pareja favorita sea la H&H bienvenida al club. Sigue leyendo que espero comentarios tuyo muy pronto.

Hermione-133: Holines!! Pues bienvenida a mi historia, no importa que no la hayas leído antes, mientras la estés leyendo ahora esta bien, y haber si me dejas tus comentarios, que te parecen los cap o si deseas que agregue algo como lo hizo Puepotter para que agregara a Luna. nos vemos. Cariños

Denny: OO ¿¿¿Crisis Nerviosa???? OO por favor no me asustes jijijijiji que no aguantaría con el cargo de conciencia jijiji.... haber como quedaste con este cap. Cualquier reclamo por tratamiento siquiátrica, no te conozco... Nos vemos. Cariños

Arwenej: Gracias por tu Reviewe, Gracias por tu Reviewe (por partida doble jijijiji) como no iba a dejarte reviewe si me gusto mucho tu fiction así que a ti tampoco se te ocurra dejarme a medias que me muero de la pena... oye de verdad que mi ff es el primero que leíste de H&H y eso te animo?... VAYA!!!! LEYERON ESO!!! YO INSPIRE A ARWENEJ A ESCRIBIR.... me siento muy, muy orgullosa, mas porque eres una excelente escritora.... nos vemos en un cap mió o en uno tuyo, cuídate

Blanca: mucho tiempo... de verdad admito que me he pasado, me demoro mucho en subir los cap, pero ahora con la Universidad atacando, con suerte tengo tiempo de defenderme, me parece que tenemos los mismos problemas de tiempo... así que me entenderás... bueno mujer tranquila que en cuando tengas tiempo y subas tu historias me avisas para leerla... gracias por seguirme apoyando... Cuídate. Cariños

Kirita Kasugi gracias por tu animo... a mi me parecieron muy buenos los momentos en que los pillan jijijijijij si me imagino la cara de Harry o la preocupación de Ron.... espero que te haya gustado este cap... saludines

Marla: Holines!!! No te había leído antes por aquí... espero que la historia sea de tu agrado y vamos que espero tu opinión sobre este cap.

Claudio-Potter: bueno espero que este te haya dejado sin ninguna silaba que pronunciar, no mentira, si mi idea en dejarlos asombrados pero que puedan seguir hablando... gracias por tu apoyo y recuerda tomatazos o maleficios en los mensajes.... cuídate

Gran Patronus: ...Wuau........... Vaya..... Si pudieras ver mi rostro en estos momentos, notarias el rubor que enciende mis mejillas y la sonrisa que provocas cuando leo tan bellas palabras dedicadas a esta principiante novelista, aun mi mente se niega a creer que tan halagador reviewe sea dedicado a esta humilde aprendiz que solo usa un poco de su imaginación plasmando momentos de fantasía para compartirlo con quien desee envolverse en este universo.... tu gentileza es admirable, al notar el intento que hago de mantener a los personajes igual de vivos que en la saga real. Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero deseo reescribirlo pues no me dejas de deleitar cada ves que leo tus palabras, tu adulación crea en mi un sentimiento de satisfacción inmenso, por que todo el esfuerzo que hago por satisfacer a tu caprichosa imaginación han dado los fruto mas preciados para cualquier escritor, un lector, tu mi lector favorito.... espero que este capitulo hubiera estado a tu altura... un gran beso y Cariños.

Nelly Esp: vaya poder de deducción que tienes, me ha encantado que mis lectores comiencen a sumergirse la historia intentando descubrir lo que se aproxima, como leerás en este cap, varias de tus dudas se han resuelto, mejor dicho todas, Dumbledore no ha hablado con Harry (eso habla mucho sobre el orgullo del director, ¿que raro se párese al de Harry?) y bueno ya te diste cuenta que Harry perdona a Lupin, eso era obvio, Lupin es su único apoyo adulto y Ginny al parecer es mucho mas intuitiva y observadora que su hermano (pobre Ron, no es que tenga algo contra el, pero... el es muy inocente) bueno en este cap me he salido un piquito de la trama central de la historia para poner.. ¿Fin? (aun no esta dicha la ultima palabra) al tema de Sirius y como homenaje a mi padre, no te preocupes por lo mensajes... tu solo lee la historia y si algo no te parece mal, solo manda un maleficio

Lilyem: Holine... se que necesitabas explicaciones (de hecho yo también las necesito P ) espero que te haya quedado mas claro lo del heredero bueno mas claro no, porque igual se enreda al final, lo de las velas es fácil... cada fundador creo una vela con esencia de magia (como una especie de centro liquido mágico) y obvio ahora deben ser de vueltas a sus herederos, Voldemort quiere las velas y Harry también necesita las velas para derrotar a Voldemort el problema es que Harry no puede tener las... (Espera un momento... eso aun lo publico - upf! Casi se me sale) lo que me haces escribir niña, casi cuento el final... seguiré poniendo avances para que sigas jugando con tu imaginación..... Cariños

Maite-Chan: Grax por tu apoyo... que bueno que disfrutes mis locos cap, claro que se salvaron por poquito de todo el regaño que les vendrá encima, aunque creo que Lupin necesita tener una conversación con Harry, de esas de hombre a hombre jijijij y la pobre Hermione lo que hace la pobre por amor, eso si he tratado de mostrar a Harry como todo un caballero (entre las dos, lo describo como mi hombre ideal)... espero comentarios de este cap...... Cariños

Monik: Hola Wapa!.... gracias por tu mensajito... cierto que me quedo requete preciosa ese escena (conciencia de And: ¡And tu modestia!) es que me la imagine todita como película romántica y obvio tenia que darle algo de diversión después jijijiji es que Hermione se quería morir de la vergüenza (¿y quien no?) ..... Cariños

Eva Vidal: vaya... esperaba tu Reviewe, eres mi lectora mas lean... gracias por eso y por seguir leyendo mi historia, tus mensajes siempre me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo... y mas aun si me dices que quedaste mas metida (¡que mala!) pero eso me entusiasma mucho jijiijij... muchos Cariños

Cariños y hasta un próximo Capitulo

**And Black **


	20. Diáfano y el Tapiz

- Ayer escuche una conversación que tuvo Hermione con la profesora McGonagall, por la mañana espere a Hermy y salimos a hablar a los terrenos, me confeso que ella sabia lo de las velas… - Harry relato el diálogo con Hermione y lo que sucedido en el despacho de Lupin

Al terminar el relato Ron no dijo nada, permaneció mirando a Harry boquiabierto y los ojos abiertos de par en par

- Ron… Ron – lo llamaba Hermione – Rooon

- ¿Saben lo que significa eso? – por fin hablo Ron, ambos lo miraron extrañados – que eres dueño de la mitad del colegio, Harry, que ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, jamás te expulsaran

**ººººº**

- Imposible… si lo se, cuando converse con Nick Casi decapitado, me dijo que los magos como Sirius no volvían, por que no le temían a la muerte… pero el hechizo me abrió una esperanza, aunque en teoría es imposible, pensé que… quizás…

- Sirius nunca tuvo miedo, soporto 13 años en Azkaban, 2 años escapando de dementores y no dudo en enfrentar la muerta cuando supo que estabas en peligro… Harry – Lupin camino hacia el y coloco una mano en su hombro – Sirius no va a volver, porque no le tiene miedo a la muerte, para el solo fue un paso mas

- Lo se… pero eso no hace que sea menos doloroso - sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo en el espejo – toma – le extendió el espejo, Lupin lo miraba atónito – tu puedes encontrarle un mejor uso… yo… ya no lo necesito, Sirius no vive en un espejo… Sirius vive en mi corazón

* * *

**Capitulo 20 "Diáfano y el Tapiz" **

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó temprano, se sentía tranquilo, algo casi imposible por todo lo sucedido en esos días, pero extrañamente Harry paresia haberse sacado un peso de su espalda, asumir que Sirius no volvería le brindaba la tranquilidad que apetecía y precisaba hace meses.

Sentía como Pig ululaba para despertar a Ron. Tras permanecer un rato acostado en su cama, pensando que haría para encontrar el cuadro de Hufflepuff, Harry se levanto sin hacer ruido, fue hacia la ventana que estaba junto a la cama de Seamus. Miro por ella y vio que hacia una mañana francamente esplendida, el cielo estaba de un azul claro, opalino, justo delante de la ventana de Harry se podía distinguir el bosque prohibido, las copas de los árboles verdosas dejaban bañarse con los débiles rallos de sol. De pronto fijo su vista en la cabaña que se hallaba en la entrada del bosque, se quedo varios minutos contemplándola, pensando en Hagrid, ya casi 5 meses que no sabia nada de el, ni de la Orden. Harry se aparto de la venta y comenzó a vestirse, no esperaba que fuera un día tranquilo.

Y tenia mucha razón, durante el desayuno, Ninet y Elisa estuvieron hostigándolo todo la mañana, insistían en que necesitaban clases particulares de encantamiento y cuando Harry les sugirió a Hermione como profesora, fue que desistieron de la idea, para centrarse en el día siguiente, planeando lo que ellas decían – ¡¡Será la mejor tarde de San Valentín, Harry!! – en cuanto Harry escucho la frase, no pudo evitar mirar por instinto a Hermione, se había olvidado de ese detalle, con todo lo sucedido, había paso por alto que ya se encontraban a 13 de Febrero, luego miro a Ron que comentaba muy entusiasmado nuevas tácticas de Quidditch para el partido interescolar, tema en el Harry no mostraba entusiasmo, pensó que quizás Ron si se había acordado de comprar algo a Hermione y se la imagino abrazando a Ron por ser mas atento que Harry, pero descarto esa idea en cuanto Hermione le dedico una tierna sonrisa.

Ron insistía con la idea que Harry, siendo el dueño de la mitad de Hogwarts, tenia el derecho de exigir a Dumbledore donde esta ubicado el cuarto y las velas

- ¡Vamos!… te paras en frente y exiges que te diga donde esta… ¡o lo echas del castillo! – comentaba Ron cuando salían de su ultima clase del día, Leyes Mágicas

- ¿Por que no vas tú y se lo pides? – recrimino Hermione. Ron la miro con escepticismo, como meditando la idea

- Yo también iré, pero el que tiene que hablar es Harry – dijo mirando a su amigo, Harry llevaba mas de 20 minutos sin decir palabras, agradeció la discusión de sus amigos, eso le permitía pensar en las velas y lo del heredero – Harry, te estoy hablando, ¿me escuchas?

- Harry solo lo miro y trato de buscar una respuesta rápida, no le dio tiempo para pensar, un cuchicheo estridente se sintió al final del pasillo, el trío Gryffindor se miro interrogantes, de entre la multitud que transitaba por los pasillo llego corriendo Ginny

- La sala común… de Hufflepuff… - Hablaba Ginny entrecortado tratando de recuperar el aire – alguien la a... hechizado

- ¿Hechizado? – pregunto alarmada Hermione

- Parece que con diáfano ¿saben? – comento Luna, que había llegado corriendo segundos después

- ¿Diáfano? – pregunto Ron

- Encantamiento que hace que los objetos se vuelvan transparente, ósea que puedas ver a través de ellos, dejando solo a la vista su contorno, para que sepas donde se encuentran ubicadas – respondió de corrido Hermione, como aprendido de memoria

- Odio cuando responde así – le comento Ron a Harry entre dientes

- Si…es muy efectivo cuando necesitas buscar algo bajo muebles pesados ¿saben? – comento en tono soñador Luna – vamos a averiguar que a pasado… ¿vienes con nosotras Ronald? – Ron la miro un momento con la boca abierta y luego miro a Hermione en busca de algún tipo de ayuda, la castaña reía entre dientes, Ginny al igual que Harry tuvo que toser para disfrazar el ataque de risa que le provoco la cara del pelirrojo, Ron movió la cabeza negativamente desconcertado y súbitamente tomo a Hermione de la muñeca del brazo

- Mi novia y yo, vamos a ir juntos – ha este comentario le siguió un silencio de ultratumba entre ellos, Hermione lo miro asustada, no comprendía nada, Luna y Ginny no evitaron mirar desconcertadas por la noticia que el pelirrojo acabada de dar, mientras Harry pasaba sus ojos de Hermione a Ron sin entender – Con su permiso – prosiguió la caminata Ron como si nada hubiera pasado, Harry los siguió, notando que Ron en ningún momento soltó el antebrazo de Hermione

Una vez estuvieron alejados de las chicas, casi llegando al gentío que se aglomeraba en lo que paresia la entrada a la sala común de Hufflepuff, Hermione de un movimiento brusco se desenganchó de Ron

- ¿Me explicas eso de tu novia, Ronald? – pregunto molesta Hermione

- ¡Fue para sacarme de encima a Lu…! – respondió en voz alta

- Para tu información, Ron – interrumpió Hermione, imponiéndose – yo no soy un salva situaciones, ahora Ginny, Luna y la mitad del colegio pensaran que somos novios

A Harry le había molestado la mentira dicha por Ron, mas que nada por pensar en la idea que se hiciera realidad, permaneció callado, tratando de controlar las ganas inexplicables de apretar el cuello de su mejor amigo

- No te molestó cuando tuviste que suponer ser novia de Harry ante las enanas de primero – reprocho el pelirrojo con enfado

- Eso fue diferente…

Mientras escuchaba la pelea del dúo Harry miraba hacia el lugar del alboroto he intentó escabullirse por la multitud de alumnos de las distintas casas, todos miraban con gran interés dentro de la sala común de Hufflepuff. La entrada a la sala se encontraba justo en la esquina del pasillo del séptimo piso, cerca a la entrada de la torre oeste de astronomía avanzada, Harry había pasado mas de una ves por ese pasillo y jamás imagino que hay se encontraba la entrada a sala común de los Tejones, supuso que la entrada estaba bajo algún encantamiento de protección o simplemente escondida por algún cuadro o estatua en la que no había reparado. Pero en ese momento la entrada a la sala común se encontraba hay, ante su mirada.

La puerta era más grande de lo que imaginaba para una sala común, llegaban hasta el alto techo, de dos hojas de madera tallas con una gran H en el centro de cada una, (ambas abiertas de par en par). Se esforzó por llegar hasta lo mas al frente de la multitud, para tener una panorámica completa de la situación, de inmediato pudo distinguir una habitación cuadrada, amplia, en cada pared había una chimenea pequeña, en dos de las cuatro esquinas se encontraban dos puertas de tipo gótico, con arcos de media punta, que permitía ver los primeros escalones de una escalera que subía en forma de caracol, en medio de la sala, se encontraban sillones, mesas, sillas, todas en variedad de tonalidades azules, algunos de los sillones eran medio visibles, debido a que el hechizo de transparencia ya había hecho desaparecer varios de los muebles, dejando solo el contorno de estos, Harry permaneció mirando con gran interés la sala, recorriendo el lugar con la vista, distinguió la mitad de lo que imagino seria una estantería con libros, un Arpa a medio ver (también por el hechizo) adornaba la otra esquina de la habitación, las paredes al parecer eran adornadas por cuadros, que ahora no se veían, al fijar la vista al frente, justo en la pared que se imponía delante de el… Harry abrió los ojos y junto a ellos la boca, su cuerpo se tenso bruscamente, su piel torno pálido y helada, del asombro no podía articular palabra.

- Harry, convendría avisar cuando te mueves - de entre la multitud apareció Ron, con la capa corrida y el pelo alborotado – ¡Harry! ¿Harry?... ¿que pasa?

- Ron… es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas – reprendía Hermione, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que no dejaba de comentar lo sucedido, Ron puso los ojos en blanco y siguió mirando a su amigo – además que… - pero cayo al ver la cara de Harry - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañada. Harry solo levanto la mano he indico a la pared que se encontraba a unos 25 metros de ellos

Ron y Hermione miraron directo a donde le indicaba su amigo, Hermione se llevo la mano temblorosa a la boca ahogado un gritito, mientras que Ron abrió los ojos asombrados y susurro muy lentamente – lo encontraste –

Ante sus ojos se alzaba majestuoso, pegado a la pared, lo que debía ser un gran tapiz de color añil, matizado con azul cielo, en media la imagen de un tejon al parecer grisáceo, ya que el hechizo Diáfano lo había alcanzado, debilitando sus colores y permitiendo ver lo que se encontraba a tras de él, con dificultad se distinguía un cuadro, tan grande que el tapiz cubría apenas y sus bordes, la pintura mostraba solemne un castillo de la edad media, en tonos grises lúgubres.

- Como no se nos ocurrió antes, era obvio – comentaba Ron en murmullo media hora después, sentados en una silla apartado del bullicio de la sala común, por el alboroto en la sala de Hufflepuff, todo el mundo habla y opinaba de la seguridad en esa sala – es un cuadro de Helga Hufflepuff, ¿no?... es obvio que este en su sala común

Harry había permanecido desde el descubrimiento, muy ausente, recordaba una y otra ves la imagen, una desesperación y ansiedad recorría cada uno de sus sentidos, Hermione sentada frente con crookshanks hecho un nudo en su falda, observaba a Harry inquieta, tratando de tranquilizarlo con su mirada

De improviso, Harry se levanto del sillón, lo otros dos por inercia lo imitaron, crookshanks maulló enfadado, por el susto y salto al sillón para continuar con su siesta

- ¿Harry, a donde vas? – interrogo Ron

- A buscar el cuadro – bramo el

- ¡Harry, Espera! – le cerro el paso Hermione – no puedes llegar he ir

- ¿Ah, no?, - contesto con rudeza Harry – mírame – dio un paso mas con la intención de pasar por el lado de la castaña pero esta se movió

- Pero… pero ¿Cómo vas a entrar? – pregunto Hermione que se había puesto muy pálida, pero permanecía firme

- No se como – respondió Harry – pero se exactamente donde esta el cuadro… y si no voy…. ¡Me voy a morir de la angustia! – Harry se dio cuenta que le temblaba la voz así que se acerco a una silla y se apoyo tratando de serenarse – ¡tengo que entrar ahí! – termino murmurando

Por un momento hubo silencio, roto por el murmullo de voces. Entonces Ron Balbuceo

- Ir ha… la sala común de Hufflepuff… sin autorización

- Ir a la sala común de Hufflepuff a buscar el cuadro – dijo Harry en voz alta, noto que varias caras se voltearon a verlo

- Pero Harry… - empezó Ron con un hilo de voz

- ¿Que? ¡Que! – exclamo impaciente. No entendía porque, sus amigos dudaban tanto en acompañarlo

- Harry – dijo Hermione con una voz que delataba su temor, dio un paso hacía el – Harry, no puedes llegar y entrar en la sala común de otra casa… eso es… contra las reglas

- ¡¿Contra las reglas?! – pregunto Harry sorprendido - ¿cuantas reglas hemos roto desde que llegamos a Hogwarts, Hermione? – exclamo sofocado avanzando un paso hacia ella

- Pero… Harry, esto es distinto, es la sala común de otra casa, es… un lugar prohibido…

- ¿Lugar Prohibido?... en segundo, la sala común de Slytherin....... y...... el año pasado fuimos al ministerio de magia, ¡me parece que ese también es un lugar prohibido! – la interrumpió hablando con ironía

- Si... pero era distinto…- afirmo Hermione con serenidad, avanzo otro paso - la vida de Sirius corría peligro… ahora… ahora solo es para averiguar si…

- Si es VOLDEMORT O YO EL QUE DEBE MORIR… - le grito Harry dando otro paso hacia Hermione. La sala común quedo en un silencio sepultural, todos los presentes permanecían mirando al trío, que en un rincón de la sala común permanecía de pie

- Bien, Bien… - aplaudió Ron para llamar la atención del gentío - sigamos con nuestras cosa, que este trío tiene mucho de que hablar… moviéndonos… vamos… apuesto que tienen mucho Sortilegios Weasley que probar aun - le decía a un pequeño grupo de tercero cercano a el

Mientras Ron se cercioraba que el resto de la sala común comenzara a funcionar, Harry y Hermione no se habían quitado la vista de encima ni un momento, se encontraban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro y permanecían en silencio.

- ¿Saben que?... – Ron interrumpió el contacto visual – es algo muy obvio, el cuadro esta en la sala común de su dueña… y tapado por un gran tapiz… algo casi imposible de encontrar... ¿quizás?… - pero dudo

- ¿Quizás que?... - lo animo Harry, mientras retrocedía para verlo mejor

- Quizás… el hechizó de diáfano… fue una ayuda de Dumbledore, después de la discusión que tuvieron… podría haber reflexionado…

- ¡O claro!... – ironizo Harry – ahora Dumbledore se arrepintió y decide ayudarme

- Mira, lo siento – alzo la voz Hermione - pero nada de lo que digan me convence… sigue siendo peligroso entrar en una sala común sin autorización, mas si Ron y yo somos prefectos

- Así que en por eso – sentencio Harry – porque te da miedo perder tu cargo… ¡ser prefecto vale mas que ayudarme! - le espetó Harry

- No, no, no – contesto Hermione aterrada – sabes perfectamente que no importa mi cargo, si tengo que ayudarte - lo miro significativamente

- Entonces que…

- Lo que intento decirte es que… - suspiro hondo, produciendo unos minutos de silencio - …de acuerdo… iremos – cedió por fin, asustada pero decidida

- Bien… Vamos – Harry iba a comenzar a caminar pero una mano lo detuvo

- Harry… supongo que nuestros puestos nos ayudaran a entrar a la sala común, pero en el momento adecuado… no ahora, cuando todo Hufflepuff se encuentra en ella

- Esta bien… - le respondió Harry en tono resignado a Hermione – esta bien, si se te ocurre una forma de entrar sin que nos descubran y con el tiempo suficiente para averiguar lo que mas podamos, estoy de acuerdo

- Muy bien – continuo Hermione mientras se retorcía las manos y se paseaba entre las sillas de la sala común – muy bien… primero necesitamos a alguien de esa casa que nos permita entrar a la sala común, o que… nos estregué la contraseña…

- Nadie entrega la contraseña de su casa… – le corto desesperado Harry

- No voluntariamente, pero… puede que la entregue por accidente – sonrió la chica, lo que provoco que Harry dejara ese tenso semblante

La verdad que el confiaba tanto en Hermione, que lo que fuera que estaba planeando, el lo acataría sin reprochar demasiado, y que la chica sonriera es una buena señal

- Bien… ¿ahora quien podría ser…?

- Que tal… Bones – intervino Ron en la conversación – es tu amiga ¿no, Hermione?

- ¿Susan?... no lo se… ella es prefecta

- Abbott…

- ¿Hannah?... no es de confianza

- Justin Finch-Fletchley

- Sospecho de Harry en segundo, no creo que desee entablar amistad con nosotros

- McMillian…

- No… es demasiado inteligente, se dará cuenta que le tratamos de sacar información

- Y el monje gordo, es su fantasma – continuaba dando nombre Ron mientras miraba a sus amigos tratando de convencerlos

- No, los fantasmas son mucho más fieles a sus casas que los mismos alumnos – comento distraída Hermione.

Se produjo un silencio lo que les permitió darse cuenta que eran los únicos en la sala común.

Harry miro su alrededor y luego su reloj, faltaban para las 12 y como era obvio ya todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, estaban tan inundados en su conversación que no se habían percatado, mientras, Hermione se miraba las manos, que movía nerviosamente y se mordía su labio inferior pensando…

- ¡¡Lo tengo..!! – soltó de repente sobresaltando a los chicos – ¡¡Elisa!!

- ¿Elisa?... ¿la enana de primero?... ¿la cosa baja que persigue a Harry por todos lados? ¿esa Elisa?

- Es perfecta… adora a Harry, haría lo que fuera por el y es una niña no hará muchas preguntas

- ¿Por que no, Anais? – intervino en la conversación Harry

Ron y Hermione se lanzaron miradas cómplices, y callaron. Harry los miro interrogativo, pero sus amigos no dijeron nada

- ¿Qué pasa?

Los chicos se miraban de reojo, pero ninguno quiso contestar

- ¿Por qué no Anais?... ¿ella también busca el castillo, es la persona indicada para ayudarnos?

"_Harry se enojara si no se lo decimos, vamos Hermione habla"_

- Prefiero enojarme por lo que me digan, que por lo que no

- Hermione, me leyó la mente, ya díselo – insistió Ron nervioso

- Veras Harry… - se atrevió a hablar Hermione muy nerviosa – bueno… Anais si en es una buena opción, pero…

- No es de nuestra confianza – le ayudo a terminar la frase Ron – vimos como ella y Malfoy entraban en un aula vacía, muy misteriosamente y se demoraron bastante en salir de ella

- Pensamos, que quizás… ella esta trabajando con Malfoy… buscando información para Voldemort

- Tu mismo dijiste que Malfoy estaba buscando algo para el innombrable, aquí en Hogwarts – insistió Ron

- Es extraño que Anais aparezca de la nada, buscando lo mismo que nosotros, quiera ser nuestra amiga…

- Pero ella es hija de Sirius, no creo que nos traiciones… – interrumpió defendiendo Harry – … lo dijo Lupin

- Y no decimos que sea mentira, pero Ron y yo estamos seguros que Anais, esconde algo mas… mira… tiene amistad con Malfoy, busca lo mismo que nosotros, guarda secretos con Lupin, además del hecho que estamos seguros que ella fue la que ataco a Ron hace unos meses atrás

- ¿Porque piensan eso? – pregunto molesto

- Porque después de mucho pensar, y si, pienso – sonrió Ron para aliviar la tensión del momento, no lo logro - me di cuenta que ella es la única que coincide con la visión que tuve, me di cuenta cuando Hermione me lo hizo notar, capa y capuha negra, pelo largo, caminar misterioso y Lupin cuando supo, se sorprendió pero no le intereso averiguar mas, dándole poca importancia

- Y recuerdas el día que Malfoy se nos acercó en la orilla del lago, dijo que andaba buscando a alguien que se daba cuenta que tenia cerebro… y…. cuando se pelearon, Anais se enfrento a Malfoy y el no hizo nada, fuera otra persona estoy segura que Malfoy hubiera jugado un rato con ella, pero con Anais no, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Y todo esto lo conversaron cuando?... por lo que veo… - dijo con un tono de resentimiento en la voz y mirando dolido a Hermione - tienen mucho tiempo para estar juntos planeando, sin mi

- No es eso Harry… – lo trato de calmar Hermione – solo lo conversamos un par de veces… lo siento, pero Anais no es de nuestra entera confianza – finalizo Hermione mirando a Ron, el pelirrojo, afirmo con la cabeza enérgicamente, Harry pasa su vista de uno a otro y sentándose en la silla mas cercana suspiro

- Bien… dejaremos fuera de esto a Anais…… pero si Elisa no nos ayuda, es la única opción que nos queda

- Nos ayudara, Harry, te aseguro que nos ayudara – sonrió Hermione tiernamente, mientras tomaba a crookshanks en brazos

- Eso espero

* * *

¡¡¡No por favor!!! piedad de esta estudiante atareada de trabajos y pruebas....... si lo se, la excusa ya esta muy trillada, pero que puedo decir, es la verdad... Lamento mucho los casi 22 días de espera, se que ninguno de ustedes, mis devotos y amados lectores lo merece, pero no pueden negar que la historia esta poniéndose interesante, ¿a que no?... ( ¡¡Uff Black que modesta!! ¡¡And jura que escribe bien, jijijijijiii!!) bueno al menos a i me encanta como esta quedando bien para que no se queden con las ganitas de leer un poco mas.....

Escenas del próximo cap o mejor dicho, escrituras del próximo cap

* * *

**Capitulo 21 "La Realidad de Ginny" **

¡A bien!... Harry y tu pasan toda la noche afuera del castillo y nadie les dice nada, pero yo, que solo quiero unas horas mas, tengo que pedir permiso al ministro de magia, eso es injusto Hermione - alzo la voz. Hermione la miro con los ojos abiertos, quedo claro que la paciencia de la pelirroja la había abandonado, los chicos se mantenían al margen de la discusión, Ron cada vez se iba poniendo mas rojo y Harry lo único que hacia era abrir y cerrar la boca

¿Hablaste con Anais sobre esto? – pregunto estupefacta Hermione

Te lo dije Hermione, yo se que no tengo esperanza, pero Ron debía saberlo, no es justo que lo engañes, o me lo vas a negar ahora que tu y Harry son mas que amigos.

La cara de Ron se desfiguro de la impresión, empapándose en lágrimas al instante, que no resistió en detener, miro dolido a ambos amigos

- Esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento – razono serena Hermione – mejor a los dos que a uno solo..... – Harry la miro y sonrió – y la pregunta es ¿Por que No a nosotros?

* * *

**emilywolen**Emily, una de mis lectoras favoritas, no saber lo gratificante que es que seas la primera en escribir el rr del cap 19, gracias por tu apoyo y haber que te pareció este capitulo que por ser la primera en plasmar tu opinión va con mucho cariño **DEDICADO PARA TI**... Cariños

**Gran Patronus**: Tus palabras son simplemente el soplo más dulce, la iluminación mas calida que puede recibir mí agotada imaginación y mi cansado corazón de escritora, sinceramente, cada palabra escrita de tu admirable conciencia literaria permite que estos últimos capítulos sean escrito con mayor esmero y no como pensé que se avecinaban, cansados y agobiados en la pena de sentir el fin de mi primera historia tan cerca, lamento no poder extenderme mas en este mensaje, mis infinitas gratitudes a tu lectura y espero ansiosa algún nuevo comentarios a mis atolondrados manuscritos... Mil Besos por tu comprensión a mi capitulo anterior, yo no hubiera encontrado palabras mas adecuadas para interpretar lo que fue escribir ese capitulo.... Infinitos Cariños

**Marta: **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por tu expresivo mensajejaJAJjajAJjajA espero que te haya gustado este cap transitorio, como lo llamo yop.. Cariños

**Lord of the dark: **Bienvenido a mi loca historia, disculpas aceptas, aunque no tienes porque darlas, vasta con que ahora seas lector de aprendiz para ser aceptado como opinólogo sobre los locos escritos aquí publicados, espero tener presente entre mis futuras críticas tu opinión y.... claro que es H&H... si es la mejor pareja del mundo

**Kirita Kasugi: **Gracias por tu apoyo, verdaderamente tierna la escena de Harry y Lupin, trate que se viera lo mas Padre he Hijo que se lograra dar, y Dumbledore uff! creo que nuestro gran mago no esta muy seguro del perfecto plan que algún día creo... cuento con tu opinión sobre este capitulo, transitorio, saludos

**Pruepotter: **en realidad mi trabajo como escritora tiene muchas falencias y una de ellas fue dejar a personajes tan interesante fuera del libreto, como luna, yo también encuentro que JK realizo un gran personaje, pero como error mío la deje fuera, mil disculpas y es por eso que en este cap, por ti, la incluí minimamente mas; Tu mensaje me llego en perfecto estado, mejor que si lo hubieras mandado por lechuza y dale, manda mas rr que me gustan mucho (And con cara de ¡quiero dulces!) por cierto lo de Hermy o Mione, sinceramente no tengo ni la menor idea de porque la llaman así, yo también me lo he preguntado antes, yo la llamo Hermy por el cap con Hagrid y su hermano y no me había percatado que en los libro Harry la llamaba Herm, me lo puede explicar mas detalladamente plis... Cariños

**Lilyem: **jajajaa siempre tratando de sacarme informaron.... ¡que mala!; me alegra de sobremanera que te guste tanto mi Fiction, el cap que paso, debo admitir, fue hecho de manera muy especial, trate de exponer los sentimientos de Harry ha Sirius los mas real posible y veo que lo logre, una gran satisfacción para mi ego literario, y la frase, esta colgada en la puerta de mi pieza, Besos y Cariños

**Marla: **Gracias por tu halago, es muy gratificante que te guste, sobre la relación Harry/Dumbledore, deslumbro una conversación muy franca entre estos dos personajes, pero por ahora Harry esta muy dolido, y Lupin, siempre estará junto a Harry, la relación de ellos se ha fundido considerablemente y se irán uniendo aun mas... Cariños

**Nelly Esp**Gracias por tu pequeño detalle de honestidad conmigo y más aun por entender, en parte, lo que siento, me ha encantado saber más que ti, es muy agradable compartir algo mas que lectura con los amantes de HP, por eso mil gracias; volviendo a la historia, vaya deducciones las tuyas, si continuas de esa manera me dejaras sin trama para la historia, pero como confesión, solo para ti, te puedo decir que no andas muy lejos de la fantasiosa verdad, Besos

**Eva Vidal** ¡me extrañabas!... ¡que emoción! Supongo que igual como te extrañaría yo si no me dejaras un rr... bueno aquí tienes otros de mis desquiciados cap para ser objeto de tus ojos literario... cariños

**Monik** No importa lo corto de tu rr, lo importante es que lees mi fiction y te gusta, eso es lo más importante que sea de tu entero placer; sobre tu fiction, mujer, has hecho un gran trabajo, ya te he dejado rr, así que sigue adelante y animo, que estaré alerta a todos tus movimientos... Cariños

**LeoHagrid**Hola!... gracias por tu comentario, es encantador saber que a mis lectores les entusiasma mi historia y quedan con las ansias de mas capítulos me interesa mucho tu opinión, espero seguir contando con tu presencia en mis futuras actualizaciones. Mil Besos y Cariños

Hasta un próximo Capitulo

Cariños And Black


	21. La Realidad de Ginny

Harry miro su alrededor y luego su reloj, faltaban para las 12 y como era obvio ya todos se habían retirado a sus dormitorios, estaban tan inundados en su conversación que no se habían percatado, mientras, Hermione se miraba las manos, que movía nerviosamente y se mordía su labio inferior pensando…

Veras Harry… - se atrevió a hablar Hermione muy nerviosa – bueno… Anais si en es una buena opción, pero…

- No es de nuestra confianza – le ayudo a terminar la frase Ron – vimos como ella y Malfoy entraban en un aula vacía, muy misteriosamente y se demoraron bastante en salir de ella

- Bien… dejaremos fuera de esto a Anais…… pero si Elisa no nos ayuda, es la única opción que nos queda

- Nos ayudara, Harry, te aseguro que nos ayudara – sonrió Hermione tiernamente, mientras tomaba a crookshanks en brazos

- Eso espero

**Capitulo 21 "La Realidad de Ginny" **

La mañana del día 14 se vistió con mucho esmero. No fue hasta ese momento cuando recordó no tener ningún presente para Hermione y debido a que era día viernes no tendría oportunidad de comprar nada en Hogsmeade.

Ron y el entraron a desayunar en el mismo momento en que llegaban las lechuzas del correo, Hedwig no se encontraba allí (Harry no la esperaba). Diviso a Hermione sentada, más bella que nunca, agarrando una carta del pico de una desconocida lechuza gris y tras ella parecía esperar su turno otra desconocida marrón.

- ¡Vaya!... ¡que sorpresa! – comento mientras leía con una sonrisa el pequeño trozo de pergamino

- ¿Que es tan sorprendente? – Pregunto Ron mientras trataba de leer el pergamino sobre el hombre de su amiga - ¿QUIÉN TE HA ESCRITO ESO? – soltó en tono alarmado mientras señalaba con el dedo el pergamino, Parvati y Lavander lo miraron ofendidas por el grito

- No lo se… - sonrió

Harry permaneció sentado frente a sus amigos, sirviéndose una porción de avena mientras pensaba la forma de prepara algo especial para Hermione sin la necesidad de salir del castillo.

- ¡¿No lo se… no lo se?!... ¡es una carta de amor! como no vas a tener la remota idea de quien te la mando – grito molesto mientras se sentaba junto a ella

Las palabras de Ron sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos automáticamente, levanto la cabeza tan rápido que le costo volver a enfocar su vista en la castaña, la que lo miraba con cara de preocupada inocencia

- Escuchaste eso, Harry, Hermione recibe cartas de enamorados – bufó mientras estiro la mano para arrancar del pico de la lechuza marrón el otro sobre

- ¡Ron!... – alcanzo a pararlo Hermione - la correspondencia es privada

- Privadas mis pecas… exijo, como tu amigo, saber quien te escribe tantas… tantas… estupideces – reclamaba molesto

- No te diré nada si sigues comportándote como un troglodita… por favor, hoy es san Valentín, el día para enseñarle a esa persona lo especial que es… – sonrió tomando la otra carta para continuar con su discurso - … lo bien que te sientes cuando la ves o lo feliz que te hace compartir tu vida con ella

Ron la miraba con los ojos como plato, y con la boca semiabierta, al igual que Harry

- Y tu… todo eso ¿de donde lo sacas?

- Que tu, Ron, seas un insensible, no significa que todos lo seamos

- Bueno… - trato de tranquilarse Ron – nos vas a contar quien te escribe, creo que Harry y yo merecemos saber

Hermione miro a Harry con una cara de inocente culpabilidad, y muy despacio, algo casi inaudible soltó

- Victor y Terry

A Harry parece que le hubieran pegado una cachetada, de repente se sintió tan enojado que soltó muy fuerte la cuchara llamando la atención de Ginny y Dean y las chicas que se encontraban sentado junto a el.

- ¿Krum y Boot? – casi grito Harry, espantando a las lechuzas

- Pero son solo mensajes sin importancia – se apresuro a decir alarmada

- Vamos a ver si son mensajes sin importancia – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

- ¡Harry, por favor! – lo paro en voz alta Hermione

- Harry se dejo caer en la silla pesadamente, Hermione exhaló un largo y lento suspiro

- Chicos, cálmense… – opino Ginny

- Harry tiene razón – lo apoyo Ron ignorando a su hermana – no pueden llegar y mandarte mensajes, por muy san Valentín que sea… que se han creído

-Que te has creído tú, Ron, son simplemente mis amigos, mensajes de cariño… a demás…. Yo no he dicho que voy a tomar en serio estas cartas

- Supongo que les pedirás que no te escriban mas – comento Harry mas como imposición que como pregunta

- Claro que se los pedirá – confirmo seguro Ron

Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Harry y Ron no le dirigían la palabra a Hermione. Ella sin dejarse amilanar aprovecho el silencio de sus amigos para soltarle un torrente de advertencia sobre los exámenes finales que se aproximaban.

Por fin se sentaron como siempre en el fondo de la clase y sacaron sus pergaminos, y sus ejemplares de Brebajes y Pociones mágicas nivel 3, momento donde Hermione cortó su discurso. Sus compañeros cuchicheaban del día de san Valentín que les esperaba. Pero cuando Snape cerró la puerta de las mazmorras con su acostumbrado golpe, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato.

- Hoy vamos a continuar con la poción Clarauden. Pasaremos a la parte practica, encontraran sus mezclas como la dejaron la ultima clase; si la comenzaron correctamente, deben a ver madurado durante la semana. Las instrucciones – agito su varita – están en la pizarra. Ya pueden empezar

Snape se paso la mitad de la clase tomando nota en su escritorio, lo que les permitió mantener una leve conversación

- ¿Que viene ahora? – pregunto Ron desesperado

- ¿No estabas tan enojado conmigo? – reclamo Hermione

- Por favor – insistió alarmado

- Jugo de víbora, Ron

- Has pensado como entrar en la sala común de Hufflepuff – pregunto en susurro Harry. Hermione lo miro de reojo

- En realidad… pensaba hablar con Elisa mañana, tengo que llevar a los de primero a un recorrido por el lago…

- Weasley – la voz del profesor los sobresalto – la señorita Bullstrode tiene problemas con su poción, ayúdele

- Ron se puso pálido ante la orden y se levanto lentamente pidiendo ayuda desesperada a sus amigos, Harry lo vio caminar junto a la Slytherin y comenzar a picar granadas sin mirar a la niña. Snape se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar entre los calderos, inclinándose en el de Dean Thomas

- Tengo que hablar contigo – soltó rápidamente Harry

- Eso estamos asiendo, Harry – contesto Hermione pasando la vista de su mezcla a Snape, que ahora se inclinaba en el caldero de Lavander

- Si pero… es sobre hoy

Hermione quito la vista del profesor y miro fijamente a Harry

- Es sobre el día de hoy

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto asustada soltando algunas colas de ratón en su poción que votó un humo espeso color púrpura

- Si… No… - Hermione arqueo las cejas por la respuesta - Yo… solo… olvide que día era hoy y no prepare nada – bajo la mirada a su poción que estaba de un espeso verde oscuro. Hermione permaneció callada. Revolvió su poción con mucha paciencia y luego susurro

- Podrás recompensar tu error hoy a la media noche - Harry sonrió levemente, una de las cosas que amaba de Hermione era lo comprensiva que era con él – por ahora procura cortar el opio en cubos exactos o Snape te pondrá otro cero

Harry levanto la cabeza en el preciso momento que Snape giraba la cabeza hacia donde estaba y sus miradas se encontraron durante un momento, Harry bajo rápidamente la vista hacia su poción, que había cambiado de color, dando un aspecto asqueroso, y desprendió un olor a goma quemada

- Otro cero, Potter – dijo Snape con malicia y vació el caldero de Harry con un movimiento de su varita – quiero que me escribas una redacción sobre la correcta composición de esta poción, donde y porque te equivocaste y que me la entregues en la próxima clase ¿entendido?

- Si - contesto Harry con furia

Snape le había encargado ya un trabajo y Harry tenia que organizar algo para la noche, no podía creer que esa mañana se había levantado con la esperanza de estar con Hermione y ahora lo único que sentía en ese instante era un intenso deseo que el día llegara a su fin. Miro a Hermione

- Creo que hoy no podrá ser

- Calma, la tarea no esta tan difícil – comento Hermione tomando sus libros "_yo te puedo ayudar_ le guiñó un ojo

Esa noche Harry retraso lo mas que pudo su estancia en la sala común, tenia su varita preparada y unos hechizos anotados en un viejo pergamino junto a algunos apuntes de herbología, un libro en su mano lo ayudaba a simular que estudiaba. Ron sentado en frente, de brazos cruzados, mantenía una discusión que provocaba en Harry incontables sonrisas

- Vamos, Ron – Ginny se colgaba al cuello de su hermano – tómalo como un favor personal

- No Ginny, no insistas

- Pero… si me haces ese pequeño favor te prometo… mmm… hacer tus deberes durante una semana

- No

- Lavo tu uniforme de Quidditch, después de cada entrenamiento

- Eso lo hacen los elfos – contesto imparcial

- Si me ayudas – murmuro al oído de su hermano, pero Harry pudo escuchar perfectamente – yo te ayudo con cierta castaña, prefecta de nuestra casa – sonrió maliciosamente. Por aquel comentario Ron pareció préndese fuego en el rostro – vamos Ron, yo se que tu no estas de novio con Hermione, lo inventaste para evitar a Luna

Ante aquellas palabras Harry dejo de sonreír, mirando impresionado la escena. Ginny miro a Harry de una manera hosca, que provoco escalofríos en el ojiverdes, la pelirroja estaba muy extraña ese día, parecía distinta, en los últimos días estaba cada vez mas agresiva

- ¿Harry deseas ayudarme con mi problema? – soltó mordaz

- Yo… no – titubeo Harry

- Muy bien... no me ayudaras – le recrimino fuertemente, refiriéndose a Ron - no te preocupes, no te necesito, no necesito a nadie

- ¿Aun despiertos? – saludo Hermione que acababa de llegar de su ronda nocturna

- ¡Hermione! – Ginny se dirigió hacia ella duramente y satirizo – nuestra prefecta favorita, ¿como estuvo tu día de San Valentín?

- Bien... – balbuceo mientras miraba a los chicos

- Claro que bien... si te deben haber llovido los regalos – ironizo Ginny

- Ginny... ¿te sucede algo? ¿estas molesta? – pregunto sorprendida

- Necesito que mi hermano me haga el pequeño favor de cubrirme esta noche, porque tengo una cita y no es capas de ayudarme, según el todavía soy una niña – hablo muy molesta

- Tal vez Ron tiene sus razones para no permitir que salgas hoy, además es prefecto, es su deber vigilar que todos los alumnos estén es su habitación a la hora adecuada

- ¡A bien!... Harry y tu pasan toda la noche afuera del castillo y nadie les dice nada, pero yo, que solo quiero unas horas mas tengo que pedir permiso al ministro de magia, eso es injusto Hermione - alzo la voz. Hermione la miro con los ojos abiertos, quedo claro que la paciencia de la pelirroja la había abandonado, los chicos se mantenían al margen de la discusión, Ron cada vez se iba poniendo mas rojo y Harry lo único que hacia era abrir y cerrar la boca

- Nosotros no pasamos la noche fue... – hablo tranquila Hermione

- No me niegues a mi Hermione, que pasaron la noche en la cabaña de Hagrid porque yo los vi... ¡YA ESTOY HARTA! – grito de pronto Ginny soltando innumerables lagrimas, Crookshanks maulló molesto por el grito - Anais tiene razón, tengo que sacar mis emociones fuera y no pienso permitir que se sigan burlándose de nosotros...

- ¿Hablaste con Anais sobre esto? – pregunto estupefacta Hermione

- Eso no te importa– de repente el ambiente se torno tenso, se sentía como crepitaba el fuego en la chimenea y la respiración de los presentes, suerte que era tarde y nadie mas estaba en la sala común. Harry permaneció rígido y totalmente nervioso ante la actitud de la menor de los Weasley, mientras Ron y Hermione se mostraban atónitos - se perfectamente que Harry y tu están juntos hace mucho tiempo, los seguí un día y vi como se introducían a un aula vacía, y el día de su desaparición, los seguí, observe de lejos como te desmayaste y cuando Harry te entraba a la cabaña....

- Ginny...

- Te lo dije Hermione, yo se que no tengo esperanza, pero Ron debía saberlo, no es justo que lo engañes, me lo vas a negar ahora que tu y Harry son mas que amigos.

Silencio total, todos tardaron unos minutos en asimilar la información que acababan de recibir, Ginny no aguanto mas y tapando su cara con ambas manos corrió perdiéndose escalera arriba, lo ultimo que se escucho después de su desaparición fue un estrepitoso portazo.

Hermione lentamente giro su vista a Ron que no parpadeaba al mirar a donde su hermana desapareció, la escena era extrañamente aterradora, el silencio de la noche permitía escuchar el ulular de las lechuzas, incluso el ronroneo de Crookshanks sonaba como trueno en la sala. Harry permaneció de pie mirando también a la escalera vacía, no lo podía creer, "Ginny no era así", pensaba tratando de recordar a la niña sensible, de semblante tímido y sonrisa tierna que se ruborizaba cada vez que lo veía, esa que grita y ahora lloraba definitivamente no era la Ginny que el conocía. De improviso Ron levanto la cara y miro a Hermione directamente

- ¿Es verdad lo que dice?

Ninguno contesto, ambos se miraron _"no le digas, no ahora, que necesitamos estar juntos, Harry no se lo digas"_

- ¿Ustedes están saliendo juntos?............

Seguía el silencio,_ "escuchaste, Anais tiene que ver en esto, no le digas la verdad"_

- ¡¡RESPONDAN!!

- Si Ron.... – contesto Harry desde la espalda de Ron – Hermione y yo estamos juntos

La cara de Ron se desfiguro de la impresión, empapándose en lágrimas al instante, que no resistió en detener, miro dolido a ambos amigos

- ¿Desde cuando... que me han... engañado? – respiraba agitadamente

- No te hemos querido engañar – Hermione camino a el con la intención de tocarlo, pero Ron se corrió unos pasos atrás

- Harry sabia... perfectamente... lo que yo... sentía por ti – reprocho dolido

- Ron, es por eso que no te lo decíamos, no queremos que esto afecte nuestra amistad

- ¿¿AMISTAD?? – reclamo, la voz le temblaba de la rabia – los amigos no se engañan, no se mienten, no se ocultan cosas, ustedes jamás han sido mis amigos... yo... yo...

- Ron, por favor – insistió Hermione

- Yo hubiera dado mi vida por ustedes... – sus ojos no dejaba de llorar, cada ves se le hinchaban mas y se le pusieron rojos, al igual que su cara, el labio inferior le temblaba igual que sus manos, pasaba su mirada de Hermione a Harry y de nuevo Hermione

- Y nosotros la nuestra... – intervino Harry

- Ron, no ves que esto esta planeado, Voldemort quiere que nos alejemos de Harry

- ¡¡Y VOLDEMORT LOS OBLIGO A ESTAR JUNTOS!! – Ron se cubrió instintivamente la boca, los había nombrado, había nombrado a Voldemort y sin darse cuenta

- Lo nombraste – sonrió Hermione serena – le perdiste el miedo

- No importa – recupero su semblante furioso, comenzó a caminar unos pasos hacia la escaleras de los dormitorios

- Escúchame Ron – lo paro del brazo Hermione – esto lo provocó Anais, tu escuchaste a Ginny, ella le aconsejo que lo hiciera... nos quiere lejos de Harry

- Ron... – intervino Harry

- Tú... no me hables... – tartamudeo Ron mirándolo furioso, continuo con su paso a las escaleras - nunca... nunca mas ¡¡LOS ODIO!! ¡¡LOS ODIO!!

Los gritos retumbaron en la habitación volviéndola mas fría de lo que estaba, a pesar del fuego que crepitaba en la sala común

- ¿Por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros? – se quejo Harry sentándose donde mismo había esta Ginny llorando, Hermione se acerco y lo abraso cariñosamente

- Esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento – razono paciente Hermione – mejor a los dos que a uno solo..... – Harry la miro y sonrió – y la pregunta es ¿Por que No a nosotros?

* * *

Holines....... Tanto tiempo sin vernos.... antes que comiencen a desparramar maldiciones y maleficios contra mi tardada actualización les recomiendo que piensen en la época del año en que estamos, navidad, época de amor, armonía y COMPRENSIÓN a las largas horas de estudio que me alejaron del computador.... en resumidas palabras... NO ME MATEN POR TARDAR TANTO PLIS......

Vasta de latosas palabras y vamos a lo interesante, un avance del cap que se viene (espero de corazón que sea para navidad) ...

... En primera plana se veía la foto del frontis de una casa totalmente derruida, en el piso innumerables trozos de maderas, muebles y algunos cortinajes, habían saqueado por completo el cuartel, las casa de los costados también habían resultado con innumerables daños y debajo de la foto un gran titulas "Barrio muggle tomado por asalto, no se descarta ataque de Mortifagos" y mas abajo citaba: Con innumerables heridas de gravedad resultaron los aurores John Dewey y Paulo Ocán que se encontraban en esos momentos en la vivienda, Arthur Weasley junto con su mujer fueron otros de los heridos, el matrimonio habían ideo de visita esa tarde a la mansión, aun se desconoce para que era utilizada esta propiedad que aparece registrada como la Mansión Black sin propietario legal...

Malfoy soltó una risita, dirigió una ultima mirada maliciosa a Harry y se abrió paso entre la gente para pasar al gran comedor; tras esto siguió unos segundo de silencio, Harry miro nuevamente a Ron

Ten cuidado Potter – la vos de Ron no dejo de ser fría, pero ya no gritaba – al parecer Malfoy tiene razón, la gente que esta cerca de ti, siempre sufre

Ese no es el punto – espetó con rudeza bajándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el – Potter, presta atención, Voldemort se atrevió a entrar a la mansión por esto – le mostró el pergamino, Harry soltó el diario y lo tomo con ambas manos, trato de apoyar sus codos a su cuerpo para que los brazos no le temblaran tanto – es el candelabro de los herederos

* * *

Grax y mil grax por los mensajes de apoyo... ahora una rápida contestación, debido al tiempo lamento que no sean mas extensas ) ... ha por si no lo sabían, y me enorgullezco en comentarles, que fui nominada a los premios HA en la categoría mejor fiction en proceso mayores de 20 años, haber los que conocen la pagina se dan una vuelta por hay )

Sakura Granger Potter: tu mensaje me sorprendió bastante... mil gracias por todos los halagos que me envías, valla que te suben el animo y el austesta literario, no importa que no dejes review siempre y en cada capitulo, pero habeces es bueno y agradable saber que hay gente que sige tu historia, repito mis agradecimientos y tus hermosas palabras, exepto la parte que te gustaria estrangularte... esa no me gusto mucho. Mil cariños

Lord of de Dark: grax por la suerte que me mandas, al parecer me llego justo porque de los 8 exámenes que debo dar, solo me presento a 4 (algo es algo). Para el tapiz tendrás que esperar un poquito, hay que aclara algunos puntos antes de entrar a la fase final... saludines

Emiliwolen: HAAAA!!!! ENSERIO VOTASTE POR MI!!!!!!! HAAAAAA!!!!! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS por tu voto, me emocione mucho (And se seca las lagrimas a escondidas para que sus amigas no la vean)... Cariños

Nayita: ¿aburrida?, ¿aburrida?, tranquila esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario, o al menos trato que no exista, prometo solemnemente no ponerme aburrida, y me alegra mucho tu comentario porque si ya vas en el cap 20 es por que de verdad te gusto, mil cariños y Hasta el próximo.

Pruepotter1: Holap, sabes busque cuidadosamente en lo libros y sip, tenias razón, en el cuarto encontré dos ocasiones que la llama asip y en el quinto cinco, en momentos de intimidad extrañamente cuando no esta Ron, ¿eso será algún indicio de un futuro H&h? Espero que sip porque la idea me entusiasma mucho. Y también me fije en el detalle que a Hermione lo gusta el apodo que le puso Hagrid así que veré forma de no incluirlo mas,. Sobre tu historia me a gustado mucho, aun me falta leer el cap dos, pero augurio una muy buena historias. Cariños

Nelly Esp: Grax por tu mensaje, me agrada tu forma de crear un desenlace a la historia y todas esa conjeturas... es entretenido ver que te emoción lo que va a pasar en la historia y para ser sincera no estas muy lejos de la realidad, a mi lo que mas me preocupa es tener a Ron lejos mucho tiempo de Harry, se que yo soy la escritora pero hay cosas que uno no puede evitar para darle buen trama a la historia ... mil Cariños.

Emilywolem: fue todo un placer la dedicatoria, y mejor aun si te gusto el cap, pero niña no te desenchufes de fanfiction que me interesan tus opiniones... hasta la próxima

Lilyem: JIJIJIIJI la cara de angelito de parte tuya, me costo imaginarla, se que a lo mejor el día de san Valentín no fue lo que muchos esperaban, pero estoy viendo muy prisionera del tiempo así que he omitido partes que no interferían en la trama para dar mas chanse al desenlace. De todos modos prometo cap intensos en todo sentido. Cuidate Besos

LeoHagrid: gracias por tu expresivo WOW si que da ánimos, gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que este cap te haya gustado mucho... Cariños

Monik: Holap niña, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, eso a nadie le gusto pero que se le va hacer, Ron siempre es tan impulsivo, por fin alguien que me entiende, tu comprensión se agradece... mujer felicidades por tu fiction, esta de maravillas.... Hasta Prontito...

Eva Vidal: ujaujaujauja mi intención no es poner ojos hinchados (cara inocente) UJAUJAUJA – la verdad que si, esa es mi intención – gracias por entender mis prioridades, pero no te preocupes, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, prometo actualizar mas seguido, gracias por tu apoyo y como siempre por ser siempre mi primer review por eso **ESTE CAPITULO VA CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TI. **

Mil Besos y Hasta la próxima

And Black


	22. El Candelabro

**Mis más Queridas Condolencias**

Me uno al dolor que en estos momentos esta sufriendo el pueblo vecino de Argentina, en especial Buenos Aire, por el trágico incendio que los despertó esta madrugada... deseo expresar mi cariño para las centenares de familias que están sufriendo en esta fecha tan especial y a todos los lectores y fanáticos de Harry Potter que se encuentras en esta ciudad muchas fuerza para ellos y mil cariños...

También sumo mis condolencias y mis mejores pensamientos para las victimas y familiares de la catástrofe natural que azotó hace unos días el sur asiático... a pesar de la distancia no deja de ser menos dolorosa la pérdida de tantas vidas...

Muchas fuerzas y ánimos

Un Abrazo muy Grande desde Chile

**And Black**

* * *

Capitulo anterior...

Escúchame Ron – lo paro del brazo Hermione – esto lo provocó Anais, tu escuchaste a Ginny, ella le aconsejo que lo hiciera... nos quiere lejos de Harry

Ron... – intervino Harry

Tú... no me hables... – tartamudeo Ron mirándolo furioso, continuo con su paso a las escaleras - nunca... nunca mas ¡¡LOS ODIO!! ¡¡LOS ODIO!!

Los gritos retumbaron en la habitación volviéndola mas fría de lo que estaba, a pesar del fuego que crepitaba en la sala común

¿Por qué todo nos pasa a nosotros? – se quejo Harry sentándose donde mismo había esta Ginny llorando, Hermione se acerco y lo abraso cariñosamente

- Esto iba a pasar en cualquier momento – razono paciente Hermione – mejor a los dos que a uno solo..... – Harry la miro y sonrió – y la pregunta es ¿Por que No a nosotros?

**Capitulo 22 "El Candelabro" **

Estimado Harry

Lamento tener que comunicar esto vía lechuza, pero han habido sucesos que requieren mi presencia urgente en la Orden, acontecimientos de los cuales, me imagino te enteraras pronto, y al ver que mis enseñanzas han dado fruto, creo que ya puedes desistir de mis clases. Deseo aconsejarte a no dejar de lado todo lo aprendido en este año tan productivo, recuerda que tu mente es única en el mundo y mientras la tengas lejos de EL será mejor para todos, practica mucho y espero volver a vernos algún día, fue un placer ser tu profesor.

Tus vales por lo que eres, no por donde naces

Estimadamente

W. Malfoy

Harry caminaba cabizbajo con la carta en la mano, hace 10 minutos había terminado su clase de Adivinación, la que fue toda una tortura, Harry acabo sentado solo, en una mesita redonda al final de la clase, Ron al igual que en cuarto año, se sentó con Dean y Seamus y no le dirigió la palabra en toda la mañana.

El día estaba agradable, el sol permitía una tarde calida, aunque eso a Harry no parecía importarle, volvió a leer la carta, no entendía porque le dolía tanto la partida del profesor Malfoy, podría ser porque esas eran las única clase donde el podía pensar lo que quisiera y nadie lo criticaría o quizás también el hecho que un Malfoy fuera su amigo.

Levanto la cabeza y vio una silueta correr hacia el, el sol pegaba en sus ojos por lo que solo distinguió como el viento primaveral alborotaba sus largos cabellos. Harry paro a esperar que su vista se aclarara.

- Alguien nos traiciona.... la casa de los Black... fue atacada por mortifagos... Grimmauld Place fue destruido completamente, hubo 5 muggles muertos

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo...? – pregunto desconcertado

- Me entere de la partida del profesor Malfoy, y fui al despacho del director, hay escuche que atacaron uno de los cuarteles de la orden y se llevaron todo, incluso algunos objetos inútiles, destruyeron por completo el lugar, hay 4 miembros de la orden heridos, escuche a Dumbledore pidiendo que algunos miembros de la orden vengan al castillo – le informo muy rápido

- ¿Quien fue el traidor? – sintió una ola de rabia recorrer su cuerpo

- No lo sabemos... todo es muy confuso

- ¿Que miembros estas heridos?

- Según el profeta... – Anais tomo el diario para leerlo, pero Harry se lo arrebato bruscamente de las manos

En primera plana se veía la foto del frontis de una casa totalmente derruida, en el piso innumerables trozos de maderas, muebles y algunos cortinajes, habían saqueado por completo el cuartel, las casa de los costados también habían resultado con innumerables daños y debajo de la foto un gran titulas "Barrio muggle tomado por asalto, no se descarta ataque de Mortifagos" y mas abajo citaba: Con innumerables heridas de gravedad resultaron los aurores John Dewey y Paulo Ocán que se encontraban en esos momentos en la vivienda, Arthur Weasley junto con su mujer fueron otros de los heridos, el matrimonio habían ideo de visita esa tarde a la mansión, aun se desconoce para que era utilizada esta propiedad que aparece registrada como la Mansión Black sin propietario legal...

Harry se puso pálido, los conocía, fueron ellos sus escoltas cuando tuvo que volver a la casa de sus tíos en el verano, noto que las manos les sudaban y comenzaban a tiritarles incontrolablemente, sintió como tu estomago se le encogió y un nudo el la garganta le impedía respirar con normalidad. Echó a correr al castillo

- ¿¿Harry, donde vas?? – Anais intentó seguirlo muy de cerca

- Esto ya es demasiado...... los Weasley – hablaba mientras subía los peldaños de dos en dos, entro al vestíbulo y sin darse cuenta choco de frente con la persona menos indicada

- ¡¡TU...!! – lo freno

- Necesito ir a hablar con Dumbledore – le gruño Harry

- Ron, ten cuidado con lo que vas a decir – le advirtió Dean que caminaba junto a el, el pelirrojo no le hizo caso

- ¡¡¡Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de lo que paso en Grimmauld Place!!! – alzaba la voz el pelirrojo en medio del vestíbulo junto a la entrada del comedor, un gentío de alumnos se aglomeraron para saber lo que pasaba en el lugar, muchos de ellos observaban asombrados la discusión que se estaba generando

- Si Ron, por eso necesito ir a...

- ¡¡¡ESTAS CONTENTO!!! – estalló Ron – estas feliz, ya arruinaste mi vida por completo...

Harry lo miro sorprendido, el estomago, que ante lo sentía pequeño, después de esto desapareció definitivamente, comenzó a sentir una rabia tremenda, pero no sabia con quien, si con Ron por gritarle de esa manera, con él por aguantar que pase todo esto o con todos los curiosos que murmuraban y no dejaban de mirarlo

- Por tu culpa mis padres están el San Mungo y Ginny no se atreve a salir de la habitación...

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso – le contesto fríamente

- ¿A no?.. vas a negar que por TU culpa atacaron la mansión Black

- ¡Vaya!... que agradable espectáculo – Harry al escuchar la voz se lo imagino, hay estaba Draco Malfoy sonriendo con suficiencia, cercado por Crabbe y Goyle

- ¿Qué? – le espetó agresivamente descargando la rabia acumulada

- Cuida tus modales Potter o tendré que castigarte – dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras, su rubio cabello y puntiaguda barbilla brillaban por un rayo de sol que le pegaba directo en la cara – por insultar al prefecto de Slytherin y gritar al prefecto de Gryffindor

- No necesito que me defiendas, Malfoy – replico Ron

- Ósea que es verdad – sonrió maliciosamente – los dos grandes amigos ahora se odian a muerte

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – dijo Anais con dureza al llegar al lugar

- ¿Cuando sucedió, Weasley? ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de la basura que es Potter...?

- ¡Draco! – lo freno duramente Anais, Malfoy solo la miro pero giro su atención nuevamente a Harry

- Dime Potter, ¿que se siente ser culpable del sufrimiento de tus cercanos?

- Yo te voy a... – Harry se tiro sobre Malfoy con la intención de pegarle, pero Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron ante él, evitando que Harry se les acercara, muchos de los alumnos que estaban hay gritaban incentivando a un duelo

- Veo que he puesto el dedo en la llaga – sentencio Malfoy detrás de sus amigos, sin dejar de sonreír – bueno, me avisas cuando sea el funeral de alguno de tus amigos

- ¡Vete de aquí! – le ordeno Anais avanzando hacia Malfoy

Malfoy soltó una risita, dirigió una ultima mirada maliciosa a Harry y se abrió paso entre la gente para pasar al gran comedor; tras esto siguió unos segundo de silencio, Harry miro nuevamente a Ron

- Ten cuidado Potter – la voz de Ron no dejo de ser fría, pero ya no gritaba – al parecer Malfoy tiene razón, la gente que esta cerca de ti, siempre sufre

Ron dio media vuelta y camino hacia la escalera seguido de Dean y Seamus, la multitud lo miraba de forma extraña y poco a poco se fueron dispersando, ahora el tema favorito de toda reunión de alumnos, era la pelea del dúo Gryffindor.

- Harry... ¿Harry?

Harry se quedado perplejo por las palabras de su mejor amigo y no se había percatado de que Anais hace rato trataba de llamar su atención

- Aléjate de mi, Black – fue lo único que murmuro, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos

La tarde se prestaba para pasear en los terrenos, sin darse cuenta miro su mano y se percato del diario que aun sostenía, se encontraba excesivamente arrugado, por la rabia que había tenido que contener momentos atrás, miro la portada y recordó lo que lo llevó a entrar al castillo, su estomago dio un vuelco y sin pensar hecho a correr a toda velocidad hacia la gárgola del director

Al llegar a la gárgola, se apoyo en ella, tratando de estabilizar su cabeza, comenzaba un dolor punzante en su cien, sin querer la gárgola hace un pequeño movimiento que espanta a Harry asiéndolo retroceder unos pasos, sin dar ninguna contraseña, la gárgola sola le da el paso a una escalera en forma de caracol, temeroso y confundido, Harry comenzó a subir escalón por escalón, temía lo que pasara cuando entrara al despacho del director, hace días que no cruzaba palabra con el y en realidad no estaba seguro si se pudiera controlar. La escalera paresia interminable, nunca la había sentido tan infinita, al fin distinguió la puerta del despacho del director que se hacia mas grande conformo se acercaba, incluso mas grande de lo que recordaba. Se paro frente a ella, le tiritaba todo el cuerpo, no estaba seguro si de miedo o de rabia, observo su mano izquierda, pudo ver que la tenia manchaba de un plomizo oscuro, sus manos le sudaban tanto que la tinta del diario mancho hasta su manga, decidido respiro hondo tragando una gran bocanada de aire y golpeo fuerte.

- Pensé que tardarías menos

Harry quedo mirando sorprendido ha quien menos esperaba encontrar hay en el despacho de Dumbledore... era Anais

- ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto mientras ingresaba al despacho

- Te estaba esperando – contesto como si nada, se giro para caminar hacia el escritorio

- Necesito hablar con Dumbledore

- Lo se, por eso estoy aquí

- ¡¿Tu?!

- Después del ataque a la mansión Black – Anais se sentó sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y saco un pergamino con un dibujo muy extraño en su centro – nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas Vold...

- Espera, espera un momento - freno Harry la frase caminando hacia ella - ¿nuestras sospechas fueron confirmadas?

Anais suspiro hondo en resignación y sonrió

- Cuando nos conocimos te dije que a veces la realidad cambia como el día a la noche - su expresión se formo grave - Dumbledore fue a buscarme en el verano para que viniera a estudias a Hogwarts por mi seguridad, mi madre se opuso a que estudiara aquí porque quería mantenerme lejos de Voldemort... y es que no solo soy hija de Sirius Black sino que también de Helen...... Hufflepuff

Harry permaneció en silencio pero su boca se entreabrió levemente, le pareció que no escucho bien

- Nadie conocía el verdadero origen de mi madre – prosiguió calmada - ni siquiera yo, viví bajo el apellido Trambler, fue hasta ese momento que entendí que no era una bruja como las demás...

- Por eso los sueños con el castillo – hablo asombrado Harry – por eso lees el Yetma, la cualidad de Hufflepuff son los sentimientos

- Cuando llegué al castillo, el director me pidió que formar parte de la Orden, y desde entonces trabajo activamente con Ramus, Weasley y los demás

- ¿Eres parte de la Orden? - se mostró molesto Harry, como le permitían a ella, una niña pertenecer a la orden y a el lo cuidaban como un bebe, Anais se percato de esto

- Ese no es el punto – espetó con rudeza bajándose del escritorio y caminando hacia el – Potter, presta atención... Voldemort se atrevió a entrar a la mansión por esto – le mostró el pergamino, Harry soltó el diario y lo tomo con ambas manos, trato de apoyar sus codos a su cuerpo para que los brazos no le temblaran tanto – es el candelabro de los herederos

- ¿Candelabro? – Harry miraba estupefacto el dibujo, de una gran H muy gruesa, de ella se deslizaban cuatro báculos que en sus puntas coronaban una G H R y S respectivamente, cada báculo al parecer estaba tallado con los animales de cada casa.

- ¿Haces tus deberes, Harry? – ironizo Anais, Harry solo la miro con el ceño fruncido – piensa, ¿si tienes velas, donde las tendrías que situar?

- En un candelabro – susurro Harry sintiéndose el mas estupido sobre la tierra

- Bien – sonrió burlonamente Anais – este es el candelabro completo, cuando las velas fueron separadas, el candelabro se separo también, la parte de Gryffindor – le indicaba en el dibujo – quedo guardada en el castillo, posiblemente en la sala común de tu casa... – medito

- ¿En mi sala común? - Harry pasaba su vista del dibujo al rostro de Anais pasmado

- Bueno, yo encontré la parte de Hufflepuff en mi sala común....... la parte del candelabro y la vela de Ravenclaw las guarda Dumbledore y la vela de Slytherin estaba perdida, pero la parte del candelabro lo encontramos en navidad en la mansión Black

- ¿En la mansión? ¿Qué hacia ahí?

- Al parecer Bellatrix – el estomago de Harry dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre- lo rescato y guardo en la mansión, no comprendo porque pero estaba allí, hasta ayer en la madrugada...... ¿aun no lo entiendes Harry?.... – Harry negó con la cabeza; Anais se estaba comenzando a desesperar - si Voldemort mando a mortifagos a buscar el candelabro, es porque tiene la vela...... y lo peor de todo...... sabe como utilizarlo – termino Anais con expresión de horror en su cara

Harry imito la carra de horror de Anais, sentía la boca seca y empuño sus manos

- ¿Que debemos hacer? – pregunto seguro

- Reunir las velas, lo antes posible – anuncio su aparición el director, Harry se giro para observarlo y se sorprendió del aspecto del viejo Mago, su barba platinada soltaba destellos ante la tenue luz del sol, sus ojos se veían opacos y cansados, su piel ajada mostraba un pálido, casi blanco transparente, sus manos arrugadas tiritaban al parecer sin control. Harry sintió gran tristeza de ver a su director en tan fatigoso estado

- Profesor Dumbledore – lo saludo Harry

- Intente que lo descubrieras por ti – camino hacia los jóvenes clavando sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas de Harry – pero me equivoque, - sonrió - sospecho que eso fue para recordarme que también soy humano.......... lamentablemente el tiempo se acabo, necesito que entren al salón de las Llamas y unan el candelabro, antes que Voldemort llegué a Hogwarts

- Profesor – sonrió satisfecha Anais – Harry y yo partiremos esta misma noche al salón, avisare a la guardia especial para que nos acompañen

- Creo que eso no va ser posible, Anais – el director camino lentamente hasta sentarse en su escritorio – lamentablemente hemos tenido tres enfrentamientos en la ultimas 12 horas y la guardia especial no se encuentra en condiciones de acompañarlos

- ¿QUE? – pregunto confundida; Harry no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban pero trataba de no perder palabra – ¿como se encuentran?

- Lo siento, mi niña, esta ves serán solo Harry y tu – Anais miro a Harry afligida

- Será mejor que Harry y yo comencemos a trabajar solos....... – se resigno – de una vez y para siempre.

* * *

Ha llega el fin de un año... el termino de una etapa en nuestras vidas, se cierra una pagina, pero se habré otra, en blanco, donde tu corazón es el lápiz que escribirá tus vivencias. Asegúrate que este año este lleno de momentos inolvidables, grandes aventuras, grandes amores y sobre todo de felicidad... Porque es la felicidad que nosotros creamos, la que nos hace sentirlo plenos, y dichosos para que este Año 2005 de frutos en tu vida y logres eso que tanto anhelas.

Deseos regalarles con mucho cariño este Capitulo a quienes han seguido mi fiction durante todo el año... Mando a cada uno de ellos mis mejores deseos de año nuevo... un montón de Felicidad para el año que viene y prospera y larga vida para todos... cuídense mucho y a festejar en grande...

"FELIZ AÑO NUEVO HARRYMANIACO DE TODO EL MUNDO"

**AND BLACK**


	23. El Salón y los Herederos

En el capitulo anterior....

- Intente que lo descubrieras por ti – camino hacia los jóvenes clavando sus ojos azules en los esmeraldas de Harry – pero me equivoque, - sonrió - sospecho que eso fue para recordarme que también soy humano.......... lamentablemente el tiempo se acabo, necesito que entren al salón de las Llamas y unan el candelabro, antes que Voldemort llegué a Hogwarts

- Profesor – sonrió satisfecha Anais – Harry y yo partiremos esta misma noche al salón, avisare a la guardia especial para que nos acompañen

- Creo que eso no va ser posible, Anais – el director camino lentamente hasta sentarse en su escritorio – lamentablemente hemos tenido tres enfrentamientos en la ultimas 12 horas y la guardia especial no se encuentra en condiciones de acompañarlos

- ¿QUE? – pregunto confundida; Harry no entendían mucho de lo que hablaban pero trataba de no perder palabra – ¿como se encuentran?

- Lo siento, mi niña, esta ves serán solo Harry y tu – Anais miro a Harry afligida

- Será mejor que Harry y yo comencemos a trabajar solos....... – se resigno – de una vez y para siempre

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 23 "El Salón y los Herederos" **

- Por fin te encuentro – respiraba con dificultad, debido a la maratónica carrera para llegar a su lado, lo salud tiernamente mientras cruzaban el retrato – Harry, ¿te sientes bien?

Harry solo contesto negando con la cabeza, después de la conversación que había tenido en el despacho del director no tenia intenciones de hablar con nadie, al ingresar en la sala común chocaron con varios alumnos que transitaban por ahí

- ¿Sucede algo grave? – se atrevió a preguntar Hermione temiendo la respuestas

- Hola, Harry – lo saludo alegremente Colin – te estaba esperando, necesitaba hablar contigo sobre las practicas intensivas para el interescolar

Harry lo miro extrañado, no por lo que decía el chico, sino porque hace días que no pensaba en Quidditch y menos en el interescolar

- Hace tres semanas que no practicamos y creo que es tiempo suficiente de descanso... ya hable con algunos jugadores y quería saber que opinabas de...

- Colin... puedes dejar eso para más tarde... Harry no se siente muy bien y necesito hablar con el – lo freno Hermione amablemente

- ¡Ho!... claro Hermione, si tu me lo pides, no hay problema – termino sonriendo comenzó a alejarse

Pero Colin no se había alejado lo suficiente cuando alguien más los interrumpió

- Harry, necesito hablar contigo – se acerco Seamus en cuanto lo vio

- Ahora no, Seamus – contesto secamente Harry

- Es sobre Ron – soltó sin rodeo, Harry paro su caminata – no se lo que pasa entre ustedes, pero te recomiendo que lo arregles luego, el pobre esta hecho un desastre

- Harry también – soltó sin darse cuenta Hermione

- Se encerró en la pieza y hechizo sus cortinas – se unió Neville - Además repite una y otra vez que eres un traidor

- Ron exagera – exclamo Hermione – ya se le pasara el mal humor

- Jamás lo habíamos visto así – opino Neville

- Y menos tratar a Harry de traidor, siempre lo defiende a muerte – concluyo Seamus

- Lo que pasa es que Ron aun es un inmaduro, ahora si no les importa necesito hablar con Harry en privado – dijo Hermione con aspereza, espero que los chicos se alejaran para continuar su conversación - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Vengo de la oficina de Dumbledore - contesto sentándose en un escritorio desocupado, le entregó el pergamino a la castaña – allí también estaba Anais

Hermione en cuanto escucho el nombre de la niña, miro nerviosa a Harry

- ¿Que hacia... ella ahí? – Harry le contó todo lo sucedido en el despacho

- Anais heredera de Hufflepuff – exclamo con fingida sorpresa

- Tengo que esperar instrucciones del director - continuo hablando Harry – pero quiero hablar primero con Lupin......

- No esta – objeto instintivamente Hermione, ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry contesto – los de tercero tenían clase de DCAO en la ultima hora, McGonagall me pidió que cuidara de ellos por los minutos que encontraban un reemplazo, ni Snape ni Lupin están en el castillo

- Los dos pertenecen a la orden – razono Harry – ellos deben ser parte de la guardia especial

- Con guardia especial o sin ella, debemos ir por las velas, se como entrar a la sala común de Hufflepuff – sentencio segura Hermione, tomo la mano de Harry para brindarle apoyo – Harry, siempre hemos estado juntos en todo, y esta no será la excepción, ya a pasado lo peor de todo _"no, aun no pasa lo peor Hermione y lo sabes" _

- ¿Porque piensas eso? – pregunto sin rodeo Harry

- ¿Pen...sar.... que....?– tartamudeo Hermione

- Queridos alumnos - La profesora McGonagall había hecho ingreso en la sala común interrumpiendo el murmullo de los alumnos - les informo que por problemas domésticos, relacionado directamente con los elfos, necesito que toda la casa de Gryffindor sea desocupada y se presente en el gran comedor para cenar con media hora de anticipación

Inmediatamente se formo un bullicio de sillas, tableros, mesas y bancos que se movían y los alumno perezosamente comenzaron a hacer abandono de la sala común, Harry tomo firmemente la mano de Hermione y comenzó a avanzar al retrato de la dama gorda

- Tu no, Harry – lo freno McGonagall

Esperó que la sala común estuviera completamente vacía y con un simple hechizo aseguro que los dormitorios y el entretecho estuvieran vacíos

- Bien, esta todo en orden... señorita Granger por favor haga abandono de....

- Profesora... – iba a fundamentar Harry cuando fue interrumpido

- De acuerdo Potter, en estas circunstancian no tengo intenciones de lidiar con usted – acomodo sus gafas perfectas en su nariz y miro directo al chico – como bien sabe dentro de esta habitación se encuentra la parte del candelabrazo que pertenece al fundado de Gryffindor y de igual manera la vela – recorrió con nostalgia la sala común – desconozco por completo el paradero de estos preciados objetos – camino unos pasos para acercarse mas a ellos – debido a que estos dos instrumentos están hechizados por magia muy antigua, me temo que solo el verdadero heredero de Gryffindor podrá encontrarlos, le recomiendo que se concentre muy bien y abra no solo los ojos – encorvo sus labios y se dirigió al retrato, antes de salir giro – el director los estará esperando

La habitación quedó en un silencio nunca antes sentido en la concurrida sala común, Harry permaneció mirando confundido el espacio vacío que había dejado la profesora, a su lado comenzaban a moverse algunos objetos asiendo un ruido molesto

- Harry, si deseas encontrar la vela y el candelabro será mejor que te pongas a buscar

- No va ser necesario buscar tanto – contesto con voz mas aguda de lo normal, había recibido perfectamente el mensaje de la profesora McGonagall, ni el mismo entendió como pero esas simples palabras le produjera una reacción innata, no sabia muy bien lo que hacía, pero tenia claro que era la única forma de encontrar los objetos preciados

- ¿A que te...? – Hermione freno su oración al ver la actitud del ojiverde,

Permanecía de pie, rígido, sus manos estaban presionando fuertemente su pecho y mantenía sus ojos enérgicamente cerrado, se notaba la concentración en su rostro

- Abro no solo mis ojos... también...

- Tus sentidos – termino la frase solemne Hermione

Hermione observaba muy atenta como el cuerpo de Harry centelleaba una gama de tonalidades escarlatas, sin predecirlo Harry estiro lentamente su brazo derecho estirando la mano con la palma hacia el cielo, para dar paso a la materialización de un báculo que comenzaba a surgir de entre las luces que encandilaban el lugar. Hermione agudizaba los sentidos, admirada por lo que sucedía. Harry sintió como el peso del báculo caía sobre sus manos, la cerro con fuerza, como temiendo que se le fuera ha escapar y en cuanto comprobó que estaba completamente solidificado abrió los ojos para enderezarlo verticalmente junto a el, era casi de su porte, en la base tenia un pequeño platillo que le ayudaba en su apoyo en el suelo, era del grueso del palo de su escoba, de color rojo grabado alrededor tenia pequeños leones melenudos, y a la altura de la oreja de Harry, coronando en su punta un trenzado de oro entrelazado formaban un canastillo que en su centro tenia un espacio claramente visible para una vela.

- Es preciosos – susurro Hermione

- Y pesado – comento Harry mientras lo posaba firme en el piso

- Ahora solo falta la vela – dijo Hermione recorriendo la sala común con la vista, Harry izo lo mismo.

Instintivamente comenzó a caminar hasta la chimenea que crepitaba como de costumbre, fijo su vista en el sencillo candelabro de tres velas que se posaba sobre la chimenea, paso su dedo índice por cada una de las velas bajo la mirada atenta de Hermione. De improviso arranco la vela que estaba en el medio, la única apagada en toda la sala común

- Siempre estuvo en la sala común – murmuro sorprendida

- Como lo dijo Anais - musitó Harry

- Será mejor que vallamos al despacho de Dumbledore... nos debe estar esperando – comento Hermione avanzando hacia el retrato

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos, Hermione miraba constantemente de reojo a Harry y el báculo en su mano.

- Estaré bien... me cuidare – hablo al llegar a la estatua, otra vez había leído la mente de la castaña

- Promételo

- Te lo prometo – se acercó lentamente a ella para dedicarle el mas dulce de los besos

Una tos los separo

- Lamento la interrupción – interrumpió Anais – pero te estabas demorando mucho

- Ya tengo el báculo – le mostró Harry

- Perfecto vamos, nos quedan 30 minutos para entrar a la sala de Hufflepuff, sin que nos vean

- Espera un momento, reducto – Hermione punto al báculo y lo redujo al tamaño de la vela

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el pasillo donde días atrás Harry había echo el descubrimiento, al llegar notaron que donde debían estar las puertas de la sala común estaba una pared de piedra, sin ningún cuadro, ni estatua, tapiz, nada, solo una pared como cualquiera.

- ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – pregunto preocupado mientras Anais sacaba su varita

- Yo se como – se movió Hermione, pasando entre ellos, se paro frente a la pared y miro por unos segundos su superficie, con su mano derecha tocaba la superficie suavemente – este es

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – le freno la mano Anais antes que la castaña pudiera presionar un ladrillo a su derecha

- ¿¿Que pasa??- pregunto molesta

- ¿Siempre eres tan impulsa? – Hermione le lanzo una mirada ceñuda – si lo tocas, comenzaran a sonar una 100 campanas al mismo tiempo y dudo que eso nos permita pasar desapercibidos... tienes Yetma Gryffindor la pared te reconocerá enseguida

- ¡Ábrela tu entonces! – le grito molesta

- ¿Segura que eres tan inteligente como dicen? - Satirizo - Yo puedo tocar el ladrillo y entrar, pero sin permiso de mi jefe de casa, en cuento pongan un pie dentro de la sala común una gran masa azul caerá sobre ustedes inmovilizándolos – termino su explicación suspirando por la perdida de su paciencia - ... además ¿no se que haces aquí?

- ¿Perdón? – reacciono molesta Hermione - Ayudar, claro esta

- Sabes que esto es un trabajo que debemos hacer Harry y yo, tu solo...

- Ella viene conmigo, Anais – la frenó Harry antes que continuara la frase que supuso no seria nada agradable; Hermione miro a Anais con superioridad, mientras esta le lanzo una mirada hosca y con su varita escribió algo en el aire

- Debemos esperar a que llegué Dumbledore – sentencio

No alcanzo a pasar ni un minuto cuando el directo se materializó frente a ellos y junto a el se encontraba la profesora Sprout y McGonagall

- Quiero que quede asentado en mi bitácora académica que no entiendo el motivo real a este quebrantamiento de las reglas – criticaba nerviosa mientras pasaba frente a los niños

- Tranquila, Profesora Sprout – todo esta bajo mi entera aprobación y claro esta, con mi supervención

La Profesora miro fastidia al director y susurro algunas palabras de molestia perfectamente audible, avanzó uno paso a la pared y dirigió su mano directo al ladrillo que Hermione estuvo apunto de tocar, lentamente hundió el ladrillo; en cuento lo hizo los ladrillos comenzaron a desvanecerse, permitiendo ver las puertas que los chicos ya conocían, de maderas con dos grande H en cada centro de ellas. La profesora avanzó abriendo una de las puertas y entro en la sala común, el resto del grupo la espero afuera, Harry permanecía con los ojos muy abiertos, no quería perderse detalle de nada, ese momento era muy emocionante, entraría a la sala común de otra casa para por fin encontrarse con el cuadro, no se parecía en nada a cuando entro en la sala de Slytherin.

La Profesora Sprout levanto su varita apuntando al techo de la sala y pronuncio unas palabras que Harry no entendió, pensó que se trataría de algún conjuro, ya que eran demasiadas palabras para un simple hechizo, cuando termino, la sala completa brillo segadoramente obligando a Harry y el resto a taparse los ojos por unos segundo

- Pueden pasar – anuncio la jefa de casa

- Muchas gracias, profesora – ingreso Dumbledore, todos lo siguieron

Harry entro lentamente a la sala común, temía que algo le cayera del techo, una ves dentro miro a su alrededor, la sala era bastante amplia, llamo su atención la obsesión por el color azul, rápidamente fijo su vista en el cuadro y camino directo a el bajo la mirada cuidadosa del directo y Hermione que en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo.

Al llegar frente de el, pudo ver la inmensidad de este, el tejon que lo adornaba era casi 100 veces su tamaño, lo iba a toca con la mano cuando ante sus sorpresa el tapiz se desvanecían.

- Solo es un viejo tapiz – escucho comentar a Dumbledore a sus espaldas

No quiso voltear, ante el estaba lo que llamaba su atención desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, el cuadro. Sintió como alguien se paraba junto a el.

- Tranquilo – le tomo la mano suavemente – todo saldrá bien

- No Hermy, algo me dice que nada saldrá bien

Estiro su mano lentamente para sentir la suavidad de la pintura, levanto su cabeza y pudo ver el castillo, tan grande que le pareció real, su piel se estremeció al pensar lo que vendría ahora.

- Profesora Sprout, por favor puede adelantarse para controlar como esta avanzando la cena, yo pronto la alcanzo

- Muy bien, muy bien – contesto molesta – si desean que me retire de mi propia casa solo díganlo – termino saliendo por las puertas

- Minerva – la nombrada lo miro nerviosa – comunícate con la Orden, da aviso que Harry va ha entrar, que estén preparados

- Albus - se acerco, para hablarle en voz baja – ¿estas seguro de lo que vas hacer?

- No, Minerva - ante esta respuesta Harry volteo bruscamente su cuello para clavar su verdes ojos en los celeste del viejo director

La profesora lo mira asustada, aclaro su garganta buscando afirmar su voz, no lo logro

- Será mejor... que prepare todo – miro a los niños con ternura – Potter, Black...... su sangre es pura y poderosa... demuéstrenlo... y cuídense mucho

Ambos niños la miraron sorprendidos afirmando con la cabeza, después de eso la profesora salia de la habitación.

- Bien – Dumbledore camino hacia el cuadro – hay dos cosa que deben saber antes de cruzar el castillo....... esta pintura los llevara a otro lugar, diferente en tiempo y espacio, nunca nadie ha llegado a el, sospechamos de otra entrada a esta habitación, la orden la estará custodiando...

- Profesor – interrumpió Harry, su voz se escuchaba débil – ¿el profesor Lupin... él...?

- El esta bien, Harry, permanecerá de guardia en la otra entrada

Harry afirmo con la cabeza, no sabia si por la respuesta de su pregunta o por el alivio de saber que Lupin estaba bien

- Lo segundo, mis niños – la voz del director sonaba fatigada – en esa habitación se encontraran solos, por eso deben estar mas unidos que nunca, el poder de ustedes debe estar fusionado, desde hoy y para la perpetuidad, yo conozco el peligro, deslumbro las señales pero solo puedo esperar que mis enseñazas den frutos en sus corazones – se acercó a los chicos y con ambas manos toco sus dos corazones – cuídense

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holines..... Que emoción un año nuevo un capitulo nuevo... queridos lectores estoy muy emocionada porque por fin puedo gritar fuerte ¡¡¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES!!!... mande mis libros y cuadernos a la basura y estoy disfrutando del exquisito calor que se siente en la playa.... y claro que si, sin clases y sin estudios, es mas tiempo para escribir y escribir... a mi teclado ya le sale humito de tanto trabajar jijijijijiji... yap no mas palabras gracia por leer este capitulo y lo que muchos esperan avances del próximo

------

Harry, Anais, estos son para ustedes, deberán llevarlos puestos en sus cuellos, su uso debe ser solo en caso extremo, en caso de total extremo, vasta con que apresen con una mano fuertemente el colgante y repitan tres veces Hogwarts

Caminaron lentamente hasta ponerse frente al gran castillo en frente Harry y Anais y tras ello el resto formaba un semicírculo, se escucharon unas buenas suertes en susurro que Harry logro percibir débilmente, noto que su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos transpiraban, miro a Anais y le extraño que la chica no mostrara nada de preocupación, Dumbledore levanto ambas manos apuntando la palma hacia el cuadro y prenuncio fuerte – Aeromuntia –

- Vamos Harry – lo ayudo a pararse – necesitamos encontrar el candelabro

- Me duele la cicatriz – informo mientras se afirmaba la cabeza y trataba de establecer su equilibrio

------

Flydown: Gracias por tu apoyo... y por continuar leyendo este fiction... ya estamos en los últimos cap espero que sean de tu agrado y haber que opinas de este... mil cariños

Monik: no te preocupes si tu review no es muy largo, basta conque me escribas diciendo si te gusto o no mi cap... eso me conforma... además de saber que lo sigues leyendo... espero de corazón que el 2005 nos prepare (a ti y a mí) un año muy bueno y lleno de alegrías y amores jijiji... espero tener como lectora en el siguiente fistion que ya comencé a escribir, porque yo seguiré siendo tu lectora... nos vemos en un cap tuyo o en uno mío... mil cariños WAPA

Tere Potter: gracias por tu mernsajito... tranqui que el fin se viene y muy muy inesperado... mil cariños y espero seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas... haber que opinas de este cap..

Alexia Black: que bueno que te haya encantado mi fiction... y que sigas leyendolo claro esta, me encanta la emoción que muestras en el capitulo... Ron y Ginny me dan un poquito de tristeza... ellos no tienen mucha culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, están siendo manejados por... ups! Casi se me sale... yap mejor espero tu comentario de este cap besos

MIL BESOS

AND BLACK


	24. Frente a la H

En el capitulo anterior...

-Bien – Dumbledore camino hacia el cuadro – hay dos cosa que deben saber antes de cruzar el castillo... esta pintura los llevara a otro lugar, diferente en tiempo y espacio, nunca nadie ha llegado a el, sospechamos de otra entrada a esta habitación, la orden la estará custodiando...

- Profesor – interrumpió Harry, su voz se escuchaba débil – ¿el profesor Lupin... él...?

- El esta bien, Harry, permanecerá de guardia en la otra entrada

Harry afirmo con la cabeza, no sabia si por la respuesta de su pregunta o por el alivio de saber que Lupin estaba bien

- Lo segundo, mis niños – la voz del director sonaba fatigada – en esa habitación se encontraran solos, por eso deben estar mas unidos que nunca, el poder de ustedes debe estar fusionado, desde hoy y para la perpetuidad, yo conozco el peligro, deslumbro las señales pero solo puedo esperar que mis enseñazas den frutos en sus corazones – se acercó a los chicos y con ambas manos toco sus dos corazones – cuídense

* * *

**Capitulo 24 "Frente a la H" **

- Todo esta listo, profesor – anuncio una vos. Harry miro a los recién llegados, Bill Weasley, Tonks y Doge

- Harry Hola ¿como estas? – lo saludo Tonks muy emocionada, traía su cabello de un fuerte color verde limos que combinaba perfectamente con su túnica del mismo color

- Bien, supongo – contesto el saludo perplejo.

Dumbledore conversaba muy serio con Doge, mientras Bill hablaba con Anais

- Hermione, tanto tiempo, se supone que me escribirías mas seguido – le regaño en broma mientras la abrazaba

- Hola Tonks – saludo Hermione igual de sorprendida que Harry.

Parecía que a Tonks no le afectaba en lo más mínimo lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente dentro de la sala común de Hufflepuff era deprimente y al parecer ella no lo notaba

¿Como van las clases¿aun esta el fastidioso de Filch? – hablaba tan emocionada que los chicos no pudieron evitar sonreír – Hace años que no venia a Hogwarts...

- Tonks – se acercó Bill al grupo acompañado de Anais – ¿tienes los colgantes?

¿Colgantes?... OH claro – sacó un bolso de terciopelo pequeño y se lo entrego, mirando a Anais – ¿tu debes ser Black? – le extendió la mano – yo soy Nymphadora Tonks, soy tu prima tía en tercero o cuarto grado¡bueno no importa! Puedes llamarme...

- Tonos... si te escuche y te noté – comentó mirando significativamente el vestuario de la bruja, luego dirigió su mirada hacia el profesor Dumbledore

- Si que es una Black – les murmuro a Harry y Hermione – tiene el carácter de su abuela

- Bill, entrégale los colgantes – interrumpió la conversación Doge – Tonks prepara la entrada

- Muy Bien – celebro Tonks con admiración contemplando el castillo

- Harry, Anais, estos son para ustedes, deberán llevarlos puestos en sus cuellos, su uso debe ser solo en caso extremo, en caso de total extremo, vasta con que apresen con una mano fuertemente el colgante y repitan tres veces Hogwarts...

¿Conocen la historia del mago de Oz? – interrumpió sonriendo Tonks desde el cuadro

- Los colgantes los sacaran del salón de las llamas, pero debido a la prisa no sabemos donde los llevara, quizás los traiga a Hogwarts o tal ves aparezcan en el Polo Norte, por eso es solo en caso de extrema emergencia

Los chicos aceptaron en silencio los colgantes. Y se los pusieron en el cuello

- Tomen, en esta mochila esta la vela y el báculo de Ravenclaw – entregándole un bolso que Harry que se colgó atravesado

- Pero... ¿y el heredero de Ravenclaw? – pregunto Harry confundido, Bill solo sonrió

- Es hora – anuncio solemne Dumbledore asiendo una mueca para que se acercaran al cuadro

Harry y Anais caminaron lentamente hasta ponerse frente al gran castillo; tras ello el resto formaba un semicírculo, se escucharon unas buenas suertes en susurro que Harry logro percibir débilmente, noto que su cuerpo estaba tenso y sus manos transpiraban, miro a Anais y le extraño que la chica no mostrara nada de preocupación, Dumbledore levanto ambas manos apuntando la palma hacia el cuadro y prenuncio fuerte – Aeromuntia

El cuadro comenzó a brillas de un resplandeciente color azul, Harry se sorprendió bastante de los que siguió, del cuadro comenzaron a brotar ríos de un espeso liquido azul cielo que caía por la pared llegando al suelo y cubriendo toda la sala común, vio como Tonks y Hermione hacían un movimiento como evitando mojarse las túnicas, pero el liquido no humedecía nada, un grito ahogado de Hermione anuncio el efecto del liquido que emprendía una subida por sus piernas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo, miro a su derecha y vio a Anais en la misma situación, sintió frió, volvió a mirar su cuerpo y el liquido ya cubría su cintura y subía a su pecho, empezó a sentir una falta de aire impresionante, parecido a la sensación de la segunda prueba del año anterior en el lago, parecía que sus pulmones se congelaban por dentro y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, cuando el liquido empezó a subir por su garganta su voz desapareció, quedo completamente mudo, al cubrir sus orejas perdió la audición de los ruidos, y al pasar por sus ojos le cubrió una sombra azul, giro su cabeza y distinguía la habitación perfectamente, pero todo en azul, lo ultimo que sintió fue que alguien cogía su mano derecha fuertemente, de hay solo oscuridad.

¡Harry, Harry...! Vamos despierta

¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Harry en cuanto recupero el conocimiento.

- Si lo supiera genio, no estaría aquí – contesto huraña

- Harry solo la miro con el ceño fruncido, acomodo sus lentes y miro a su alrededor y acomodo firme el bolso donde traía las velas y los báculos. Estaban en un lugar oscuro, no podían ver mas allá de sus narices, les parecía que estaban en una habitación pero era imposible ver las paredes, Harry tomaba su cabeza que le dolía mas que nunca, comenzó a sentir un gran ardor en su cicatriz, que lo mareaba evitando pararse, escucho como Anais susurraba – Lumus – y alumbrara unos metro a su redonda

- Vamos Harry – lo ayudo a pararse – necesitamos encontrar el candelabro

- Me duele la cicatriz – informo mientras se afirmaba la cabeza y trataba de establecer su equilibrio

¿Y eso es porque...? – lo animo a hablar

- Voldemort esta cerca

¿Qué?... ¿como que Voldemort aquí?

- Es una conexión especial que tenemos

- Bien, supongo que nos servirá de algo – saco de su bolsillo una pastilla y se la entrego a Harry – tómala, te hará sentir mejor

Harry permaneció viendo la pastilla que tenia en su mano mientras Anais investigaba minuciosamente a su alrededor

- No logro ver las paredes, si es que hay paredes - anuncio volviendo a mirar a Harry – No suelo envenenar a la gente con pastillas

¿ha?...

- La pastilla... – le indico Anais con su varita – tómatela

¿Esto es Remedio Muggle?

- No – respondió dándole la espalda a Harry para volver a inspeccionar – es una poción solidificada, mantendrá tu mente clara y aminorara el dolor de tu cicatriz evitando que vuelva

¿Tú como...?

- Me la entrego Snape hace unos días, dijo que tu no te la tomarías si el te la daba

- Y tiene razón – contesto molesto, iba tirar la pastilla pero una punzada en su cicatriz lo hizo detenerse

- Harry, encontré algo por aquí – anuncio Anais

Harry de malas ganas introdujo la pastilla en su boca y trago con dificultad, se sintió de inmediato estable, pero la cicatriz no dejaba de punzarle. Activo su varita para que iluminara y se reunió con Anias. Habían encontrado la pared de esa extraña pieza, en la pared había inscrita formas extrañas, parecía una especie de escritura antigua, ha Harry le recordó la escritura del antiguo Egipto. Vio como Anais estaba absorta mirando cada dibujo de la pared, los tocaba con tal delicadeza como si temiera echar el muro abajo

¿Conoces la escritura?

- Es Astragiro, la lengua mágica antigua, los primeros magos hablaban este dialecto, se dice que los cuatro de Hogwarts lo enseñaban solo a alumnos privilegiados

¿La entiendes, puedes descifrarla? – la apresuro Harry

- Eso hago, no me presiones Potter, esta lengua es muy difícil

- No tenemos mucho tiempo – insistía Harry mientras miraba a su alrededor alerta de espalda a Anais

- Dice que... no entiendo muy bien... habla sobre... un maleficio, no, es una maldición... o una profecía... si eso es, habla de una profecía que se trasforma en maldición

Al escuchar esto Harry, volteo a ver a Anais con los ojos abierto como plato, su estomago pareció de plomo, lo sintió pesado.

¿Que mas dice? – se acercó a la chica

- Que una maldición nos trajo aquí, eso cualquiera lo sabe, Voldemort – se burló

- Sigue leyendo – ordeno Harry, la chica solo lo miro y continuo

- Solo la unión podrá... podrá traer al... elegido... y este ¿brotar�?...¡nacer�!... eso... nacerá en este salón – Anais paro su lectura y miro alrededor con cara de asco

¿Qué pasa? – interrogo preocupado Harry

- Yo tendré que venia aquí a... – pensó Anais en voz alta

¿de que estas hablando? – Harry se comenzaba a desesperar

- Nada Olvídalo – reaccionó la chica y continuo leyendo - Dice que la maldición... esta... en la pared... hay que ¿franquear?... atravesar... hay que atravesar la pared – anuncio satisfecha

- Bien, pero es de piedra sólida – anuncio Harry tocándola ¿Debe haber algo que nos haga atravesarla?

- Si, un fantasma - ironizo Anais

- Siempre eres tan...

- Esta pared parece no tener fin – le corto la frase Anais

- Quizás un hechizo la eche abajo

- Enserio crees que un hechizo la destruirá – se burlo

- No – acepto Harry – pero puede abrir una grieta – arremangó su túnica y apunto a la pared ¡ALELLIATUO!

Chispas blancas salieron de la varita de Harry y dieron con la inmensa pared rebotando y perdiéndose en la oscuridad

- Tendrá que ser algo mejor que eso – sentencio Anais

Harry suspiro resignado, levantó nuevamente su manga y apunto a la pared ¡ALECTO CATAPTRO! – una luz salio disparada de la varita de Harry he impacto de frente con la pared, se sintió un leve movimiento y algunos pedazos pequeños de la pared cayeron al suelo asiendo una abertura en ella

¡Vaya! eres mucho mejor de lo que imagine – dijo impresionada mientras Harry respiraba con dificultad y se apretaba la frente para evitar el dolor de la cicatriz

- No fue lo suficiente

- Intentémoslo una ves mas los dos juntos – sugirió la chica

- Se pusieron en posición, al grito de los dos la luz salio directo a impactar la muralla, enseguida un gran remesan comenzó a sacudir el lugar, Harry tomo a Anas de la manga y la corrió hacia tras bruscamente en el momento justo que comenzaba el derrumbarse una parte de la infinita pared

- Eso estuvo cerca - comento Anais poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia la espesa capa de polvo que se disipaba

Harry avanzó poniéndose al lado de ella, cuando el polvo bajo, pudieron ver que en la pared se había creado una gran abertura que les permitía el paso. Ambos fijaron sus ojos en el cuarto que los esperaba del otro lado, era amplio, muy amplio, casi igual al comedor de Hogwarts, era un Gran Salón de un techo alto, negro con incontables estrellas, innumerables velas que flotaban en el aire alrededor de las 4 paredes que eran de un brillante color dorado, en cada pared se encontraba gravado un animal distinto, los cuatro animales de Hogwarts, también habían cuatro puertas de madera y repartidas por todo el salón una docena de estatuas de magos y brujas antiguos, en su centro una gran H del tañado de Harry se levantaba majestuosa.

- tétricamente hermoso – comento Anais mientras ingresaba a la habitación – como en mis sueños

- yo nunca había visto esta habitación antes – comento Harry siguiéndola

- La Oclumancia, impide que veas estas cosas

Al ingresar al cuarto, un ruido brusco los sobresaltos asiendo que se voltearan, la abertura de la pared que estaba a sus espaldas se cerró completamente y un calor comenzó a inundar la habitaron asiendo el oxigeno tibio, Harry le hizo una seña a Anais para que se acercaran al centro del salón

- El candelabro – susurro Harry

- Hay que reunir las velas

- Si llega Voldemort ¿las podrá sacar?

- No, solo puede tomar la de Slytherin, cada heredero puede tocar la de su antecesor, si toma otra... creo que... le puede suceder cosas horribles – dijo sacando de un bolsillo el báculo de Hufflepuff – Agrando – el báculo tomo su tamaño original, era muy parecido al de Gryffindor solo que azul y con tejones, busco en la gran H el lugar apropiado donde ubicarlo mientras Harry observaba admirado el lugar – listo – anuncio

Harry pudo ver el báculo resplandecer de un índigo muy bello y la vela azul cielo brillaba majestuosamente. Harry tomo del bolso el báculo de Gryffindor

- Agrando – el báculo volvió a su gran tamaño y cayo pesado en la mano de Harry, se acerco a la gran H y busco en ella algún indicio que le mostrara donde dejar el báculo, noto que en uno de los sitios vacíos se asomaba una garra de león, con toda seguridad, poso el báculo en aquel lugar, en el instante la garra del león cobro vida y apreso el báculo adhiriéndolo a la H. Aun sorprendido saco la vela, en cuanto la puso en el báculo, la vela se prendió flameando vigorosamente y todo resplandeció de un escarlata deslumbrante.

- Perfecto – comento Anais parándose junto a Harry

- Demasiado perfecto para ser verdad – murmuro misteriosamente Harry

De improviso las 4 puertas que rodeaban el salón se abrieron de golpe, 6 maleficios salieron volando en 6 direcciones distintas y las estatuas que habían en la habitación recibieron los impactos; las enormes estructuras se tambaleaban al tiempo que pedazos de mármol caían a su alrededor, entre el torrente de jaspe que caía al suelo, Harry tiro del hombro a Anais arrastrándola hasta una estatua cubriéndose de los ataques

- Son ellos – anuncio Anais asustada – Mortifagos

- Peor aun, Querida Black

Harry abrió los ojos. Alto, delgado, cubierto de una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpientes era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry... Lord Voldemort hacia su aparición por una de las puertas y puntaba con su varita a la estatua que cubría a los muchachos, que se habían quedado petrificados

* * *

�¡QUE EMOCIÓN! ... lo siento, me deje llevar por el capitulo, es que esto que aparezca Voldemort es muy emocionante... bueno les contare que el final se acerca luego, como algunos ya se habrán imaginado y es que tengo tanto tiempo libre ahora que me apasiono escribiendo... Gracias por aguantar esta historia... yap les voy a dejar un avance del cap que viene como regalo mientras yop me voy a poner mi traje de baño para ir a la playita... mil besitos

-

- Ya están las velas, debemos irnos o quieres que nos maten – le regaño Harry

- Potter¿no te aburres que todos te mientan? – hablo con tono mordaz, su voz se escuchaba cada ves mas fuerte, anunciaba su cercanía - claro como el anciano chiflado va a exponer a su niño a tantos males

¡JAMÁS TE DAREMOS LAS VELAS, ASQUEROSA MALDICIÓN! – grito Anais con fuerza – por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto

Harry tiro un manotazo al aire tambaleando al brujo, el mortifago sujetó fuertemente la túnica Harry tironeándolo para evitar que se escapara

En un movimiento rápido tiro el bolso lejos de ellos, el movimiento brusco soltó también su varita que callo a los pies del candelabro. Ron que se encontraba más cerca tomo el bolso y tiro a Anais para esconderse, los dos mortifagos restantes vigilaban sus pasos

- Heredera... mira a quien tengo entre mis manos... a tu adorado Potter – hablo Voldemort mordazmente

¡Harry la vela- el llamado de Anais lo saco de su transe

* * *

Gracias a hermy-potter-hp - Kiralevana - Monik - Flydown - LuNaTiKa LoVeGoOd y a la vez mil disculpas por no poder contestar sus animosos rewies… pero por problemas monetarios económicos he vendido mi PC y estoy escribiendo en un Cyber… por eso no tengo tiempo de responder… pero se que ustedes como buenos lectores me entenderán )…… Gracias

And Black

FanFiction


	25. El Innombrable

Un momentos... un momentos... en el ultimo capitulo quedamos que nuestros dos jóvenes estaban en el salón de las llamas y en ese preciso instante

De improviso las 4 puertas que rodeaban el salón se abrieron de golpe, 6 maleficios salieron volando en 6 direcciones distintas y las estatuas que habían en la habitación recibieron los impactos; las enormes estructuras se tambaleaban al tiempo que pedazos de mármol caían a su alrededor, entre el torrente de jaspe que caía al suelo, Harry tiro del hombro a Anais arrastrándola hasta una estatua cubriéndose de los ataques

Son ellos – anuncio Anais asustada – Mortifagos

Peor aun, Querida Black

Harry abrió los ojos. Alto, delgado, cubierto de una capucha negra, el aterrador rostro con rasgos de serpientes era blanco y demacrado, y unos ojos rojos con sendas rendijas por pupilas miraban atentamente a Harry... Lord Voldemort hacia su aparición por una de las puertas y puntaba con su varita a la estatua que cubría a los muchachos, que se habían quedado petrificados

* * *

**Capitulo 25 "El Innombrable"**

El dolor de su cabeza aumento de tal modo que creyó que le estallaría el cráneo y su cicatriz punzaba fuertemente.

¡Que gusto tenerlos aquí! – comento Voldemort con voz irónica mientras avanzaba por el salón – nuevamente los herederos reunidos

¿Que demonios hacemos ahora? – pregunto en susurro Anais

Esta escena me parece muy familiar¿a ti no Potter? – rió estrepitosamente – con una pequeña discrepancia ahora el anciano no puede llegar aquí

Harry tenía en su mente un torrente de pensamiento, la mayoría de ellos negativos, miró hacia donde estaba Voldemort rodeado en medialuna de 5 mortifagos que avanzaban lentamente a la estatua que los cubría

Son demasiados – susurro Anais

Nuestros encuentros nunca son muy agradables ¿no Potter?...

Debemos salir de aquí – le informo Harry

Primero la piedra...

No, aun no podemos – dijo firme Anais

Luego el torneo...

Ya están las velas, debemos irnos o quieres que nos maten – le regaño Harry

Y la accidentada visita en el ministerio...

Aun falta la de Ravenclaw – le informo Anais

Realmente has sido un gran fastidio para todos mi planes, llevas demasiado tiempo vivo, tu y la cuarta vela deberán morir

¿Cuarta vela? – pregunto Harry en vos alta espontáneamente

Potter¿no te aburres que todos te mientan? – hablo con tono mordaz, su voz se escuchaba cada ves mas fuerte, anunciaba su cercanía - claro como el anciano chiflado va a exponer a su niño a tantos males

La vela de Ravenclaw, Harry – llamo su atención Anais

Porque no me ahorras tiempo y sueltas las velas para matarte con propiedad – sugirió con su vos silbante

No la tengo – contesto Harry automáticamente

Amo – lo llamo un mortifago – Gryffindor y Hufflepuff ya están en el candelabro

¿COMO PUDIERON? – grito Voldemort con furia – malditos niños – Voldemort tiro un hechizo al aire que choco contra una estatua cercana a Harry – meses de preparación, meses de esfuerzo... y he llegado tarde... Potter nuevamente arruina mis planes

Es nuestro destino¿no, Voldemort? – le grito Anais asomándose por un costado de la estatua

Tú, repugnante heredera – apunto a Anais – correrás la misma suerte que Potter... ?AVADA KEDAVRA!

La segadora luz verde se dirigía a gran velocidad a la estatua donde se encontraban, por inercia tiro a Anais de la túnica al suelo, rodaron hasta la estatua mas cercana entre la espesa capa de polvo que provoco el estallido

No estoy con ánimos de jugar, Potter... que tal un trato... tu me das las velas y a Black y yo te regalo una hora mas de vida

¡JAMÁS TE DAREMOS LAS VELAS, ASQUEROSA MALDICIÓN! – grito Anais con fuerza – por tu culpa mi padre esta muerto

Voldemort soltó una gran carcajada que retumbo en el salón – niña, agradece que aun no voy por tu madre – ante estas palabras Anais abrió los ojos asustada mirando a Harry – vamos Potter dile como murió su padre, no, mejor aun que te lo cuente su asesina... ¡Bella!

Harry sintió como su estomago desaparecía y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, las manos le comenzaron a temblar

Black – rio Bella – lloro como un bebe antes de morir

MENTIRA! – gritaron los dos juntos y Harry escucho como Anais gritaba ¡DESMAIUS!

Niña estupida... esos hechizos solo me irritan... si lo desean por las malas... ?ATRÁPENLOS, QUIERO LAS VELAS EN MI PODER!

Harry vio como los 5 mortifagos avanzaban hacia ellos

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Anais a Harry temblando de pies a cabeza

Correr

Lo que siguió fue una lluvia de maleficios, que surcaban el cielo de aquel salón, Harry escucho como Anais gritaba un Desmaius a su lado derecho mientras el tomaba firme su varita y derribaba aun mortifago a su izquierda

Apártate Harry – le grito Anais mientras corrían a otra estatua más cerca de una puerta

Harry se lanzo a un lado y cayendo en otra estatua distante a la de Anais mientras la chica gritaba

¡ALELLIATUO!

El haz de luz roja paso justo por el hombro derecho de Harry y golpeó en toda la cara de Bellatrix dejándola tendido en el suelo; Harry escucho gritar a Anais - eso va por Sirius – mientras otro mortifago de acercaba a la estatua, cuando el individuo dio la vuelta a la estatua Harry se escondió al otro lado encontrándose de frente con otro mortifago que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza

Saludos al mas alla, Potter...

Harry tiro un manotazo al aire tambaleando al brujo, el mortifago sujetó fuertemente la túnica Harry tironeándolo para evitar que se escapara

Suéltame repugnante basura – gritaba Harry mientras intentaba fructuosamente zafarse de su opresor

¡FERMAPORTUS!

El mortifago salio disparado hacia tras cayendo desmayado al suelo, Harry miro hacia tras y su corazón se desboco de felicidad, incluso el dolor de su cabeza disminuyó, arrodillado tras una estatua se encontraba

¡RON!

El pelirrojo le hizo un gesto para que fijara su vista al otro lado y vio como Hermione derribaba a un mortifago que intento atacar a Anais

Si salimos de esta, recuérdame agradecértelo – comento Anais poniéndose de pie entre la espesa capa de polvo que se disipaba

Te lo recordare – le contesto Hermione

¿QUIÉNES SON ESOS...- grito Voldemort furioso – ?MATENLOS!

Harry... la vela... de Ravenclaw – grito desesperada Anais

Hasta ese momento Harry se percato que no llevaba el bolso, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba enredado en el brazo del mortifago con el que había forcejeado

Harry se tiro al suelo esquivando una luz morada mientras Ron detrás grita una y otra ves EXPELLIARMUS contra el mortifago que los atacaba, de boca al suelo se acercó al cuerpo del mago tratando arduamente de soltar el bolso de su brazo

HARRY! – sintió gritar a Hermione, en el preciso instante que soltó el bolso del individuo una mano tomo su hombro

Creo que atrape un insecto – rió Voldemort.

¡HARRY, EL BOLSO! – grito Anais – mientras corría hacia el

En un movimiento rápido tiro el bolso lejos de ellos, con el movimiento brusco soltó también su varita que callo a los pies del candelabro. Ron que se encontraba más cerca tomo el bolso y tiro a Anais para esconderse, los dos mortifagos restantes vigilaban sus pasos

Harry sentía un dolor incontrolable, se hallaba en los brazos de una criatura de ojos rojos, sus manos se enroscaban fuertemente en su garganta que Harry no sabía si respiraba o no, se sentía fusionado a sus brazos, unidos por el dolor y no había escapatoria.

En la bolsa esta la vela – le comunico Anais a Ron

¿Que debemos hacer? – pregunto temeroso

Harry debe colocarla en el candelabro

Heredera... mira a quien tengo entre mis manos... a tu adorado Potter – hablo Voldemort mordazmente

Harry trataba de soltarse de Voldemort pero repentinamente paso a manos del mortifago mas cercano que lo aprisiono con mayor fuerza

Entrégame las velas y tus amigos se podrán ir con vida

Porque tendría que creerte – grito Anais

Porque no tienes otras opción, cuarta vela

¡NO!... no se la entregues – grito Harry entre su desesperación, el mortifago le tapo la boca con la mano dificultando su respiración

Anais... – llamó Hermione que estaba en la estatua contigua - el candelabro, debemos llegar al candelabro

Lo se... ¿pero como? – contesto desesperada

Tu distrae a Voldemort... yo y Ron nos acercaremos al candelabro

¿Distraer a Voldemort? – pregunto – ¿Cómo?

¿Que pasa Black?... prefieres que mate a tu prometido – insistió Voldemort

�-Prometido? – pregunto Ron asombrado

Después te explico, Ron – lo corto Hermione tomando el bolso

¿O pensaban que no estaba informado de la leyenda de los cuatro y la sangre del Poder?

Harry abrió los ojos asombrado, miro directo a Anais que ahora lo miraba con la boca abierta

Se me esta acabando la paciencia cuarta vela – dijo molesto – si no quieres ver morir a tu amado pretendiente en estos momentos... ¡ENTRÉGAME LAS VELAS!

¡JAMÁS! – gritaba al tiempo que Harry gastaba todas sus energías en zafarse de los fuertes brazos del mortifago

Como lo desees – le hizo una seña al Mortifago

¡Cuidado! – exclamo Ron mirando a Anais mientras esta se cubría la cabeza

¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! – grito Hermione cuando el mortifago levantaba la varita, los brazos y las piernas el hombre se juntaron y cayó de brices a los pies de Voldemort, rígido como una tabla he incapaz de moverse

Maldita Sangre sucia – exclamo Voldemort, apunto directo a Harry ¡AVAD...!

IMPEDIMENTA! – tres voces resonaron en la habitación

Ron, Hermione y Anais tenían sus varitas en alto apuntando a Voldemort mientras este caía hacia atrás, derrumbó una estatua que tenia tras el y desapareció de la vista. Harry mordió forzudamente la mano del mortifago aprovechando su asombro, el mago lo soltó bramando por el dolor, Harry le quito la varita y pronuncio fuerte

SEVILLARIUS!

El Mortifago callo aturdido al suelo. Harry permaneció mirando a donde había desaparecido Voldemort, su corazón latía aceleradamente, temía que en cualquier momento apareciera nuevamente y lo matara, su respiración era entrecortada, el dolor de su cabeza no lo dejaba pensar con claridad y la transpiración por el forcejeo nublaba su visión

¡Harry la vela- el llamado de Anais lo saco de su transe.

Con toda la fuerza que logro reunir para hacer mover sus piernas corrió hasta el candelabro, tomo el bolso que le entrego Hermione, introdujo la mano y saco el báculo, en cuanto lo apretó con fuerza el báculo de Ravenclaw tomo su tamaño original

Apresúrense – grito Ron que mantenía su vista pegada por donde había desaparecido Voldemort y su varita lista para atacar

La vela, pásame la vela – pidió Harry mientras buscaba el lugar donde ubicar el báculo

Solo tu puedes toca la vela de Ravenclaw, Harry... solo los herederos pueden tocarlas – le recordó Anais

Pero yo no soy el heredero de Ravenclaw – contesto desesperado

Si lo eres, al ser el de Gryffindor también eres el de Ravenclaw – dijo Hermione, desesperada

Harry solo las miro y saco la vela de Revenclaw del bolso

¡Harry!... ¡Harry!... –comenzó a exclamar Ron aterrorizado ¡Harry!... Volde...

Esa vela es mía – Voldemort apareció bajo una espesa bruma negra – ¡ES MIA!

¡Rápido la vela! – grito Anais

Harry no lo dudo más y coloco la vela en su sitio, en el preciso instante que un rayo gris golpeo su brazo haciéndolo tambalear. Harry pudo ver como la vela comenzó a flamear brillando de un ambarino radiante.

¡Harry! – Hermione lo llamaba desde la estatua donde permanecía oculta con Anais

Harry corrió hasta ella mientras Ron a sus espaldas repetía – Protecto

¡Ron, apresúrate! – lo llamo Harry

Ron corrió a toda velocidad y se tiro en picada a la estatua para protegerse

¡NO SE ESCAPARAN TAN FÁCIL DE MI, ESCORIAS! – bramaba Voldemort

Los colgantes – anuncio Harry a Anais – tómense de las manos

Ron y Hermione al medio de la cadena se aferraron fuertemente a las manos de los otros dos chicos, Harry miro a Anais y le hizo una seña con la cabeza

Hogwarts... – repitieron los dos juntos

ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ, POTTER...

HOGWARTS...

NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER...

HOGWARTS!

* * *

"Arena y Sol... el mar azul... contigo yo conmigo tu... espuma blanca" lo siento pero el verano se esta acabando y debo aprovechar lo poquito que queda, tres meses sin nada de cuadernos y profesores... que mas le puedo pedir a la vida... si, algo le puedo pedir... tener devuelta mi PC (mis ojitos se llenaron de lagrima) disculpas por no contestar los Review pero gracias por enviarlos... el enfrentamiento sucedió ahora hay que ver sus consecuencias... 

Avance

Esta conversación ya la tuvimos, Harry, no veo necesidad de repetirla – sugirió mientras se sentaba en la misma cama de Harry, mirándolo de costado

¿Qué pasara con las velas ahora?

Permanecerán en el lugar de donde nuca debieron salir, es el lugar mas seguro para ellas... estarán encendidas entregándoles el poder que necesiten

¿Pero Voldemort... el intentara robarlas?

Posiblemente... – medito Dumbledore

Hermione se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación, pero estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Ron

Has olvidado lo que sucedió el año pasado y lo que estuvo apunto de pasar hace unas semanas – insistió Ginny - Resulto mucho peor haberle ocultado la verdad… hizo todo a espaldas de Dumbledore, y dejo de confiar en el… seria terrible si lo mismo este sucediendo ahora.

No deberías subestimarlo tanto, Ginny - Ron, miro con severidad a su hermana - Si alguien entiende nuestra verdadera realidad, ese es Harry


	26. Verdadera Realidad

Antes que comencemos la lectura será mejor recordar en donde dejamos a nuestros amigos...

Ron corrió a toda velocidad y se tiro en picada a la estatua para protegerse

¡NO SE ESCAPARAN TAN FÁCIL DE MI, ESCORIAS! – bramaba Voldemort

Los colgantes – anuncio Harry a Anais – tómense de las manos

Ron y Hermione al medio de la cadena se aferraron fuertemente a las manos de los otros dos chicos, Harry miro a Anais y le hizo una seña con la cabeza

Hogwarts... – repitieron los dos juntos

ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ, POTTER...

HOGWARTS...

NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER...

�¡HOGWARTS!

* * *

Capitulo 26 "Verdadera Realidad"

¿Aun no recobran el conocimiento?

La magia es un puente que nos permite ir del mundo real hacia el irreal; estos pequeños jóvenes ya han tenido demasiado de ambos, es mejor dejarlos soñar para que descánsame sus agitada mentes y adoloridos cuerpos

Harry escuchaba como las voces llegaban débilmente a sus oídos, poco a poco comenzó a sentir su cuerpo, y con este la dolencia, parecía que alguien lo había golpeado por todos lados, su cabeza inmediatamente abordó el conocido dolor; Abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando por la molestia de la luz, cuando pudo aclarar su mente reconoció el lugar, una hilera de camas con sabanas blancas le anunciaba que se encontraba en la enfermería, tan conocida por el, miro a su derecha y distinguió una cabellera roja asomarse por las sabanas; frente a el, bajo una rayos de sol se reflejaban dos cuerpos, dedujo que serian Hermione y Anais.

Harry trato de ponerse de pie, pero todo en su cabeza dio vueltas, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en la cama. Tomo sus lentes de la mesita de luz y se los coloco. El silencio y la quietud, interrumpida solo por el canto de los pájaros que atravesaba las ventanas le resultaban insoportables. Sintió como el corazón se le apretaba fuertemente y su mente no hacia mas que recordar el rostro de su agresor y su mano rozando su cuello. Harry agarro con ambas manos su cabeza y la apretó fuertemente, quería borrar esos recuerdos, era insufrible, no podía aguantarlo, miro nuevamente a sus amigos y se odio a si mismo, en su pecho tenia un gran vació que no deseaba sentir en esos momentos, no deseaba sentirse así, tan miserable observando a su lado sufrir a las personas que lo quieran.

Un golpe lo sobresalto, asiendo que levantara automáticamente la cabeza; Dumbledore ingreso a la enfermería

Buenas Días, Harry – Saludo acercándose a la cama de Ron y mirando al niño con aprensión – te alegrara saber que ninguno de tus amigos resulto con lesiones graves

Harry solo logro articular un débil – bien – el director lo miro directo a los ojos pero Harry no le pudo sostener la mirada

Madame Pomfrey a realizado un excelente trabajo – añadió Dumbledore

Harry se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mientras miraba las sabanas blancas de su amigo

Se como te sientes, Harry – afirmo Dumbledore con serenidad

No lo creo – negó con un tono de voz inusitadamente frío

Esta conversación ya la tuvimos, Harry, no veo necesidad de repetirla – sugirió mientras se sentaba en la misma cama de Harry mirándolo de costado

Harry levanto la cabeza y clavo sus verdes en los celestes del directo, volvió a tener esa impresión de estar frente a un fatigado anciano, y no pudo evitar sentir compasión, bajó su mirada nuevamente a sus manos

Usted dijo que la profecía señalaba a otro niño...que Voldemort pudo haberse equivocado... ¿entonces como es que soy yo el heredero de Gryffindor? – se atrevió a preguntar Harry con voz temblorosa

Eso es muy sencillo, Harry – contesto Dumbledore con calma – debí habértelo dicho cuando conversamos de la profecía, pero caí nuevamente en el error que jure no cometer, me callé, imagine que ingerir la información de la profecía ya era mucho, como para agregarle una carga mas, y es que como sabes Voldemort te eligió a ti como su igual y te marco con esa cicatriz

Comenzaba a salir el sol, se veía una trocito de un deslumbrante tono anaranjado sobre las montañas y por encima de el la luz relucía aunque parecía descolorido, la luz caía sobre Dumbledore, sobre sus cejas y su barba plateada y sobre las profundas arrugas de su cara

La cicatriz que tiene es tu frente es la conexión entre tu y Voldemort

ya lo se – dijo Harry cansinamente

Voldemort siguiendo su instinto, después de escuchar la Profecía fue directo a matarte, en el enfrentamiento murió Jame... y Lily desesperada invoco el conjuro de protección antes de morir... – Harry ni siquiera se molesto a asentir con la cabeza. Eso ya lo sabia - ...Voldemort seguro de lo que hacia, lanzo el hechizo, pero el escudo de tu madre te protegió y permitió que inconcientemente adquirieras poderes de Voldemort como una ves te comente – prosiguió Dumbledore - al pasar algunos años note que el hablar parsel no fue lo único que absorbiste, también adquiriste el legado, y al ser un Gryffindor de corazón, Voldemort inconcientemente te convirtió en el heredero de Gryffindor entregándote todos los poderes que robo del verdadero heredero

Harry levanto la cabeza. Ahora se daba cuenta que Dumbledore parecía triste y cansado

Yo no soy el heredero – musitó

Si lo eres, Harry, Voldemort de alguna forma, te entrego los poderes del heredero sanguíneo de Gryffindor y te nombro, sin querer heredero

Pero... solo tengo los poderes

Voldemort es el heredero sanguíneo de Slytherin... cuando descubrió la profecía y te ataco... te marco como su igual... como una heredero

Dumbledore suspiro profundamente. Harry dejaba que las palabras resbalaran sobre el. Le hubiera interesado mucho que le hubiera dado esa explicación hace unos meses atrás, pero ahora entendía muchas cosas.

¿Si soy heredero de Gryffindor, también lo soy de Ravenclaw?

La leyenda cuenta que Ravenclaw y Gryffindor se casaron y tuvieron un hijo al cual Gryffindor nunca conoció, fue asesinado tiempo antes por Slytherin, desde ese momento Slytherin juro matar a todo heredero de Gryffindor que naciera, Voldemort lo había logrado, pero sin proponerlo el mismo dio vida a otro heredero... y creo, mi querido Harry, que es esa la mayor ira que siente Voldemort hacia ti, que el te hizo lo que eres, el joven mago mas poderoso de la actualidad

Después de esto siguió un silencio, mientras Harry pensaba el directo se dedico a limpiar sus anteojos

¿Qué pasara con las velas ahora?

Permanecerán en el lugar de donde nuca debieron salir, ese es el lugar mas seguro para ellas... estarán encendidas entregándoles el poder que necesiten

¿Pero Voldemort, el intentara robarlas?

Posiblemente... – medito Dumbledore

Entonces todo lo que paso esta noche no sirvió de nada

Estas equivocado... esta noche fue muy productiva... descubrirte la verdad y activaste por completo tus poderes al encender la vela... desde hoy esa vela flameara para ti y día a día te entregara la magia mas poderosa que existe en nuestro mundo... y Voldemort se quedo con una posibilidad menos de cumplir con la profecía

Harry se quedo observándolo, procesaba la información lo mas rápido que su mente le permitía

Anais - susurro Dumbledore

Profesor – escucho Harry que contestaba la voz de Anais – ¿como esta todo?

Perfectamente, mi niña, perfectamente – comunico tranquilo mientras caminaba a su lado – las velas están en su lugar y flameando con mas fuerza que nunca

¿Y Voldemort? – pregunto la niña desperezándose

No lo se – contesto el anciano acariciando su cabeza; mientras Harry los observaba – quizás en estos momentos este ideando otro plan para apoderarse del poder de los herederos; Lo importante – continuo mirando ahora a Harry – que ustedes estén juntos.

De improviso la pregunta salto a la mente de Harry

Voldemort llamo a Anais la cuarta vela y a mi su prometido

Profesor, podría hablar con Harry a solas – pidió la chica

Claro - contesto Dumbledore y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Anais espero paciente que el profesor despareciera, bajo de la cama y se sentó a los pies de la de Harry

La cuarta vela soy Yo, por ser la heredera de Hufflepuff... Voldemort es la segunda vela... y tú... tú eres la unión, heredero de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw... Cuando Voldemort te convirtió en heredero de Gryffindor...

¿Tu también lo sabias? – pregunto con voz áspera

Claro que lo sabia, yo te envié el trozo de pintura con la frase escrita al reverso, también te envié el recorte del diario con el ataque a los muses y... bueno... por equivocación ataque a Ron esa noche en el lago – miro arrepentida al pelirrojo que se movía despreocupadamente en su cama – las cosas estaban ocurriendo muy velozmente y tu no te dabas cuenta, tenia que ayudarte a descubrir tu secreto... decidí darte un empujoncito, una pequeña ayuda...

Hermione me lo dijo – murmuro

Ella fue la primera en descubrirlo y por ordenes de Dumbledore y mías te oculto todo lo que sabia

Ya lo se...

Lo que no sabes, Harry, es... que al ser el heredero de Gryffindor, tienes obtuviste sus poderes, pero también sus tradiciones y sus maldiciones

¿Como ser perseguido por un Slytherin...? – satirio Harry

Si... pero en este caso tienes que cumplir con una tradición un poco menos desagradable – sonrió la chica; Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido – la tradición dice que para vencer a la abominación del mal hay que mantener la unión de los 3 Hogwarts, los poderes entregados a los 2 herederos de Hogwarts se mantendrán activos siempre y cuando los herederos se mantengan unidos en cuerpo y alma.

Harry permaneció mirándola inexpresivamente

No entiendo

El hechizo que conjuraron los 3 de Hogwarts dice que los dos herederos nacientes deberán unirse en cuerpo y al alma para mantener activas las velas y dar vida a la Sangre del Poder

Sigo sin entender – susurro; sabia perfectamente lo que Anais le trataba de decir, pero su mente se negaba rotundamente a aceptarlo, eso ya era demasiado

Potter – exclamo desesperada – nuestras vidas están destinadas a ser una sola... estamos comprometidos desde antes que naciéramos... nuestro destino es ser los creadores de la Sangre del Poder

Lo que siguió fue un torbellino en la cabeza de Harry, no lo podía creer, era algo absolutamente insólito, ridículo, eso solo pasaba en las historias, en los cuentos, no a el, no el mundo real, por muy mágico que fuera, miro a Anais que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa y tuvo la tentación de gritarle que dejara de sonreír, que no era nada buena la noticia, pero las palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta y no querían salir, miro de soslayo a Hermione

Ella ya lo sabe – exclamo Anais – fue por eso que Dumbledore le pidió que se alejara de ti... por eso te rechazo varias veces... debo admitir... que en algunas tuve que intervenir yo, como las cartas de San Valentín o la reacción de Ginny – Harry continuaba mirando a Hermione que dormía serena – se que no fue lo mejor, Harry, pero el tiempo se acababa y si estabas lejos de ella, la noticia no te afectaría tanto...

�¿NO ME AFECTARÍA TANTO! – grito Harry con voz estrangulada bajándose de la cama y caminando de un lado a otro

¡PARA MI TAMPOCO A SIDO FÁCIL, POTTER! – Grito Anais

PERO TU NO HAS TENIDO QUE VIVIR 6 AÑOS HUYENDO DE VOLDEMORT, NI SUFRIR LA PERDIDA DE QUIEN MAS QUIERES

NO... pero para mi también fue duro saber todo esto... en mis planes no estaba venir a Hogwarts y mucho menos enfrentarme a Voldemort...

Esto es imposible... imposible – repetía una y otra ves mientras seguía caminando de extremo a extremo de la cama - que voy hacer ahora

Estas siendo bastante egoísta, Harry – reclamo Anais – esto tampoco es fácil para mí... ni para Hermione, ni para Ron... pero esto es por el mundo Mágico... por un mundo sin Voldemort... y... si tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo para que mi madre muera de vieja y no asesinada... lo haré

Harry vio como la chica se paraba, antes de avanzar se llevo su mano y la introdujo en la mana de su túnica - Toma – molesta le entrego la varita que Harry avía perdido en el enfrentamiento y desaparecer de vista tras la puerta de salida

¿Como es que Dumbledore les permitió aventurarse solos en esto? – pregunto Ginny asustada

No había otra salida – susurro Ron mientras jugaba con el cromo de una rana de chocolate

Pero Ron¿solos! – exclamo molesta – si no fuera porque Hermione y su testarudez convencieron a Dumbledore, quizás que habría pasado en ese salón

No habría pasado nada para lo que Harry no hubiera estado preparado – contesto con desgano el pelirrojo arrancando la cabeza a otra rana de chocolate

Pero Harry no esta preparado aun...

No deberías subestimarlo tanto, Ginny - Ron, miro con severidad a su hermana- Si alguien entiende nuestra cruda realidad, ese es Harry

Hermione se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación, fingía leer un libro

Has olvidado lo que sucedió el año pasado y lo que estuvo apunto de pasar hace unas semanas – insistió Ginny - Resulto muy mal el ocultarle la verdad… hizo todo a espaldas de Dumbledore, y dejo de confiar en el… seria terrible si lo mismo este sucediendo ahora

Harry no pudo mas, despacio se levanto del árbol donde se había ocultado bajo su capa de invisibilidad para escuchar la conversación de sus amigos y se alejo.

Durante toda la semana no se había despegado de la capa de su padre, era muy raro el que veía a Harry físicamente, no había cruzado palabras ni con Anais, ni con Ron y mucho menos con Hermione, y sus amigos respetaban su estado, aunque Hermione insistió enérgicamente en hablar con el, después de que Ron argumentara que Harry necesitaba aire no toxico, desistió. No asistió a ninguna clase, y aunque no era necesario, le pidió autorización a la profesora McGonagall. Pasaba la mayor parte del día volando con su escoba en los jardines de Hogwarts. En las alturas se sentía libre, subía muy alto y el viento que pegaba en su cara parecía arrasar con todo pensamiento, al mirar al suelo imaginaba que las hormigas de abajo eran sus problemas y el estaba hay arriba, sobre ellos.

¡Harry... Harry...! – una voz familiar lo bajo de sus pensamiento; al buscar vio a su antiguo maestro de DCAO

Remus... – Harry bajó a toda velocidad cayendo en picada junto a el y en cuanto piso tierra firme soltó su escoba y salto a los brazos del licántropo, llorando incontrolablemente

El sol, que estaba a lo alto del cielo, comenzaba a caer lentamente sobre el tranquilo lago; pasaron horas desde que se habían sentado cerca de un arbusto, Harry no tenia mas lagrimas que derramar y Lupin con su mano posada en el hombro del chico esperaba paciente hasta que este terminara; Harry no se sentía mucho mas aliviado, un poco mas desahogado, pero el dolor que inundaba su pecho seguía hay tan vivo como cuando empezó. Con la maga de su túnica limpió sus ojos verdes y respiro profundamente y luego exhaló, como votando todo ese rencor hacía fuera, miro a Lupin

Me alegra que estés aquí – susurro

Siempre estaré aquí cuando me necesites – le sonrió el hombre lobo

¿Como están todos en la Orden? – pregunto tratando de afirmar su voz

Todos bien... ansiosos de poder hablar contigo, igual que tus amigos

No quiero hablar con nadie – reprocho Harry

Estas hablando conmigo

No quiero hablan con ellos – se corrigió

La soledad es mala compañía, mas si tienes amigos como los tuyos – dijo mirando como el sol desaparecía detrás del lago dejando una inmensa mancha naranja en el horizonte; Harry solo miraba el pasto que se tornaba cada ves mas oscuro – se que estas molesto, lo que te a tocado vivir es algo que ningún mago aguantaría, pero tu eres un Potter y lo has hecho con una fuerza increíble... tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti... y Sirius también

Harry levanto la cabeza y miro a Lupin extrañado

Ellos no podrían estar orgullos de mi... soy la causa de su muerte

Cada persona en el mundo elige como vivir, al igual como elige como morir... ellos eligieron morir por ti... Jamás mueren en vano los que mueren por una causa grande... porque para ellos tu eras importante y si yo tuviera que dar mi vida también la daría, así como la arriesgaron Ron y Hermione en introducirse al cuadro y como la arriesga Anais al aceptar cumplir la tradición de los herederos... ellos lo hacen porque quieren, porque lo desean, porque prefieren ayudar a un amigo que verlo morir...

¿Porque tengo que abandonar lo que más quiero en la vida, por algo que yo no pedí? – inquiero con la voz quebrada

Pero cada ves que pierdes algo... ganas algo mejor

Eso no me satisface – reclamo molesto

No necesariamente puede que pierdas algo... quizás lo sigas teniendo... pero de otra manera

Harry escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Lupin iba diciendo; trataba de desentrañar lo que le iba expresando el licántropo, pero era confuso, complicado

El mundo mágico te entrego un poder... llámalo Maldición o Don, como tu quieras, Harry, pero es un poder, va en ti como usarlo, va en ti convertirlo para bien o para mal

yo... no... no se como...

Si lo sabes, Harry, yo se que tu lo sabes... busca en tu interior – Lupin se apoyo en el pasto y se levanto para caminar, alcanzo a dar un paso

¿Que pasa si me equivoco?... – soltó desesperado – ¿Que pasara si lo hecho todo a perder?

Si la decisión es tomada con el corazón... nunca falla – volteo para contestar - te estaremos esperando Harry, cuando desees volver a la verdadera realidad

Y se alejo mezclándose entre la oscuridad que cubría a esa hora los terrenos del castillo

* * *

Avance del Próximo capitulo...

No, no se borro la información… como estamos en los capítulos finales los avances terminaron y se quedaran con la intriga hasta un par de días mas… jjijiiijijiiji salio lo Voldemort que tengo dentro….

**And Black**


	27. Amarga Despedida

¿Que pasa si me equivoco?... – soltó desesperado – ¿Que pasara si lo echo todo a perder?

Si la decisión es tomada con el corazón... nunca falla – volteo para contestar - te estaremos esperando Harry, cuando desees volver a la verdadera realidad

Y se alejo mezclándose entre la oscuridad que cubría a esa hora los terrenos del castillo

* * *

**Capitulo 27 "Amarga despedida" **

El día anterior a la partida de los estudiantes a sus casas y la salida oficial de vacaciones, la sala común de Gryffindor era un caos, los alumnos subían y bajaban de sus dormitorios buscando toda clase de pertenencias, ropas, libros, plumas, pergaminos y uno que otros juegos de bromas volaban por la sala, el bullicio era ensordecedor

Harry se encontraba es su habitación, estaba solo, cerro de golpe su baúl y verifico con la vista que todo estuviera guardado, observó que el baúl de Ron estaba abierto y con algunas cosas guardadas, después de meditarlo bajo hasta la sala común donde pudo distinguir la cabellera roja fuego de su amigo

Estos no son mis pergaminos, Dean... – vociferaba Ron

¿Donde dejaste la pluma de águila que te preste, Ron? – grito Dean

¡La tiene Seamus! – contesto a gritos el pelirrojo

¿Y mis Snak Explosivos? – pregunto distraído Seamus

Ron los guardo en el armario - contesto Neville apareciendo debajo de una silla – ¡encontré mi bufanda!

¿Ron... podemos hablar un momento?

¡Yo no tengo los Snak Explosivos! – se dio vuelta para gritarle molesto a quien lo llamaban– Harry... Claro – contesto el pelirrojo sorprendido por la pregunta

Dejo a un lado la bolsa de Sortilegios Weasley junto a Crookshanks que dormía placidamente sobre un cojín, y siguió al ojiverdes, caminaron en silencio, bajaron por las escaleras donde vagamente transitaban algunos alumnos de diferentes casas, llegaron al vestíbulo para bajar las escaleras que les permitía pasar al los terrenos, Harry se mantenía un paso mas adelante que Ron, de improviso paro el paso junto a una banca y de volteo para ver a su amigo

Ron... yo...quería pedirte... disculpas... por... – comenzó torpemente

Harry... no es necesario – lo freno Ron

No Ron, si es necesario... me porte como un imbecil... no debí ocultarte lo que sentía por Hermione y lastimarte de esa manera

Si... no debiste – comento tranquilamente sentándose en la banca que se encontraba cerca - pero eso ya paso

¿No estas enojado conmigo? – pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de Ron

No estoy enojado... un poco molesto tal vez

Pero... te mentí – continuo Harry exasperado paseando de extremo a extremo de la banca – con lo de Hermione, te engañe con lo de Ginny, puse en peligro a tu familia en la mansión Black

Si me lo pones así – pensó el pelirrojo – si debería odiarte, Harry

Harry paro su caminata y lo miro desconcertado, imito al pelirrojo y se sentó a su lado

Parece que tenías razón...

Si, yo siempre tengo la razón – contesto Ron sonriendo mirando el bello paisaje que provocaba el atardecer

...Siempre lastimo a la gente que quiero

Bueno, yo... – tartamudeo Ron – no quise decir eso – Harry lo miro con tristeza – veras, Harry, yo estaba lastimado, dolido y bueno... dije lo primero que se me apareció en la mente para lastimarte...

Ron... yo te tengo que contar la verdad de las velas y Anais

No te preocupes – lo freno con la mano – ya interrogué a Hermione lo suficiente para quedar bien informado... me contó que Anais fue la que me ataco en el lago y que puso así a Ginny... mi hermana desea disculparse contigo

Yo también deseó disculparme con ella y con tus padres también por el ataque...

Mis Padres ya están bien... mi madre se puso furiosa cuando supo que te culpe por el ataque... y tenia razón... llevamos peleando 6 años en esta guerra, debería tener muy claro los riesgos que se corren, mis padres estaban esa noche en la mansión, porque para ellos es importante luchar por lo que creen correcto y yo también quiero luchar por lo mismo

Me alegra saber que lucharas por destruir a Voldemort – comento Harry con una tímida sonrisa

No... yo no voy a luchar por destruir a Vol... Volde...Voldemort – miro fijamente a Harry sonriendo – yo voy a luchar para salvar a mi amigo

Ambos se quedaron mirando unos instantes; Harry no podía creer las palabras de Ron; sintió una alegría inmensa, sonrió sin querer por la felicidad que volvía a sentir, después de tanto tiempo... sin poder evitarlo Harry abrazó a Ron y este le respondió

Una Amista verdadera es difícil de romper... me lo dijo Lupin – comento Ron cuando se separaron

Gracias – susurro Harry

No hay problema – contesto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – pero lo de Hermione me lo tendrás que explicar con mas detalle – le amenazo con el dedo

¿Pero tu...?

Harry siempre he aprendido que hay cosas que son para mi y otras no, Hermione es una de las cosas que no es para mi – se produjo un silencio y luego con una sonrisa continuo - ... soy el inmaduro Weasley, que confunde sentimientos... – luego puso cara hosca - pero ten presente Potter, que si la llegas a lastimar, no tardare ni un minuto en estar con ella para protegerla

Harry estaba tan feliz por la reconciliación con Ron que ni se inmuto en contestar a ese reto broma

Me contó también lo de la tradición de los herederos – expreso tentando el ambiente Ron; Harry solo lo miro y giro su cabeza hacia donde desaparecía el sol – no te preocupes que no me aprovechare de la situación... ha Hermione la veo como a mi hermana... hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos... me extrañaría no pasar el resto de mi vida peleando con ella... pero es demasiado perfecta para mi... además que te quiere

Pero ya sabes que no puedo estar con ella...

¿No puedes o no quieres? – pregunto despreocupado mientras Harry lo miraba inquisidoramente – porque si quisieras... podrías estar con ella... y... nadie tendría que enterase – sonrió malévolamente – para que están los amigos...

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Harry tenia un torbellino de sentimientos en su corazón, una alegría inmensa por tener a Ron nuevamente como su amigo, pero no soportaba la idea de tener a Hermione lejos... de improviso Ron comenzó a reír; Harry lo miro curiosos

Estaba pensando que algo bueno salio de todo esto... tienes nuevos y grandes poderes, hagas lo que hagas no te pueden expulsar de Hogwarts y mandarte a Azkaban como lo intentaron hacer el año pasado y yo... ya puedo decir su nombre... escucha... Vol... Volde... Voldemort... Bueno con el tiempo iré mejorando – volvió a reír – Te imaginas la cara de Malfoy cuando se entere – Harry sonrió también

¡Ron... Harry! – una voz femenina los llamaba; Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie al ver correr una silueta hacia ellos – Dean... me dijo... que los... vio salir...

Tranquila Hermione... Harry y yo solo conversábamos – sonrió Ron

Si... retomábamos viejos lazos de amistad

¿Entonces... todo bien? – sonrió tímidamente la castaña

Todo bien – reconoció Ron

OH... no saben cuanto me alegro – decía mientras abrazaba a cada uno - ... Harry... Ron...

Hermione no llores – se quejo Ron al separarse – si tu dijiste que Harry y Yo volveríamos a ser como antes

Lo se, Ron... pero no deja de ser menos emocionante

El trío se volvió a mirar sonriendo todos, por un minuto Harry pensó que todo lo que había pasado hace semanas no había sucedido

Harry, el quipo de Gryffindor llego del campeonato... obtuvieron el segundo lugar – le informó Hermione – dicen que si hubiéramos ido habríamos obtenido el campeonato

Para la otra será – sonrió Ron – este no es el ultimo campeonato

No debieron quedarse, el quipo los necesitaba – indicó Harry

El equipo son muchas personas... mejor preocuparse de uno a la ves... y tu eres uno – rió el pelirrojo

Bueno... será mejor que volvamos... esta por empezar el banquete de despedida – interrumpió Hermione

¡El banquete! – exclamo Ron comenzando a caminar empujando a Hermione

Ron, La comida alcanza para todos – se quejo la castaña

Hermy – susurro Harry; Ambos chicos se voltearon a mirar a Harry

Heee... claro... no hay problema... yo me voy – comenzó a tartamudear Ron alejándose de espaldas - ...los espero en la comedor

La noche ya cubría cada centímetro de los terrenos, el lago brillaba bajo una plateada luna, y un manto de estrellas cubría el cielo. Soplaba una brisa primaveral, fresca, suave; Harry observo a Hermione por un momento, su pelo ya menos enmarañado que el de primer año, baila con el aire, maldecía una y otra ves a Voldemort y en lo que lo había convertido

Me alegra que estés mejor – murmuro temerosa Hermione – que ya nos hables

Harry solo asintió débilmente, avanzando unos pasos más hacia la chica, Hermione permaneció de pie sin moverse

En silencio estoy aquí,

Suavemente como en sueños

Me acerco a ti,

Sin poder decirte 'te amo'.

No imaginas que difícil es,

Mirarte así dormida

Mientras acaba nuestra historia

En esta noche rota y triste

¿Porque no me lo dijiste? – pregunto confundido

Porque no era el momento, Harry – musito con tristeza – tenias que digerir la información de apoco

Harry se acercó mas y mas a Hermione, lentamente le tomo la mano, ella lo miro a los ojos y pudo sentir la transpiración de la mano del muchacho, Harry sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus manos transpiraban como la primera vez, el brazo comenzó a tiritarle y el calor subió hasta su cara, tomando fuerzas tiro suavemente a la muchacha contra su cuerpo cruzando su otro brazo por la cintura de ella y comenzó a acercarse suavemente a sus labios, provocando primero un roce entre ellos, y concretando en un beso con gran ternura.

No, yo no puedo despertarte

Y perderme entre tus manos como arena

Te Amo – susurro Harry entre beso y beso

Te Amo – le contesto Hermione

No te puedo perder... no te quiero perder – imploraba Harry, sus manos sujetaban firme el rostro de Hermione mientras sus frente permanecían unidas; Hermione soltaba silenciosas lagrimas

No me vas a perder – contesto con voz quebrada – siempre estaré aquí... junto a ti

Me niego a perderte... – Harry tomo firme las manos de Hermione

No me perderás

Adónde va el amor, que calla,

Que se lleva en el alma

Y se va alejando como el viento

A dónde va el amor, que olvida,

Que te quema la vida

Y se duerme poco a poco con dolor.

No te tendré a mi lado

Estaré contigo como siempre lo he estado desde hace 6 años

No pienso sacrificar mi felicidad por Voldemort

Harry, no digas eso... el mundo mágico te necesita, debes cumplir con tu destino

El destino esta hecho a base de decisiones... yo decido estar contigo

El frió que comenzó a percibirse era irreal, el silencio volvía el lugar tétrico a pesar de estar en plena primavera, el viento provocaba leves ruidos al chocar contra la rama de los árboles

Te recorro en mis recuerdos

Y otra vez descubro que tu cuerpo

Arde en mi memoria

Como un fuego viejo y eterno

Oh, acaso volverán

De algún modo tanto besos

Que guardé en tu boca.

Tu destino esta escrito – rompió el silencio Hermione sentenciando – y debes cumplir con el

Pero... tu... – Hermione llevo levemente su mano a la boca de Harry ahogando las palabras

Yo te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida... pero si tengo que mantener lo que siento por ti oculto... lo haré, porque quiero ver este mundo libre de maldad, de odio... este será mi sacrificio para vencer a Voldemort... y te pido con todas mis fuerzas que luches, ahora que sabes toda la verdad, por lo que es importante

Tu eres importante para mi

No seas egoísta, Harry... ese no es el Harry que yo conozco... no lo hagas mas difícil... estaré siempre para ti... como tu amiga... solo lo que te ofrezco... ser tu amiga... mi amor lo ocultaré muy adentro de mi corazón

Adónde va el amor, que calla,

Que se lleva en el alma

Y se va alejando como el viento

A dónde va el amor, que olvida,

Que te quema la vida

Y se duerme poco a poco con dolor.

Le dio un fugas beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo corriendo perdiéndose en la espesa oscuridad

Pero al verte siento miedo

De decir tú nombre por última vez.

Dime a dónde. . .

Harry, Llegamos a la estación – anuncio Anais, sacando al ojiverde de sus pensamientos

En el compartimiento solo estaba ella y Harry, habían tenido un viaje muy sereno, demasiado tranquilo según Harry, pensó que no llegarían nunca, el viaje se había hecho interminable; no cruzaron ninguna palabra durante todo el trayecto; Ron apareció de ves en cuando en el compartimiento, pero rápidamente desaparecía y a Hermione no la había visto desde la noche anterior. Harry tomo la jaula de Hedwig y se paro para bajar el baúl como siempre. Cuando esperaba a Ron y Hermione para atravesar la barrera mágica con ellos Anais se le acerco

Harry... solo venia a despedirme... yo sigo en tren

Anais... lamento mucho el modo en que te trate...

Harry no es necesario... te entiendo – sonrió – solo quiero desearte suerte, estaremos en contacto – se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla – cuídate

Gracias, tu también

De improviso la pregunta estalló en la mente de Harry

Anais – la freno antes que se alejara más – ¿Por qué Malfoy se comportaba...?

Digamos que Draco, sabe más de lo que debe saber... pero le hace honor a su apellido y sabe respetar a sus superiores

Le guiño el ojo y con una sincera sonrisa se alejo para abordar otro tren que seguía con el recorrido del expreso de Hogwarts; después de tanto esperar decidió atravesar la barrera solo, sin ánimo cruzo el andén entre las plataformas 9 y 10...

¡Harry! – Ron y Hermione se alejaron de sus familias para acercarse a el

Un Año muy tranquilo ¿no? – comento Fred

Un año normal – repitió George, uniéndose al grupo – felicidades por lo que lograron, fue un gran avance para la Orden

Como ya sabrán... nuestras invocaciones fueron escuchados y somos parte del selecto grupo – sonrió Fred

Aunque mamá opacaba nuestras suplicas no pudo con nuestro nuevo producto de Sortilegios Weasley... el apaga voces

El trío miro interrogante a los gemelos

Es solo un nombre provisorio – se apresuro a decir George

Fred... George – saludaba con entusiasmo la menor de los Weasley - ¿y mamá y papá?

Hola Ginny – la abrazo Fred – mamá esta en una reunión y papá tuvo que trabajar

Por eso tus hermanos favoritos y completamente responsables accedieron a venir por ustedes

¿Responsable? – repitió Hermione dudosa

No nos subestimes mi sabia Hermione – George se hizo el ofendido

Bueno querido hermano comprometido con la seguridad de los menores – imito Fred como todo un caballero – debemos llevar a estos jóvenes y traviesos pilluelos a nuestra morada

Esta actitud provoco sonrisas en los Gryffindor

Adiós Harry ... Adiós Hermione

Adiós – contestaron al unísono

Harry... Hermione – Ginny espero que sus hermanos se hubieran alejado para hablar – yo quería pedirles disculpas...

Tranquila Ginny – freno Hermione – sabes que no fuiste tú...

No... si fui yo... Anais me dijo que hiciera lo que mi corazón me mandaba... y yo si deseaba que ustedes... bueno que se supiera la verdad... y lo eché todo a perder

No Ginny... esto se tenia que saber... tarde o temprano – dijo Hermione

Nosotros estuvimos mal por ocultarles algo tan importante – intervino Harry

Me perdonan

Claro que lo hacemos – agrego Hermione y la abrazo con fuerza

Bueno amigo, espero que tengas buenas vacaciones, aunque se que eso es imposible... hablare con mis padres y te sacaremos lo antes posible de la casa de tus tíos

Gracias, Ron

Para que están los amigos – palmeo la espalda de Harry – nos veremos luego

Hasta pronto

Hasta pronto

Ron junto a Ginny se alejaron haciendo señas a sus espaldas junto con los gemelos Weasley

Bueno Harry – hablo nerviosa Hermione – que tengas buenas vacaciones – le extendió la mano; Harry la tomo con delicadeza para acariciarla suavemente

Y de improviso abrazó tan fuerte a Hermione que la chica temió que no la soltaría más

Harry, Por favor – imploro partiéndose el alma -... Solo amigos

Te amo... recuérdalo siempre – susurro Harry

Y yo a ti – contesto Hermione entre lagrimas

¡HARRY POTTER!

El grito los separo; Tío Vernon lo esperaba en una de las puertas de acceso a la estación

Cuídate Mucho

Tu También

Hermione dio media vuelta y camino hacia la otra salida; Harry permaneció mirando a Hermione hasta que se confundió con la gente de la estación y desapareció.

Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida,  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca digas,  
más me cayo y te marchas,  
mantengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder las heridas  
que me duelen al pensar  
que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más,  
¿cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar?

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte,  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho, hasta que el sol aparezca,  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras, que llegan a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior.

Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir.

Me muero por explicarte lo que pasa por mi mente  
me muero por entregarte  
y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte,  
sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte,  
que más dará lo que digan  
qué más dará lo que piensen  
si estoy loco es cosa mía  
y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor  
vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol

Me muero por conocerte  
saber qué es lo que piensas  
abrir todas tus puertas  
y vencer esas tormentas  
que nos quieran abatir  
centrar en tus ojos mi mirada  
cantar contigo al alba  
besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios  
y ver en tu rostro cada día  
crecer esa semilla, crear soñar dejar todo surgir  
aparcando el miedo a sufrir

_Fin_


	28. Duelo

Duelo…

He sido citada por mucho de ustedes a un duelo... incluso algunos amenazaron atacar con cuchillos, hachas, incluso las maldiciones imperdonables, pues les digo que aquí estoy… desquítense… pero…. TENGAN PIEDAD… QUE SI ME MATAN NO TENDRAN SEGUNDA PARTE jiJIjiJIjiJIiJijJi… antes que nada, saciare su hambre de dudas:

1- ¿Porque no Harry/Hermione y final feliz? Porque no daría pie para una segunda parte, la que va en el tercer capitulo y publicare en un mes más

2- Que Malfoy sepa más de la cuenta es una de las tramas principales de la segunda parte y el como lo supo también, más no puedo decir

3- No he pensado publicar ningún libro aun, pero si lo hago serán los primero en enterarse 4- Anais aparecerá en el 7º curso pero no será de la trama

5- Voldemort dará su golpe final y desaparecerá

6- No soy aguafiestas… solo trato de ponerle emoción al asunto jijijiji

7- Los sentimientos de Hermione y su sacrificio serán resueltos

Dudas resueltas… continuamos… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS MENSAJES, aun no puedo dejar de derramar lagrimas, es la emoción, he recibido innumerables mensajes en esta historia, pero estos, son sin duda los mas emocionantes, a pesar que la mitad de ellos me quiere matar y la otra mitad me odia a muerte, fue muy conmovedor saber que mis esfuerzos, mis horas frente al computador y los profundos dolores de cabeza fueron sacrificios que han tenido la mejor de las recompensas, su aprecio y cariño.

Con este mensaje doy GRACIAS a todas aquellas personas que han compartido de mis locas ideas, fantásticos relatos y en general la mágica trama que surgió solo de un pensamiento. Se que muchos de ellos lo hicieron anónimamente, pero quiero que se sientan igual de tocados por este mensaje como aquellos que me hicieron notar su presencia.

Puedo decir que esta historia representa algo así como a mi hijo primogénito, tengo otras historias ya escritas, pero esta fue la primera, por eso es tan especial para mi. Fue un hijo que entre a ustedes y su recepción dejo en manifiesto que mi trabajo esta listo y terminado. Quedo satisfecha y me doy por pagada con su cariño y apoyo… Con esto entiendo que no quieren dejarme ir y como no estoy dispuesta de dejarlos, esperen por una segunda parte de esta historias… y por otras que vendrán muy pronto

MIL CARIÑOS A TODOS

Desde Chile

AND BLACK


End file.
